Monster Girl World
by kira444
Summary: In the magical world of Eos, humans and monsters try to coexist together through the ages and various conflicts. These are their stories.
1. Introduction

Monster Girl World

Introduction

Hello readers, and welcome to a new series I'm starting called Monster Girl World. Just recently I've started to fall in love with the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series and the Monster Girl genre in general, so I decided to write some stories of the genre in my own universe. Who doesn't want to write about monster waifus?

Now, this isn't the traditional MGE setting. If anything, the universe of MGW is more like an amalgamation of MGE and MGQ with a few changes done to make thing original. The stories take place in the world of Terra, which is modeled after a fantastical version of our world and created by the goddesses Ilias and Alipheese, where humans and monsters coexist. The monster girls in this world are a sort of hybridization of the monster girls from MGE and MGQ, in that they were always an all-female race (in that male monsters never existed in the first place). Monsters can't turn human women into monster girls (save for a few species like vampires, zombies, ropers and etc), but they can still change men into incubi.

The chapters in this story may either be standalone or part of a continuing storyline. The timeline of the stories can either take place in a medieval stetting, during an industrial revolution, or in modern times. The characters may be different, the times may change, but one thing's for certain, mamono will always want some dick.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 1-Welcome Home

Spring was in full bloom and it seemed that the entire world wanted to share its bounty with its children. The weather was wonderful and warm, a far cry from the constant rain showers that dominated April, and the trees and plants were lush and vibrant, and this atmosphere extended to the more naturally sensitive monsters as well.

John Smith loved spring. It was partly because of the warm weather and amazing natural scenery that just blossomed all around him all at once, but it was mostly because he loved the rainy seasons that came with it. April was his birth month and it was often rainy around that time of year, hence why he probably loved rainy days (when he wasn't caught in a downpour). It also made open train rides like the one he was taking now very enjoyable for someone who always called dibs on the window seat.

After spending three years attending Lutherford Magic College in Livingston, John graduated as a full-fledged magician and was finally returning home to his town, Miura. He had a great time there, learning the mystic arts, meeting new friends, dodging monster students and teachers (especially the teachers. Who knew Owl Mages were into real-life roleplay?), making bad decisions at frat parties, fighting self-entitled Baphomets who think the world's out to get them because they're lolis. Livingston was a decent city to spend his college years in, but there was no place like home. He missed his family and friends, and wanted to see how they were doing since he last visited.

The train was very crowded and by a stroke of luck he managed to snag an empty booth where he could be alone with his thoughts. The hustle and bustle of city life was easy to get used to after a while, but he liked to have some time alone after being stuck in crowded streets and buildings for three years. Fortunately, he wasn't alone for long, and I say fortunately because…

"Fuck…yeah, that's it." John groaned as a pair of lips sucked hard on his dick, the moist suctioning feeling growing in strength as more of his length was taking into the tight mouth of his partner.

Sitting between his legs on her knees was a young werecat named Jenny, whom he went to college with, and one of his main squeeze's when the sexual tension born from hanging around super-hot monster girls on a daily basis got too heavy to bear. Clad in tight jeans, a tight red shirt pushed up over her plump breasts, Jenny wasted no time in getting the party started as she gave her friend one last BJ before they parted ways at the train station.

Glancing up at him with sparkling cat eyes, Jenny hummed in growing sexual hunger as she pushed her head lower on his lap and started bobbing her head back and forth on his dick. She sucked and lapped up every inch of his penis with her sandpaper-like tongue, a sensation which was indescribable.

John peered down into her rampantly bobbing face and met her own gaze, her shining eyes showing that she would've been grinning up at him had she not had her mouth stuffed with his cock.

The cat beauty worked his length with unbridled passion while looking up at him with tiny hearts in her eyes. Jenny's lips squeezed on his shaft as they glided along the length, moistening it with her saliva. Her tongue wormed forward, wriggling around all over the portion of his length that was wrapped inside her warmly moisturized mouth. Jenny was savoring the unique taste of the precum dripping from his cockhead as she gingerly worked her head back and forth on her sex friend's length. She slobbered all over it, sucked every inch of it that she could currently take inside her throat, which was a lot actually, and most importantly give John a taste of heaven, which she was succeeding in doing on all fronts. His loud moans encouraged her to suck even faster.

"Shit, Jenny," John groaned. He loved her exuberant blowjobs. "I'm going to miss your cock sucking."

Jenny mentally smiled and increased her pace. Her lips squeezed down even tighter on his length, gliding and sucking the sensitive skin along for the ride as she started taking more of him in. Jenny focused her efforts into now swallowing more of John's length into her throat and the man could only moan blissfully while his head tilted back. With the ease she was famous for, Jenny managed to fill her throat with all fourteen inches of his amazing cock (the results of spending so much time in a college bathed in demonic energy).

Loud, noticeable slurping noises filled the booth and though both friends knew they were making quite a show for the passengers in the other booths, neither cared. Jenny gripped the sides of John's thighs as she started throatfucking herself into his length while constricting her oral cavity on all fourteen inches sheathed inside her mouth. John hummed in approval and moaned while subtly rocking his hips back and forth. Jenny started pursing her lips even tighter as she started taking slower, longer licks of his dick, using her rough tongue to ring him ever closer to his final release.

She dragged her lips slowly while exerting as much suction force as possible, making John groan pleasurably in his throat as he just now felt his hips unconsciously pumping forward on their own.

"Ah…!"

This time, the entire train car heard John's obscene groan as his member pulsated and throbbed in its deliverance of thick blasts of creamy semen straight into Jenny's gullet. The werecat's eyes rolled back as she felt the first blast wash over her tongue and she rocked her face back and forth in his lap, rapidly sucking out more of John's cum while he was releasing twice as much as the average human male. He hissed and bucked his hips against her face as he unleashed torrent after torrent of sperm down her throat. Like the pro she was, Jenny gulped down every drop without daring to miss a single glob of the precious substance.

After about a full minute of cumming, John finally felt his cock soften, to an extent, and withdrew from Jenny's cum splattered mouth as she scraped up any remaining residue of the essence using her tongue. As she licked her paws, she gazed up at John with unbridled lust and a seductive smile.

"Thanks for the meal, lover." She purred.

XXXXXX

Tranquility was a large town that didn't really look like one. Though nowhere near the size of a city, it was still large enough to give the feeling of a sophisticated town that prided itself on not looking like some four house, five store, one farm boony town that teenagers loathed to be born in. There were plenty of places to visit, plenty of attractions (aside from the lovely women) and wonderful people who welcome visitors and travelers wanting to settle down. John couldn't have been any more blessed to be born in such a comely place.

The train pulled in the station, puffing steak everywhere as the passengers disembarked. Thankfully, John managed to make himself look presentable and bade Jenny a goodbye with a kiss on her furry cheek, earning another purr from her. They'll see each other again during the Fall season anyway, so it wasn't that sad a parting. Granted, John didn't look anybody in the eye when he got off the train, knowing that pretty much everyone in the car could hear him busting a nut, though he wasn't fooling anyone if the knowing looks some of the other monsters were giving him were anything to go by.

Stepping onto the platform, he took a deep breath and sighed happily. It felt so good to finally think about something other than magic formulas and spell conditions for once. It's as if everything's stayed the same!

"John! John, over here!"

A young woman's cry came from within the thick crowd and John felt his smile get bigger when he recognized who it was. His eyes quickly zeroed in on two girls around his age who were relatively easy to spot because of their matching features. They were monsters after all.

"Mira, Lisa, hey!" John called out and pushed through the boarding passengers to reach them. He barely got within a foot of them when one of the girls leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"John!" Lisa Astoria cried out, nuzzling his cheek. "It's sooooo good to see you again!"

"I wasn't gone that long, Lisa. I was just here for Spring Break." John said, though he returned her hug with just as much enthusiasm. "But I'm here to stay now, so don't worry about me leaving anytime soon."

"Lisa, please, let the man breathe. I'm sure he's still sore from sitting in that stuffy train for most of the day." Mira, Lisa's older sister, said with her kind smile. "It's good to have you back in town, John."

"It's good to be back, Mira." He replied.

Mira and Lisa Astoria were monster sisters and his two best friends. They were two of three daughters to the town mayor, who was an Echidna. As echidnas were known for having of multiple monster species, the girls were different species. Their older sister, Sayla, was an echidna, while Mira, the middle sister, was a succubus, and Lisa, the youngest sister, was a werecat. They inherited their mother's genes and were incredibly beautiful in their own way.

Mira, being a succubus, was a voluptuous young woman with long silver hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon that was arranged into a small bow with a few strands sticking out to hang in front of her eyes. Her dark blue sundress did little to conceal her large cleavage, stopping at her knees. She had also had on black shoes that were definitely designer made. She looked no different from a human woman save for the short black horns sprouting from her head and the bat-like wings folded on her back.

Lisa was a werecat. Like Mira, she had short silver hair that ended just below her ears, with cat ears sprouting from the top of her head and slender blue eyes. Clad in a tight grey crop top that hugged her decently large bust nicely, she wore jean shorts with black leggings underneath and brown leather boots resized to fit her large feline feet. Her forearms and forelegs were covered in white fur and ended in paws tipped with sharp claws, typical of werecats.

The two sisters were getting lustful stares from the human men still lingering in the train station, but they were used to the stares by now. Not that they really noticed it, as they had eyes for their childhood friend.

"Everyone's eager to greet you back at town. We went ahead to wait for you when you got here." Mira said.

"Really? I hope you didn't have to wait long." John said.

"Nonsense, we're happy to meet you here. It's a fitting welcome for Tranquility's first professional magician!" Lisa grinned.

Mira grabbed John's bags before he could protest and smiled at him. "Come on, we have the car out front. Wouldn't be right to have the guest of honor do the heavy lifting, would it?"

John blinked as Lisa giggled and kissed his cheek. He was home again.

XXXXXX

Tranquility was an old town with a lot of history between humans and monsters. The town was one of the first settlements to properly accept monsters among its populace in the late 18th century American wilderness, back in a time where outlaws and rabid monsters posed a threat to humans and monsters who just wanted to live their lives without having to fight for it every day.

John was born and raised in this little community of theirs. He loved the homeliness its people shared, the tranquility it was named for. Here, the evil and problems of the world didn't reach them and everyone was happy with that fact. Even the abundance of demonic energy emanating from the monsters in town hadn't changed the area into a monster realm, at least, not from what people could tell. These days, monster realms were often indistinguishable from the natural world unless it catered to a specific species of monster.

John and the Astoria sisters drove from the train station into town, heading through the bustling downtown area, another familiar sight that brought back many good memories of spending hours at the bookstores and malls on weekends with Mira and Lisa, just enjoying life to the fullest.

"Nothing's changed." He said.

"On the surface," Mira said. "But there are some changes. Remember Timmy?"

"That little dude with the unhealthy interest in pyrotechnics?" He asked.

"Yeah, him. He left town last year to study over at Mount Dume." Lisa said.

"Wait, that reservation with the hellhounds and salamanders that's over ninety degrees all year round?" John blinked. "Why is he going there?"

"Well, Dume is the best place in the country to learn fire magic. Timmy will be fine, he's smart enough to know not to provoke the monsters there." Mira assured him.

He wasn't convinced. Timmy, one of his few male friends, was the type of psycho to provoke a salamander into lighting him on fire just to seek the sparks light up. Still, if that was his choice, then so be it. Knowing that man's luck, he'll probably cause a civil war between hellhounds and salamanders trying to gain the attention of the chronic pyromancer.

After a decently long drive, they made it to the suburbs where John grew up. They drove along a long line of near identical houses, though on the inside they were drastically different to accommodate some of the monster inhabitants that reside within, until they stopped at a dark brown house that looked more like a lodge that should've been in a mountain somewhere. Mira pulled up to the house and they all got out just as a man walked out of the house.

"Johnny!" The man called out. He looked like an older version of John, with short dark hair and thin glasses over dark blue eyes. This man was John's father, James, who worked as a doctor that specialized in monster biology.

"Hey, dad!" John called out.

"Welcome ba-" James was cut off by a brown blur running him over out of the house and sprinting toward John.

'There she is.' He thought with a wince as he was grabbed by two muscular furry arms and pulled into a powerful hug that could've snapped a man's spine in two if any more strength was put into it. As his face was pulled into an ample bosom barely covered by a black t-shirt, John, turned his head to be able to speak. "Hey, mom."

"Welcome back, honey! I missed you so much!"

The girlish squeal came from the tall woman with brown furry hands that ended in sharp claws and muscular legs with similarly brown furred feet, unrestricted by shoes. This muscular woman who looked like a cross between a bear and a female bodybuilder was John's adoptive mother, Sarah, who was an Ursa (Grizzly). She had a dark tan with short black hair tied back into a ponytail, round furry ursine ears and hazel eyes. Her current outfit was a T-shirt that strained against her large breasts and a pair of torn jeans that definitely weren't torn when she got them. All in all, she looked like a normal mother who had the characteristics of a bear.

Sarah was his father's second wife, having met under circumstances that neither of them had explained in great detail (meaning it probably had something to do with the obscene and sexy, in which case, John was best off not knowing) but apparently she had fallen in love with James at first glance…or sniff, ursa have strange habits. John was the product of his father's first marriage, a human woman who died a little while after giving birth to him. From what John understood, this was part of the reason his father started studying medicine, but he never pried too much into it.

"H-Honey, you're crushing the poor boy." James groaned, rubbing his back. He was sure he had a paw print on the back of his white shirt.

"Huh?" Sarah looked down and saw John slowly turning blue in her cleavage, making her grin and let go of him. "Sorry, honey, it's just been so long since you were last home."

"Well," John breathed, rolling his shoulders to get the feeling back into him. "Those final exams are no joke. One screw up could get me a failing grade."

Sarah hummed and frowned, leaning into his personal space and sniffing. She wrinkled her nose and gave him a look. "And judging from the smell of cat on you, that wasn't all you've been studying."

"Oh?" Mira raised a delicate eyebrow at John, tail swishing behind her. "Who's the lucky lady, John?"

"Jenny, a friend from college. The werecat I introduced you to last year. She's just been acting as protection against the other monsters at the school." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, it's bad enough I got the attention of a teenage Baphomet with a thing for magical girls."

Sarah gave a bellowing laugh and patted her son on the back, almost knocking him over. "That's my boy! Attracting all the girls and he's not even trying! Just like his old man!"

"Please don't say that outside." James groaned.

James yelped when Sarah snatched him up and hung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I've got some honey-flavored tea going on right now just for you, honey. Get your bags inside and we'll have a chat in the kitchen."

John nodded, smiling as his mother carried his father into the large house in a manner that would've been embarrassing to any other man, though James just laughed it off. A clawed finger tapped his shoulder and he looked down to see Lisa glaring up at him with a cute pout.

"You had sex with another werecat?"

"Sorry, Lisa, but Jenny's…a good friend who offered to keep the other monster girls off my back while I was at college. It's nothing serious, just some stuff between sex friends." John assured her and rubbed her head between her cat ears, making them fold up in pleasure. "You're the only kitty for me."

That seemed to satisfy Lisa and she purred under his touch. Mira smiled and took his arm in her grasp to pull him along.

"Come on, we better get in before your mother hunts us down. I don't fancy being handled by her again as an adult." She giggled.

XXXXXX

The reunited family had a wonderful time that evening. Over dinner, John went into detail about his time at college, earning his magician's degree and seeking employment in numerous areas of the magical workforce. The friends he made there, his exploits and the girls he…encountered. Sarah had a grand old time congratulating her little boy in becoming a man, telling stories of how she got James to open up to her after weeks of teasing and unsubtle innuendoes. John, Mira and Lisa didn't exactly want to hear the explicit details of Sarah's conquest, but the ursa was a hard woman to perturb.

Once they were finished with dinner, Sarah and James decided to give the three friends some time to themselves (for reasons only Sarah knew, if the wink she shared with Mira was anything to go by) and left the house for a night out by themselves. This left John and the monster sisters alone, and it wasn't long before they broke out the drinks for their own late night party.

"You sure you don't want any sake, John?" Lisa asked with flush cheeks as she finished up another cup-yes, a cup-of imported sake from her mother's stash…which was actually given to them by their mother. "It's some really good stuff. Put some hair on your chest!"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." John said, taking a sip of his red wine.

Monsters tended to have a higher tolerance to alcohol than monsters, some species more than others, though it wasn't by a large margin. Sake, one of the strongest drinks there was in the Far East, was especially strong for monsters and could lay young women like Lisa out in seconds. Though, Mira didn't even seem close to buzzed like her sister and John.

"What's the matter, John? Afraid you'll drink too much and pass out?" Mira giggled. "Don't worry. We won't ravage you in your sleep."

"Yeah, we want you awake and aware when we get a hold of you." Lisa purred, rubbing her cheek along the length of his arm like a real cat.

John coughed in his drink and cleared his throat. A drunk werecat was a sexy werecat, and it seemed that Mira was refueling Lisa's drunkenness to increase her amorous behavior.

"Sooo…" Lisa began in an even more slurred voice. Her eyes and ears were droopy and her tail lazily wagged behind her as she pressed her body up against him, wearing only a pair of short shorts and a tank top that barely covered her stomach. "You had sexy time with that other kitty, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's correct." He stammered.

"Ever wonder what's it's like sleeping with a real cat, sweetie? I guarantee that I'm ten times better than that skank who got you jizz before me." Lisa gave a drunken giggle and curled up on John's left side, squeezing his arm to her breasts with a smile.

Mira smiled at her sister and sat back to watch the show unfold. "Lisa, if you keep pushing him, he'll burst into flames."

"A-Am not!" John said, his face fiery red. Both girls could see his growing erection through his shorts and simultaneously licked their lips at what lied beneath.

"You totally are!" Lisa placed herself on John's lap, grinding her supple ass into his crotch. John couldn't help but moan gutturally within his throat as she rubbed her barely covered sex over his erection.

"L-Lisa?!" He yelped, feeling aroused as Lisa gave a low moan when she felt his package pressing against her.

"Lisa, did you forget that I get first taste of him before the night is over?" Mira said sweetly, getting up to walk over to them.

"No, I'm the youngest, I want to have him first!" Lisa whined.

Mira frowned at her sister's stubbornness. Lisa wasn't usually this selfish and stubborn, but alcohol made her loose and brought her werecat instincts to the forefront. Trying to get her to relinquish her boy toy would be next to impossible.

"Say, John," Lisa hummed, tightening her legs around his waist to bring herself closer to his body heat. "Since you've been fucking a cat girl so much, does that mean you like werecats better?"

"Um…"

"Nonsense, John obviously likes well developed young women like me." Mira said, giving John a wink. "Don't think I didn't notice you glancing at me on the drive here."

John began to sweat. "Well…"

"Please, sis, succubus are so common that people barely give you guys a second glass anymore. You're not as…unique like werecats."

"The people in Nippon beg to differ." Mira said dryly.

"Why tangle with the average skills of a common succubus when John can fuck an exotic werecat? I've spent the past year learning how to give a man a good time just I can give you a proper welcome home present." Lisa said.

For a moment, John thought that Mira was going to break out her "Devil Glare (trademark)" and lay down the law, but to his surprise, the older sister just smirked and stood over them like a queen ready to issue her judgment.

"Say, Lisa, how about we settle this little dispute of ours with a competition?" Mira offered in a silky tone, bringing one hand up to caress John's hair lovingly, earning a glare from Lisa.

"What do you have in mind, Mira?" Lisa asked.

"I can't exactly let that comment you said on succubus go, little sister. We succubus are one of the strongest monsters in the world and no man can resist our charms. In response to your insult, I challenge you to see who the better woman is."

"Oh?" Lisa grinned. "What's the challenge?"

"Whoever can make John cum the most wins. Succubus vs werecat, let's see who among us is the greater monster." Mira said confidently.

"Say what?!" John exclaimed.

"You're on! Let's do this and see who the better monster is, big sis!" Lisa yelled and shook hands with Mira.

John looked between the two girls and groaned, knowing that no matter who wins this challenge, by the end of this night he was going to be tapped out and near death.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He whimpered.

"Nope." The sisters sang as they practically tore off his shirt. Mira licked her lips while Lisa gave a pleased purr at what they saw.

John, despite his average appearance on the outset, sported a rather handsome build of decent muscle and firm bodily volume. He had a swimmer's build born from daily exercise with a manticore with anger problems. Lisa felt her thighs buck a little in wettening anticipation.

"Oh, I knew you were a cutie under those stuffy clothes!" Lisa gushed.

"My clothes aren't-" Mira put a finger to his lips.

"Hush, John. We're just getting started." She said and knelt down before him to pull his shorts down along with his boxers.

The cock that sprang out from its confines was the result of a human growing up in a place where demonic energy was plentiful in the atmosphere. It caused alterations in the body, such as increased libido, and certain enhancements for men and women…like John's large dick. It was incredibly thick, reaching almost twelve inches standing out in its full glory. Despite having been just given a blowjob by a werecat on a crowded train, he still blushed. These were the girls he grew up with, after all.

"Oh my, looks like spending time with all those other monsters has done your body some good." Mira moaned, holding his phallus near her face with her soft hands. "Has it lived up to your expectations, Lisa?"

'I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it!' Lisa thought hungrily.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mira giggled, causing Lisa to pout and hurriedly undress in front of them.

John gulped as he caught sight of Lisa's naked body. The silver haired feline had her mother's curves in addition to the tight, toned body werecats were known for. Her breasts were smaller than Mira's but only slightly so, and would definitely fill his hands perfectly. Her limbs were lightly toned with bits of muscle that added to her lovely appearance and made John's cock even harder.

Mira smirked and took off her own dress to reveal a firm pair of D cups that were definitely bigger than Lisa's and a nice, firm lower body clad in a thin black thong that she easily took off with a snap of her finger. True to her species, Mira was a sex goddess with the face of an angel, curves in all the right places befitting of a succubus. She certainly lived up to her reputation as a supermodel with a body like hers.

"I take it you like what you see, John?" Mira asked him.

John gave a slow nod, his eyes roaming up and down her body. "I do."

Mira laughed and turned to her sister. "Well, Lisa, let's get this started."

"Finally!" Lisa exclaimed. "What should we do first?"

"The first challenge is…how deep you can take him and how good of a job you do. You first, kitty cat."

Lisa felt her chest swell up in excitement and nervousness, as she never really had sex before (shocking for a werecat), having wanted to save herself for her secret crush. Steeling herself, Lisa pushed John to sit down on the bed and she got between his knees, lowering her head to his dick.

"Mmmh!" Lisa hummed as she wrapped her juicy lips around the head of John's meat, earning a groan from him. She slowed down a bit as she tried to handle his thickness, placing a hand on her thighs to do this solo without any external aid. Mira looked on lavishly as she caressed John's muscular chest.

Lisa narrowed her eyes and pushed herself forward, wrapping her lips around more of his cock and stretching out her mouth. John leaned back into Mira's chest as he felt her swallow more of him into her throat. Though she only managed to get halfway, Lisa still persevered and started bobbing her head down onto his meat. She hummed as her head bounced back and forth repeatedly sucking him into her mouth while struggling to keep it lodged inside.

'He tastes so good! I can't even take him in completely, but he tastes so fucking good!' Lisa thought as she sloppily sucked and licked on his throbbing shaft.

"Lisa…!" John moaned feeling himself edge closer to his finish with the tightness of Lisa's mouth on his cock. The cat girl felt encouraged by this and continued feverishly pumping her head halfway down his massive dick.

Wet sucking sounds came from his lap while Mira cupped the side of John's face and pulled him into a deep loving kiss. He felt her tongue elegantly glide into his mouth and roll around his tongue. The two sensually made out while Lisa continued to devour his sausage with growing ease and skill as she grew more comfortable taking his cock into her gullet.

Trails of spit leaked from her lips as she continued for several minutes until John gave a deep groan to signal his climax was coming. Mira reluctantly broke off their kiss to watch her little sister take on his first load.

"Ngh! Here it comes!" John grunted and bucked his hips up into her bouncing face.

Lisa's eyes went wide when she finally felt his balls, which she was fondling, shudder before pumping cum through his cock and into her mouth.

"Mmm!"

Gushes of thick creamy cum spurted straight into Lisa's mouth. Large, thick bursts splattered into her throat, so much that some cum spilled from the corners of her mouth. Lisa admired the taste of his semen, but it came so fast that she was forced to gulp it all down rapidly, so she didn't get a chance to properly savor it. Still, she felt traces of his mana wash over her tongue and she hummed in delight as feeling his wonderful energy fill her belly. To think that little skank Jenny got to drink this before she did!

After a solid minute, Lisa pulled her lips off him and swallowed the rest of his seed with a sexy moan. "That was amazing."

"I'm sure it was, Lisa. From what John here told us, quite a few girls at college got to taste this almost every day." Mira said.

"Now that's not right." Lisa pouted. "We're your best friends. We should've gotten first taste of you."

John didn't know what to say about that. He knew his two friends were very beautiful and sexy, but he always thought that pursuing them sexually would only cause friction in their friendship. Apparently, these sisters had no problem sharing with each other.

"Now enough talk," Mira said, getting to her knees while bumping Lisa out of the way. "It's my turn."

Without warning, Mira aimed her open mouth over the slick head of John's large penis and pushed herself forward, taking it into her mouth with ease. Lisa's eyes went wide as she saw her big sister expertly push her head into her friend's lap, sliding the thick length into her throat without trouble. John's eyes rolled back into his head as he clutched the sheets beneath his hands.

Mira hummed blissfully as she went further and further, completely sheathing the entirety of her lover's meat into her throat with eyes closed. Lisa's jaw dropped in shock as she settled into John's lap, her nose poking his pubic hair. Lisa even caught sight of the slight bulge in her neck courtesy of his dick snugly sheathed inside her gullet.

'How is she doing that?!' Lisa screamed in her mind.

"Gods above, your mouth feels so tight!" John groaned, tilting his head back in bliss as he felt his cock in the tight, wet embrace of Mira's throat. "It's like being sucked by a vacuum!"

Mira started pumping her head back and forth into his waist, taking him in deep and cushioning every inch of his member with oral flesh. Her lips pursed tightly, sucking across his skin, her tongue lathering all over the amount of cock inside her mouth and her throat muscles caressing everything else. It was the blowjob of a lifetime.

Loud, wet slurping sounds filled the room as Mira gracefully bobbed her head along his length, using everything her lilim friend had taught her as she took in his delicious meat. The fast pace and strong unrelenting rhythm she had going on made Lisa nervous as she watched it happen. Apparently people weren't exaggerating when they said that succubus were natural born sex fiends. Mira was going on instinct alone!

Minutes passed as Mira continued to effortlessly deep throat him until finally John tossed his head back with a loud groan and came hard into her mouth. Lisa swallowed hard as she witnessed the spectacle of thick bulges of sperm coming down his dick to erupt straight into Mira's hungry mouth. Mira's lips curved into a smile as she felt the thick batch of spunk pour into her throat.

To Lisa's amazement, Mira didn't spill a single drop as she chugged down the thick globs of semen with ease and without even letting a few drops leak from her mouth. She didn't choke, she didn't gag, didn't pull away until he was finished. Even then Mira continued to drink up the last few spurts before slowly dragging her sucking lips off his cock, leaving a slick, glistening phallus in her wake as she sat up with a satisfied sigh of relief and pleasure.

"My favorite meal of the day. Thank you, honey." Mira cooed with a peaceful sigh of elation.

"A-Anytime." John whimpered. The girls noticed that John was still hard and erect despite cumming twice within an hour. The demonic energy they were leaking kept him nice and hard for their little challenge.

"So…does this mean I lose the first round?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, you spilled a few of his precious essence when he blew his load into you." Mira said, earning a resentful nod from the younger Astoria.

"Fine then, that was my first time anyway. But I know what I'll definitely be good at!" Lisa stood up, tits bouncing slightly as she turned to John. "John, I want you to fuck me!"

At this point, John didn't even bother to ask questions anymore. He just stood up and pulled her over to him, earning a squeak from her. Lisa was placed on her back on the bed and her legs were spread apart to allow John to get into position.

Lisa felt her heart rate rise as he pressed the head of his cock into her glistening vulva. She had dreams of this moment, but it just seemed so unreal now that she was actually doing this with him. She whimpered when she felt his engorged had push past her folds and into the shallow basin of her tight pussy.

Her claws tore into the sheets below her while he pushed more of his length in. Lisa had been saving herself for him, and thus her pussy was rather tight around his shaft as it got deeper inside her. As he pushed himself in deeper, Lisa felt her mind swim at how tightly she was clenching around him.

'Goddess, he's so big. I knew that spending so much time around other monsters would change him, but this is unreal!' Lisa thought, panting with her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Lisa…I'm going to start now." John grunted and drew his hips back a big before plowing them back into her body. Lisa let out a loud meow and started moaning as John began picking up the pace.

'Shit, she's tight!' John thought as he rutted into her. His hands gripped her plump thighs and increased his pace, making sure to go only as fast as his body would allow him without reaching his climax from her tight cunt. The sheer tightness of her pussy showed that she was a virgin and had more than likely been waiting for a chance like this.

The sound of their sweaty flesh smacking together was only drowned out by their moans. Lisa clung to his muscular arms, holding on for dear life as he rutted her like a big beastly animal. Her face was red and her eyes rolled upwards as she struggled to remain coherent long enough to feel his seed flooding her womb. Mira sat on the sidelines watching her love interest with a smug smile, loving how her sister tried and failed to remain conscious through the rough fucking.

'I probably should've told her that John is a very aggressive lover in bed. The stories of the women he's fucked in college are a testament to that.' Mira thought, rubbing her thighs together. She was getting heavily aroused by the sight of her friend ramming into Lisa, even more so that her sister looked exhausted just trying to keep up with John's frantic and powerful thrusts.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lisa wailed with her eyes rolling into her sockets and her tongue falling out in bliss. John's body fervently rutted into her tightening cunt in hard, fast movements that made her entire body feel like jelly as she clung tightly to his shoulders. She was about to cum soon and he knew it. Anticipating another big load of sperm flowing into her depths, Lisa's arousal reached its peak and she started cumming.

Arching her back and pressing her well-endowed chest into John's chest, Lisa started undulating violently in a titanic orgasm underneath him. Her walls clamped down desperately on his meat to milk semen from him as his thrusts got faster. The moistening pressure of her convulsions continued on as she shook and shivered orgasmically while having her tongue while having her tongue roll out and face written in pure ecstasy underneath his body.

Soon enough, John caved in to the tight sensation of Lisa's squeezing pussy and bucked his hips into her body one last time before cumming. Tossing back his head, he grunted deeply as he felt another bulging payload of sperm travel through his cock to fill Lisa's depths. Lisa didn't even realize what was happening until she felt that first burst of cum explode in her pussy.

Lisa wailed, her legs shooting into the air as thick bulges of sperm blasted into her tight cunt. She felt the cock inside her expand with each burst of cum before depositing the thick globs into her pussy. She hadn't even thought of whether or not his cum would take seed, despite her taking the pill. All she could think of was the amount of cream he painted her insides with, with the excess spilling back out of her pussy and leaking down onto her ass. Thankfully for her, John didn't take long to finish and he pulled out afterwards, leaving a gooey trail of semen oozing out of her stretched, savagely fucked hole.

"T-That was…that was…nya…" Lisa purred, lying on her back sprawled and fucked silly. Her glazed eyes faintly glanced over to Mira as the older girl proudly stood over her, taking John's hand into her own and guiding him over to the plush chair in the corner of his room.

"Looks like you couldn't handle him, Lisa. John has too much experience fucking monsters to be laid out by you." Mira said, pushing John into the chair and sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

While Lisa laid comatose on the bed, Mira and John were locked in a deep kiss, rubbing their tongues together to get a taste of each other. Mira rubbed her tight ass in his lap as they made out, and after a few minutes of kissing, she broke the kiss and stood up. Walking over to the edge of the bed he just fucked her sister on, Mira bent over it and shook her booty at him, silently inviting him to take her that way.

John couldn't say no to that, could he?

John hopped to his feet, quickly running over to Mira and gripped her firm hips, his lengthy throbbing cock tapping the cleft of her buttcheeks readily. John pointed his cock at her entrance and slid himself in, sinking his engorged head into her labia, making Mira shudder excitedly on contact. With one first push, John plunged the rest of his long meat into her sopping tight cunt.

"Yes, YES! Stick it all the way inside! Show me what you showed those whores at college!" Mira howled with a crazed smile on her face as her vaginal cavity was filled to the brim with wonderful man meat. John sheathed all of his length inside her body, filling her up and wincing at the tightness of her vaginal muscles squeezing him from all directions.

His member had reached all the way to her womb, creating a slight bulge in her belly that Lisa saw and felt surprised at. John was balls deep inside her sister, who preferred to have nice, rough sex in contrast to her sweet personality. Mira knew how to manipulate her body to contract her pussy muscles around his length at will, and she used that to great effect as she pulled him in deeper with her lower muscles alone.

When she started grinding her hips against his, John knew it was only a matter of time before she made him cum, and began his final round. Grabbing her wonderful ass, he pulled back his cock and slammed it back in, initiating another round of rough fucking.

Mira cooed as he started pounding into her pussy, quickly reaching the same pace he had with Lisa, though she was taking it better. Loud claps of their bodies came from his pelvis slapping her plump ass cheeks, bouncing her prone form against his rutting body. He held her close and fucked her deep, repeatedly penetrating her cervix to enter her womb with each thrust. Mira was delirious with pleasure and her face contorted into an expression of pure ecstatic bliss, licking her lips sensually and tightening her grip on the headboard. She had dreamed of this night for so many years now and she finally got her chance to taste his essence.

John panted and leaned forward to grasp her swinging breasts to roughly knead them as he fucked her long and hard. He lost track of time as he did this and focused only on the suctioning hole that swallowed his cock without problem. Their bodies were ripe with sweat as he continued pumping his shaft into her, making her melt as she approached the throes of climax. Lisa sat up against the shaking bed as they fucked without taking so much as a breath, fueled by their insatiable lusts that turned them into mad beasts.

Almost an hour passed and Mira's heated moans reached an apex. John himself grunted in building euphoria as he felt the succubus willfully constricting her walls around his throbbing member, causing him to final cum.

"Here it comes, Mira!" John announced with an orgasmic roar as he slammed her hips into her ass one last time before dumping a thick load into her pussy.

Mira shuddered violently as she felt that liquid warmth splashing into her womb, seizing up with an intense orgasm right then and there! Curling her spine, she felt her pussy tighten and convulse around John's cock even as it continued to pump thick globs of semen into her. The young stud gritted his teeth as his balls throbbed and pulsated, hosing down Mira's womb with thick ropes of cream that previously coated the mouths of the lovely monsters.

Minutes passed before they finished climaxing and John finally pulled out of Mira's pussy, his balls milked dry by the girl. Her stomach wasn't even distended from the large amounts of seed pumped into her, her body already absorbing the extra essence in his semen. Still, she could feel his cum settling in her womb and she patted her belly with a pleased hum. John's release finally tapered off and he pulled out of her, slumping back into his chair.

Mira stood up on wobbly legs and walked over to her sister, who was just starting to get strength back in her legs. "Now who is the winner, Lisa?"

"You are." Lisa grumbled.

"That's correct." Mira nodded with a smile and pulled her sister to her feet. "Though, after that wonderful experience, I'd say we're both winners."

John waved a white flag weakly, groaning, "Yay."

Mira and Lisa giggled and cuddled up next to John as he recuperated from his overly long but very welcome sex marathon. He held them close, slowly falling to sleep even as cum continued spilling from each of their stretched holes. John looked at the girls in his arms and smiled.

What a wonderful welcome home present to come back to.

* * *

 **I hope you liked my first step into the Monster Girl genre. I already have a site for this series on wordpress, you can find the link in my Hentai World site** **(directions to that link located in my profile on this site). Contrary to my other stories, I'm only going to post the first "season" of this story, as in the first** **thirteen chapters. The rest will be on the Monster Girl World website and on Monster Girl Multiverse, a forum for all things monster girl.**

 **I would have posted** **this on Fluffy Tail too, but I have to make a sacrificial offering in order to have the ability to post stories on that site (seriously, I have to show what I can do before I even post anything on that site. It's so** **convoluted, what, you won't accept me if I'm a scrub at writing?). Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review. This isn't a Hentai World story, but remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	3. Career Advancement

Chapter 2-Career Advancement

Felicia Felidae had a dream, and that was to become an idol. She grew up in Nippon watching young girls sing and dance in bright, extravagant costumes and under bright lights in front of thousands of cheering fans. Ever since she was a little kitten she was enchanted by them, almost as much as she was being a magical girl, and wanted to be just like them when she grew up.

Felicia knew she looked the part. She was a werecat with white furred paws and feet, but inherited her werecat mother's blue hair, which reached down to her slender white tail. Striking green eyes shown with her innocence and natural sensuality her kind was known for that she thought were perfect for the job. She inherited her Europan mother's beauty and her Nipponese father's height and toned physique she was quite proud of. The native nekomata sometimes gave her a hard time for looking like an oddly colored muscular tomcat, but Felicia paid them no mind. She had a goal in mind and that was going to show those prissy cats what she was made of.

The idol business was a hard one that could run a girl ragged if they weren't prepared for it. Felicia saw many news stories of girls who couldn't take the pressure and led themselves to ruin. Many of them were human girls, whereas monsters with their natural beauty and allure attracted all kinds of fans and gained huge followings of their own. ANIM48 was one of the biggest idol groups in the industry, one of the first fully monster idol groups to usher in this new age of Nipponese music. Felicia wanted to at least get near their level of fame, but she knew it was hard work.

However, there was more to being an idol than knowing how to sing, dance and look pretty for the camera. Lots of behind the scenes stuff that only those in the industry were privy to.

"Please, Mr. President, just consider letting me join! I'm working hard with voice and dance lessons." Felicia practically begged the company president, bowing low enough to see her own reflection in the man's spotless floor. "I'm sure it'll be worth your while to let me show what you can do!"

President Tanaka was a shrewd man who was the head of the major music company that spearheaded the age of monster girl idol groups in the 20th century. He was didn't say a word to her as he looked over her qualifications, his expression never betraying his thoughts. A true pro in the business world. Once he was done overlooking her resume, he put his paper down and gave her his full attention.

"Ms. Felidae, you clearly do have some training in singing and dancing, but you are still a high school student. This isn't like modeling, it's strenuous work and even for monsters there are such tough labor laws that might get in your way." He said.

"I'll do anything if I can become like those in ANIM48." Felicia said honestly. "I want to be nothing more than to be as famous and inspirational as them."

Tanaka hummed, tapping his finger on the desk. Girls like Felicia weren't too uncommon, wanting to get into the big leagues very quickly with little knowledge of just how cutthroat the business can be. Monsters especially were very competitive and even violent when it came to being on top. Just before Felicia's appointment, he was approached by a siren for a chance at a solo career, though her haughty attitude and complete disregard for the anti-magic seals placed all over his office made her a rather unattractive candidate. Time was money and he didn't like wasting time catering to self-centered bitches, human or monster, who thought they were tough shit until things went down.

Though, this girl might have the right stuff. He remembered seeing her online. She had quite a following on YouTube and had even made some songs herself. Not to mention she was very easy on the eyes. A werecat with a mixed heritage that definitely showed in her physique and personality, clad in tight torn jeans that strained against her tight ass and a white t-shirt that was tight against her chest and left her midriff bare. Combine her sinful curves with her innocent looking face and there might be something he make of her. All that needed to be done was to see if she could "perform".

"I hope you realize that you'll be competing with every other girl in the business who has more experience than you, yes?" He asked her. "You need to be sure that you're ready to take the plunge, because failure won't be accepted here."

"I understand completely, Mr. President!" Felicia nodded eagerly. "I'm ready for the next step if you'll have me!"

"Well then, in that case, we'll take that extra step right now." Tanaka stood up and walked over to Felicia, who looked at him curiously. "Before I can really accept you, I need to see how well you perform. And I don't mean your singing talent."

Felicia was a bit confused until she smelled his arousal. She stiffened up as he slowly moved her toward the desk until her firm ass cheeks were resting upon it, sensing his growing lust for her. "W-What?"

"The entertainment industry is a long, hard road to take. The idol business is especially harrowing. Many girls like you take shortcuts to make it up faster in the world before their general appeal dies out with age and dying interest. I'm sure even you've heard rumors about what goes on behind closed doors." Tanaka said, stepping closer to her.

Felicia nodded nervously. Show business was seedy in some pretty twisted ways, most notably for the fact that many notable idols slept their way into bigger and better careers. There was no secret that label employees, managers, investors and execs fucked the idols.

"I can see that you do have talent, but there are other qualifications that I need to see before I make my decision. I think you can guess what that is."

Tanaka reached out and brazenly groped her breast, squeezing her tit through her tight shirt. Felicia yelped, but couldn't back up any further because of the desk. Tanaka smirked and pressed up against her, pushing her legs apart to stand between them.

"W-Wait, that's…!"

"You said that you'd do anything." Tanaka said casually, still fondling her large tit with an eagerness that didn't match his calm expression. "If you're serious, then you'll take any job I give you?"

"B-But I'm not ready for this!" Felicia said, whimpering when she felt him pinch her erect nipple through her shirt.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. I'm going to teach you everything." He used his other hand to start rubbing her covered pussy, already feeling her heat through her jeans. "You do want to become a famous idol, right?"

Felicia didn't respond, but he knew that her lack of resistance was basically her answer. He nodded and pushed her onto the table.

"If you want to be the next ANIM48, then relax and leave this to me." Tanaka pulled her shirt up over her breasts and swiftly relieved her of her bra, letting it drop to the floor before pushing down on her shoulders.

Felicia slipped down to her knees and she looked at the rigid cock waiting in front of her (when did he open his pants?). This was her ticket to stardom? This was the price for fame? Just the thought alone would've been enough to enrage Felicia, but she couldn't bring herself to protest as she took the shaft in hand and began to lick it. Already she felt her body start heating up with arousal, sparked by the Tanaka's own growing arousal at having her on her knees before him. Felicia was never one to back away from a challenge, and if this was what it took for her to make it big, then so be it!

Her rough feline tongue lathered his cock from tip to base repeatedly before she gathered up the courage to take the plunge and pushed forward. Not only did she take it into her mouth, but she sucked it down hard, right up to the entrance of her throat.

Tanaka groaned and shuddered a she felt the slick tightness of Felicia's mouth around his shaft, an instant and powerful sensation sucking him down deep. "If there's one thing you monster girls are good for, it's sucking dick." He grunted, placing a hand on the back of her head. He didn't push her or anything, he just had to feel her soft hair in his hands as her head bobbed up and down on his shaft. "You're doing wonderful. Just keep going."

Felicia did not comment on his remark, steadying herself and pushed forward, taking the rest of Tanaka's dick into her mouth swiftly, deepthroating him without any difficulty. It wasn't a hard thing to do, considering her mother had taught her all the tricks of the trade when it came to doing blowjobs to snag a boyfriend, and she was quickly working overtime, bobbing her head rapidly as her lips pressed against the thick shaft.

She was aggressive as she could be, seizing the opportunity to really throw her all into attaining her life's dream. She took it all the way down, planting kisses to his base without even so much as a hint of a gag reflex, not letting her inhibitions stop her from showing this man her stuff. Each breath she took in was heavy with that addictive scent of arousal and lust that emanated from his skin, and she could taste his essence in his sweat and precum.

Tanaka moaned and squirmed on his desk, grinning down at the sucking werecat practically inhaling his cock. The girl was taking his cock like a pro. This was one of things he loved about his job, fucking potential money makers and veteran idols alike for greater job opportunities. Thank Ilias that the business world was corrupt enough to allow stuff like this!

Just an hour ago, Felicia had never even tasted a cock, let alone as desperately as she was doing now, but in her hurried frenzy, she wasn't much in a state to care. She let whatever had come over her control her actions, swallowing the little spurts of salty pre down before even savoring the taste. Her other hand had quickly disappeared down her jeans, panties pulled aside as she hammered her fingers into her dripping pussy, not caring about the way she was leaking all over her jeans. It didn't matter. Nothing but this mattered; she had to make an impression so she could get her career off the ground.

Three curled digits frantically finger fucking her sent her careening over the edge even ahead of Tanaka, who couldn't believe that he hadn't cum yet from her fervent sucking. Her pussy gushed all over the inside of her jeans, messing up her crotch and even leaking through the torn seams along the legs.

Tanaka wasn't much futher behind, and he knew it. Wanting to make sure that Felicia was a girl who knew how to swallow, he pushed her head down until her lips were flushed against his base, and Felicia gave an involuntary moan as his cum shot straight down, splashing against the lining of her throat on its way to her stomach, as she squirmed in her post-orgasmic need and excitement. Tanaka held her head in place throughout his entire climax, not letting her go until the flow of cum finally tapered off. Felicia was pulled off his cock and she gasped once his cockhead left her lips.

"Very good, Felicia. I think you do have what it takes to make it in this business." Tanaka praised. "You have the raw materials, but you'll have to learn how to use them. In return for that wonderful cock sucking, I'll personally give you special lessons. If that's okay with you, of course."

Felicia, dazed and focused on swallowing the cum in her throat while recovering from her orgasm, looked up at Tanaka through teary eyes and said, "Yes…p-please do…I'm ready."

And so began her fall into depravity.

XXXXXX

Since that day, President Tanaka brought her into the fold. Now under the president's direct coaching, Felicia was given all the vocal and dance training money could buy as she was molded into a singer humans and monster can fall in love with. To her credit, she worked hard and showed her talent, even when she was forced to do the added…lessons behind the scenes.

"Kya!"

Felicia's bellowing meow pierced the tense silence as Tanaka slammed his cock into her drooling entrance, his hands holding tightly onto her hips, squeezing her perhaps a little too hard as he got a steady hold on her to keep her still. For a guy who spent most of his time in business meetings and in the office, Tanaka was deceptively muscular, and his abs weren't just for show, which he displaced when he started to thrust, his body rolling frantically as he wasted no time in getting rough and savage with the werecat from the first slam into her.

As for the monster girl, she was bent over the bed inside a very expensive room in a love hotel that Tanaka rented out for the entire night. Naked and covered in sweat, her paws grasping the silk sheets to the point of almost tearing them as her hot tightness needily clenched around his cock, her soaked folds desperate and pleading just to be filled.

Felicia's arms spread out over the bed and she stared wide-eyed forward, blankly looking off into space as she took in the hard thrusts. Tanaka hilted himself with each push that shook her to her very core, leaving her shivering and writhing, not caring about the depravity she had to go through just to get a chance to be on stage. Despite her lingering reservations, her monstrous nature led to Felicia giving in to her rough treatment, riding high on the satisfaction of the surge of lust that the older man had done to her. She knew that she was probably the hundredth girl he fucked in this line of work, hence his uncanny skill of fucking a monster like her, she would hardly be the last. This only increased her arousal at the potential that thought had for her in the future.

"Fuck, you cat girls are the best…" Tanaka began, trailing off as his mind became more and more fixated on the task at hand and he lost his train of thought. All his attention was on Felicia, only not only fucking her, but on taking the lurid sights before him, of her furry arms tensed and flexing, claws digging into her paws, spine arching, her feet lifting until she was only on her toes and her tail lightly hitting her sweaty back. He settled on enjoying the view of Felicia's nice, round rear and savored the feeling of that sopping wet hole engulf his cock.

'Don't stop.' Felicia thought, unable to verbally scream it as she was too busy moaning like a keijoro whore. The thrusts were getting even harder, her eyes hazing over, gently lidding as she held tightly onto the bed for balance. Had she been standing, she would've folded over, unable to remain upright. 'Please, don't stop!'

Tanaka didn't stop. He was fucking Felicia as hard and raw as he could, his fingers dug so deep into her sides and his hips crashing down so hard each time that he was making the areas of impact sore, beginning to bruise over a little from the brutal pounding he gave her. His muscles flexed and his skin was hot and sweaty, and he knew that she was a keeper. Already she was turning out to be worth the time and money spent on her.

When Felicia's orgasm came, her eyes were looking anywhere but the ceiling, rolling up as she shuddered and twitched before letting out a mighty scream. Her oozing pussy leaked even harder as her orgasm tore through her, leaving her shuddering and moving frantically, the intense clenching down around Tanaka's cock certain to undo her as she soared to the lofty heights of her well-deserved but unwanted orgasm. It was so intense that she could feel it in her knees as they went weak just in time for Tanaka to fill her up with all the molten seed her kind always sought flooding her pussy. Male essence flooded her body and lightly energized her. If that wasn't enough, a quick pull out sent more splattering onto her round ass and all over her clenching thighs as she panted and mewled.

The fall from that high was vicious though, as when her mind was coming to, Tanaka was getting dressed and telling her what he thought of her progress.

"I hear you're getting quite the fanbase after that last concert. Being an internet sensation certainly helped attract people to you, among other things." Tanaka chuckled as he got dressed. "You're excelling both on the stage and in the bed, so I think it's the right time to introduce you to our partner companies. I hear there's this movie producer who might consider asking you for a role in his flick."

Felicia only heard him in a daze, she was still out of it from the rough fucking he just gave her. But she did manage a small, "Thank you, sir."

These lessons were to improve her sexual skills. He taught her how to use her body to her maximum, how to moan, how to look like she was getting the daylights fucked out of her (which wasn't hard considering it always happened to her). Basically he was teaching her how to make her partner feel as good as she was feeling. It was no different from a prostitute, only she was being paid in newer opportunities, and even she couldn't deny that she was getting results after being used like a whore.

Felicia had gone too far to back away now. She had to keep going.

XXXXXX

The bright pink walls and dim lights of the love hotel room were so familiar to Felicia that she practically knew the building inside and out at this point. The sound of her being throatfucked was also a common sound to her ears, as was having a thick cock shoved down her gullet without hesitation or mercy.

The man she was servicing tonight was a TV show host to get a chance to appear on his next show. He looked like that loveable late night show host who can make you laugh with his natural charisma and bright smile. In truth, he was just as sleazy as the rest of them. She barely got her clothes off before he started fucking her mouth with the eagerness of a child at Wassalia (Christmas in this world). Good to know that her dad's favorite TV show host had a thing for feline monsters of the teenage variety.

When Felicia's career really began to take off, she gained popularity across the country, thanks in part to her natural singing and dancing skills (werecat agility and flexibility was nothing to sniff at), and also thanks to Tanaka using his connections to get her as many opportunities as possible. His satisfaction with her also showed in the bedroom, as he fucked her harder and longer every time he thought she was doing a great job (which was often).

Eventually Tanaka started making deals with various producers and managers to increase her popularity, and this usually involved her being passed around to other men who had no qualms with fucking a cute teenage monster girl. Felicia took more cocks in a single year than her mother did throughout her 4 years of college. The perks of the task kept her servicing these men even though she knew it wasn't right, but she kept her displeasure at the whole business a secret from Tanaka. She wasn't going to lose this chance when she was doing well already.

"Fuck, I knew you monster bitches sucked cock like no one else before but this is amazing!" The man sighed, leaning back on his hands to enjoy the show. "You're almost as good as those whores from the Red Light District."

Had Felicia's face not already been blood red, it would have from that comment. She just kept sucking, closing her eyes and deep throating him as hard as she could. The handsome host grunted a bit when he felt his balls tingle and knew that he was close.

"I'm about to cum, girl." He panted and grabbed her head. "Get ready for your late night snack!"

He started to facefuck her, grinding his groin and balls against the beautiful monster's face and slowly working himself to a climax. Felicia couldn't help but sit there and take it like the whore she was, and will ever be to these people. He was rough with her and she hoped he would be done soon.

Her wish was granted a moment later as he hilted inside her gullet with a loud groan as rope after rope of his virile cum was pumped down the werecat's esophagus. She swallowed obediently and didn't pull away before he stopped cumming and he finally let go of her hair.

"That was fucking great." The host said as he fixed his clothes. Felicia sat naked on the bed, her body sweaty and frustrated at not getting her own release as well. "You're definitely going to be on the next show, so keep your schedule open for next time."

"Thank you very much." She said softly, bowing her head. "Please come visit me again."

Even though the "pillow business" worked for her, she wasn't liking the changes it was doing to her. It gave her a bad feeling, like something inside of her was murky and dark. It made her feel dirty.

XXXXXX

Felicia closed her cell phone and leaned against the window with a sigh. She had just checked her Tweeter account and she was still hot stuff. People loved her, not just for her music, but also for her genuinely kind attitude that not a lot of singers can really portray without seeming fake. Her fanbase was exploding and she was quickly rising through the ranks as an idol whose name will be known throughout the country and beyond.

"Still, all this sex just to get ahead. It feels like cheating." Felicia muttered and sighed. The flowery dresses, pretty make up and cute voices were all just a shallow façade of how things really went behind the scenes, which was more than she wanted. "Maybe I should take a break. I'm sure the President will understand…"

"Hello there!"

"Wah!" Felicia jumped in her seat and looked up to see two young women standing in front of her.

They were monsters: one was a Nekomata dressed in a blue blouse and white skirt that only went halfway down her thighs. She had black burred paws and feet but her hair was rainbow colored and she wore a very beautiful set of earrings that sparkled in the sunlight. The other was a siren with dark red hair that went halfway down her back and had bright white wings that was in contrast to the cute gothic Lolita outfit she was rocking.

The minute Felicia laid eyes on them, she immediately recognized them as the two members of ANIM8; the Nekomata was Shiina and the siren was Ayano. Felicia's tail went ramrod straight and her fur stood up as if electrified as the two girls addressed her.

"Hey there. You're the new popular girl that's been causing a storm around here!" Shiina grinned and leaned in close to study Felicia's features. "You're Felicia, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Felicia stammered and mentally kicked herself. "I'm Felicia Felidae!"

"I knew it! It's hard to miss a cutie like you with fur like that." Shiina abruptly took hold of Felicia's paw and began rubbing it. "Wow, your fur's so soft. You must really take good care of it!"

"Shiina, leave the poor girl alone." Ayano lightly scolded her friend and gave Felicia a beautiful smile. "I'm sorry for her behavior. She just gets so excitable whenever she runs into another feline monster. She nearly ran over a sphinx that was visiting one of our concerts last year."

'OMG I'm talking to the members of ANIM8!' Felicia thought, her face red. It was a wonder that she was even able to form words. "It's o-okay! It can't be any worse than being mobbed by fans, r-right?"

"Haha, she even has a sense of humor, that's cool!" Shiina gushed, earning a winged whack on the head from her partner.

"Use your indoor voice." Ayano said. "Excuse us, Felicia but we noticed you sitting here all alone and looking sad. We wanted to see if you were doing okay around here."

"Yeah, we know this business can be exhausting, so it's nice to help people out every once in a while." Shiina nodded.

"Well…it's…"

"Come on," Shiina plopped down next to her on the couch and nudged her. "You can tell us. I bet it's nothing we haven't gone through ourselves."

"That's right." Ayano nodded.

Felicia bit her lip, before throwing caution to the wind and started talking about the "pillow business" that Tanaka had her doing in order to get herself more work and opportunities. The ANIM8 girls were respectfully quiet throughout her explanation, but she noted that they hardly looked shocked or even disgusted at what she was doing to get ahead in the business. When she was done, they shocked her by the big smiles and nonchalant attitude they gave her.

"That's all? Please, girl, it's nothing to be worried about." Shiina said bluntly. "You know it's something that most inexperienced idols like you often do to get up in the world."

"B-But it's not right. I mean, I know I'm not the only one doing it, but I know that you two don't do it." Felicia said, earning a little chuckle from Ayano.

"Felicia, that's a naive way of thinking. We're also in the "pillow business" as well, ever since we started our careers." She said.

Felicia looked at her in shock. "W-What?"

"Yeah! How do you think we got this big this fast? It wasn't just because of our singing and looks, though they did play a large part in it." Shiina took out her phone and brought something up on the screen before practically shoving it into Felicia's face. "See? This was taped back when we were just starting out."

Felicia nervously looked at the footage and gasped, her paws flying to her mouth. It was an orgy! Shiina, Ayano, and three other monsters (a Holstaur, a wererabbit, and a hinezumi), the other members of ANIMM8, were having rough and heavy sex with multiple men, and they were loving it.

Felicia saw Shiina on her hands and knees being spitroasted by two large men who were thrusting in and out of her mouth in a sick pattern, one sinking into her cunt while the other pulled out of her mouth and vice versa. The one fucking her mouth grabbed her hair to use as hand holds every time he pushed into her throat. Shiina's large tits were hanging under her, covered in white cream from an earlier blowjob

Ayano, always the calm and reserved one, was being held between two other men who were thrusting into her cunt and asshole respectively. Her slender frame was nearly engulfed between their muscular bodies, and her expression was one of a girl getting the brains fucked from her. Felicia wondered just how deep their cocks were reaching inside her, spreading her holes apart in synch with each other. Her eyes were rolled up into her head and was tongue was hanging out like a dog, her modest breasts shaking in tandem with them thrusts.

The Holstaur was in the middle of servicing two other men, with one man, most likely a producer or something, sandwhiching his cock between her large, soft tits and rapidly thrusting into her cleavage. Behind him, her thick thighs were parted to allow another man to thrust deep into her cunt with enough force to make the girl and producer shake with each thrust forward. While she could see the hard grip te second man had on the Holstaur's plump thighs and ass, Felicia couldn't see her face, but she knew she was enjoying it from the sound of her loud moans.

The wererabbit was bouncing on one cock while servicing three more with her mouth and hands. Her face was obscured by a man's firm ass while her petite hands were busy jacking off the other two shafts, moving up and down their cocks with astounding speed. The hinezumi was probably the most adventurous, having taken the largest man there and was bouncing atop his massive ten inch cock, forming a bulge to form in her womb every time he thrust hard into her. The red haired Xingese monster was delirious at this point, moaning and drooling all over herself while being used as a cocksleeve.

"This was from a meeting with other producers and directors arranged by Tanaka to show us off to other companies and get them to support us." Shiina said, smiling as if she hadn't just rocked Felicia's world. "There were even a few human girls there too, and they definitely weren't given special treatment after a fucking like that."

"Monsters like us need the essence men provide, and the extra perks that we get in return aren't too bad either. We get paid to sing, fuck and dance, while we're set for life as long as we don't say anything." Felicia heard Ayano whisper in her ear. "I bet you've felt like you could take on the world after having one of these older men slam their cocks into you, right? That's what it means to be a monster here in Nippon. There's nothing wrong with loving kind of work. We were practically born for jobs like this."

Felicia couldn't muster up the will to say anything. So the girls whom she looked up to as idols and role models…they were whores just like her. Monster sluts who were in it for the cock as well as the money and weren't afraid to fuck behind the scenes to surpass the competition.

"Say," Shiina grinned cattily. "Ayano and I are heading out with the president to a resort in Oina for another meeting with the other old guys and we're taking some of the newer idols with us. We'd love it if you'll come along." Shiina said. "This might be a big break for you. Fine food, large cocks, hot springs, anything you could want. What do you say?"

Felicia was still in shock at what she had seen. She was so out of it that she didn't even hear the mechanical "Yes" she gave when accepting their offer.

XXXXXX

Every few months, Tanaka would attend a business meeting at a hot springs resort with a couple of other well-known names in the entertainment industry. Producers, movie directors, and managers who are well versed in the ways of using sex to get their girls to the top. He was certainly glad to not only have ANIM8 to brag about to his coworkers, but also the up and coming werecat singer "Neko-Tan", who had taken the music industry by storm. However, business was only half the reason he was even here spending his calm, peaceful days talking endless about work.

"Now that we have that settled, that's enough talk about business." Tanaka said to his cohorts and clapped his hands. "It's time for some entertainment!"

"Yes!" Yelled Makura, the son of a movie director who started a genre centered around monsters as the main stars.

"I've been waiting for this all day!" Said Takase, another music producer who looked like he spent more time eating than working, and was well known for vigorously fucking his idols in return for some favors.

Tanaka grinned and turned to the sliding doors to his left. "You can come in now."

"Okay!"

The panel slid open to reveal a group of monster beauties, clad in short flower patterned kimonos and nothing else and all famous faces in the entertainment industry, from music to movies. Among them was the idol group ANIM8, and Felicia, who looked noticeably chipper in contrast to her gloomy mood over the past few months.

"Good evening!" The girls smiled, immediately losing their kimonos and exposing their wonderful bodies.

The horny men wasted no time in falling upon the girls like wolves do prey. The hinezumi drummer from ANIM8 was pulled to her knees and had a cock stuffed in her throat, with her partner grabbing her head and pushing her mouth up and down his shaft. The Holstaur guitarist was being vigorously fingered by another producer who was sucking on her left tit like a hungry babe while she moaned and panted under his ministrations.

Felicia, Shiina and Ayano were on their knees in a circle while three men stood over them, their cocks long and hard and filled with cum that needed to be released into their bodies. With this many monsters in a single spot, the dense atmosphere of demonic energy in the air was basically an aphrodisiac that threatened to drive both men and women insane.

"Hi, I'm Felicia Felidae and it's a pleasure to service you all tonight." Felicia said in her typical high pitched voice used for singing and talking to her fans.

"We hope you'll be satisfied with just us for the night, since our friends are occupied at the moment." Ayano said with her soft tone and polite smile.

"But we're more than enough for you big boys, so let's get this part started!" Shiina grinned.

The three girls didn't even wait for them to get hard as they pushed forward and happily started kissing and licking the dicks all over to help try and get them harder and more ready for what was to come now, moving with a desperation and heat that was brought about by their natural libido and their monstrous natures.

"Eager little sluts." Grunted the head of a TV studio who had a history of fucking teenage girls who starred in children's programs Ayano was sucking him off, the idol happily kissing all over his dick with great indulgence. "You three are really in synch,"

"Of course we are!" Shiina gasped. "We bonded over the trip here and it's be really fun getting to know each other. Nothing like bonding over music and cocks, am I right?"

Felicia was stuck with the man with the largest cock of the trio, unable to suck on it even as it reached full hardness, while Shiina and Ayano noisily slurped the dicks in front of them into their mouths. Sighing, she decided to make the most of the situation and decided to work her hands along his cock while sucking on what she could get into her mouth.

The room was full of a cacophony of throat noises and moans as the girls were molested and fucked, mouths shoved onto cocks, hands pumping and fondling plump monster flesh, the wet noises of cunts being spread open and fucked vigorously. There was no shame from either side, and they all willingly lost themselves to the heated rush of primal need that overtook them.

Felicia, Shiina and Ayano weren't even trying to keep themselves together or maintain coherent thought in the midst of servicing the big dicks with all the ravenous hunger they could muster, not worrying about anything that didn't involve the most direct and senseless oral indulgence. The trio of huge cocks gave the girls everything they wanted, and they were eager to let the pleasure wind them up hotter and needier as they pressed on sloppily, their heads working back and forth in sloppy indulgence. They simply did what their nature as monsters dictated them to do, and that was seek out a suitable male and take in his essence by any means possible.

The one Shiina sucked on grabbed her rainbow twintails, tugging her down his cock and making her gag harder on his shaft as rough motions guided her brutally back and forth. She didn't mind at all, even as swaying strands of drool ran down her chin and she struggled to keep herself composed in the midst of this heat and desire. Her feline nature, selfish and needy, kept her pushing on harder, slobbering all over the big dick and earning the thrills she craved so hotly, overwhelmed by them all and desperate for more.

Ayano's wings braced against the thighs of the man she worked on, head rocking desperately back and forth of her own accord as she worked to treat him to the sloppiest, most aggressive treatment she could, not caring to wipe away any of the spit dripping down onto her chest. She worked with speed and vigor powerful and hot enough for nothing to hold her back now, and she took every powerful thrust of the big cock in her mouth with the skill and elegance of a practiced whore.

Taking a different approach entirely, Felicia decided to focus on running her rough tongue up and down the slimy cock in her grip while her furry paws jerked it off. She paid the most attention to the pair of heavy, low-hanging balls, adoring his nuts with her mouth and treating him to something so much more depraved than he was expecting. Her ears folded to her head and her tail waved behind her as she submissively knelt down and worshipped his member. No longer reserved or reluctant, Felicia was now hopelessly lost to the hunger and loved every second of it.

All three girls treated their cocks to very different treatments, but each of them happily showed their own devotion to the men who made them famous almost overnight. They loved the chance to treat these men to their most firm and eager treatments, all to the ultimate end of earning their cum. At once, the men tugged all three of them back, surprising the girls with their eagerness to give them facials. Cum gushed forward and splattered all over their pretty faces, making them yelp hotly under the gooey heat of their rewards.

"Shit, that's great!" One of the men moaned.

"Yeah it was, but I didn't come here just for a grade-A blowjob!" The second man growled. His partners mirrored his intentions and they tugged the girls off into different directions with the firm goal in mind of indulging in their bodies hard and fast.

XXXXXX

Shoved down to her hands and knees, Felicia's ass was stuck up high in the air, rewarded for her obedience with a big cock sinking into her, making her gasp and buck happily. Her hips almost immediately began to shove back in erratic, desperate pushes, her neediness getting the better of her in the midst of how she worked herself back and forth to soak in the pressure of hard thrusts bearing down deep upon her. It was the kind of pleasure she craved, the sort of throbbing, hazy bliss that she needed now.

Rough hands seized her azure hair, using them as reins to guide her back harder, shoving forward all over again and repeating the motion, ensuring an endless, friction-heavy rush of pure bliss that nothing could tame. Felicia was absolutely delighted, gasping and twisting under the weight of such a hot and primal rush of sensation that she really didn't know how to handle any other way. It was all too much pleasure coming at her at once, but she thrived in that sort of environment now, racing on with the single-minded, fervid goal of achieving pure release and bliss under any circumstances.

The deep thrusts wore her down as he pounded into her with such swiftness and vigor that she found it impossible to contain the pleasure washing over her now. Her partner-no, her master, wasted nothing as he held tight onto her hips and fucked Felicia hard. Felicia just took on this relentless treatment the best she could, rolling with it all and letting louder, needier moans spill from her quivering lips as she let it all go.

In the end, Felicia was rewarded with a powerful, throbbing orgasm surging through her body, making her buck and shudder in raw ecstasy as she felt the pleasure race up through her. Needy gasps and whines begging for him to cum in her signified her steady descent into molten bliss and her claws instinctively extended to tear into the tatami mat under her paws. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she felt pure need burn through her sweaty body, letting all wash over her in delirious bliss ensuring that she was unable to think straight as she felt the cum hush into her waiting twat and fill her up with gooey, molten joy.

Pinned up against the wall, Ayano's legs wrapped around the lap of the man balls deep inside her, the siren gasping happily as she took on the deep, unrelenting vigor of his hard thrusts into her. She bit her lip and embraced the heat that followed, more than familiar with this feeling by now in her long music career. Her claws hooked each other behind his back and her thighs tightened around the man's waist as she felt him claim her with such depth and need that she was absolutely hopeless now.

Hands pinned her wings against the wall, holding them right over her head as she lavished in this rough treatment, unable to contain her absolute glee in being overwhelmed and taken like this. The usually reserved and elegant young lady gave her master a sultry look and licked her lips, getting all the manly essence she needed from him. Many of her fans would balk at seeing their lovely siren singer acting like some whore who loved cock (which was basically all monsters, just on different levels).

The wall she was pinned to shook and creaked a little under the pressure of deep, relentless thrusts hammering into Ayano without pause of mercy, overwhelming the poor girl with every second of throbbing pleasure and bliss that crashed into her. Ayano loved having her cunt split open by a thick, meaty dick. The only other feeling that could match this was teasing her otaku fans with little second-flashes of her toned ass and a little slip of her nipples while acting like she didn't notice.

She gave herself completely to the fiery want and the unquestioning bliss that hammered into her. The thick cock forced her tight little pussy loose, and kept it that way, fucking her hole into submission and making it remember the shape of this massive penetration, which helped her fuel every frenzied howl and whine she let out. Faster her hips worked, each push forward swiftly denied by a slam that shoved her right back against the wall again and shook her to her very core. Her eyes slid shut and she just hung there taking the brutal pounding that threatened to snap her lithe, slender body in half.

One last powerful slam forward and the man buried his cock deep into Ayano's waiting cunt, flooding it full of hot, gooey cum and making her yell like a wanton whore. She lost herself, so happy to surrender to the thrill of this hung, older man fucking her into submission with the promises of better job opportunities in the future.

Shiina sank her way onto the big cock, cooing as the man she urged to sit down on the floor received a playful, writhing lap dance before she took to working on back and forth, moaning in hot surrender amid the swell of desire taking her now. Her strong, toned body twisted in firm, lustful glee as she worked her way down; this was Shiina in full slutty stripper mode, moaning hotly as she bounced atop his fat cock in need motions.

Of the girls of ANIM8, Shiina was probably the only one who jumped head first into the "pillow business" without any reservations. She was already knee deep into compensated dating with older men and the male teachers of her school (including the principal) had taken turns in fucking her in the confines of their classrooms and closets. Whoring herself out to get higher in the music business was nothing. This was seen by how she expertly worked her hips eagerly along the hard shaft deep inside her cunt. Shiina had long since abandoned any modern reservations and limitations monsters resigned themselves to these days. If she wanted cock, she hunted for it like the predator she was. She was perfectly happy to leave all sense of composure or decency at the door just to get that sweet, sweet flood of cum in her womb.

Quicker and hotter motions carried her forward as she pressed on, earning a slap across her perky ass from the man who just sat there and let her go like she was the hottest performer at a strip club. She was an impressive mess right now, a complete disaster racing on desperately in pursuit of more, and she looked so great doing it, bouncing on in desperation and letting herself ache with the throbbing rush of heat that carried her away. She looked and sounded like every bit the whore she was, and she embraced that identity completely.

The snug embrace of her needy, dripping twat rubbing up and down his cock as she worked herself senseless trying to fuck her way down onto it made for something that had her master throbbing within her tight inner walls, and Shiina's moans only helped drive those sensations further. She as out of control, hot, eager, and loving every second of it as she raced on without care or hesitation, caring only of being taken.

Shiina found the hot reward that awaited her to be a powerful one: a messy, molten creampie shoving its way deep into her waiting cunt, making her cry out happily as the warm load deposited deep into her set off a powerful rush of orgasmic delight too powerful to contend with. It all burned so hotly into her, making her twist and writhe with erratic, desperate motions as she happily gave herself up to ever intense second of bliss before slumping down breathlessly against him.

Gazing up at him, she grinned and asked, "Ready for another go?" As if she didn't just fuck herself into a near-catatonic state seconds ago.

XXXXXX

At the end of the night, or early morning rather, all the girls were shoved onto their backs, their legs up in the air and lined up for the men to give them one last fucking to finish their little orgy off. Lying there with cum leaking out of their loosened up cunts and covered in sweat and other fluids from their endless fuck fest, these girls, who were among the top idols of Nippon's entertainment industry, were little more than sex drunk monsters filled to the brim with male essence.

Felicia was laid side by side with Shiina and Ayano, and they took each other's hands, sharing this moment together as they squealed in ecstasy together. The idols filled the room with their squeals of pure delight which no one tried to hold back as they let themselves get pounded into raw, senseless submission by these incredible cocks. Together, they could take on another around happily and cap off this wonderful orgy the best way they knew how: as friends.

Their legs pressed up against the shoulders of the men fucking them as a new angle brought on a rougher, more senseless kind of penetration, a vulgar pace bearing down upon them with a speed and firmness so intense and powerful that there was just nothing left to do about this at all. They lost themselves to their inherent natures and gave up all sense of control and need for the sake of being used as cum dumps. The men fucked their investments and money makers to the hilt, making sure to punch straight into their cunts with each thrust downward.

Begging for cum and gasping for air in the exhilarating final seconds of this deep, rough side by side pounding, the girls all held hands as they simultaneously took their hard fucking like pros, moaning their way through getting used and fucked, wanted nothing more for their good looks and great singing talent.

They came. They all came. With powerful thrusts the men slammed balls deep into the tightly clenching cunts of their monster whores as the girls howled and writhed under the thills of being held down and creampied, pumped full of messy spunk and given everything they craved and more. It was delirious bliss, a throbbing haze of lust and hunger too powerful to deny themselves as they let the pleasures send pulsating shocks through their bodies. The warm gooey floods helped bring them down from their highs as the girls insisted on taking selfies with their cocks before parting, getting down to kneel before their cocks to clean them of their juices.

This was the life Felicia had chosen and submerged herself in. Since that night, she had become a star in Nippon, her face and voice known everywhere by youth and adults alike. Most of the time she'd go solo, but she'd also partner up with the girls of ANIM8, with whom she became good friends with. She'd star major and minor roles in movies, attend fundraisers and encourage other girls to become just like her.

Felicia had achieved her dream, and all it took was becoming a whore for the upper echelons of the entertainment industry to use as they see fit. And she couldn't want anything less.

* * *

 **This took way too long to finish up, but I managed it. Had lots of fun detailing the descent of a pure, innocent cat girl into the sex-crazed underworld that drove her mad. Stay tuned for an update to HW: Queen's Blade next, followed by another update to HW: RWBY. Up next for this story:** **one boy's journey to survive the attentions of his yandere Ookumade stalker. Be sure to check out this series on Wordpress (Monster Girl World dot com) and on Monster Girl Multiverse. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Stalker Girlfriend

Chapter 3-Stalker Girlfriend part 1

Akira Kanzaki was a loner. To his fellow students and even his teachers he rarely interacted with anyone save his small circle of friends. He was a taller, slender young man who looked like he belonged in a gang, but those who knew him would say that he actually is a softie at heart who unfortunately inherited his father's rather gruff looks. While his standoffish attitude may

It wasn't because he was trying to be cool or anything, he just didn't feel very talkative around large crowds. Even amongst his circle of friends he rarely said much. Some people thought him strange, and maybe even a delinquent, but Akira didn't care. He was who he was, and that was just an average high school student trying to go about his life without getting shit on by the journey through purgatory that was his teenage life. It didn't bother him that he had so few friends…admirers on the other hand.

"Son of a bitch." Akira sighed tiredly as a flood of love letters fell out of his show locker. Her already sour face turned sourer as he calmly got his shoes and slammed his locker closed. Feeling an oppressive presence behind him, Akira glanced over his shoulder to see a young girl hiding around the corner, spying on him with a huge blush.

"Great Mou…Akira touched the letters I wrote for him!" She quietly squealed, panting heavily with lust. Such actions seemed rather unseemly for a girl who had the lower body of a giant centipede. Her name was Sayako and she was an Oomukade.

The school Akira went to was a monster/human school designed for both races. Akira's mother was the principal who spearheaded the construction of a school for humans and monsters, which, while not a rarity in Nippon itself, was rare in the little town he lived in. Now, going to a school alongside monsters might make any straight man looking to hold onto his virginity nervous, but the monsters of Nippon were more in control of their base desires than most other monsters species in the world. Many of the monsters Akira went to school with were nice, demure and kind, typical of Nipponese yokai.

Sayako was another story. As an Oomukade, she had a bad rep from the start about being gloomy, depressing and rather quiet, as expected of her species. One of Akira's friends described Oomukade as natural "yanderes" and that wasn't too far off the mark. No one really paid attention to Sayako aside from the mean girls who ran the school's top clique with an iron fist.

Unlike most of her kind, Sayako was rather busty for an Oomukade. She had pale skin, with markings along her face and torso that were her venom glands. She had black hair that often hung over her face, deep red eyes, and a large, ample chest that strained against whatever clothing she wore. From her hips downward, she had the lower half of a centipede.

Sayako was always a gloomy girl who slinked throughout the school looking like that creepy ghost girl from The Ring, hair over her face and always muttering to herself. Despite her large size, she moved like a shadow throughout the halls, and Akira found himself bumping into her more often than he would've like. Looking back on it now, he figured that those little encounters were on purpose just to catch glimpses of him up close, but things really got out of hand when he saved her from two bitchy Nekomatas that were teasing her with their boyfriends. If she wasn't enamored with him before, then him coming to her rescue only made her obsession with him worse.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't clog my locker full of notes, please." Akira said dryly. He said it only to be polite and stop this nonsense before it got out of control, but it only made Sayako blush and turn away.

"Oh my goddess, he actually spoke to me! This is the best day of my life!" She muttered, her long insectoid body wriggling and blocking the entire doorway. Akira rolled his eyes and kept walking into the school to get to class.

XXXXXX

"Ha! You've got the creepiest girl in school hounding you?" Taichi, Akira's best friend, laughed in his face during lunch. "Oh that's amazing! Only you, huh, Akira?"

"Shut up, asshole." Akira growled.

Taichi was promptly shut up by a firm smack to the back of the head by his girlfriend, Mimi, who was a blue oni with a completely different personality than him. Whereas he was loud and boisterous with slightly below average grades, she was one of the smartest monsters in the school, quiet and polite. Akira always counted on her to reign her boyfriend in, even though he was still wondering what the hell she saw in him.

"Don't laugh at Akira, Taichi. It's not his fault that Sayako's attracted to him. Mimi said, adjusting her glasses. "We monsters are driven by instinct, even in modern times, so its no uncommon for someone like her to gravitate towards a suitable mate."

"But Sayako? Guys, she leaves lots of letters in my locker, plus always leaves a bunch of weird charms in my desk, which I'm very hesitant to even touch with my bare hands." Akira said. "And I don't know how she got it, but she leaves me creepy love emails too. Don't get me started on her following me around after school. You'd think she'd realize that she's no very stealthy…just like now!"

Akira threw a glare at the large form near the door and Sayako gave a girlish yelp before attempting to run back down the stairs, only to tumble down into a crumpled heap.

"Couldn't you just get those holy charms from the priestess at the shrine?" Taichi asked.

"And risk Sayako fighting her for my affections? No, not an option, and neither is ordering one of those stupid Angel Rings from that Order website, Taichi, so don't even think about it." Akira sighed and leaned back against the rail. "Honestly, I only helped her out with some bullies. I'm not even boyfriend material."

"Oomukade have it worst when it comes to finding mates. They're introverted by nature, dark and gloomy but also prone to fits of violence when challenged over a potential husband. They've evolved to seek out one who accepts them for their true nature, and what you did for Sayako last week earned you a spot in her list." Mimi explained, taking a bite out of her cinnamon bun.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll actually like her. I mean, there's nothing like having a monster girlfriend. Ain't that right, Mimi?" Taichi grinned and wrapped his arms around his more muscular girlfriend to begin groping her chest.

"T-Taichi, stop!" Mimi lost her composure as a blush spread across her face and she struggled to push him off, though her attempts were half-hearted. "We're in school you dolt!"

Akira rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch while watching his friend molest his girl. Never a dull day in a monster/human school.

XXXXXX

After school, Akira, Taichi and Mimi were heading toward the first floor to get their stuff before heading out, unaware of the thousand legged stalker creeping up behind them.

"So where do you wanna go, Akira?" Taichi asked.

"Don't know." Akira shrugged. "Got any suggestions? I've got some time to kill before I head home."

"Let's go to that new restaurant down by the train station. You know, the one run by that red oni?" Taichi suggested. "We can split the bill after Mimi gobbles down half the food in that place."

Mimi smacked his arm, blushing. "I do not eat that much, you dolt. Oni have high metabolisms."

"Nice excuse, but all that food goes right to the places that matter." Taichi grinned, slapping her ass and getting a yelp from her. "So you up for it, Aki-huh?"

They looked behind them and saw that Akira was nowhere to be found. Mimi blinked at the empty spot where Akira was standing. "He was just here two minutes ago, where did he run off to?"

In an empty classroom on the third floor, Akira was held tightly in the clutches of Sayako, who had her large body wrapped around him, hands covering his mouth as she rubbed her torso along his back. Just being this close to him made her hot and bothered, and her eyes had that eerie glazed look to them as she gazed down at him.

"Finally, after 63 days, 3 hours, 21 minutes and 17 seconds I've finally touched you. I'm so sorry for snatching you up like that, Akira-kun but this was just the perfect moment to have our alone time together. Nobody comes into this room afterschool, so that means it's just the two of us here!" Sayako said, not even taking a single breath as she held her crush tightly. Akira glared back at her, but she didn't take notice of his annoyance.

"I've already said this many times in my letters, but I've got to tell you this in person. I…I know I'm quiet and seem creepy to everyone. Even other monsters don't want to be around me just for being an oomukade, but when you saved me from those girls when no one even glanced my way, it was just so amazing!" She gushed at the memory, panting in arousal and squeezing him tighter. "That's why…that's why we're destined to be together, Akira-kun!"

She removed her hand and spun him around to face her. "What the hell? This isn't how you're supposed to-"

Akira's angry mutterings were cut off when Sayako crushed his body against her, pressing their chests together as she ensnared him in a deep kiss. Catching him mid-sentence, Sayako was able to shove her tongue in his mouth and started tongue raping him on the spot.

'She's kissing me?! I thought she was too fucking shy for that!' Akira thought. Despite his anger, his face was flushed and he felt his dick start to get erect in his pants. Feeling her breasts rub along his chest didn't help as she caressed his tongue with her, moaning and pressing against him. He tried to push himself free, but trying to escape an oomukade's grip was no better than trying to escape a sex hungry lamia on the prowl. 'Crap, she's making me hot and I've barely done anything!'

After almost two minutes of kissing, Sayako pulled away with a gasp, her pale face red like blood and her eyes sporting heart-shaped pupils. "You're a wonderful kisser, Akira-kun. Please, I'd like you to accept my love. It took me a lot of courage to finally approach you, and I can't take it anymore!"

With that announcement, Sayako took off her school sweater and practically tore her white shirt apart, exposing her plump breasts and revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Akira's gaze immediately drew to her tits, which were large and soft, with light pink nipples that contrasted against her pale skin. They bounced in time with her heavy pants and Akira felt his cock get even harder now, something Sayako also noticed with a smile.

She lifted him up and plopped him down on a desk, pulling down his pants and boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. She squealed, pleased that she didn't have to use her venom to get him erect (she was saving that for future dates. This was supposed to be their pure first time).

"Oh look! It's so hard for me. So what caused this? My tits or my kiss?" She asked gleefully, lowering her face so that she was staring at his cock up close. "It's so huge! You're everything I've imagined you to be."

"W-Wait a second!" Akira stammered, trying to force his erection down, and failing miserably. "We're at school, if we get caught…"

His voice caught in his throat as Sayako wrapped her lips right around his diamond hard cock and took him deep into her mouth. He gasped at the surge of warmth that followed, a hot and shocking ecstasy rolling through his body. He shook under her iron grip as she slurped and licked hungrily at his shaft, making it harder than it already was. The feeling of her soft lips rubbing along his length, the feel of her we tongue lapping at with great vigor, was astonishing. The swiftness of it had him gasping and groaning as the potency of her fellatio left him grunting like a cave man in her grasp.

Sayako growled lustfully as she sucked him harder, her throat clenching around him like a moist onahole. Her mouth was warm and wet, and the alien sensations did wonders for his stratospheric levels of arousal and lust. All the better to make it throb, swell harder, and all six inches of his cock was now just her playing, no longer only fantasy for her, but a reality that she refused to let go of.

She sucked without relent, making him quiver and whimper with just how energetic she was. Her eyes were gleaming with lecherous satisfaction, always staring at him however fervently she sucked him off. Akira would've found her constant staring creepy, had he not been so overwhelmed by how good her cock sucking skills were. She went down to the base, slurped hard and long, licking all the while, and when she got back up to the tip, she kissed and loved it like something worth worshipping. To her, it might as well have been just that.

The heat swelled within him and he was stunned at how swiftly she drew him into an orgasm. Gasping now as a crude exertion took hold, Akira shivered in her hold as she sucked more sloppily. The teenage monster girl knew it too, and now she was licking and slurping along his cock with the intent to make it spurt. Purring around it, she felt every throb with relish, squeezing her lips.

Unable to resist, Akira gave a cry and came for her, shooting his load right into her mouth. Sucking fervently at his tip, she cooed in delight as salty semen splattered inside of her streaming over her tongue. Never breaking her gaze from him, she wanted him to really take it in as she started swallowing his load, groaning hungrily as she gulped down every glob of jizz his dick could pump down her throat. Her body from her antennae to her insectoid body quivered in her lust, her tail wagging wildly as she relished his seed. The taste clearly enthralled her, and Akira would be a little proud that a girl would go crazy over his cum had he not be stuck in mind-numbing bliss.

Sayako didn't relent until he ejaculated every last drop, her lips milking him dry as he tongue flicked up any last little speck of semen. Sayako felt her body be revitalized by the surge of spirit energy she just drank down and slowly slid her lips off his cock, making sure to give the cockhead a little tongue flick before letting it go. She pulled back with a red face and a warm belly full of cum, massaging her full breasts as she gazed down naughtily at him.

"So that's what your cum tastes like. I'll be sure to remember it forever." Sayako moaned. "Goddess, I can feel your energy in it!"

"T-That's it, right? You've gotten what you've wanted." Akira stammered, trying to stand up on his shaky legs.

"What I wanted? Silly Akira-kun, I still need to show you the full extent of my feelings!" Sayako giggled and pounced on him, wrapping her body around his and angling his cock toward her lower lips, which were leaking like a faucet. He barely noticed that she had also tore off her skirt and panties as well.

"Sayako, stop! What if we get caught? Someone's gonna hear the noises!" Akira hissed, wincing as he felt his cockhead rub against her leaking cunt lips. Wait, how is he still hard?

"Then the entire school will know that you're the only one for me!" Sayako replied.

Akira tried to protest, but he was cut off when his face was promptly engulfed by the mass of her huge breasts being pressed into his head. He gave a muffled gasp, his breath warm against her skin and only made her hug him more with a sultry moan. Akira felt his dick get harder from having a girl's boobs be practically shoved into his face. They were soft and doughy, pushing against him in a comforting way. Sayako's arms wrap around his shoulders to hug his head tighter into her breasts as she rubbed his cock along her folds.

'So soft…' Akira thought, amazed that a girl who had the characteristics of a centipede would feel as soft as this.

Right when he was started to acclimate to the feel of her tits hugging his head, Akira cried out into their enormity when his cock was similarly engulfed in a potent heat. Wetter than her mouth, even hotter, even firmer, his shaft was all but swallowed by the fervent trembles of her vagina as she impaled herself on his cock. Akira's eyes rolled up when he felt her walls around him, almost matching Sayako's blissful expression as she hugged his body as close as possible, trembling around his cock as it spread her folds.

"Akira-kun…took my virginity." Sayako breathed, her whole body sweaty and flushed from the euphoric feelings she was experiencing. "This is what I've always wanted! To feel you warm body against mine in sexual contact!"

'This is insane. She's raping me in school!' Akira growled, his mind a haze even as he calmed down a bit from her cunt swallowing most of his dick. 'I thought monsters didn't do this anymore!'

Not even giving him time to really comprehend the marvelous cook sliding around his shaft, she pulled back, letting go of his cock right to the tip, then pushed herself back on. Every inch is engulfed by her, and his lower body trembled with the force of her hips slamming upon his. A wet squelch of her fluids, the softness of her vulva around his base, and then she's going again. The surge courses through his nerves, and he didn't even finish shaking from it when her pussy pulls back and forth, slapping his hips, rinse and repeat.

Her heavy pants were loud in the empty classroom, as were her moans, but they were soft in Akira's ears. Muffled by her tits cushioning his face, he was just focusing on the lovely snug embrace her cunt had on his dick. Her pussy moved fiercely over him, so akin to and yet so much more intense than her lips, and the friction only made it feel heavenly. Into her depths he went, not quite long enough to reach her end but enough to fill her fairly well, leaving her craving more as she bounced atop him.

"I can feel it, Akira-kun! I can feel your cock throbbing inside me! You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sayako squealed, hugging him tighter and tighter, clenching her wet walls around him. "Our body and soul have become one! We're the perfect couple, aren't we? Akira-kun's cock is filling my body with love!"

The more she thrusted, the more her plump tits jiggle against his face, and what a delight that was. Their smooth warmth was comforting, the prod of her nipples teasing, and he just wanted to feel them forever. A comforting compliment to her fiercer snatch, Akira threw resistance to the wind and nuzzled them with as much energy as he could muster, relishing how they felt against his skin.

'I won't just sit here and take it! If she wants me, then she's gonna have to try to handle how rough I can be!' Akira, in a surge of strength, wrenched his arms free of her lower body's coils and gripped her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh in his fingers.

Sayako yelped as Akira suddenly took a more active role in their copulation, kneading her tits with a rough grip and began thrusting into her against her own pace. Having his thrust against her while treating her breasts like hand holds only made her pleasure even greater. She allowed him to take charge, relishing feeling his cockhead pound into the deepest parts of her vagina with the force of a linebacker. Her red eyes met Akira's gray ones as the top of his head peeked out of her cleavage and she gave him a dreamy, not all there smile.

'Huh, now that I got a closer look at her, she's…not actually that bad looking. Her face could give a jurogumo a rival in the elegance department and her skin is so soft. That blush of hers makes her look cute for once.' Akira found himself thinking that, and he knew it wasn't just hormones. Sayako honestly looked pretty to him, when she wasn't being a yandere stalker.

The heat is swelling again, boiling up inside him. Her cunt seemed to tighen, gripping him more firmly as their groins slammed into one another. An orgasm was coming once more, even faster now that her mouth had already spoilt him. The first time she felt like she had sucked his balls dry, but now it seems her marvelous cunt might take more. Closing his eyes, he just let his body go on autopilot as he started licking between her breasts, tasting the sweat on her skin. He bit at the sides of her tits and she moaned louder in his ear, begging him for more.

Her cunt squeezed him, her moans ringing out all the louder, and Akira didn't bother resisting. Why bother, when he was on the verge of busting his first nut in a monster girl?

Again he came, pouring it right up into her sheath with a long groan. Sayako arched her back, her eyes rolling up into her head as she slammed forward and swallowed up his cock to the base as she squealed with delight. The feel of warm semen inside her, splattering over her walls, was exquisite; having her beloved pump his cum into her left her spurting juices like a waterfall. She felt his cock shudder and convulse with each pump of cum into her, and her walls rippled and massaged said shaft to drag more jizz out of it. All the while, his dick kept pulsing, managing to draw on some hidden reservoir of semen to give her. More and more threads of viscous white cream reached deep into the monster's sex, and Sayako was wailing all the more euphorically as she felt it pouring into her.

It didn't last too long, the second load, but Akira was happy enough with it as he finally gave out, the last drops petering from his tip around her tight cold. Her cunt flooded with jizz, Sayako sagged against him, her arms still hugging him, but loosely now. Despite her exhaustion, she still managed to give Akira a tired but loving smile.

"Akira-kun…" Sayako panted before giving the noodle-limbed boy another kiss.

XXXXXX

The next day Taichi and Mimi started off their morning with expressions of shock and awe when they met up with Akira at school. Having met up with him at the school entrance, the dating pair saw Akira standing by the door with the oomukade Sayako hovering behind him, hugging him from behind with her breasts pressed atop his head.

"Yo," Said Akira, giving them a thumbs up. "I got a girlfriend."

* * *

 **Expect more of these two to pop up in future chapters. I want more oomukade stories, but I literally find nothing! They're so underused. Up next we'll be heading into the past as two cultures from different parts of the world meet for the** **first time. Be sure to check this series out on my MGW website on wordpress. You can find the link in my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Thanks for** **reading and please leave a review. And remember, I'm watching you fap.**


	5. Cultural Exchange

Chapter 4-Cultural Exchange

 **Nippon, 1853**

The small but powerful nation of Nippon had lived in isolation from the rest of the world for almost a century. There were many reasons for this cultural isolation, but for the most part, it was because of attempts by the Order to spread their religion throughout the mostly animism-central country, as well as starting conflicts with the native monsters. It wasn't until a high ranking priest had attacked a lord and his Keijoro wife that the emperor had decided to exile all foreigners and cut off all contact with the outside world.

This had lasted for a century, and would've gone on longer had Nippon not repelled an invasion from the nation of Temujai. Though Nippon barely won the war and beat back the invasion, it became worryingly clear that the rest of the world had advanced beyond them, and if they wanted to maintain their independence as a nation, they'd need to advance as well. And to do that, they needed allies.

As luck would have it, not long after they opened their borders to the outside world, they were contacted by an envoy from the Britannia Empire. Having just been through a rather tumulus period of conflict and a subsequent renaissance age, the Empire had proposed an alliance with Nippon and offered to send an envoy to explain the details of the proposal. There were many in the Imperial Court who were wary of the sudden request, but the Emperor decided that the least they could do was hear the foreigners out.

And so Doji Yamada, a minor nobleman who was the Imperial Court's designated diplomat and representative, was sent to the coastal region of Maruko with a regiment of soldiers to meet the ship that would be carrying the diplomat and their crew.

"Stop fidgeting. You'll mess up your Obi."

"I can't help it. It's the middle of summer and it's hot."

Bushi Kaeko, a blue skinned Oni who acted as the Court's first monster advisor and a representative of the Emperor himself, shook her head and slapped his hands away from the long white overcoat he wore over his needlessly extravagant kimono. Her own fancy kimono was specially made for her kind, hugging her toned, luscious curves while not straining against her body's natural bulk. A far cry from the tight fitting samurai armor that Kaeko's sister, Rei, wore.

Yamada was a young man for his position, only reaching a little above his mid-twenties in May, with a rugged appearance that he inherited from his father. Short black hair tied back into a messy ponytail (he refused to have it in a bun) and a light shave he regularly cut short, he would often be seen by monsters and some human women as ruggedly handsome, though romance was the last thing on his mind. Yamada just wanted to get his lie on track before pursuing a wife.

It was just another thing in a long list of supposed "insults" his father thought he brought to the family. Being a scholar instead of a warrior, not choosing a bridge, not learning how to fight, all that stuff that only soured the relationship between father and son. Honestly, Yamada was happy that his dad was kidnapped by a Dai-tengu. That man was getting on his nerves with his constant bitching.

"Hey," A tall red-skinned Oni clad in tight-fitting samurai armor peeked into the window of their carriage. "You kids doing okay in there?"

"We are fine, Rei, thank you." Kaeko sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, don't be like that, sis. I imagine it's really boring in there." Rei grinned at Yamada. "Yamada, you going to fuck her or not? She needs a good dicking to loosen her up a bit."

"Rei, could you not?! We're on an important diplomatic mission!" Kaeko's blush on her blue cheeks made her look adorable to Yamada, though he wouldn't dare say it to her face.

To his credit, Yamada didn't blush, only rolling his eyes. "If you're a good girl, Rei, maybe the foreigners might have some suitable men for you."

"Ha! I wish." Rei said and looked up ahead. "Ready up, you two. We're almost at the town."

The imperial convoy made their way down the main road leading to Maruko's main port town, Isshun, which acted as both a fishing village and a port for ships all along the coast. Before Nippon closed its borders, ships from other lands would also come here for trade and such. Now for the first time in over a century, they were greeting visitors again.

Yamada, Kaeko, and their samurai regiment stood at the docks where the ship would be arriving at. Already they could see its large mast in the horizon slowly getting closer to the town. Yamada's eyes widened a show different the ship looked compared to Nippon's own navy, it looked sturdier, capable of withstanding an attack at sea while moving with incredible speed thanks to its large mast. The flag of Britannia hung high in the air, flapping in the wind.

'I must say, they do make some impressive ships.' Yamada thought, his mind only partially on who they would be sending for negotiations. 'Whoever this man is, he must be really important to be sent on a ship such as this.'

As the ship pulled into the harbor, the anchor was dropping and the bridge was placed onto the docks for the passengers to disembark. As Yamada and Kaeko walked over to greet the diplomat, they were surprised to see that he was in fact…a she.

The first person to get off the ship was a centaur, a monster commonly found in western Europa. She was a beautiful woman, with dark blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and was finely combed, with a fair amount of light make up to enhance her facial features. She wore a dark red coat with a sword at her hip that hugged her ample chest enticingly. Yamada's gaze turned to her lower body, which was that of a horse with a black skirt over her equine body. Her brown coat was finely groomed and even her tail looked like it was washed to the point of glinting in the sunlight.

She walked down the plank with dignity and grace common in most centaurs. Behind her were a small group of human soldiers, knights Yamada recalled their titles, and a dozen centaur women who also wore the same colors as her. They all assembled in front of the royal procession and the centaur woman bowed her head.

"Greetings, I am Cathy Ingram, representative of His Majesty's court." She said. "It's an honor to be granted entry into your country."

"The honor's mine." Yamada said, smiling lightly. "I am Doji Yamada and this is my assistant Bushi Kaeko. Welcome to Nippon, Ms. Ingram."

XXXXXX

The trek back to the manor where the envoys will be staying was a pleasant one. There were the usual villagers who were very curious about seeing the first foreigners to step foot on their land in centuries. Seeking to know more about Cathy, Yamada chose to ride on horseback alongside her instead of riding in the carriage with Kaede. Along the way they talked about various things, not necessarily about the negotiations itself.

"So all of the women in your family are knights?" Yamada asked. Cathy nodded.

"Even before the Crown began allowing women into the Royal Army, the centaurs of our nation have always been warriors at heart. My mother met my father as a knight, for he was a talented blacksmith. If you want, I could tell you the entire story. It's quite eventful really." Cathy said, smiling.

"I think I'd like that." Yamada smiled back. "It will be a while before we reach the estate, so you'll have plenty of time to acclimate yourself to our lands."

"Thank you, Mr. Doji." Cathy said. "I've heard many pleasant stories about Nippon that I've wanted to see for myself. Is it true that your emperor is descended from the goddess-"

Before Cathy could voice her question, a bellowing shout from Rei made her and Yamada jump. "Incoming!"

Two fireballs burst from the forest on both sides of the road, exploding in front of the envoy. Rei had the soldiers form up around the carriages, but as more fireballs hit the road, their formation started to break apart. Men clothed in black emerged from the trees, drawing katanas and knives before charging at the samurai.

"Death to the foreigners!" One man cried out.

"This is our land!"

'Nationalists,' Yamada thought, trying to keep his horse steady. 'Fucking perfect.'

It wasn't completed unexpected to still have people who would rather have Nippon locked away from the rest of the world, untainted by the influences of the west after the Order's attempted conquest of their wonderful land. Yamada was just surprised that some would blatantly attack a convoy of the emperor's own warriors just to make a statement.

"Get back!" Cathy surprisingly ran forward, pushing Yamada behind her as she rallied her people to her and drew her sword. "Knights, to me! Push them back and form a path for the carriages!"

Yamada watched perplexed as the centaurs formed up and charged forward, ramming into the bandits like a battering ram. Those swords were clearly weren't for show as the knights began fighting the bandits with the grace and ferocity of true warriors. Rei was also batting aside the bandits with her typical Oni strength, while Kaede aided her sister in handling the mages assaulting them with fire magic.

Yamada, for his part, was no warrior and thus stayed out of the line of fire as two samurai near him protected him from any stray attacks. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't long before the bandits and mercenaries were defeated, but just before anyone could completely declare the enemies routed, Yamada saw a swordsman leaping at Cathy, who had her back turned.

"Cathy!"

Cathy spun around, just in time to see Yamada jump in front of the sword's path and take the blade to his chest. Blood burst from the diagonal slash the katana left in his flesh as it cut him from shoulder to hip in a single swing. To her surprise, the still but barely conscious Yamada was still coherent enough to grab the attacker's arm and pulled him in front of her.

"Gah!" An enemy mage had shot a fire spell at them, and Yamada had used the last of his strength to grab the swordsman who cut him open and use him as a human shield. The poor bastard took the full force of the flaming bolt while Yamada was blasted off the road into a bush, hitting his head hard on the ground.

"Yamada!" Yamada heard Cathy's panicked cry, but he was already starting to black out from his wounds. Unable to keep his eyes open, he fell unconscious as the battle continued around him.

XXXXXX

'That's the last time I try to be a hero. It sucks.'

This was the first thing he thought upon waking up. He thought for sure he was dead after getting cut in half by a freaking katana, but apparently his time hadn't come yet. He found himself in a soft, western-style bed with bandages wrapped around his torso and right arm. Seeing the pink skin near his shoulder, he figured that some of the flames had burned his arm in the blast.

"Bet father would see this as battle scars." Yamada muttered. "Though the bastard would probably bitch about me being saved by a woman."

He slowly pushed himself up, wincing at the ache in his chest as he sat up a bit in the bed. Looking around, he saw that this was no ordinary room. It wasn't as ornate and decorated as a regular Nipponese room would be for a person of high status. Did someone drop him off here?

The door slid open and Yamada saw Cathy walking into the room, dressed in white underclothes that still hugged her large bosom. When she saw him, she gasped and ran over to his bedside.

"You're awake! Thank the goddess!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him in three long strides before engulfing him in a tight hug.

Yamada grunted as her powerful arms (slender yet toned, he could feel the muscles in them) wrapped around his neck and hugged his wounded body close to her bountiful chest, which he wouldn't mind if it weren't irritating his chest wound. Cathy, thankfully, heard his pained grunt, and quickly moved away.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Doji. I should have been keeping an eye on my surroundings during the battle. My folly allowed you, a dignitary, to get hurt on my behalf!" She said and bowed her head. "Please, forgive me!"

"It's okay, Ms. Ingram. I jumped in on my own accord. Wouldn't be very chivalrous of me to allow a lady to be attacked from behind." Yamada smirked. He looked down at his bandages and rubbed his chest. "How am I still alive? People rarely survive getting sliced across the chest by a katana."

"One of other centaurs, Katie, is a mage who specializes in healing magic. She healed your wounds enough for us to get you back to the manor to give your proper medical treatment." Cathy said. "I didn't think you were going to survive."

"If I could live through my old man's constant bitching, then I could survive a sword wound to the chest. Still, you have my eternal gratitude, Cathy." Yamada smiled.

"You're very welcome." Cathy smiled. "With all that's happened, I suppose that we will be staying here for the time being until the investigation is over."

"I think so. In that case, we should have our own talks here. Let's start by getting to know each other better." Yamada said and held out a hand. "You can call me Yamada."

Cathy's pale cheeks reddened and she took his hand. "And you can call me Cathy."

"See? We're off to a wonderful start already!"

XXXXXX

Following the attack, and the intensive investigation into the matter afterwards, the Emperor and his advisors graciously decided to have the negotiations at the manor Cathy was staying at. There were fears about what this attack would mean for their proposed alliance, but Cathy assured everyone that this had no effect on how she viewed Nippon. If anything, she was more impressed by Yamada's selfless actions that saved her life.

And so negotiations continued, and more insight was given into what Britannia wanted with Nippon. The Empire and Nippon both had things that were unique to each other, and thus a mutually beneficial agreement could be reached. Nippon was rich in resources unique to its part of the world, and Britannia was a powerful country that could help the island nation modernize to catch up with the rest of the world. Britannia will aid Nippon in this endeavor in return for limited access to their plentiful resources, such as the crystal deposits near Mount Kannon.

While this was going on, Cathy and Yamada spent their free time getting to know each other better. They were both strangers to each other's worlds and it was fun talking about all the new places they grew up in. it honestly shocked Yamada at how much the world had changed over the centuries.

"I've heard many stories about Nippon back in Britannia. About samurai, the strange magicians and the magic they employ, and the close relationship humans and monsters share here." Cathy said as they walked through the small garden in the back of the estate. "Britannia also shares a solid human/monster bond, but it's not as close as it should be. There are still conflicts here and there between monsters and members of the church, but the royal family makes sure that nothing escalates beyond words."

"Well, Nippon's always had a good bond with our monsters here. It helps that they don't jump on you at first glance." Yamada said. "I think that's why monsters are persecuted here like in other places of the world. Spared us getting involved with that holy war nonsense."

"Then the monster called an…Ushi-Oni, was it? They are docile too?" She asked.

"Oh gods know, they're the last beasties you want to run into. They can practically smash through anything one they get a man's scent inhaled." Yamada laughed. "Lost my father to one just two years ago."

"Oh my," Cathy gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He wouldn't stop harping on me because I didn't want to buff up and train in kendo like he did to become a samurai. He would never stop telling me that being a diplomat was no job for a man worth his salt. An Ushi-Oni's the perfect partner for him to bark at, since she won't even understand half of what's he's saying." Cathy really thought it odd at how nonchalant Yamada was about this. Must have been some really bad blood between them. "He wouldn't get off my case about marrying either. You should see some of the noble ladies he'd throw at me, as if those delicate flowers could handle this little brain of mine."

Cathy giggled as he knocked his knuckles on his head once with a smirk. "Marriage isn't on your list of priorities?"

"Not yet, at least. I still have my life to live before I settle down." He said. "You?"

"Hmm, it's not my main focus, but if a suitable husband does come along, then I have found him." Cathy said coyly. "I and my fellow centaurs have come here partly to see if the samurai were suitable husbands for us. We all come from families that breed strong warriors, and after hearing stories of honorable samurai serving their lords, who better to choose for a mate?"

"So you're looking for a samurai husband."

"I never said that." She replied. "I'm just looking for someone deserving of a centaur wife. Unlike some of my other fellow knights, I'm more interested in finding someone who is right for me in ways not involving warrior lineage. I get enough of that in the Royal Army."

"Well, I hope you find that special person. I hear it's easier for monsters than humans, so maybe you might have a chance." Yamada said, looking up at the Sakura trees and missing the look Cathy gave him.

"Yamada, I hear there is a…fireworks festival coming up in a few days. With our deal with your emperor almost finalized, I might have some free time on my hands." Cathy looked away, brushing a golden strand of hair back behind her ear. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the festival?"

Yamada blinked before giving her a big smile. "Sure, it's no problem! Always happy to show off our nation's wonders! You'll love the fireworks display for this year!"

"I'm sure I will." Cathy nodded. "However…what are fireworks, exactly?"

XXXXXX

After a lengthy period of negotiations between Cathy and the emperor, an agreement was reached and the treaty was finalized between Nippon and Britannia. This would mark a historic moment in Nippon's history and its first step into becoming a modern nation and world power. Though to Yamada and Cathy, this period would have a different significance for them.

The nearby town they were staying near was having its annual Hanabi (fireworks) festival. Yamada welcomed the foreign dignitaries to the festival to celebrate their new alliance by watching the fireworks and enjoying the new food and attractions they had to offer. It was quite the sight watching noble knights and politicians try on kimonos for the first time, though the centaurs took to it with more grace than expected.

Yamada personally escorted Cathy to the festival himself. Being employed to the Emperor did wonders for one's bank account, and he bought himself and Cathy summer kimonos tailored specifically for them. Yamada had a jinbei he got last year but hadn't worn yet, while Cathy wore a bright red kimono with gold trimmings and a lower frilled skirt over her lower body. She had her blonde hair done up in a simple bun with a few strands framing her face and a light touch of make up to enhance her features (for reasons Yamada couldn't understand, seeing as how he thought she wasn't all that eager to find a husband yet).

Cathy stood in the center of the village with Yamada, munching on a nice, cold treat called kakigori while watching the villagers, humans and monsters, enjoying the festivities. She smiled at the happy families that passed by them, with young monster girls running around with carefree smiles. Such a far cry from Europa and all its political and religious strife. It was refreshing.

"It's nice to see a place that isn't under siege or in the midst of some revolution." Cathy told him as they strolled down the street. "It's good to know that some places of the world know peace for its people. I've spent too many campaigns for the Empire watching people die or get caught in some meaningless conflict."

"Nippon is no utopia, Cathy. Trust me, if you had come here just five years ago, your opinion of us would've been less than stellar." Yamada said.

"I'd imagine, given that your country was on the brink of civil war." She said and saw a group of human children trying to scoop up some goldfish. "I want to thank you, Yamada."

"For what?"

"For taking the time to go beyond your duties. For risking your life for a woman you've literally just met. Such chivalrous attitudes are becoming increasingly rare these days back home. It's good to know that it hasn't died yet."

"Everyone has the capacity to be good as well as evil." He said and led her over to a food stand. "I'm just doing what my mother taught me to do. You deserve nothing less."

Cathy made to reply, but a loud boom followed by the cheers of the crowd interrupted her. She jumped and looked to the sky as a brilliant explosion of light erupted in the night sky. Loud, whooshing sounds pierced the air, followed by thin streams of light that burst into a shower of multiple sparkles raining down on them. Cathy gasped and looked at the brilliant fireworks with child-like wonder.

"My goddess…" She breathed.

Yamada smiled at her. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is!" She laughed. "Even the fairs and tourneys back home weren't as simple yet as extravagant as this."

"That's the joys of being a member of Foreign Affairs. You get to see and learn new things." Yamada said.

They stood there watching the fireworks together amongst the villagers, gasping at the magnificently bright lights that filled the dark sky above them. As the show went on, Rei and Kaede met up with the couple with an invitation to finish the night off.

"Since the week is almost over, let's celebrate it with some drinks over at the tavern." Rei said, jerking a thumb at the shop down the street. "I know a lady there who makes some sweet sake."

"Rei, the festival is only half finished. There's still one more fireworks display before it's over." Yamada said.

"There's nothing wrong with a couple of drinks. It's not even going to take long, honest." Yamada didn't trust the grin on her face when she said that. "And the place is not as crowded with the show going on. Come on, we're at a party for heaven's sake!"

"I would like to go, if that's alright with you." Cathy said, glancing at Yamada. "I've never had sake before."

"Then prepared to lose your senses, because it's always rough on first time drinkers." Kaede said. "I'm heading back to the manor. I have some work to finish up before bed."

"That, and that cute little apprentice boy you took along a few weeks ago. My baby sister, making strides!" Rei teased, earning a blush from the younger oni.

"I-I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning. Good day, Lady Cathy." Kaede bowed her head and quickly walked away, her face still blushing.

"That girl's gonna get laid before the sun comes up tomorrow." Rei bluntly said, earning a small blush from Cathy and a sigh from Yamada. She turned back to them and grinned savagely. "I hope you're ready Yamada, because you're going to be helping the little lady back to her room when we're done."

"Nonsense, I'm no stranger to alcohol." Cathy huffed, crossing her arms. "I can handle sake if I take it slowly enough."

XXXXXX

She couldn't handle the sake.

Cathy had foolishly accepted Rei's invitation for a drink, which was not something anyone did with an oni, especially a red oni. Cathy was used to drinking wine or sometimes beer when she was feeling particularly stressed. Sake was a lot heavier than she was used to, and after just two cups, she was a bit hazy. Rei's insistence that she have some more didn't help matters and Yamada was forced to watched as the noble knight became a giggly drunk who could barely stand straight.

And so Yamada and Rei helped the drunken centaur back to the manor as the final two hours of the festival arrived, where Yamada helped Cathy back to her room and onto her bed, though the woman was very clingy.

"C-Cathy, please, you need to get some rest." Yamada grunted as Cathy's strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close so she could nuzzle his face. For a dignitary, she certainly had some firm biceps.

"I'm not tired! I'm better than ever, Yamada. See?" She cooed, her face flushed. Her large equine body sat on the large bed, though there was just enough room for Yamada to fit as he was slowly dragged onto it next to her. "This sake stuff is nothing! You should see me chug down a mug of mead! Now that's a killer!"

"You won't be saying that when you wake up tomorrow." He muttered. Cathy just giggled some more and hugged him closer.

"Nah, you're just joking, you big joker!" She grinned. "I've been through worse back home!"

'Famous last words.' Yamada thought.

As he was slowly being crushed by the drunk centaur knight, Yamada suddenly realized that he was rather close to Cathy's mature, womanly body, which was dangerously close to being bare thank to her earlier attempts to strip off her kimono to get "cooler". Yamada could see the deep cleavage of those plump breasts staring him in the face, and also spotted the firm muscles along her arms and stomach, the signs of a warrior who trained vigorously. If she shuffled anymore, then her kimono will slide open and completely expose her chest, which he had to avoid before someone caught them together.

"Well, if you don't mind, Cathy, I'll be leaving you now." He succeeded in getting his body free of her arms, though his wrist was still in her strong grip. "Good night-"

"I like you, Yamada."

Yamada froze and glanced down at Cathy, who looked up at him with hooded eyes. She still had one strong hand on his wrist to keep him from going, and her positon on her bed made her look like a lazy cat in the throes of sleep.

"Excuse me?" He coughed.

"I said I like you." Cathy said, as if she didn't just drop a sudden bombshell on him. "Surely that's not so surprising, Yamada."

"Cathy, we only know each other for two weeks and-"

"And I have deemed you a worthy suitor, as you have deemed me a worthy bride." She cut in. This was the alcohol making her speak her mind, say things she'd normally kept hidden. It was more effective than truth serum, that was for sure. "I know you fancy me too."

Yamada couldn't say anything to that.

"You're kind, sweet, witty, and above all, brave. To risk your life for a stranger you just met is something that few men back in my homeland would ever do. In all honesty, men like you are more common than those tales of honorable knights in shining armor. I must say, you've certainly charmed me with how natural you are around people." She said. "It's a step above the men my mother tries to pair me up with. She wants a warrior son-in-law, but I just want someone who I can trust and love. And that's you, Yamada."

Yamada honestly had nothing to say. What can you say to a confession like that? And to be fair, he did kind of fancy Cathy, though he was reluctant given their different positions. He thought she'd reject him for not being up to her family's standards of a suitable husband.

"Cathy…"

At that point, Cathy had gotten impatient and yanked hard on his arm, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Startled, he pushed himself up, only to find Cathy's soft, pink lips ensnare his in a deep kiss, which she quickly took control of. Her arms wrapped around his body and held him close to her bountiful chest as she kissed him hard. Yamada, unable to really break free, knew that trying to fight off an amorous monster was next to impossible, and it was hard to deny his own growing arousal. So, with greater ease than he thought, he accepted her kiss and tightened their embrace.

After Cathy was done raping his mouth, she pulled away panting heavily. Yamada could tell that her flushed cheeks was not from the sake this time and she was already covered in sweat that made her kimono stick to her body. Pushing him away a bit, she quickly pulled her kimono apart, along with her undergarments to bare her upper body to his gaze.

'Holy…' He thought in amazement as he beheld her wonderful body. Centaurs were the perfect mix between muscular and voluptuous. Her arms were strong and toned, her breasts large and soft, tipped with kissable pink nipples, and her stomach sported a very nice set of abs that weren't too defined to look unseemly on her body. You couldn't really blame him for jumping forward and burying his face in her chest.

"Yamada!" Cathy gasped. He went right for her breasts, biting down on her soft orbs while licking her erect nipples. His hands groped her tits lecherously while she held her hands around his head to hold him close. Her legs twitched and kicked a little as she whinnied in pleasure, squirming on the bed.

As he had his fill of her breasts, Cathy moaned and pushed him onto his back, letting him rest his head on the pillows. She shimmied down his body, undressing him as she went along, and pulled down his pants to reveal his rock hard erection. Smelling his musky scent from his shaft made her head swim and her mouth water. Her blue eyes gazed lovingly up at him before she planted a kiss on the bulbous head of his cock and proceeded to wrap her breasts around his length.

Yamada groaned as she started to pump his cock with her tits, his sweat making the process easier as she slowly gained speed in her ministrations. Cathy was moving on instinct at this point, squeezing her large tits around his cock to increase friction while she slowly got him off. She smiled as she saw him writhing under her touch and she decided to take it up a notch by wrapping her lips around his cock and worked her way down his member until her face was touching her cleavage. Yamada saw literal stars cross his vision and he wondered if he actually blacked out there.

After that, Cathy found a good rhythm for her titfuck/blowjob, as her hard sucking, followed by her breasts rubbing him up and down, made for a good contrast that increased his pleasure. Yamada ran his hands into her blonde hair, disrupting the half destroyed bun and letting her golden locks run free between his fingers as her head bobbed up and down in his lap. He felt a slight electric rush run through his body from where Cathy was servicing him and he wondered if that was her demonic energy being pumped into his body.

Cathy too felt that rush, if her increased motions were anything to do by, and when she started giving his cock long, hard sucks as if she were trying to suck out his very soul, Yamada cursed and thrust his hips upwards into her cleavage. Cathy felt that wonderful burst of cum in her mouth and her eyes slid shut as she gulped it all down. She tried to get as much of his cock in her throat as possible just to make sure that one of his seed spilled past her lips. She wanted to have all of him.

"Cathy," Yamada panted as his orgasm died down. He noticed that his erection didn't wilt like normal, but he was past the point of caring about trivial things at this point. "That was amazing. Pure bliss."

"Thank you." She smiled after swallowing the last of his load. She sat back up and turned around, making sure her lower body didn't hit him as she showed him her rump and moved her tail aside to show off the wonderful treasure behind it. "Won't you be so kind as to offer me a reward?"

Yamada's cock got harder at that, if such a thing was possible. The minute he saw her pussy, small and human-shaped for human contact, he shot up and got behind her. Cathy bit her lip as she felt his hands roam along her flank, feeling her soft coat and lightly pulling on her tail.

"D-Don't do that! I'm sensitive!" She yelped.

He grinned and moved her tail so he could press his cockhead against her hungry cunt-lips, parting them ever so slowly as she whimpered and shook before him. With a wet slide, his shaft was deep inside her, taking her virginity swiftly as he used her tail to push his cock all the way inside her twat.

Seeking to give her a reason to love Nippon, Yamada began thrusting with full force again as her pussy clamped hard on him. His eyes rolled shut as he felt her cunt constrict tightly around him with each thrust forward. He slowly built a rhythm as every slap of his hips made her shudder and moan, grasping onto the shaking bed frame with sweaty hands.

Yamada kept pumping, his cock pounding her pussy even deeper with every thrust, which wasn't hard given the size of her cunt, which enabled her to take penises of all sizes. Cathy was having the time of her life, fucked like a horse being bred in the stables, moaning and crying out like a whore instead of a proud knight of Britannia. He grabbed her hips and thrust even harder, until his balls slapped against the underside of her hind legs. His first orgasm was building up, and his crotch was wet from her lust.

"Cathy…I'm cumming! I'm about to…" Yamada grunted.

"Do it inside. Inside!" She begged him, squealing hysterically as she raised her buttocks to receive his seed.

He groaned and thrust one final time, unloading his balls deep inside her. Cathy squealed so loud that everyone in the manor heard her pleasured cries, from the profusely blushing Kaede, to the young scholar she was riding like a stallion, to Rei, who laughed and started collecting bets on the new couple. Cathy clenched even tighter on the pulsating cock buried deep within her, her womb taking everything and not spilling a single drop.

A few minutes later, Yamada was resting on the bed with Cathy asleep beside him. Tired from that amazing and mind numbing experience, Yamada made sure that they were both under the covers before holding Cathy close and falling asleep with her. The next morning was going to be chaotic, but he hoped that they could make it through together.

XXXXXX

The year 1853 was indeed a historical moment in Nippon's history. The country had made its first steps into the industrial age and made a powerful ally on top of that. Trade and commerce between the two nations grew, as did the number of immigrants looking to make new lives and find new opportunities in both lands. Cultures and traditions were shared. New relationships blossomed. Lives were changed.

Another historical moment was the marriage between the diplomats Doji Yamada and Cathy Ingram. It was an unlikely union, but one that had made history in the merging to two families separated by miles of ocean. It gave rise to a newly formed bloodline of Nippon's first samurai centaurs, a merging of eastern and western cultures. Despite the significance of this union, Yamada and Cathy only cared for each other and their little girl, who'd also make a name for herself.

Their daughter's name was Tomoe, and her story was also an eventful one. Though, that is for another day, in another time.

* * *

 **I have no experience in writing centaur porn, but there's a first for everything, huh? Stay tuned next chapter for when we are introduced to the odd life of a**

 **doctor who specializes in monsters and his lovely lamia assistant. Be sure to check out the MGW website on wordpress, link is in my Archive of Our Own**

 **profile, Saya444. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. The Monster Girl Doctor

Chapter 5-The Monster Girl Doctor

"A-Are you sure you're supposed to be doing this?"

The silver haired doctor with the dourest expression gave the blushing minotaur a look as he casually felt up her chest. The bronze skinned half-bull monster was naked from the waist up, sitting on a stool that just barely held her weight while the man felt up her ample tits. Normally this would've led to some sexy times, but the minotaur in question was married and the doctor performing the check up on her didn't even look like he cared that he was feeling up a monster known for their violent urges.

"For the fifth time, yes, I am sure. This is all part of the procedure. Now relax or this will take longer than it needs to be." He said, as if their prolonged examination was her fault.

The minotaur growled but kept still, squirming in place as the doctor's surprisingly skillful hands massaged and groped her breasts. His fingers squeezed the pliant flesh from all angles, and even milked them for a second to see if they'd lactate. There was only a small bead of milk that appeared on her nipples, but it was definitely something worth noting.

"You know, there'd be tons of guys begging to be in your position now." She said, biting her lip as the doctor started poking around her sternum.

"They'd think different if they heard about my job." He replied, still groping her chest. After a few more squeezes to test their firmness and sensitivity, he stood up and got behind her. "Now hold still please."

"Hold still for wha-aaaahh!"

The woman gave a startled yelp when he started touching her sensitive bovine ears, which were more sensitive than normal. The doctor gave a little hum as he studied them.

"Slight redness, a bit inflamed," He muttered. "Tell me, have your ears been feeling more sensitive than usual?"

"Y-You're lucky you're a doctor or I would've snapped you in half for that!" She growled, keeping herself from slamming her elbow into his ribs.

"Please don't. My assistant is bad enough without her trying to kill a minotaur in a place of healing." He said dully.

"I'm not afraid of nur-ha!" She gasped as the doctor touched a particularly sensitive nerve in her ear that made her freeze up and her face become redder than blood. "Fuck, when my husband hears about this, you're a dead man!"

"That'd be a problem for the rest of the city, huh?" He said, not at all perturbed by the flustered and angry minotaur right under him. "Does this hurt when I touch it?"

The sterile right examination room was filled with more moans and curse as the poor minotaur wife was assaulted by the heartless doctor, completely at his mercy. Granted, such a sight was not uncommon in these parts, as the monster doctor called Frank Stein was a man as eccentric as they come.

XXXXXX

"You're pregnant."

The good doctor could not have said it any less enthusiastically than he did at that moment. The minotaur he was examining just a few minutes ago and her librarian husband (opposites attract and all that) stared at him with gaping mouths and wide eyes as they finally processed what he just said.

"E-Excuse me?" The husband stammered.

"Her chest pains are a result of her body going through some changes in preparation for having a child. I expect you'll be lactating in another week or so, along with some mood swings and all the good stuff that comes with being a pregnant monster." Frank said, poking at the jagged scar on his right cheek. "Now these are just the first symptoms, so you'll-"

"We're gonna be parents!"

The minotaur hollered and snatched her laughing husband up in a tight hug, squishing him to her ample chest. Frank gave a tiny, barely noticeable smile at the couple. He heard someone walk, well, slither up next to him and glanced over at the beautiful lamia with ivory scales who was his assistant.

"Congratulations." Frank's assistant, Sita Saigan, said with a smile. She handed the happy minotaur mother to be a handful of flowers and bowed her head in prayer for their child.

"Thank you very much, doctor." The librarian said, still hugging his wife.

"Just doing my life's calling." Frank said coolly. "Now, your wife may have some more symptoms later on and will require future checkups during the course of her pregnancy, but we can deal with that after you spread the good news."

As it was, the young couple barely heard what he said, but they assured him that they would be back to schedule another appointment. They left laughing and hugging each other all the way down the street until they were out of sight. Once the door slammed shut, Frank sighed and ran a hand through his oddly gray hair.

"I'm getting too old for this." He muttered.

"You're only twenty-three, Dr. Stein. You still have some ways to go." Sati said, sliding past him to tidy up. "Lilly, it's cleanup time!"

A tiny girl around the size of an expensive china doll walked out of her little abode within the wall. She was a cute little thing, her clothes dirty and unkempt with long red hair that was also a bit messy. Wide amber gold eyes glanced around at the medical tools lying around as she quickly got to work in cleaning up.

"Lilly's on the job!" The little brownie chirped as she ran across the room on tiny legs with a little broom in hand.

Brownies were rare monsters to find in large cities, as they are often found in homes located in forests far from noisy metropolitan areas. They often lived hidden inside houses of men they fancied and would tidy their homes up in secret, rarely exposing themselves to the house's inhabitants. Lilly came from some another home in the countryside and was already in the small clinic long before Frank and Sati moved in. They didn't know why she was hanging out in an empty building by herself, but Frank knew to leave well enough alone.

Lilly helped Frank clean up the examination room with surprising speed for her little size. Free help was hard to find these days, and even the fairies who worked part time at the clinic always demanded playtime and milk on the side as payment for their services (Frank called them swindlers and Sati found it hard to really deny that).

After putting away the paperwork and medical tools away, Sati gave a soft sigh and loosened her muscles after another long day of work.

The lovely assistant was a lamia, a monster with the lower body of a snake, though in her homeland, her kind were called naga. Her body was an odd contrast of her natural dark skin tone common in her homeland of Bharat and the ivory scales of her snake tail, with narrow dark red eyes and long silky black hair tied into a braid behind her. A small but noticeable pearl sat in the center of her forehead, a trait common only in lamia native to Bharat, though few could really explain why that was so.

She was lovely in both appearance and personality, and her beauty garnered her many suitors both in her homeland and in her new home, but she only had eyes for one person. The man who many deemed insane and unethical in some instances.

"Thanks for your hard work, Sati. I'm never good with telling pregnancy apart from catty women." Frank said, plopping down into his newly built chair with wheels at the bottom.

"Doctor…" Sati said in her lovely accented voice, though her words had a scolding tone to them.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, looking over at her with dull eyes.

Sati looked her boss over and held back a sigh. Frank Stein was not someone you imagined when thinking of a doctor. He wore casual, baggy clothes with a white doctor's coat thrown over it and looked like he just got out of bed most of the time. His hair was gray, even though he was only in his early twenties, and was spiky, running down to the back of his neck. His eyes lacked emotion most of the time, pitch black pools of darkness that just seemed to stare into nothingness. Combine that with his blasé attitude, and it left many people who didn't know him wondering if he was qualified for the position.

"I really shouldn't need to remind you to please be considerate of your clients. Groping a minotaur without warning is dangerous. She could've punched your jaw off."

"But she didn't, and if she tried anything, I have you to protect me." He said.

"I'm not your bodyguard, I'm your assistant." Sati rolled her eyes. "Please, doctor, don't be so blasé about it. Monster they may be, but they're still young ladies."

"Tell that to the keijoro eying me the other day." He quipped.

This back and forth between them was nothing new. They both attended the same medical school together, both earning high marks in their respective fields. They even studied under their eccentric instructor, Dr. Orikasa, who taught them everything she knew about treating monsters.

Sati studied under Orikasa first, having moved to Europa from Bharat back in her teens in order to study to become a doctor. Frank appeared like a limp limbed force of nature behind her, shocking his peers with his odd behavior and even more with his knowledge of monster physiology. Orikasa had taken a rather strong interest in him. Though they had graduated and began their own little clinic, the relationship they had remained the same despite the passage of time.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Frank gave her a cheek grin that didn't reach his eyes. "I thought you of all people were above that."

"You're kidding yourself, doctor. I'm simply warning you against being so rash. There are enough eyes on you already without you fooling around with our clients."

Indeed, Frank Stein's name was well-known around the city, not just for his odd disposition and medical expertise, but also his field of study. He was probably the only human so far who focuses on treating monsters only. Sati's expertise was more centered around pharmaceutical pursuits, but Frank's skills were significantly greater than hers.

Treating monsters was no small feat. As a race, monsters came in a variety of different shapes, had different diets, were immune and susceptible to different illnesses and had a whole variety of differing physiologies that set them apart from humans. As it was, it took a lot of knowledge to treat just humans, but Frank not only learned how to treat a wide range of diverse monster species, he also knew various surgical procedures if need be.

For all the years she worked with him, Sati just couldn't understand how he operated. He acted nonchalant, but he was truly dedicated to his work. His skills in medically treating monsters spawned from his obsession over deciphering the biology of monsters to sate his unholy curiosity. Furthermore, he was completely immune to the sexual desires of monsters that fancied him, even powerful ones like lilim and succubi, though the monsters in turn were attracted to him for various reasons.

"Don't worry, good doctor. I'm careful with my clients. Wouldn't want an accident to one of the greatest doctors in town, would we?" Frank said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know, Frank, but you worry me sometimes." She said and elegantly slithered over to him, her crimson eyes lowering to his lap. Her long tongue licked her lips as she lowered her body until she was at eye level with his pants and began undoing them.

"Someone's eager. What's got you frustrated?"

"Your blatant molestation of your sickly clients." She grumbled, roughly unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down to his knees. "We don't have time, so I'm just going to need this to get me through the evening."

"Oh? We have another appointment?" He asked.

"Honestly, doctor," Sati fished out his cock, a nicely thick and long shaft that fit well in her hands as she slowly pumped it. "Did you forget Ms. Dayne's checkup?"

"Oh yeah, that slipped my mind." He hummed.

Sati scowled up at him and shot her head forward to take his cock into her mouth, her acute taste buds instantly welcoming that familiar taste of her partner's skin and spirit energy. She hummed and began working more of his cock into her mouth, slowly getting into a rhythm as she began sucking loudly. Frank, though still sporting a leveled expression, gave a little grunt at a hard suck she did and calmly patted her head as she sucked him off.

Sati considered this one of her assistants "duties" to him, though he knew that she was just hungry for his seed. This was nothing new, as Frank was well aware of how delectable his spirit energy was to his previous monster partners. It was something that even the great Dr. Orikasa found difficult to properly explain.

Still, even though he didn't show it, he greatly enjoyed Sati's off the clock blowjobs. Her long tongue curled around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his thick, meaty shaft. She sucked as hard as she could, presumably to hasten their session before heading out to their last appointment of the day. She took him all the way into her throat, though she showed no signs of discomfort as his cock made her throat bulge. Sati's lovely skin developed a nice sheen of sweat that made her look more enchanting.

Frank felt his orgasm coming along and he let it happen, knowing they needed to get going soon. His cock tensed up and Sati made sure to keep his entire cock in her throat as it shuddered and came right down her gullet. Sati moaned and pressed her head deeper into his lap as large, thick blasts of cum shot into her mouth. His seed was deliciously thick, like pudding, and oozed sensually down her throat as she swallowed each blast shot into her throat.

As his climax came to an end and Sati finished drinking down his seed to satiate her hunger, Frank sighed and leaned his head back in bliss. This never got old.

"Sir, I'm done sweeping!" Chirped the little brownie.

And neither did getting interrupted by a brownie. Sights like this was nothing new in Lindorm, the city of humans and monsters.

XXXXXX

Once upon a time, the continent of Europa was stuck in what was known as the Dark Ages.

In the years following the fragmentation of the Order and the near destruction of the Cabal had led to a dark period in the continent's history as it descended into an age of corruption and lawlessness, with wars being fought between humans, monsters, and both. No one was safe and it seemed that the land had become a savage realm of barbarians.

In the heart of this continent lied the Vouvire Mountains, and just on the edge of the mountain range was a small town comprised of humans and monsters that had largely escaped the conflicts of humans and monsters in the wider continent. Originally, it had started off as a safe haven for pro-monster humans to live in peace without the Order's fanatical interference, but the arrival of a dragon changed this town's fate forever.

When the Dark Ages began, much of the continent was embroiled in fierce conflicts, but this little town escaped the bloodshed and pain thanks to the protection of a family of dragons who lived in the mountains. These powerful monsters sought to defend what they saw as the future of humans and monsters, and thus they fortified the town into a fortress city to defend against invaders. Granted, no one in their right mind would challenge a fully grown dragon.

For years this city, named Lindorm after the mythical dragon, had developed in peace, growing in size to accommodate its growing population of humans and monsters looking to live their lives away from the darkness their land had fallen into. It was a beacon in the darkness, a testament to how both races could coexist even in times of war.

'And here we are, living together like one big happy family.' Frank thought as his carriage passed through the marketplace.

It was late afternoon now and there were still people out and about. There was a salamander doing fiery tricks before an audience, lamia girls getting candy from a vendor, and a cyclops showing a housewife her wares. At first glance, you would've never thought that this city was built as a fortress to withstand invaders.

"Something on your mind, Dr. Stein?" Sati asked, looking up from her book.

"You can call me by my first name, Sati." Frank sighed.

"We're still on the clock, doctor." She smiled.

He huffed and looked back out the window. "I'm just thinking of how cozy everyone looks together."

"I see. You come from an Order town, don't you, doctor?" She inquired.

"Yup. Dullest place in the world and full of a bunch of stiffs who're afraid of progress." A look of distaste crossed his face. "Felt more like a damn convent than a town. Everyone had to act a certain way and do the same things. Trying to stand out meant you were either corrupted or just not right in the head."

"You must have had a hard time over there." She frowned.

"Yeah, but that's in the past. I'm free now and that's all that matters." He said.

"Sir," Their driver, a young centaur woman who expertly pulled their carriage with great ease, called out to them. "We're almost at the stadium."

Frank poked his head out the window to look at the magnificent structure that sat at the heart of the city. The colosseum was based off the actual one built in Roma, a place where huge events were held from combat matches to announcements and concerts. It was more commonly used for fighting matches between humans and monsters who want to earn money through combat. A perfect staging ground for mercenaries, former soldiers and people who just want to show their strength.

Frank and Sati were heading there to attend to one fighter in particular who had made a name for herself amongst the fighters in the arena. It was their last appointment on their list, but Sati wasn't very enthusiastic about meeting their client. And it wasn't just lamia possessiveness…well, it was.

"Take us around the back please." Frank told the driver.

"Yes, sir." The girl pulled the carriage past the main entrance to the colosseum around to the authorized personnel only entrance where the fighters entered, away from curious and nosy eyes. The centaur stopped in front of the entrance and unhitched herself from the carriage to carefully unload the doctor's bags as Frank and Sati exited the carriage.

"Doctor Stein!"

A young centaur woman trotted up to them with a worried look on her face. Her features suggested a noble upbringing, with dark blonde hair that curled at the end and pale skin that was freshly cleaned. Her lower body was also finely groomed with a long black skirt tented over it. She wore a white cotton undershirt with light but flexible armor over it with an emblem engraved on the front of her above average bosom-the symbol of the Chiron Company.

"Kate? What's the matter, dear? You look troubled." Sati asked.

"I'm sorry to rush you, Doctor Stein, Ms. Saigan, but there's been an emergency not long before you arrived." Kate said, trying to remain calm, though as shown by the nervous stomping of her hooves, she was anything but.

"Just calm down and tell us what happened." Frank said in a low, but strong tone. Kate froze, her equine ears shooting up in alarm before she actually started to calm down a little.

"Well, it's Lady Dayne. She's hurt very badly!" Kate cried out.

Frank sighed and scratched his messy gray hair. "Never a dull moment for me, huh?"

XXXXXX

The Dayne's Chrion Combat and Transportation Company was a business started and run by the Dayne family, who were a line of warriors along its maternal line. Centaurs were proud and strong monsters by nature, and during the Dark Ages, many acted as soldiers either as part of an army or as mercenaries hunting for men to mate with and form strong families with. When the tumulus period of war slowly came to an end, these centaur soldiers and mercenaries suddenly found themselves out of work. That's where the Dayne family came in.

The Daynes were the primary defenders alongside the humans who formed Lindorm militia. Not only did they create a centaur-run transportation business that ranged from centaur carriage services to delivery routes that spanned all over the city, they also created the concept of gladiatorial battles for money and other rewards inside the colosseum. This not allowed fighters to fight for coin, but also gathered strong warriors as potential recruits into the militia. Lindorm couldn't count on the protection of their dragon ruler all the time.

The main star of the arena battles was a frequent acquaintance of Frank and Sati, often calling them over for daily checkups of the fighters to make sure they were in good condition to fight. Frank had reason to believe that the star fighter's constant request of his medical abilities was a bit more…personal in nature than it seemed, and apparently Sati knew it too, because both women would bark at each other like cats and dogs.

"G-Good evening, Doctor Stein."

Talia Dayne, heiress to the Chiron Company and one of the arena's best fighters, sat on a cot in the medical tent used for checkups. She was a classical beauty, with long blonde hair that glistened like threaded gold and vibrant sea green eyes. Her humanoid upper body was a balanced mix between sexy and strong, with slender, toned muscles along her arms and abdominals while her silk blouse strained against her significant chest (which was noticeably lacking a bra). Her coat was pitch black and well-groomed, also silky smooth and spotless, but also very powerful looking. It was to be expected from the daughter of a warrior bloodline.

"Ms. Dayne." Frank greeted her with a nod, eying her left hind leg, which was gingerly lying beside her flank rather than under her. "Seems like you've had a bit of an accident."

"It wasn't my fault." Talia blushed, completely ignoring Sati. "There was an incident with one of the machina dummies and I rushed in to protect one of the newcomers. I suppose you can put two and two together after that."

"It's not five, if you're wondering, Ms. Dayne." Sati blurted out. Talia's eyes narrowed at the lamia.

"Hello, Ms. Saigan. So happy to see you here with the beloved doctor." She huffed.

"Someone needs to keep desperate, bird-brained, immoral homewreckers away from his defenseless self. Really, the women to keep coming to him like common street harlots make succubi look tame. I certainly wouldn't want to be like any of them." Sati's insult to Talia was barely veiled at all, and it almost made the centaur stand up in outrage, had Frank not given her a look.

"This would go quicker if you two would stop playing alpha female." He said and ran a hand along her injured leg. Through the fur he could see slight bruising as well as feel some swelling, though the bone wasn't damaged. "Good news, your leg isn't broken, or you wouldn't have been able to move it that much, if at all. It is sprained, though, so I'm going to have to wrap it up for it to heal."

"Sprained? But I have an important match against this little filly wench who insulted my grandmother! It's in three days!" Talia protested.

"Doctor's orders." Sati said much too smugly. "I would stay off that leg if I were you. Wouldn't want your significant weight to cause further damage to your leg."

Talia gritted her teeth and forced herself to remain calm. That lowly snake woman was always getting in her way to court the good doctor. Doctor Stein was a very sought after man by many monsters for is considerable levels of spirit energy. Her mother even hinted that he might be a suitable husband despite his lack of warrior lineage. Talia had already asked him for a couple of a marriage interviews already, but that frigid snake woman had stonewalled all her previous attempts. Really, how could a monster be so passive over someone who isn't even her mate?

Then she got an idea and a devious smirk formed over her lips. Trying to maintain her demure act, she covered her dainty mouth and glanced away. "I really don't want to miss that match, Doctor, and I know you're just trying to help me here. So I propose another alternative."

Sati crossed her arms. "Oh really? Something to counteract the doctor's diagnosis?"

"Doctor Stein, could you please…mate with me so that my leg may heal faster?" Talia blurted out, making Sati hiss angrily at her.

"Listen you heavy weight horse woman," She growled. "When the doctor says no, he says no, and no amount of seductive-"

"All right."

"Doctor?!" Sati stammered.

"Why not? Monsters heal faster with spirit energy, right? And I do have a lot of it." He explained.

He wasn't wrong. Monsters do heal faster when given large amounts of spirit energy, though it is no substitute for certain viral illnesses. Physical injuries were known to heal faster with direct application of spirit energy, namely through sex. That didn't mean Sati had to like it.

"But…but…" Sati struggled for a reason not to help the stubborn noble woman, but Frank calmly poked her forehead, right over the pearl in her skin.

"We're doctors, Sati. We can't just skimp on treating our patients just because they get on our nerves…or unless they really deserve it." He said and turned to Talia. "Shall we get started, Ms. Dayne?"

Talia's cheeks were bright red at this point. "Y-Yes, let's!"

XXXXXX

As the heiress of the Chiron Company, Talia obviously couldn't just have sex willy nilly with every man who tickled her fancy, even someone as naturally attractive as Doctor Stein. She was a young lady of noble upbringing after all. However, Talia knew that having the doctor give her his own spirit energy to help her heal was simply a medical affair that she wouldn't be admonished for. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

"Oh yes!" Talia squealed pleasantly as Frank thrust himself into her thick rear end, filling her as much as she could. Her eyes nearly rolled up into her head as she felt that thick, rigid shaft part her folds and sink oh so deeply into her. "G-Good heavens!"

They were still in the medical tent, with Talia holding tightly onto a metal bar reserved for centaur monsters with leg injuries to help them stand for medical examinations. And for good old horse fucking.

Talia's heavy breasts, naked and sweaty after she tore open her blouse from his initial penetration, heaved as she panted from the feeling of his cock being shoved so blatantly into her body. This wasn't the first time she had sex with the doctor, but by Nyx it never got old. No wonder Sati was so possessive of him. Her thoughts became a jumbled mess when he pulled back slowly, teasing her velvety snatch before grabbing the base of her tail and thrusting himself deeply once more.

Frank's expression was only slightly tense as his hips pounded against Talia's equine flank, each thrust coaxing terribly lewd, wet sounds that drove her mad. Each push made the walls of her sex squeeze around him and he closed his eyes as the fires of his lust slowly grew in his core. Her lewd cries and whimpers were a sign that she was loving his actions, as usual, though she was still trying to be reserved about it. That won't do.

"D-Doctor Stei-" Talia was about to tell him to move a bit faster when her voice caught in her throat and her eyes slid shut from her surprise orgasm. Frank took this as a sign to really get into it and decided to show the lady a good time for her troubles this evening.

Relishing the sinful grip of Talia's cunt, Frank increased the power of his thrusts, bottoming out with every thrust into her with enough force to make her body shake along with him. He rutted furiously and grunted when he felt Talia's rump begin to finally push back in time with his thrusts. His calm expression slowly gave way to one of great intensity as he gripped her tail firmly and fucked her harder. He felt her silky hot tunnel squeeze his cock tighter and he gave a bestial growl that made her shiver.

His hips slapped wetly into hers with each forceful thrust and Frank could feel his balls hitting her engorged clit every time he pumped into her. One could only imagine how amazing it felt for Talia, for Frank was completely focused on reaching his climax. Feminine juices leaked from the edges of her cunt and made his entry into her easier and smoother. His muscles tensed and bulged and he showed her no mercy as he made good on his promise to help her.

The moment Talia came again, all bets were off. His eyes darkened and his body radiated a dense aura of invisible energy as he lost himself to the sensations her pussy gave him. He snarled and sawed into her cunt with no mercy, no longer caring if anyone outside heard them. He let go of her finely brushed tail and gripped her ass to pull her body towards him as he pushed forward. His cock, larger than a normal man's penis, filled her completely and utterly. Her womanly scent, combined with her natural monster musk, filled his nostrils and put him in a frenzy as he made her his bitch in all but name.

Talia's expression was blank as she was fucked like a common whore instead of a noble lady. Her body felt his spirit energy leaking from him and absorbed it greedily, making her hungry for more. Oh, how she wanted more. And that was what she got.

Frank's dick pulsed hotly inside her and ropes of thick seed painted her insides. His body went stiff, his pelvis mashed to her finely toned ass with her tail fluttering mindlessly. With his seed, the energy he built up with his constant fucking also burst forth into her, and the massive surge of spirit energy made Talia cum once again. Her body shuddered as she took in both his energy and seed, faintly glad that she had taken a contraceptive before allowing him to have his way with her. As much as she wanted to bear his children, she was still too young for a family right now.

When Frank's senses returned, his orgasm faded away, but the effects were still there, etched on Talia's face. Her tongue lolled slightly from her lips as she barely recovered from her own orgasm and her eyes were teary and dazed. Her pink nipples were harder than diamonds and her shiny hair was messed up and all over her face. She had been well and truly fucked, which wasn't surprisingly at all for the good doctor.

At this point, he'd be surprised to fuck a monster who didn't wear that expression after he was done with them.

XXXXXX

"Ms. Dayne should be better by tomorrow morning. Just make sure she stays off that leg until the swelling goes down, okay?"

"Okay, doctor. Thank you very much." Kate, who was blushing furiously in Frank's presence, bowed her head in gratitude. "I-I mean, we-hope you'll come again soon!"

With his work done, Frank and Sati entered their carriage after saying goodbye to Kate, who quickly got back to attending to her catatonic mistress. As they sat in silence in the ride back home, Frank noted the glare Sati was throwing him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied.

"You're a terrible liar." He replied back.

Sati crossed her arms. "I don't like you mating with that…girl. Girls like her are too impulsive and vulgar under all that pompous, glittery attitudes and cutesy giggles."

"We're the only other clinic in the city that attends to monsters aside from the main hospital, Sati. It wouldn't do Ms. Orikasa any good if you're constantly hissing at any monster girl that looks my way." Frank said.

Sati just looked out the window with a huff. Frank chuckled and patted her hand.

"Tomorrow we can head over to the theatre district and go see that old ass play you've been harping about. My treat."

"Seriously?" Sati's head spun to face him, slender eyes wide. "We can go?"

"We get off early tomorrow anyway, so why not treat ourselves?" He shrugged. Sati's long body wrapped around his in a tight coil as she kissed his cheek numerous times, promising to give him a nice, good fucking after dinner (pre-dinner sex ruined her appetite).

All in all, it was just another day for Doctor Frank Stein, Lindorm's monster doctor, mostly known to the populace as the Orphan Incubus.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter five, which is based of Monster Girl Doctor, a really cool light novel series I discovered a few months ago. Also, what do you guys think**

 **of a monster girl story based off Journey to the West? It's been on my mind lately; it's a separate story set in the MGW world that focuses on a human monk,**

 **a powerful kakuen, a hungry renxiongmao, and a fiery hinezumi as they travel through Xing to obtain sacred scrolls. I'm nowhere near close to starting it, but**

 **I just wanted to throw the idea out there. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	7. Bloodlust

Chapter 6-Bloodlust

There was a period of time in the history of Europa known as the Dark Ages. It is known as the darkest period in the history of the entire continent, brought about by a series of events caused by the Holy Order of Hemera and the extremist Cabal. For centuries, the anti-monster Order and the monster supremacist Cabal had been embroiled in a cold war, which was basically a series of direct and indirect skirmishes between the two organizations for dominance over the world at large. For many years it was a stalemate, until the formation of the Legion, a human group formed out of retaliation against the Order's more zealous members and the violent inquisitors who were a threat to man and monster alike.

This conflict reached its climax at Bloody Sunday, which saw much of the Order's high ranking members killed in a single fireball, while the Cabal's numbers were decimated. With the two dominant powers essentially crippled, a wave of lawlessness fell upon the land. Europa had fallen into a dark period of regression as the Order became factionalized, and monsters and human bandits roamed the land pillaging unprotected villages and towns. Nations warred over resources or disputes. Men were kidnapped right out of their homes by ravenous monsters looking for a mate. The balance of power shifted more than once and no one remained on top for long.

This changed with the beginnings of strange events in what was formerly known as the land of Ea in Eastern Europa. Ea was a land divided into five territories belonging to five kingdoms. All five kingdoms had been peaceful up until a year ago, when there was a sudden influx of monsters. And not just any monsters, but those of the undead kind.

No one knows what happened, only that one of the kingdoms fell to an army of undead monsters being led by an incredibly powerful Wight. From there, the undead army spread to another kingdom, then another, and then another. Within two years, four of the five kingdoms had fallen, and were merged into a single nation made for the undead, by the undead. This monster kingdom was called Innistrad, and it was the largest monster run nation in Eos to date.

Only the kingdom of Flora remained untouched, though it was only a matter of time before Innistrad sent its army to conquer the nation. Flora only retained its independence thanks to its capital being a fortress city designed to defend against large scale sieges and capable of self-sustaining itself in times of strife. Still, monsters were a hardy bunch with a lot of tricks up their sleeve.

XXXXXX

The kingdom of Flora was a land that prided itself on maintaining Order values without demonizing everyone who didn't follow them as heretics. Their community was built on cooperation, fairness and dependability. Though there were many towns, much of the kingdom's power resided within their fortress city, Rosa, named after the queen who made the city into an impenetrable war machine.

The city was protected by large stone walls that were reinforced with magic and the city's army was composed of soldiers trained in various forms of combat, even anti-magic techniques against enemy mages. Knights were elite soldiers with experience who trained soldiers and led them into battle, often as commanders. There were no shortage of soldiers and knights trained in magic, along with the mages whose duties were primarily magic in nature, be it defense, offense or support.

Among these noble knights was the famous female knight Claudia Valentine. Born to a noble family, she took up the sword at a young age, deviating from the common lifestyle of nobility in order to train to defend her kingdom as a loyal soldier and knight. She trained hard in swordplay and anti-magic combat, and went through rigorous training to get to where she was now, as one of Flora's strongest female warriors. Her battlefield prowess and adoring personality had made her famous amongst her comrades and the peasantry, but her beauty also put her on the map for any suitor brave enough to even talk to her.

Claudia was a woman in her mid-thirties but had a very mature figure that many women envied. Her skin was fair and flawless, her eyes were bright blue and she had long light brown hair tied into a bun. Even the silver and gold armor she regularly wore did little to hide her strong, toned, curvaceous figure. Her armor had to be custom made in order to accommodate her large breasts, and the armor on her arms and legs hugged her muscular form, though it didn't take away from her beauty. She was a woman through and through, and many young girls aspired to be like her.

The knight was currently making her way to the church where the head priestess was waiting for her. She pushed open the doors to the church and entered the large chamber where prayers were held. Down the aisle that was layered over with soft blue carpeting, she saw the young woman serving the church performing her daily prayers.

Her name was Dru, an odd name, yes, but she refused to change it no matter who tried to persuade her, her father included. Dru wore black and white nun robes that seemed to hug her developing figure automatically no matter what she wore, and her habit did little to hide her natural beauty she inherited from her mother. Even Claudia couldn't help but take a little peek at that perky ass before the priestess bowed once to the statue of Hemera and stood up to face her.

Bright indigo eyes brightened up as she saw the knight approaching and nodded to her in greeting. "Claudia, good morning! I'm sorry for calling you over here so early in the morning. I know you were looking forward to inspecting the new recruits."

"That's okay, my lady. You must have had a good reason to call me here on such short notice." Claudia said politely. "Is there something wrong?"

"Unfortunately, there is. You have a new mission that was issued by the knight commander. He's busy scouting the outer edges of our territory after a few ghouls were spotted prowling around a town." Dru said. "This mission is one of great importance. We've received word that a province on the edge of the kingdom was just taken over by a vampire and her contingent. We don't know much about her, only that she brought down the previous lord from the inside and installed her own lich servants in places of power."

"Vampires and liches, not a good mix." Claudia frowned. They were both high-class undead monsters who were potentially powerful even without magic. The fact that she was hearing this now was troubling. "What about our regiment stationed there?"

"We've lost contact with them. It's safe to assume that they were probably one of the first people to be captured before the province was overrun. Any peasants within the area are probably also trapped within their sphere of influence as well."

"Say no more, priestess. I will take my men and go there to liberate the province myself." Claudia vowed and bowed her head. "May I have your blessing?"

"You always have my blessing." Dru smiled and laid a kiss upon Claudia's forehead. Holy energy, warm and soothing, washed over Claudia's body and filled her very being. Dru imparted her blessing upon the female knight and bowed her head. "Go with grace, noble knight. Defend our kingdom and our way of life. And please be safe."

Claudia stood up straight and smiled at the priestess. "Don't worry, my lady. I'll purge the town of the undead scourge and return safely with my humanity intact. I swear upon Hemera."

XXXXXX

The Zorodan Province was a small region of the kingdom that was watched over by the local governor on behalf of the royal family. Claudia knew the lord's daughter, Maribelle, when she visited the family for the summer. She was a sweet girl on the cusp of womanhood and well on her way to becoming a kind and fair duchess. Unfortunately it seemed that those dreams were just that, dreams.

Claudia led her contingent of knights and mages through the forest that led to the town the duke formerly governed. Claudia led an anti-monster contingent of soldiers, all female, who were largely immune to amorous advances of monsters and were well-equipped to fight them. Better send the women to fight monsters better equipped for seducing men instead of the male knights. That's just asking for trouble.

Looking around, she could already see that the forest had a darker air to it. The sunlight seemed dimmer and the sky was filled with dark gray clouds. There were no animals, no signs of life, not even sounds. Everything felt…dead.

"Commander?"

Claudia looked beside her to see her lieutenant, Sheila, who rode up beside her on her horse. Sharena was a young girl just getting out of her teenage years with long blonde hair tied into a braid and vibrant green eyes. Her knight armor clung to her slender form, and instead of a skirt like Claudia, she wore a pair of shorts with golden armored boots. Her spear was attached to her back, her main weapon of choice as it was enchanted by her father, who was also the royal sorcerer of Flora.

"What's wrong, Sharena? Are you nervous?" Claudia asked.

"A little bit." Sheila said, glancing around her nervously. "I'm trying not to let it get to me, but reading up about those undead monsters is starting to get to me."

Claudia reached over and patted her hand. "Be calm, Sheila, just remember your training and follow my lead when we get there."

"I know, commander. Sorry." Sheila looked at her armored hands before asking, "Commander, is it true that undead monsters are the only kind of monster capable of turning human women into more of them?"

"They're not the only ones, but yes, undead monsters are the largest known type of monster to convert women. They're similar to werewolves in a sense." Claudia said, working on her knowledge of monsters gleaned from her training. "However, they are weak to holy magic, so you shouldn't worry too much. Your spear might actually keep you safe for the duration of our mission."

Sheila smiled and looked at the glyphs along her spear, magical writings infused with energy to channel holy energy. Using it always felt like her father was protecting her. It made her braver in this dark and dreary place.

"We're nearing the town." Claudia said. "Once we leave the forest, I'll make contact with…"

Claudia, Sheila and the rest of the soldiers went silent as they exited the forest and reached the edges of the town. As expected, demonic energy permeated in the air, turning the sky dark and giving the entire area a gloomy feeling, as if walking into the cemetery. There was nothing visibly wrong with the town; no signs of a battle, no damages, nothing. The houses and streets were as clean and pristine as they could be. But there were no one to be seen. The streets were empty, houses locked and boarded closed. The people were hiding in their homes, perhaps afraid and scared of the monsters now occupying them.

Claudia didn't blame them. In the distance, atop a hill where the duke's manor once sat, was a massive castle. The tall structure was gothic in tone and design, grand enough to put the castle in Rosa to shame. It was pitch black, as if made of onyx and obsidian, and seemed to literally drain the light out of its surroundings. The town was smack dab in the middle of the shadow it casted over the land, a rather blatant way of asserting dominance over the conquered.

"My goddess," Sheila gasped. "W-Where is the duke's manor?"

"I don't think it's there anymore, Sheila." Claudia growled and turned to her soldiers. "Be on guard and keep an eye out for anything strange! We'll move on the castle at once to draw the monsters out before attacking. Keep your wits about you, we won't know what to expect from liches."

The group of knights slowly traversed through the town, keeping an eye out for anything out of place. Sheila could see people inside their homes, looking outside at them curiously. She thought they would at least look relieved to see that help arrived, but they still looked scared. It left an unsettling feeling in her chest and she focused on keeping an eye out for threats.

The soldiers trotted through town on their horses but didn't dare move faster, mostly out of fear of sparking some ambush or something. It wasn't until they made it to the town square that they found another human crouched in front of the water fountain trembling in fear.

"I'll go check up on her." Sheila said and hopped off her horse to check up on the whimpering maiden.

She was no older than Sheila, clad in a worn brown dress and a dirty white habit tying her hair back. The girl largely looked plain and unassuming save for the silver ring with the green gem on her middle finger that stood out. Just as a precaution, Sheila ran a quick scan of the girl's aura to make sure she wasn't a monster in disguise and was relieved to see that she was fully human.

"Hello?" Sheila called out softly. "Are you alright?"

The girl sniffled and looked up at Sheila with red, teary eyes. She looked like she had been crying for some time. "Who…who are you?"

"We're soldiers, from Rosa. We heard of your people's plight and came to rid this land of the monsters invading the region." Sheila pointed to her commander. "Knight Commander Claudia came here as soon as she could to aid you in obtaining your freedom."

The girl blinked, unable to believe that this miracle was real. "So…you're actually here to help us?"

Sheila nodded with a kind smile. "Yes."

That brought another wave of tears from the girl and she launched herself into Sharena's arms, hugging the knight in training while crying her eyes out. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sheila hugged the girl back and patted her shoulder to calm her down. At least they had someone who could tell them what really happened to this town.

Claudia was about to have Sheila help the girl over to her when she saw the peasant girl reach up and pull off her ring. Almost immediately, her senses flared up with demonic energy as the once human girl's skin turned pale and her eyes blood red with a smile that exposed her fangs, grinning right up at Claudia.

"Sheila!"

Sheila heard Claudia's shout just as two fangs found her neck, clamping down and sucking like an infant at the teat. She froze as a sharp pain spread through her neck, which then turned into a warm feeling. She tried to scream, but all that emerged was a soft and soundless gasp as the vampire fed from her. It didn't hurt, not in the way she'd expected. It actually felt…nice. Very nice.

"Ah!" Her entire body went rigid, wave upon wave of coruscating pleasure flooding her. Her body just gave up, unable to resist the flood of primal ecstasy coursing through her veins, filling her from within. This wasn't agony, like she feared. This was…bliss.

All this happened within the span of a few seconds as Claudia leapt off her horse and lunged at the vampire feeding off her friend. She drew her sword, as did her soldiers, but the moment her foot touched the ground, a blue magic sigil appeared beneath the entire party.

"What?!" Claudia gasped as she felt herself being whisked away in a burst of shadows. It was clearly a very powerful and fast acting teleportation spell.

Her women screamed as they were engulfed in darkness and vanished one by one, but Claudia's last images were of the vampire slowly grinding her body against Sheila's while still feeding from the girl's neck. Then she too was taken by the shadows.

XXXXXX

When Claudia awoke, she found herself sitting in a soft, cushiony chair in the middle of a dark room. She couldn't see a thing, but she could hear footsteps all around her. She groaned and tried to move, but couldn't get her limbs to respond, even though she wasn't shackled or chained in any way.

"Sheila?" She weakly called out. "Layla? Is anybody there?"

A cold wind blew over her and Claudia realized that someone had divulged her of her armor and replaced it with a thin, white, nearly see-through dress that reached mid-thigh and had a deep cut around the neck to leave her ample cleavage exposed. Her bare arms and legs had goosebumps as she heard more sounds. Moaning, and someone drinking down thick liquid.

"Enough of this!" She shouted, though her voice was still weak. "I demand to be let go!"

"You're in no position to be making demands."

Claudia gasped as the shadows in front of her swirled around to form a tall, womanly shape. A woman stepped out of the shadows; her skin was deathly pale, her eyes were a luminous red, her body voluptuous and curvy, though there were visible muscles on her arms and legs that suggested a strong form, and long black hair tied into a high ponytail. She wore a skimpy top that didn't even cover the bottoms of her large breasts and tight red leather pants with high heeled boots with matching gloves. Red lips upturned in an evil smile that exposed her long fangs as she looked hungrily upon Claudia.

"You're the vampire invading these lands, I presume." Claudia said, trying to remain calm.

"That's correct! I am Countess Natasha Vanya, proud servant of Queen Delilah of Innistrad and soon to be duchess of this little flowery cesspool you call a kingdom." Natasha said.

"Where are my soldiers? What did you do with them?" Claudia asked.

"Oh they're somewhere else in the castle. My vassals are probably playing with them as we speak. Don't worry, you'll see them again soon enough." The countess smirked. "As for that cute little blonde you came here with, well she's a bit indisposed at the moment."

Natasha snapped her fingers and the shadows pulled away behind her to reveal a red velvet couch with two people lying on top of it. Claudia immediately recognized Sheila, who was being cradled in the arms of the peasant girl from earlier, her head thrown back, the girl's mouth latched onto her neck. The vampire's throat shifted slightly. She was drinking.

Claudia growled and tried to move, but her body still couldn't respond.

"Your body's paralyzed, so you aren't going anywhere. Oh, and this castle has numerous enchantments to negate that awful holy magic you animals like to sling around, so don't even think of calling upon your precious goddess for help." Natasha sneered.

Claudia saw the girl pull back and turn around to give her a bloody smirk of triumph, her fangs covered in fresh blood before they sank back into the tender flesh of Sheila's throat.

Sheila moaned, eyes glazed, fluttering shut as her body arched up against the other girl. The vampire gave a low groan and clutched Sharena tighter, pushing her leg up against the juncture of her thighs, the thin material of her shorts soaked with her desire. Sheila could only clutch weakly at the girl's head, pushing her face deeper into her neck. She didn't even notice that Claudia was sitting there watching her.

"That girl had instantly taking a liking to your knight after tasting her blood. If she keeps this up, your friend might actually be turned before the sun rise's tomorrow."

"You fiend!" Claudia growled. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have. I've just lured one of Flora's strongest knights into my lands and captured her without a single drop of blood spilled." Natasha grinned arrogantly. "This is only the beginning when I march on the fortress city itself and claim it in the name of my queen."

"The city is protected by hundreds of holy spells and barriers to keep monsters like you out. You won't even get near the city without losing your powers!" Claudia said.

"That might be true, if I didn't already have someone working on removing the spells as we speak." Natasha giggled at the shocked look on Claudia's face. "Why do you think I was so well prepared for your arrival? A little birdy informed me of your mission and sent you right into my arms."

"Dru…" The knight whispered in horror.

"Yes, that's her name! The little mage girl who pledged her loyalty to me after I saved her mother's life. I imagine her father never spoke about it, but her mother was very sick and no human cure could save her. Monsters on the other hand…" The countess licked her lips as she stalked towards Claudia, her wide hips swaying back and forth with each step. "I resurrect her mother as a zombie to save her life and she becomes my willing servant, working to make the city vulnerable enough for my forces to attack. Everybody wins."

"And where do I factor into all this?" Claudia couldn't keep the sheer hatred out of her voice now. Everything was falling apart and there was nothing she could do.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you, Claudia Valentine. You are of noble birth, you're strong, you're beautiful and you smell absolutely heavenly. You're just what we vampires love in our prey…and potential partners."

Claudia's heart froze. "W-What? No, I won't become one of you demons!"

Natasha straddled Claudia's waist in the chair and dropped her firm ass down on the human's lap. Her large breasts were right in front of Claudia's face and the knight could see the outlines of her nipples through her thin top. Natasha wrapped her arms around her shoulders and leaned in so that they were face to face, staring into each other's eyes.

"You'll love being a member of the undead. Unlike most women, you get a choice at who you get to be. We vampires are succeeded only by wights as the strongest of the undead and to be chosen to join our ranks is a great honor." Natasha gripped Claudia's hair to tug her head back to expose her throat. The vampire leaned close, running her tongue along the delicate skin of her neck just below her jawline. "And a pleasure."

"I…don't want this." Claudia panted. Her body felt warm, and she felt her thighs go slick with arousal, which Natasha clearly smelled.

"But I want you."

Natasha bent her face towards Claudia's throat and flashed her fangs. Claudia felt the sharp points of those teeth on her throat just as they pierced her flesh, making her cry out. In pain or pleasure, she didn't know.

Natasha's mouth clamped over the two small holes in her neck and began to drink. Submissiveness washed through the young knight as her blood gushed into the vampire's mouth, all strength seemingly leaving her body as if drawn out by the vampire drinking from her.

Claudia could feel her heart hammering within her chest, seeming to pump in time with the sucking at her neck. Natasha's left hand reached up to cup one of her large breasts, kneading the pliant flesh and making that heat in her loins worsen. Between her trembling thighs, Claudia's pussy quivered with lust and she couldn't hold back a soft, shuddery moan.

Natasha drank deeply, and all Claudia could hear was her heavy breathing mixed with the noises of her drinking. Her mind began to dull, her resistance leaving her pull by pull, replaced with an otherworldly pleasure she never felt before. The euphoric arousal grew within her as she found herself longing to surrender to that bliss, the sensation of Natasha's hunger overwhelming her, exciting her. Without even realizing it, Claudia had surrendered completely, wanting to be devoured body and soul.

Sensing her final submission, Natasha sucked ravenously at her tender throat for a few more minutes before pulling away with a gasp. Blood gushed from the holes in Claudia's throat before Natasha quickly licked it up and moaned. The taste of this knight's blood was even better than she had ever dreamed. This was a delicacy!

"We are going to have so much fun together!" Natasha grinned, gazing down at Claudia's pale and sweaty face. This woman was far from done with her pleasurable torture.

XXXXXX

Claudia gasped as she felt sharp teeth gently sink into her neck. They punctured skin, pierced the vein, and she shivered in pleasure as the vampire began to slowly suck at her blood, filling herself. No matter how many times it happened, it still nearly sent her careening into an orgasm.

Natasha's idea of "fun" was to invite her other vampire friends, have Claudia and her entire order of soldiers brought to the lower chambers of the castle, and just go crazy. Claudia was blindfolded and still confined to her chair, but she knew that the vampires were feasting upon the women she trained and served alongside for years now. Moans filled the air, followed by the pleasured shrieks of the vampires that feasted on the blood of the women who came to slay them.

Claudia herself was being treated as the main course. Not even five minutes after she was brought to the chamber she was already being assaulted by at least three other vampires she couldn't see. Fangs pierced her throat, wrists, thighs, even her breasts. They all wasted no time in taking some amount of blood from her, though not enough to fully change her. She felt dizzy, weak, vulnerable, but none of this repulsed her. It only made her hornier, and she felt guiltier for it.

"She's so tasty."

"It must be her noble bloodline. Noble ladies always taste wonderful."

"You never would've thought that she practiced holy magic with blood like hers."

It was degrading at how they talked about her and her women like they were cattle, food to be bought and devoured. Even as they drank from her, they compared her blood to fine wine and offered compliments to Natasha as if she were hosting a dinner party.

Claudia grunted as the vampire took her fangs from her neck and licked the blood up, but then she felt someone rip her thin dress apart and someone's hot breath on her left breast. Taking first her nipple and then the rest of her firm orb into her mouth, the vampire's teeth clamped down tightly on her chest, her teeth easily penetrating Claudia's soft skin. Almost immediately, Claudia could feel the pulsating of the monster sucking her rich blood from her tit. At the same time, though, Claudia's body became overwhelmed with arousal and in no time at all, her body transitioned into an orgasm.

Despite being fed upon multiple times, Claudia was given what Natasha called blood pills, which were pills that replenished her blood supply. It seemed a bit counterproductive when the aim was to turn her into a vampire, but apparently Natasha wanted to play with her just a bit more.

She felt the woman at her breast pull away, but then small hands grabbed her wrist and a pair of fangs bit into her flesh, taking a deep, long suck from her bleeding wrist. The fast flow of blood out of her into the vampire's mouth sent a wave of light headedness through Claudia and she exhaled sharply as a vast quantity of blood was sucked from her.

"Steady, Laura," Natasha said, pulling the vampire at her wrist away from her. "Don't drink too much. There's only so much blood pills to go around before she begins to change. Let the birthday girl have the honors."

"Okay." The vampire named Laura sighed. "I guess I can have the redhead."

'Mary.' Claudia thought in despair. All her girls were being fed upon and slowly turned. She hadn't heard Sheila's voice, but there was a good chance she was well on her way to becoming one of the undead.

"Claudia, our playtime is almost over." She heard Natasha's voice right in her ear. "Before you join us, we wanted to give your last night as a human one you'll never forget, so we invited a couple of men who are very eager to meet you."

The blindfold was ripped away from her face, and Claudia's blurry vision was greeted by six men, pale skinned and muscular, who stood before her naked and sporting very hard dicks. They were incubi, clearly the altered husbands of the vampires defiling the soldiers. And Natasha meant for all of them to have Claudia as they would their own lives.

Just when Claudia thought things couldn't get any worse.

XXXXXX

Natasha really knew how to torture her prisoners without really "torturing" them. Long before word had reached the capital, the vampires had already taken husbands from the towns and villages they've conquered and turned them into incubi. They shared their vampire mistress's inhuman beauty, not to muscular but not too slender, with pale skin and cocks that could put the most well-endowed human man to shame. And they were all going to fuck Claudia one after the other.

The countess sat on a plush couch in her personal study, away from her friends who were still feasting and fucking Claudia's comrades in the lower chamber, and had her legs spread for Claudia to eat her out. The knight was on her hands and knees, her face pushed into Natasha's cunt while they had her from behind. Natasha had said that they would fuck her until she said they could stop and Claudia couldn't find it in herself to really care anymore.

"Ngh." Claudia tensed up as she felt the first young man push inside, his cock spreading her folds with an ease that was shameful to the older woman. He pushed inside her and her walls easily made room for it, fitting snugly around his member until she could feel his lap push against the sculpt of her rear. He was thick and long, and no doubt he had probably fucked dozens of other young women like this before on the command of his wife.

The incubus's hands moved to take hold of Claudia's hips, holding her firm as if she could hope to move with the heavy compulsion spell weighing her down. Without hesitation, he finally began to thrust, and he held nothing back as he pushed himself hard from the very beginning. Claudia panted and moaned, her tongue flicking against Natasha's clit, the sound of his grunting thrusts filling the air. The knowledge that this could possibly continue for more than an hour filled her with arousal and made her cunt tighten on the shaft impaling her pussy.

The combination of dedication to his vampire mistress and the tightness of Claudia's folds made the incubus groan in bliss and strengthen his thrusts into her. His duty was to simply loosen her up for his fellow incubi, and he did just that. Having those lovely eyes of Mistress Natasha on him as he bred this human bitch like a dog filled him with a blanket of arousal that was impossible for him to resist. When his moment came, he pushed forward, one of his hands flying into Claudia's brown hair and wrenching her head back hard as she screamed along with him.

His cock flared and the cum that had been promised flooded inside of her. Claudia's head was spinning as she felt him erupt within her, bursting with cum that flowed deep within her walls. His cock was pushed deep inside and his tip was flushed against the wall of her womb, ensuring that he was delivering his precious seed as deep and intimately as he possibly could. He twitched again and again as he kept himself firmly hilted, his knuckles white as he clenched her hair and his expression lock in a relieved grin.

He clearly hadn't cum in days and no one was more acutely aware than this than Claudia. Warmth was filling her belly with every passing second, and the incubus's cum filled her so completely that her sex felt puffy and pushed out from the load. Natasha clapped with all the dignity she would use while watching an opera, and she laughed with delight when the young man pulled out and Claudia's hole gushed a thick waterfall of white.

"Oh, how beautiful!" She cooed, licking her lips. She pulled Claudia's face into her folds and sighed contently as the human woman licked and lapped and even nibbled at her pussy lips. "Alright, pets, she's open for business! She doesn't move from this position, and you get her pussy only! Oh, and I don't want to see any cum unless it felt out of her. Do I make myself clear?"

The incubi all gave nods and grunts of approval while Claudia's cheeks simply darkened. There was no time limit, and Claudia knew that she'll be in this position for a while. She could barely handle that one man, and now she was going to be used over and over! She didn't even see who it was that mounted her from behind first, but she still felt that thick cock pushing into her. Claudia whimpered against the taste of Natasha's pussy and kept her eyes up on her new mistress, making sure to look at the countess while she serviced her as a matter of respect. Somehow that took the sting out of being use as a pleasure toy for Natasha and her pets.

"I should probably let you know that these men are all my husbands. Men who caught my eye and were just too much to pass up." Natasha said. "When I heard that you were finally coming, I didn't have sex with any of them for an entire week. For an incubus that means a lot of pent up frustration, and for you, that means a lot of cum for that lovely body of yours."

The words were chilling to Claudia, but also exciting in a very mysterious way, and she could only imagine the feel of rush after rush of warm cum flooding within her. It made her tighten against the cock inside her that very second, and in turn she heard the man fucking her give a hungry moan from the sudden clench. Claudia kept licking her tongue back and forth over Natasha's folds as the woman's hands slowly weaved through her long hair, caressing her face like a precious pet.

Natasha's body felt cold, but her pussy tasted warm, like ripe juices that tasted sweet against her tongue. It made Claudia's head spin and she groaned just in time for a thick load of cum to fill her up. The man inside her gave her a slap on the ass for her service as he pulled away, and Claudia felt her overstuffed cunt drip a bit of cum only seconds before a new cock found its place. She broke into an erupting scream and buried her face into Natasha's pussy to muffle her pleasure, moaning and licking as she grew more enamored with the vampire's taste.

As the next cock pounded into her, any trace of resistance and rebellion was fucked from her mind. Claudia could only focus on the warm clump of jizz sitting in her womb and the thick cocks fucking her harder and harder. Her mind could only savor the sweet juices on her tongue as she lapped at the vampire's cunt like she was dying of thirst. She became more willing in her treatment, even thrusting back into the shaft inside of her, crashing her hips back into her eagerly as she hoped to drain him of cum.

Eventually Natasha grew tired of her climaxes against Claudia's mouth and she pulled her new toy against her, rolling Claudia over and letting her lay back against her ample chest. From there, she held her tight while the incubi continued to take their run of her. Claudia had lost count of the loads she had taken. Underneath the weight of six different men and restrained by her own growing affection and disillusion with her situation, Claudia was little more than a wet hole for the men to deposit their cum. They all took multiple turns, eager to get rid of their pent up lust that was normally reserved for their mistress. Each time they came, Claudia felt like she couldn't be any fuller, and each time a cock pushed into her she squirted out more jizz to make room.

As the final load of cum was finally and slowly pumped into her, Claudia moaned and whimpered with her hips thrusting forward, and Natasha lowered herself to press a soft kiss against the other woman's mouth. It was soft and chaste, and her lips left a bit of red lipstick against the side of Claudia's mouth, but it did the trick of showing that she did a good job. So much cum was inside her that every inch she moved came with a spurt of cum, and it wasn't long before she felt like she was sitting in a pool of leaked cream.

"You did wonderful, Claudia. Better than I had hoped. This shall be your final moments as a human, and you shall remember this fondly." Natasha said and snapped her fingers. "But I won't be the one to do the deed. That falls upon our birthday girl."

Someone entered the room, another vampire. She looked younger than the others, probably around her late teens. She wore a pretty pink dress with short sleeves and white gloves, all the color contrasting her pale features. Her hair was golden blonde, tied into twin braids on both sides of her head. Her eyes were bright, too bright for a human's, and her pink lips smiled brightly upon seeing Claudia.

"Lady Claudia!" The girl squealed.

"…Maribelle?" Claudia whispered. So Natasha had taken the duke's daughter as well?

"Oh, I'm so glad you're going to join us, Lady Claudia. When Natasha said that you were coming I knew I wanted to turn you myself." Maribelle squealed, no different from when she was human. "I didn't think she would say yes!"

Natasha lifted the tired Claudia up into Maribelle's arms, and the younger girl embraced the voluptuous woman and leaned in toward her neck, forcing her to turn her head to the side. With her tongue she left a long trail of col saliva on Claudia's neck. Claudia shivered, both excited and terrified for what was to come. Maribelle closed her mouth on her neck and kissed her throat sensually.

Maribelle withdrew from Claudia's neck, leaving a long string of saliva and smiled sweetly at the former knight before she exposed her fangs and struck. Claudia gasped as she felt the noble lady's fangs penetrate her soft skin, letting hot, delicious blood fill the girl's mouth. Heat raced from Maribelle's mouth to every corner of Claudia's body. Every sip that drew out her blood sent white hot pleasure through her veins. Her back arched, and she moaned, groaned, whimpered, begged as Maribelle drank her fill. Her hands clutched uselessly at something, anything, and found themselves buried in Maribelle's hair.

So consumed in the pleasure she was experiencing, that she never felt her heart stop beating.

XXXXXX

A year after the failed mission to the outer provinces, the undead monster army of Queen Delilah had entered the land of Flora, slowly conquering more and more territory and growing in number. When they reached the fortress city of Rosa, they weren't met by a barrier of holy energy or rain of light arrows. The magical defenses of the city had shattered like glass and left the entire capital vulnerable to the overwhelming power of multiple liches working in tandem to lockdown the city.

The undead monster army was led by vampires who took up the vanguard, and leading the charge was Claudia Valentine, vampire knight of Countess Natasha Vanya, and her order of vampire soldiers.

The undead monster kingdom of Innistrad was finally unified and became its own nation with the fall and assimilation of Flora. It was a kingdom that would last for ten thousand years uncontested by any other force in Europa. One of the greatest monster victories in history.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. A reminder, unlike MGE, only a few monsters can turn human women into other monsters in MGW. Undead monsters**

 **are the most common in this regard, followed by werewolves and parasitic monsters like ropers, matango and pink slimes. Be sure to check out the Monster**

 **Girl World website on wordpress, link is in my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. Scientific Curiosity

Chapter 7-Scientific Curiosity

It was the year 1843, and there were still new lands being discovered in an age where the old was becoming more interconnected every day through various mundane and magical means. Among them was the island of Kuja, which was located far off the southern coast of Hellas in southern Europa. It was a large island covered in a vast jungle and populated by a host of animals. But the most interesting were the native inhabitants.

Kuja was populated by humans and monsters. The humans consisted of the Amazons, a tribe of warrior women who lived within a matriarchal society and occupied the same duties as men in the outside world. Studies of Amazonian culture showed that they were biologically stronger than regular human women, standing around 7'2 in adulthood. Scientists who were allowed to visit the island concluded that this was the result of the island's flora and fauna being saturated with demonic energy, making it rich in vital nutrients.

There were a small assortment of monsters on the island that included werecats and chiropterans, but the most dominant monster species were the giants. The largest monster race recorded in history, the giants stood a little over ten meters in height and basically ruled most of the island. There were some records of giants living in central Europa, but remained unproven as of today. They shared the island with the amazons, sharing food, resources, and even men.

Professor Ling Nezha, one of the leading researchers in monster biology and physiology, was off on an expedition to Kuja to accumulate as much knowledge as he could. This may seem like an odd goal, but as it is, few men were able to accurately study the Kuja tribe without getting mauled by the local monsters, knowing everything about the island's society was near impossible. Thankfully, Nezha had a contact on the island willing to help him out in his research.

"Nez?" Someone behind him groaned. "Nez, Lu doesn't feel too good about this."

Nezha sighed and looked back at his older brother, Lu. Lu shared the same features as his brother, long dark hair, gray eyes, but his physique was more muscular and his voice a bit deeper. He would've been quite the catch for any human or monster, had he not had his mind mentally regressed after a harrowing encounter with a mindflayer. The poor man had the mentality of a child, though thanks to recovery magic from monster doctors in Mongseng, he was steadily making a recovery, though he'd never be the same again.

"Lu, please, nothing's going to happen to us on this trip." Nezha said.

"That's what you said when we tried to study those ogres. They try to ride Lu like stallion!" Lu frowned, at his younger brother from the safety of his wife's bosom. "Or those orcs in Zadia? They seem peaceful until high orc come after Nez!"

"Those were two completely isolated incidents caused by my misinterpretation of events, Lu. We've been over this!" Nezha sighed.

"Then explain that group of Weresheep that try to get you to cuddle? You didn't say no!"

"That's because I was sleepy!"

"That's the point!"

"Boys, be nice." A motherly voice said. "You're both grown men. Act like it."

The admonishment came from Lu's wife, Layla, the Shoggoth. Like others of her kind, her skin was pale, and though her form was mostly humanoid, from the waist down beneath her dress, her body morphed into an amorphous substance of purple slime with tentacles appearing and disappearing. She used to be Lu's nurse at the hospital he was staying at before, by some miracle, they started courting and got married. Nezha supposed that it was her treatment of him that led to Lu's infatuation, but Layla was a smart and sweet woman who took good care of her brother, even though her yellow eyes did unsettle him a bit.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this trip will be beneficial and not at all a rape fest like you keep fearing. I'll be fine, Lu. We'll be meeting my guide at the docks and she'll be helping me stay away from the island's more unsavory parts." Nezha said.

Lu just grunted and buried his face into Layla's chest, and she hugged him back, running a hand through his long hair. "Don't worry, Nez, he's just worried for you. Those last three trips to Ixalan and Zadia have him a bit…paranoid."

Nezha huffed and crossed his arms. "They weren't that bad."

"You almost got raped on five different occasions by monsters who weren't exactly subtle in their interests in you." She smirked.

Nezha sighed as he thought back to those ill-fated trips to tropical lands where the monsters were a bit more feral than what he was used to back in civilization. Catching the eye of a high orc in central Europa, getting chased through the jungle by an Amphithere, being hunted down by a tribe of ogres for trying to teach them how to read, and that wonderful little spat he had with a particularly forceful Baphomet for arguing the merits of "loli-domination". That last one ended in a fist fight. Guess who won.

"Hopefully this trip will end in a manner that doesn't involve us getting chased by a horde of monsters." He said and leaned back in his seat to watch the oceanic scenery pass them by. "A man can dream, right?"

XXXXXX

When Kuja opened relations with the outside world, a pier was built for ships to arrive and dock. The amazons built a coastal town along the southern coast of the island, where their territory lied. The town's name was Oceana, possibly gleaned from the mermaids that visited every once in a while.

Thankfully there weren't that many tourists visiting the town today, so Nezha's ship entered the port without trouble and the three occupants disembarked. As soon as Nezha stepped onto the pier, he was greeted by a human woman, an amazon, who was sent to meet him.

"Professor Ling?" The woman asked.

"That's me." He said.

"I'm Artesia. I was sent here by Ophelia to greet you went you docked."

When Nezha heard that the amazons were taller and stronger than regular women, he wasn't expecting to be greeted by a teenager who stood a little over six feet. She was obviously young, but her body, clad in only a leather top and leopard skirt, looked strong and athletic, like she had been doing intense physical training her entire life. Her youthful eyes and oddly colored green hair did not match with the rocking body she had going on.

"Ophelia isn't here?" He asked.

"She said that she might be running late, so she sent me along to make sure you got here in one piece. I can have the attendants show your companions to their rooms at the hotel." Artesia said.

"Thank you very much. Come on, Lu." Layla said kindly and led a still jittery Lu along by the hand. "Stay safe, Nez."

"They're watching you!" Lu shouted before his wife dragged him away.

"Sorry about that." Nezha apologized sheepishly. Artesia waved him off.

"That's okay. Even now there are still some people worried about the monsters who live with us. Come, I'll take you to the meeting point."

The town was nothing special, just a typical coastal settlement with wooden houses and shops that were managed by amazons with a few foreigners milling about here and there. Some were researchers like him, others were here to trade, and some had moved to the island for a better life, though only women remained untouched. Men would be scouted by monsters sooner or later. There was no avoiding that.

Nezha was taken to the edge of the town on the path that led away from the beach and into the forest. Artesia had him stand by two palm trees while they waited for Ophelia to arrive.

"I've only been here for a few minutes and I'm already in love with this place." He took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed longingly. "You have an amazing island, Artesia."

"Thank you. The amazons have called this island home for generations, and we've made sure that its beauty is preserved for future generations to enjoy." Artesia said. "The land makes us strong, so we must make sure that the land remains strong in return."

"And the monsters help?" He asked.

"Yes. We've always had a strong bond with the monsters who lived on our island. The various Mithra tribes on the western side of the island were close allies with us for centuries. They act as intermediaries between us and the giant clans that live near the mountains."

Nezha looked towards the mountains that loomed over the landscape deeper into the island. They looked like five massive fingers of stone reaching for the sky out of the earth. Nezha heard that those mountains were full of caves and tunnels, and he wished to explore them, but he restrained himself. One thing at a time, professor.

He sat back against the tree and enjoyed the nice, warm weather for a moment before he felt the ground start to shake. He instinctively thought that it was an earthquake, but the rumbles were just a few seconds apart in quick succession and not continuous. Nezha jerked to his feet when he saw a massive shape walking through the trees and stumbled back, gaping like a goldfish as he beheld another inhabitant of the island's monster population.

It was a woman, a very tall woman. She had slightly pale skin with long dark blue hair and deep green eyes. Clothed in only thing strips of green clothing around her modest chest and her loins, the woman probably stood around 30 feet in height. Her slender frame still had some muscle around her arms and thighs, though they hardly looked as impressive as Artesia's set of guns. But Nezha wasn't going to say that out loud.

'A giant!' Nezha thought excitedly. 'A real giant!'

"Hello, Professor Ling," The giant said in a soft, and rather familiar tone. "Welcome to Kuja. It's been a while since we last talked, hasn't it?"

Nezha just blinked up at her as his brain struggled to process this new discovery.

"Ophelia?"

It was his old assistant from college!

XXXXXX

Nezha's experiences in traveling the world to study distant monster and human cultures had earned him the praise of the academic world back in his home in Shai Feng. In a country where even knowledge of one's own history was regulated by the government, his discoveries made both his family and country proud, though there were many who thought he asked too many questions for his own good. Part of his reasons for traveling was because Shai Feng felt so stifling and he couldn't handle the hypocrite teachings of a government that sought to essentially control every aspect of its people's lives.

He worked at a college in Mongseng as an archaeology professor and part-time explorer, and he had many students who learned under him, among them were his mixed class of humans and monsters. One of those students was Ophelia.

She was a quiet girl, short and often overlooked, but she had a brilliant mind and a great hunger for knowledge. Ophelia often spent her free time learning from Nezha, taking notes on all his trips and memorizing everything he learned about monsters and their separate societies. She even joked that he could be a second "Wandering Scholar" of the modern age, similar to the nameless scholar to wrote and published the first three volumes of the Monster Encyclopedia. The name caught on with the rest of his students.

All Nezha knew about Ophelia was that she came from an isolated community that only just made contact with the outside world. It wouldn't be until at least a year after they first met that Ophelia told him that she came from Kuja, the island of the amazons. His reaction was less than mature, having actually gasped and jumped on the spot like a maiden being swooned by a Britannia gentleman. One of the hellhound teachers certainly got a good laugh out of that sight.

Nezha had automatically thought that she was just an amazon, hence her human-sized height and build, but as he walked alongside her through the forest, he never would have thought that she'd be a giant in disguise. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. And she knew it too.

"I take it you're wondering how I'm able to pass myself off as a human despite being like this." Ophelia smiled down at him.

"Y-Yes, sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be…so tall." He said, pinching himself for the stupid statement. Could he act any less professionally?

"This talisman," She pointed to the little headband she wore on her forehead. "It allows me to change my size at will. A little something my tribe's mage created so that we may travel the outside world easier. Our size is both a strength and a weakness when it comes to being able to travel freely."

"I can only imagine." He replied. "How come you never told me what you are?"

"A condition my chief told me. We want our magical techniques to remain secret, since we giants have a rather…tense relationship with some other monster species. Baphomets among them." Ophelia explained.

"I heard about that. There was an incident between a giant and a dwarf over in Europa over a collection of stolen spells that dealt with creating weapons that channel spirit energy."

"We try to avoid incidents like that, but sometimes they happen whether we prepare for it not." She sighed.

Nezha glanced at Ophelia's tall form. She looked no different from when she was human, only that she stood around 29 feet and rocked the ground with her footsteps, but her biceps and thighs seemed a bit more muscular, and she had some slight curves that were barely hidden by the green bikini she wore. He never really thought he'd see her in such a state, since she was always shy and a bit quiet when they first met. Here, she hardly seemed concerned about her near nudity. Realizing that he was ogling her, Nezha cleared his throat and looked away with red cheeks.

"Uh, Ophelia, just a quick question. Why are the humans here so…different?" He asked.

"You mean why do they all look like they could snap you in two?" Ophelia smirked down at him. "It's because of us, really. The entire island is saturated in demonic energy thanks to the giants who live here. It permeates the soil, the plants, the fruit, even the animals. As you already know, demonic energy can increase a human's physical condition and make them incredibly fertile, with the added effect of turning men into incubi."

"Yes, the ancient amazons were known to leave the island and come back pregnant on every occasion." Nezha nodded.

"The amazons always kept the female children they within their tribes, and gave their sons to the monsters to be raised and eventually mate with their chosen wife, or wives. The werecats and chiropterans would get some men of their own for procreation, but it was the giants who gained the most. The incubi husbands of giants stand at ten feet tall, Nez, and sometimes, during annual festivals, my tribe will bring them men down to the south end of the island for the amazons to…enjoy at their heart's leisure." Ophelia explained. "The mating between strong human women and strong incubi give rise to a new generation of boys and girls who are already stronger than the average child, and thus the cycle begins again and again."

"Outstanding." He breathed. "So, breeding between amazons and incubi gave rise to a new breed of physically fit humans. That's…that's really something."

"It is." She agreed and smiled down at his starstruck expression. "It's good to have you here, Nez. I was worried that you'd be reluctant to come to Kuja with so many people spreading rumors about how violent my kind is."

"I'm hardly one to judge a species based on a single individual, Ophelia. That goes against all my experience as an archaeologist and a monster sociologist." Nezha smiled up at her. "And that would be a gross insult to one of my favorite students."

Ophelia's pale cheeks turned red and she looked away to hide her blush.

After a few more minutes of walking, the pair were greeted by the giant tribe leader, Ranga, and her husband, Zan near the boundaries of the tribe's territory.

'Wow, she's big.' Nezha thought without an ounce of shame. When he said big, he didn't mean her height, but her proportions. Ranga was incredibly busty, and her ass and thighs were both a steady mix of toned and plump to put her ass in the "dat" category. All she had to cover were was a red top that barely covered her nipples and a matching thong that might as well have been dental floss with how it was stretched between her ass cheeks. The callouses on her hands and wrinkles near her eyes and mouth that betrayed her age didn't take away from her allure, only showing her age and experience.

Her husband, Zan, was a man who looked to be chiseled out of stone. He was a native born to the amazons and chosen by Ranga to be her husband during mating season. He stood at a whopping 10 feet tall, slender yet sporting visible muscles that made Nezha feel like a wet noodle (his expeditions did require some physical labor, but he certainly didn't match up to a giant's incubi) and he had long, spiky green hair that fell to his waist. Despite his intimidating physique, Nezha saw that Zan had a pleasant expression that was warm and inviting. Thankfully, Nezha wasn't one to really judge a book by its cover.

'I suppose these incubi need to be so strong to withstand their wives immense strength.' Nezha thought.

"Welcome to our home, tiny man." Chief Ranga nodded to the little human at her feet. "Our scribe has spoken a lot about you in her writings to us. She said you seek to learn more about our kind?"

"Yes, ma'am. I travel the world learning about obscure monster species. I was fortunate enough that your, uh, scribe, invited me to meet your tribe." Nezha said earnestly.

Ragna grinned and gave a low chuckle that made her bountiful chest jiggle. "We'll see how fortunate you are after meeting the rest of the tribe. Come, let us go before night falls."

Nezha fought back the worry he felt at her words and followed the two giants through the forest, with the soft spoken Zan greeting him along the way.

XXXXXX

By the time the sun set, Nezha had learned more than he ever thought he would about the giants of Kuja.

First, was that the food they ate was so high in nutrients that they could eat just handfuls of game and fruit at a time and get all the energy they need, aside from spirit energy from their husbands, without having to enlarge their food. Second was that there was only one tribe of giants on the island, but there were enough women in the tribe to make their numbers substantial enough to populate the entire northern part of the island. Lastly, the tribe was more focused on the elements of strength and power, often showcasing their immense battle prowess and fighting skills to show off to their sisters and obtain mating rights.

Nezha became really aware of this after seeing how the other giants, who were all sporting outstandingly voluptuous bodies, treated Ophelia like she was the second class servant. He knew why, with her being smaller, weaker, and having a job that the rest of the tribe save the chief saw as worthless in their hunter gatherer lifestyle, it basically made her the runt of the pack. Ophelia didn't even get a pick at what man she wanted.

This was how it worked among some monster species, Nezha understood this, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

It was night now, and the tribe had a celebration for him. Thankfully there wasn't any dancing, but there was a lot of food and storytelling. Nezha had a wonderful time taking to the incubi husbands, who, he learned, had not even stepped foot off the island. They did visit the amazon and Mithra villages from time to time, but that was it.

Food was eaten by the pound, gallons of wine shared and drunken, and like all parties, once it hit midnight, some of the ladies were starting to get a little rowdy. There were two drunken cat fights that scared the hell out of the tipsy Nezha (what kind of wine was this? He felt woozy and a little lightheaded, but still coherent enough to count to ten), but they were broken up when the other women started snatching their husbands up to fuck in their homes…or out in the open.

"Modesty doesn't last long on this island, huh?" Nezha gulped. Just a few feet from him, a blue haired giant was sucking on a man's penis like it was a delicious treat, and the look of ecstasy on her partner's face got him all hot and bothered. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Why the hell is it so hot this late at night?"

"Professor?" Ophelia walked over to him, silent as a shadow, and knelt down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tipsy, but surprisingly still sober. This must be some really impressive wine you guys have made." He said.

"Wine?" She blinked down at him and shook her head. "That's not wine, it's juice that's made from the berries that grow on this island. Are you feeling…warm by any chance?"

"Yeah, I have been feeling a bit hot under the collar. I thought it was because of that bonfire." He said.

"No, that's the effects of the berries used in the juice. They…increase a person's arousal, which we use mainly for copulation." Ophelia gave a small smile at Nezha's sudden nervousness and knew that he was already succumbing to the effects of the juice. "They're not too dangerous, it's just to get you in the mood. Why do you think I've been drinking water this whole time?"

"W-Wha…but-ah!" Nezha just noticed the growing erection in his shorts. "Shit! I-I'm sorry, Ophelia, I didn't mean-"

He yelped when Ophelia reached down and wrapped her fingers around his slender torso, easily picking him up like one would a doll. As large as her hand was, she was surprisingly gentle with him as she stood up and quietly left the celebration.

"Let's talk someplace where we don't have to worry about you incubizing." Ophelia said, unable to keep the coy smirk off her face.

XXXXXX

Ophelia had taken them a fair distance away from the village, over to a nearby lake that was used by the tribe for bathing. Ophelia put the hot and bothered Nezha down by the lakeside and sat down next to him, a bit too close for his comfort.

"I-Is there any way to negate the berry's effects?" He asked shakily.

"I'm afraid not. There are only two ways to deal with it," Ophelia slid closer to him, her body heat making him sweat. "Either you wait it, suffer in silence, and masturbate by yourself…or you could let someone take care of it for you. Someone who's had her eye on you for a long while now."

"O-Ophelia!" He gaped at her. "Y-You…?"

"Is it really a surprise? You're an explorer, sociologist, expert in monster behavior, archaeologist, a man of many personas who's made a name for yourself in ways I could only dream of." Ophelia's gaze became clouded as her lust started to overtake her. "For a scribe like me, you're my hero, and a suitable mate."

Her legs parted a bit and a musky scent filled Nezha's nose, making his head swim and his cock hardened more from it.

"I see you're having a reaction to my pheromones. Our bodies emit a scent that gets our male partners in the mood. If you were an incubus, we'd be fucking by now."

"Ophelia, we're…neither of us have even dated before!" Nezha said, though his protests were weak. "Don't you have the men of your tribe to have for the night?"

Ophelia gave him another smile, this one a bit scathing, though not directed at him. "You know how my tribe works. The stronger you are, the greater your status. Even as a girl I've never been into the whole "might makes right" mindset the other girls of my tribe thrived on. I was no hunter, no fighter, and my body was smaller and weaker by their definition, so that made me the runt of the litter. I got the smaller portions of food, I had less mating rights, and I'm little more than a nuisance. My abilities aren't needed here, but with you I actually feel useful."

Her musk grew stronger and she started stripping off her bikini. "If you won't accept me, then that's fine, but just let me show you how thankful I am for the wonderful time we had back in Mongseng."

Without even listening to what Nezha had to say, Ophelia tore off his shorts and underwear before going in for the kill. Her misty gaze zeroing in on his hard cock, she bent down and wrapped her large lips around his length. Nezha gasped and arched his back as Ophelia's mouth engulfed his entire dick, taking him right to the base. She began to suck, long and hard, her lips tickling his stomach as she used her large, powerful lungs to sustain a constant sucking pattern that lasted far longer than any normal woman, or even most monsters.

She gently grabbed his legs and held them apart as she sucked and sucked, glancing up at him with mirth in her eyes as the archaeologist and explorer lost his mind to her relentless pressure on his cock. Some part of Nezha's mind commended Ophelia's oral skills, knowing that he was the first man she sucked off (in truth she had seen a lot of her fellow giants do these things to their husbands and took notes on what to do and what not to do. She had a lot of time on her hands). Still, as Nezha slowly reached his climax, Ophelia cut her suck job off and slowly took her lips off his glistening wet cock, moaning in bliss at the taste of a man she fancied for so long.

"Ophelia!" He moaned.

"I'm sorry, Nez, but I wanted your first load to be shot into someplace special. I can get a taste later." She said, running her hands along her pert breasts and pinching her nipples in fierce arousal. Unable to wait anymore, she leaned back against a tree and spread her legs, pushing Nezha's small body to her stomach and maneuvering his cock towards her folds.

The musky scent wafting from his soaking cunt made Nezha swoon. It looked no different from a human woman's vagina, which was typical of giants, for their reproductive organs were the same size as a human's to be able to mate with their male husbands.

"You brought me many things, Nez. You brought me a life outside of this island, you brought me your science, your history, and above all, you brought me your cock." Ophelia panted, holding his body to her toned stomach. "And I'm going to gorge myself!"

Nezha could honestly say that he blacked out for a few seconds when his cock sank into Ophelia's folds. Her wetness and warmth engulfed his seven incher into the spacious confines of her snatch. Her fluids swirled around him, leaking out over his hips and thighs. He pressed himself against her lower abdomen and just laid there between her legs, relishing her tightness and grinding into her cunt. Honestly, he was amazed that he didn't cum on the spot from the warmth alone.

As for Ophelia, her eyes had rolled up and she pressed herself against the tree, nearly uprooting it as she felt him grinding into her like an overeager child. This was what she was missing out on, the cock of a human man. A cock that her tribe sisters got to enjoy again and again every night. Fledgling historian and archaeologist she may be, but she was a monster, and going without cock in a village full of monsters with their hot, young, muscular husbands did things to a girl's restraint.

Nezha, his gaze woozy with bliss, looked up at Ophelia's euphoric expression and his body automatically began moving on its own. His hips rose, drawing some of his cock free of her cunt's grasp, and pushed down, sinking his shaft back to the depths inside her, and the surge of pleasure washed through him again. Trembling against her, he held on with every ounce of restraint he could manage and began fucking her at a faster pace.

Ophelia moaned and whined, her thighs tensing with each thrust into her, and one of her hands held his body to her while the other left gouges in the dirt as she was fucked against the tree. Her body quivered, her tits shaking along with her pleasured body, and her moans made her whole body, even her pussy vibrate. The young man groaned louder and his thrusts increased in pace, eager to reach that lovely peak along with her. It was so stimulating, so wondrous and luscious, and Nezha wondered why he didn't come here sooner to experience this!

'If she's this tight in her natural form,' Nezha thought. 'How does she feel in her human form?'

In and out, he pumped into her vagina, getting her wetter and warmer while her loud moans filled the quiet lakeside. Her sound was as sweet and enticing as her scent, as her constricting cunt. No wonder the tribe husbands were so devoted to their wives, if they got to do this every day! Ophelia's voice rose to great heights as her pussy tightened on Nezha's length to give the man a series of desperate, hungry squeezes and her mind went blank for a moment as her body had the first orgasm of her life.

Her pink entrance was quite simply milking Nezha's length, draining it just as the professor started the inauguration climax of her newly lost virginity. His fingers tightened on Ophelia's large thighs and his own voice joined hers, and with a sudden shove forward, he made sure that his cock was hilted within Ophelia when his moment finally came.

Both partners were left overwhelmed and spinning as it happened, and Ophelia's pussy was given a steady flood of cum straight from Nezha's throbbing length. Load after load began to roll out of the tip of his cock, smearing within Ophelia's tender folds and filling her to the point of overflowing.

As their orgasms slowly descended from their peaks, Nezha and Ophelia were left exhausted. Ophelia recovered first, but as she looked down at Nezha, she saw that the man had passed out still hilted in her. She smiled and slowly pulled him from her stuffed folds. It wasn't uncommon for a man to pass out from their first time with a giant. It was usually from sensory overload, but sometimes the giant in question could fuck their man into unconsciousness. Nezha was actually one of the lucky ones.

She placed him on her sweaty chest and they let the night air cool their heated bodies. They can talk in the morning. For now, it was time to sleep.

XXXXXX

"Everything's loaded, Nez."

"Thanks, Layla." Nezha said and sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. It had been a rush job getting everything packed and loaded onto the boat before it left them. Why the hell did they get stuck with an impatient goblin for a boat driver?

"Are you bozos done yet? Hurry up and get on!" The goblin yelled.

"Not yet! We're still waiting for one more person!" Nezha yelled at her. He looked over to his brother and noted the blank look on his face. "Lu?"

"What did Lu tell you about giant women?" His brother asked.

Nezha sighed. "Lu, this was different."

"No, Lu, predicted this!" Lu shouted.

"It was consensual!" He yelled back.

"It almost became rape scenario! Giant women get you hot, then fuck you till morning!"

Nezha put a hand to his face. "For Hemera's sake, Lu, don't yell the F-word in public. I'm still getting looks from the amazons as we speak."

"Don't be too hard on your brother, Lu." Layla glided over to Lu and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "He's become a man now. It was only a matter of time before a monster snagged him."

Lu shrugged and crossed his arms. "Lu understands, but he still told you so."

"Nez!"

Nezha turned to the pier and saw Ophelia, shrunk down to human form and wearing human clothes, running down the boardwalk with her bag on one shoulder. She reached the boat and hopped in after handing her bag to Nezha.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The chief just wanted to give me some last minute gifts." She panted and sat down. "The other girls wouldn't stop teasing me."

"I can imagine." Nezha grinned.

When morning came, everyone knew of what Nezha and Ophelia did. They smelled of sex and Ophelia's scent was all over Nezha when they got back to the village, so it wasn't too hard to put two and two together.

In giant customs, this meant that Nezha was Ophelia's man, and thus she had to stake her claim on him, which meant that they were married in the eyes of the chief. Now, Nezha was fond of Ophelia, but marriage wasn't on the To Do list, and Ophelia was of the same mind. Still, she elected to go back to Arkhos with him to keep him "safe" from other monsters who would steal her mate. After the chief gave him a very thorough description of what she would do to him if he harmed Ophelia in any way, she sent him off with a few customary gifts, namely the bones of their recent kills to bring back to his colleagues in Mongseng, and he returned to the amazon village to pack up.

With everyone onboard, the goblin sea captain started the boat and sped out of the harbor like a bat out of hell. Nezha sat next to Ophelia and she leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile. He smiled down at her and held her close to relax for the rest of the ride back to the mainland.

He never thought he'd leave Kuja courting a giant, but he wasn't complaining. It would be nice traveling the world with a like-minded companion who could keep the monsters off his back. Nezha felt that he and Ophelia will do great things together.

At the very least his colleagues at the university can't hark on him for being a virgin anymore.

* * *

 **Giants haven't been introduced in MGE (yet, I hope), so they're an original creation in the MGW world. I based them off the Gigantes from Daily Life with** **Monster Girls, and based their size and culture off the giantesses of the Ooshoosh Tribe from Gold Digger (great comic, look it up). Basically, giants range** **from 29-34 feet in height, and their incubus mates stand at 6-10 feet, more stronger and muscular than regular men in order to handle the rough sex of** **their massive lovers. Be sure to check out the Monster Girl World website on wordpress, link is in my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Also, be sure to** **check out the Monstergirl Multiverse site where I also post my MG stories along with other writers there. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**


	9. Tanya the Terrible

Chapter 8-Tanya the Terrible

The Ledian Institute of Magical Research was a well-known prestigious university and lab located in Cetra, Teutlandt. Here, humans and monsters all over the country come together to work on researching the practical uses of magic and magitech in every day society. Many individuals had made their name here having invented some new spell or created a new form of prosthetic for war veterans with severe injuries. The scientists and other intelligent knowledge seekers were known as magic technicians, and their goal was to ensure that the average person's life could be enhanced and preserved through the use of the natural forces that gave rise to magic.

To a common student of the institute, it's not odd to see the typical braniac who's obsessed with their work, trying to find the last equation to a formula that's theoretical at best, worthless at worst. The cocky bastards who think they're top dog because they created a new form of clean energy that requires a crystal the size of the freaking Taj Mahal. That arrogant vampire bitch who thinks that just because she discovered how to create ball lightning and turned it into a portable energy source. But there is a level beyond the obsessive theoreticians, the overachievers no one invites to parties and the egotistical assholes. That level is the Tanya level, occupied by one young woman, Tanya Braun.

Tanya was a gremlin who started working at the institute the previous year and she had quickly made a name for herself among her peers. She was a short woman, typical of her species, with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail most of the time and big blue eyes that shined with determination. Her furry ears poked up from the top of her head and were always twitching from the loud noises of her office and lab. You would never see her without her green jumpsuit and goggles, even outside the lab.

Tanya had discovered a variety of breakthroughs throughout her career at the institute. Discovering that Dryads could just store nutrients into the roots on their legs and separate from trees to traverse as humans do, inventing a vaccine to prevent infection from matango spores, writing a book on creative insults to say to a vampire, creating a magical jewel for giants to change their size at will, creating a magitech wheelchair for sea monsters to use to move on land, those were just a few of the accomplishments she has under her belt.

The only downside to her is that she had a rather bad temper, a potty mouth, short patience for people who don't immediately get her vision, and her mean streak. Tanya also had a domineering attitude that rubbed people the wrong way and was more akin to a despotic queen than a dedicated scientist. For this reason, she earned herself the title, the Dictator. Not many magic technicians would like being called a dictator, but someone like Tanya would probably wear the moniker with pride.

However, for all her achievements, all her awards and expertise in the nature of humans and monsters, there was one thing Tanya could never truly understand, and it drove her mad with frustration. And a frustrated Tanya was a dangerous Tanya.

"Viktoria!"

Tanya's angry shout rang through her cluttered office as the gremlin trudged through it to reach her lab in the other room. Because of her extensive work and often chaotic experiments, Tanya was allowed to use the institute's attic as both her lab and office, due to the room it provided. It was convenient, as the woman had tons of books, papers, equipment and type writers (don't ask why she has multiple type writers, but some think it's because she breaks them in her typical rages).

Back to the young woman in question, Tanya was marching toward her lab in her usual get up, a cup of coffee in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She was calling for her assistant who was also a student at the institute.

"Viktoria, I swear, if you're using the tesla coils to power that fucking cotton candy machine…"

"I'm here, I'm here!" A well-endowed wurm burst through the door-as in actually burst, the door's in splinters now-and slithered over to Tanya with a large stack of papers in her hand. "Sorry, Professor, I got distracted counting the beakers again. They all look the same, it's hard to keep track."

Tanya felt her eyebrow twitch and reigned her already razor thin temper in. Viktoria Romanova was an odd student at the magical institute…in that she was from a species who were barely smarter than a newborn slime.

Viktoria was a wurm with a round cherub face, auburn hair and hazel brown eyes with red scaled claws for hands, scales around her ears and jawline, and a long, muscled red scaled serpentine lower half. The white lab coat she wore barely stayed buttoned around her large chest, and the fabric visibly strained every time she did a movement.

Now, you might be wondering why a wurm, a monster known for being simple minded and having an interest in nothing but sex, would be working at a high class magical institute as a gremlin's assistant. The answer to that mysterious universal question is that Viktoria…is an enigma. She originally worked as a janitor while her boyfriend attended as a student to one of the second year classes, but by chance Tanya had caught the girl messing around with one of her equations for a potion that would've allowed a mermaid to grow two legs for a limited time.

Now, Tanya didn't like anyone messing with her hard work, permission or not, and she would've skinned Viktoria on the spot and turned her into a pair of expensive boots, until she saw what the girl had done. Viktoria had solved a dead end she was having with the equation she was working on by just switching two numbers around and fixed the problem that had her stuck for a week. A simple answer that Tanya hadn't even thought of.

To make sure this wasn't some fluke, Tanya had Viktoria look at a few more equations she had on the backburner and to her surprise, the girl had solved them easily using the simplest answers one could think up. Of course, this was only when Viktoria herself was thinking about these things, and not when given a task to complete on her own. The bitch even suggested using copper for the tesla coils instead of any other kind of metal! It was genius!

And so Tanya snatched up the wurm and made the big dragon girl into her unofficial assistant, having her look over mathematical equations, formulas, and other problems that left her stumped to get her simple-minded input on how to solve them. Viktoria had made a name for herself in Tanya's lab, but the girl was still a wurm, and wurm's were known for being forces of nature when it came to basically everything, including sex.

"Where the hell were you? You know you're not supposed to be in my lab when I'm not within eye sight of you." Tanya growled.

"You said that? I thought you meant your office?" Viktoria blinked cutely.

"I said my office and lab. I fucking wrote it down on three chalkboards!" Tanya yelled.

"Oh, that's what those were. I thought those were formulas you were having problems with. No wonder I couldn't solve them!" The wurm giggled and bopped herself on the head. "Silly me!"

"Nyx give me strength…" Tanya ran a hand down her face and took a deep breath. "Look, did you clean the beakers and test tubes when you got here?"

"Yes."

"Did you make sure the floors and windows were clean?"

"Yup!"

"Did you clean the generators and make sure they were plugged in?"

"Already done!"

"Did you turn off the tesla coils after using them to power your cotton candy machine?"

"Yeah!" Viktoria blinked before Tanya's words finally registered. "Wait, what?"

A metal tray slammed into her face, courtesy of a well-practiced throw from Tanya that made the wurm clutch her nose painfully.

"Ow! Why did you do that, Ms. Braun?"

"I told you to stop using my lab equipment to power that stupid fucking cotton candy machine. The same cotton candy machine I told you to get rid of!" Tanya snarled.

"But it makes great cotton candy!" Viktoria whined and held a stick of the fluffy pink treat out to Tanya (where she pulled it from, Tanya would never know). "See, I even made one for you."

Tanya's teeth was audibly gnashing together in agitation at this point. She just got out of listening to the constant gripes of that annoying virgin Minerva (owl mage) who worked down in the admissions office, and then had to deal with that arrogant vampire bitch Drusilla who lorded her massive fun bags over Tanya every chance she got. Add in having to deal with that moronic Baphomet in the magitech department, and her morning was already shitty. She really didn't need Viktoria's bullshit this morning either.

"Professor Braun?"

Tanya's body seized up and she went ramrod straight as she slowly turned around to address her visitor. "Hello, Professor Quincy."

Professor Damian Quincy was another popular magic technician at the institute who was rather well-acquainted with the ladies, human and monster, whom he worked with. He was the tall, dark, and handsome man that noble ladies and middle class wives would fantasize about, with long black hair tied back in a long ponytail, piercing storm gray eyes, and a slender build that showed that he regularly exercised (an unspoken requirement when dealing with monsters, even on a professional level).

Damian was a technician who specialized in discovering new ways for the use of magitech. Having worked as a professor just two years before Tanya arrived, he was the top dog of his own division, devising ways to mine ore, oil, and create energy without damaging the environment. This stemmed from his own upbringing in a land where the elementals were a very prominent and powerful part of his home's lifestyle.

Tanya didn't really know him that well on a personal level, but on a professional level, she was well-aware of how famous he was for devising sustainable sources of energy, as well as magitech machines that could help people with physical disabilities. She also knew that he was somehow still single despite having nearly every monster egghead on campus clamoring for his cranium and his cock. Not even Drusilla the Vampire Bitch could seduce him. In fact, it seemed that the only woman Damien wanted to know more about was Tanya the Dictator herself.

"I see you're having a rough morning." Damien smiled down at the blushing gremlin.

"You could say that." Tanya said, glaring at Viktoria.

"Don't be too hard on her. She's just trying to do her best to please you." He held up two drinks for them. "Here's some pink lemonade for you, Viktoria."

"Thank you!" The girl smiled and took the glass of the sweet drink from him.

"And here's your cup of black coffee. I made it myself, since I know you're picky about how it's made."

"T-Thanks." Tanya cursed her red cheeks as she took the cup from him. Damn it, the bastard even knew how she liked her morning coffee!

"So, Professor, I hear that you're leaving for the Lagrange demon realm this afternoon." Damien said after taking a few minutes to watch the blonde gremlin slowly simmer down as coffee filled her little body. "What could you possibly want to do in that place?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Professor Quincy." Tanya huffed cutely, making him chuckle.

"You're right, I'm sorry for asking. Don't want to spoil the surprise, after all." Damien said. "Say, would you like to go out for a drink tomorrow during lunch?"

Tanya nearly spat out her coffee at the question. Was he asking her out? "A drink?"

"Yes. I know you don't usually go out for lunch, but I was wondering that we can just spend some time outside and talk about…work?" He actually looked sheepish when he said that and even Viktoria was surprised at this.

"Um…I'll see if I'm open tomorrow…but don't get your hopes up!" She added, trying to maintain her image.

"Great! I'll leave you two ladies to your work. Have a nice day, Professor Braun."

Tanya just gave a shaky nod as the man left her office, allowing her to let out a breath of relief. Beside her, Viktoria gave a loud squeal and snatched up the gremlin into a hug.

"Professor, did he ask you out on a-"

"Don't fucking say it!" Tanya growled into the wurm's cleavage. "And let go of me!"

Yes, Tanya Braun was a highly intelligent scientist and magic technician, and she had solved many issues plaguing both humans and monsters in her strive to test the limits of science and magic. For all her achievements, however, there was one thing that eluded her sharp mind.

Love.

Tanya Braun, for the first time in her life, found herself in love with a man…and she hated it.

XXXXXX

Growing up, it became clear that Tanya was not like other girls, or even like other monsters. She had a one track mind when wanting something done, and strangely enough she wasn't all that interested in men or romance in general. Even monsters with single-minded obsessions in certain hobbies like lizardmen and hakutaku always had sex on their minds in some form. But Tanya cared only about one thing-her work.

It puzzled her mother and two sisters, of which she was the youngest, but Tanya didn't know what the problem was. She just wasn't up for things like romance and guys. All she cared about was making the next big discovery and solving another mystery that hadn't been solved in centuries. She took solace in science and magic, for they described odd natural phenomena in ways that couldn't be comprehended by the mortal mind. Love was too much of an enigma for her to really feel comfortable with, and she resolved to stay away from anything concerning it.

Tanya liked to explain how the natural world worked, and use those same rules to control it. Love was too random, too unpredictable to really understand or explain. Her teacher, Ms. Fritz (bless her soul), a Minerva, had taught her that love was one of those things that even magic couldn't fully imitate. It was an emotion that could make or break empires, unite or shatter families and warm even the coldest hearts. Still, having never experienced romance before, Tanya couldn't really get it at all.

Which was why she was so nervous around Professor Damien. He made her feel warm inside, made her feel like those stupid giggly centaur teenagers that pranced about talking about handsome princes. He was surrounded by hundreds of monsters every day, many a hundred times nicer than her, and yet he seemed to like hanging around her like they were old friends. He respected her skills, her determination, treated her like an equal, and he always seemed to enjoy watching her work, smiling that stupidly cute smile of his.

Yes, now she was calling his smile cute! What profound curse has fallen upon her?!

She needed to know what ailment or affliction had hit her in order to find the answer to this frustrating riddle. Perhaps if she concocted a potion of some kind she could see if that man had cursed her or something. Or if she was sick with a wasting disease of the mind. There was no conceivable way she could be in love!

Which was why she took an airship flight to the dense forests of Cascada north of Cetra, where a portal leading to an abandoned monster realm resided. It was a rarely traveled place created from the mingling energies of a dark matter and a Baphomet for reasons Tanya didn't know or care.

Monster realms were separate dimensions created by powerful monsters or born of massive amounts of demonic energy coming together that were connected to Eos through portals that were left in certain locations in the regions they were created. There is no tangible portal to speak of, but there are spatial distortions that are near undetectable to even the most magically adept humans. Only monsters can sense the difference in atmosphere, and for unwary humans waltzing into a monster realm unawares, they rarely notice what's changed until its too late.

Tanya and Viktoria entered the monster realm with little fanfare and entered a forest of blue and green colored trees that glowed like lanterns under a dark gray sky. Viktoria sighed a bit at the feel of demonic energy washing over her, but Tanya continued on without a care.

"This isn't a sightseeing trip, Viktoria, pay attention!" Tanya said, marching through the luminous forest.

"Sorry, Ms. Braun!" Viktoria quickly slithered after her boss, hefting the large carrier on her back. "What are we looking for, again?"

Deciding not to scold Viktoria for forgetting the list she claimed to have memorized before they left, Tanya decided to humor her. "We're here for a couple of ingredients to make a clear-mind potion, and no, you can't know what it's for."

"Drat." The wurm pouted.

"I'll go ahead and find the ingredients. You stay here and don't move a damn muscle until I get back, okay?" She ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Braun." Viktoria nodded and started setting up camp. She knew they were going to be here a while.

Tanya knew that it would be faster if they both looked, but she didn't want Viktoria coming to her every five seconds with the wrong ingredient, or completely missing the one's she actually needed. Better to just have her hang back and out of trouble.

XXXXXX

No matter what type of monster realm it is, they all shared the common trait of being infused with demonic energy. The plants the air, the water, even the soil. Tanya's planned potion needed was just a couple of things common in a monster realm.

Finding the water took literally two minutes as Tanya walked over to the nearest stream and scooped up a vial of glowing pink water that was blessed with the magical power of an undine. Tanya was thankful for not running into one, elementals were so annoying to talk to, seeing as they rarely conversed verbally.

The next thing on her list were a couple of herbs that could be used to brew herbal water, something to add a bit of flavor and infuse the potion with potent demonic energy to give it more kick. They were commonly found near trees, grown from the enriched soil that was more fertile than the grandest farms in central Europa.

The third and last ingredient was the hardest to find-an Ebon Rose. They were a special type of flower that was rarely found in most populated monster realms. Ebon roses were formed from pure demonic energy, a rose that looked like it was made from ruby and said to be the physical incarnation of love itself. Tanya hardly paid attention to the fanciful rumors of the rose's properties, but she knew that it held a special power that could determine what love sickness was screwing with her mind.

It took her a good thirty minutes looking for that dam flower. With this monster realm being relatively uninhabited, finding plants that were often farmed or harvested was a lot easier, but ebon roses weren't the easiest plants to find.

'Come on, where is it?' Tanya glanced at her little device she created just for his purpose. A dowsing device that tracks specific wavelengths of energy, spirit, demonic or completely uncommon. Her device had led her deeper into the forest, a bit farther from the portal than she would have liked, given that this monster realm was largely unexplored and unmapped. 'I don't want to stay here any longer than I'd have to.'

Thankfully, her locator led her into a small group of trees near a sparkling lake where she saw her target at the foot of a large tree. It was a rose, but its petals were crystalline and red, as if they were made of ruby, and it emitted a soft glow that lit up its little alcove in the dark forest. It looked beautiful, and upon seeing it for the first time, Tanya now knew why it inspired such awe and wonder.

"That's a damn good looking flower." Tanya muttered, then she grinned wickedly and brandished a pair of cutters. "Time to cut it up for science!"

Tanya rushed out of the brush and ran for the rose, eager to cut it and bring it back to her lab. Sadly, in her haste to achieve her goals, she forgot the number one rule of exploring monster realms-always be mindful of your surroundings.

"What the fuck?!" Tanya screamed as she was suddenly snatched off the ground as a mess of tentacles ensnared her limbs. The slippery appendages wrapped around her limbs and restrained her movement before she could even begin to resist. When it spun her around, her fair features paled when she realized what she was caught by.

It was a tentacle plant. It basically looked like a tree, but instead of branches and leaves, it had dozens of writhing bioluminescent tentacles extending from its trunk like snakes, all eagerly waving around in the air. Most of the tentacles were smaller in girth, while one had a wider girth.

These plants were another feature of a monster realm that had little maintenance. They were essentially rape plants that snagged any female and started fucking her without hesitation. Even monsters were often caught unaware by them on many occasions and raped on the spot, though often without complaints (save for the monster on a short time schedule. There was a time and place for sex, and not on a work day). It was from these plants that the newly discovered Tentacle monsters evolved from, and now Tanya was caught in the clutches of a newly grown tree that most likely hadn't had pussy in a long time.

"I fucking would get captured by a stupid rape plant! Fuck me!" Tanya raged, and quickly regretted her words as it started tearing at her clothes. "Wait, that's a figure of speech you stupid weed!"

Her sleeveless white shirt and green shorts were ripped in half by two tentacles and her panties were shredded in seconds before a tentacle reached her slit, squirming around and stimulating the poor gremlin.

"Fuck off!" She growled, trying and failing to break free. "I have a perfectly busty wurm that's perfect as your cum dump, so just let me go get her!"

The starved tentacle plant wasn't in the mood for waiting anymore. Tanya grunted as she felt the direct touch of its slimy appendage on her nether. It was teasing her, rubbing along the lips of her vulva and grinding up into her.

Tanya was a virgin, which was odd for a monster of her age, and it was a bit insulting than she'd like to admit having a rape plant take her virginity, though not as much as being stupid enough to be caught by the plant in the first place. She glared down at the tentacle between her legs, which had pulled back to show her the string of her sticky arousal connected to its bulbous head. Then she suddenly felt something large and slimy prod at her backside.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She screamed, but it paid her no mind as it still prodded at her puckered ring. Only a moment later, its force increased, stretching her entrance wide as the plant took her.

The gremlin could only scream as she felt her ass give way as the slimy appendage slipped in. she was actually thankful at this moment that all the tentacles were lubricated, as it made the strain a lot easier on her. Sure, she still felt uncomfortable as the large log was lodged into her bowels, but it was something she could get through without anything more than a limp.

Soo enough, the tentacle pulled out again, before pushing back in. Tanya, much to her own shame, found her arousal quickly growing and her pussy practically leaking juices down her thighs as she felt the cock-tentacle ram her ass.

Her whole body started to heat up, while her clit got painfully erect, making her remember that the slime on the tentacles also doubled as natural aphrodisiac to get its captured prey in the mood faster. She didn't have any time to curse this wretched weed as the tentacle suddenly pulled out until only the bulbous head was in and it stopped its movements.

"About…fucking…time…" Tanya panted, thinking for a moment if it was already over, but she had no idea the lengths this sex starved tentacle plant would go to get itself off.

Tanya suddenly felt her bowels get filled once again, but this time, the tentacle wasn't stopping. It punched through any resistance and dove deeper than it had before.

Tanya's voice came out in a squeal as she felt the tentacle going deeper and deeper. It almost felt like a snake was wriggling around every curve in her guts. She didn't know that a tentacle plant could do this! Was it supposed to do this?

Not that she could keep this train of thought long as the tentacle simply continued on its merry way, invading Tanya deep. She was actually wondering if this thing would ever stop, picturing it reaching the end of her bowels and then up in her…

Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that's what it intended to do. This fucking tentacle was going to thrust out of her bowels, into her stomach and then through her throat until it truly speared her like a pig over an open fire!

"W-Wait…stop…" She could still feel it moving on, making steady progress, but as she felt it travel further up, she realized she was running out of time. Just as she felt the tentacle push through what Tanya guessed was her stomach, she took a deep breath just as it invaded her gullet, pressing her airways shut, and erupted from her mouth.

Tanya's body went stiff. She spasmed as she felt herself unable to move her torso. The tentacle teasingly wriggled directly in front of her nose and eyes, though her gaze was blurry from tears and her mind was blank from the obscene situations she had found herself in. there was nothing she could do but hang there and twitch like a raiju hopped up on too much juice.

She didn't even notice another tentacle reaching down to her quivering twat and swollen pussy lips. It gave a slight prod, making Tanya involuntarily moan out loudly and whorishly against the fleshy piece still stuck in her throat. Then it dived in, making her give a muffled scream as her moist twat was spread around the thick appendage, her insides being invaded and plunged open as it all too curiously explored every nook and cranny, and still pushed on. It started to hammer against the walls of her womb, rubbing along the now sensitive walls of her pussy as she remained impaled on its thicker tentacle.

Tanya's couldn't help but groan and moan as she felt her ass and pussy being fucked all at once. The slime with its aphrodisiac like effect helped heat her body up nicely and made her enjoy being the pre of this monster. She started to cry out in pure bliss as her clit got grabbed by a noodle-thin tentacle. It wrapped around the swollen clit, squeezing it and pulling it every which way.

A splatter of juices, along with the continuous orgasmic screams announced that the gremlin finally came. Her whole body was spasming, while the tentacles continued to fuck her up.

This continued on for a while. Tanya crying out her pleasure loudly and quite enthusiastically to the heavens while her body was played with fervently. A continuous schlick sound could be heard from her obscenely leaking pussy. Her arousal was practically overflowing as the tentacle inside her simply rammed her twat and womb, just as the other one did with her ass and esophagus. This thing was giving her the plowing of the century, using her as nothing more than a piece of cheap fuckmeat.

The thrusts of the tentacle in her pussy soon got more erratic. It was grinding hard against her insides, as the plant finally started to reach its own climax. A few more violent thrusts were all it took before the plant hilted itself in her battered womb and a warm spray of its hot gooey cum was coating her insides.

Tanya's eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her whole body instantly being wracked with another orgasm. Her previous one didn't even have the time to end as her mind seemed to be slowly fired by the pleasure that was provided to her.

All the while the tentacle began to pump its cum directly into her inner sanctuary, making it expand more and more. Tanya's stomach was slowly bulging out, and before long making her look pregnant from the strain, as cum was stretching her womb out almost to its bursting point. Cum was practically sloshing inside the wildly orgasmic twitching gremlin as the tentacle plant finally decided to have mercy on her and pulled its tentacles from her.

As its second tentacle slid out of her cunt, the first tentacle retracted down into her gurgling maw, sliding down her gullet and going through her intestines before exiting her now gaping ass with a loud plop. Tanya was dropped onto the ground, her body still twitching, her tongue now hanging out of her mouth. A look of dumb bliss was on her face as the tentacle plant retracted its tentacles and slowly went back into dormancy.

XXXXXX

Viktoria wouldn't find Tanya until an hour later, where the gremlin was still catatonic from her thorough fucking from the tentacle plant that mercifully didn't try to attack the wurm as she got her boss out of there. It was only by dumb luck that Viktoria also got the ebon rose too, mainly because it "looked pretty".

Once she recovered back in her office, Tanya worked on her potion and completed it the next day. When she took it, it flared up her natural monster skills in finding a mate…which nearly led her to bowling over Damien.

When Tanya Braun realized that all the ebon rose had done was point her towards her "intended" she sat there on the floor staring into nothing for a full twenty minutes before giving the loudest scream she had ever gave within the halls of Ledan.

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **We will definitely be seeing Tanya again in future chapters! I actually had this chapter half done while writing chapter 7. Be sure to check out the Monster Girl World website on Wordpress, and my stories on Monster Girl Multiverse. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	10. The Maze

Chapter 9-The Maze

The land of Arkhos was like a world all by itself, where heroes and monsters lived side by side performing acts of greatness that would be spoken about for generations. Unlike the monster-neutral nation of Britannia and the monster-friendly lands of Kaladesh, Arkhos was a land where one's species mattered not, rather their deeds decided whether they should be feared, hated, or adored. These were the individuals legends were born from, and it was from one such legend that two figures made their names in history…Theseus and Astrea.

The hero of our story, Theseus, was born to a middle-class family who lived in a town on the edges of Meletis, one of the city-states that composed Arkhos. He had a father, a stepmother, two little sisters who were beautiful and strong, and a dog. They may seem like an ordinary family, but Theseus was someone more, thanks to his birth mother. Theseus was a Nephilim.

Nephilim were the offspring of human men and angels. It wasn't too uncommon to have Nephilim born from the union of men both in and out of the theocratic Order, but Theseus's father had copulated with a powerful angel, Uriel, the angel of war. It was because of this that Theseus inherited his mother's inherit battle prowess, natural fighting skills and superhuman abilities. It's what led him to a life outside his family's farm, away from home.

By a quirk of fate, Theseus was brought under the tutelage of the former centaur warrior Brea, who trained him in the usage of his abilities. She taught him to use his weapons and words for the good of others, to use his abilities to protect those who deserve it, not for their species or birth. Together, with his childhood friends, he embarked all over Arkhos, working as heroes for hire and sending some of the money back to his family.

It was an eventful life Theseus led, and one he didn't want to trade for anything in the world. However, nothing lasts forever, and his easy life as a hero reached its conclusion when he got a request to meet a client in the city-state Meletis. It was on that day that his life took a major turn down an unexpected path.

XXXXXX

"I hate this place."

"You hate every place that worships Hemera, Diana."

"I know, but this is different. I hate this place because it's so damn depressing."

Theseus and his partner Artemis sat in a wine bar near the edge of the city of Minos, named after the ruling king. The two were here waiting for their potential client to arrive with the details of their request, while trying not to get drunk off the tasty wine that they bought for themselves. There were a lot of people in the tavern, but it wasn't like they were hard to spot.

Theseus was a tall man, standing around 6 feet with tan skin, short black hair and a muscular body that somehow didn't hinder his agility. His eyes were the only hint of his angelic parentage, sporting bright amber gold eyes that burned like suns in the shadows. He looked like an average man who did regular exercises and combat training, but one couldn't tell that he was stronger than most of the men in the building. All he wore was a thin red and white shirt and a black leather battle skirt with sandals.

Artemis was a human woman with short dark brown hair with a feather pinned to her bang. She wore a tight fitting brown vest, matching gloves and a short leather skirt with ankle boots and a large bow strapped to her back. She was the adopted daughter of the centaur who trained Theseus in his youth and had went along with him to

"What's so depressing about it?" Theseus asked, taking a long, slow sip of his wine with a blissful moan. "Damn, that's good. I mean, it's a festival, right? At least it's not a sacrifice."

"It feels like that town we went to that made an annual sport of hunting gorgons." Artemis growled.

That killed Theseus's mirth. Neither of them liked to think of that despicable town that thought they were doing the goddess's work by hunting down the local gorgons in the area. It was a sick practice of beheading the monsters and hanging their heads above their doorways to ward off evil. Artemis alone was able to put the fear of Nyx into them before Theseus beat every man who took part in the depraved celebration of theirs and promised that he would return to finish the job if they ever committed such atrocities again.

A month later, he learned that the town was wiped out by a flood and no one survived. Some people spoke of a winged woman having been spotted over the town just an hour before, but that was still up to speculation.

"Think it has something to do with the bull motif going on around here?" He asked.

"Probably, but it's not like that town. There aren't any corpses being paraded through the streets or heads mounted on walls." Artemis crossed her arms and sighed. "It's one of those subtle dangers that feel more unsettling than the blatantly obvious ones.

Theseus frowned and patted his friend and fuck buddy on the land to calm her nerves.

"Excuse me, are you Theseus?" Someone asked behind them.

"Depends on who's asking." Theseus turned to address the speaker. Even under the heavy cloak, he could see the figure of a woman, most likely human, but her face and dress was mostly obscured from prying eyes. "You friend or foe?"

"I'm someone in dire need of your services." The woman leaned forward and let her face be shown to the two warriors. The beautiful face that lay hidden underneath belonged to the famed Princess Adriane.

"…Friend it is, then." Theseus said after a moment of silence.

The disguised princess quickly sat down next to the pair and leaned forward so her words could only be heard by them. "I'm sorry for all the deception and suspicion, but you both know the uproar it would cause if anyone saw me here."

"No need to explain, you're secret's safe with us." Artemis said softly.

"Yes, an important one. It has something to do with the upcoming festival." Adriane's expression tightened as she gave her request. "Please, I need you to save my sister."

"Your sister?" Theseus raised an eyebrow. "Is she in trouble? Kidnapped? Prepared to be sacrificed?"

"In a way, but not the manner you're thinking about." The princess took a deep breath and began her tale, and at that moment, everything changed for Theseus.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Theseus gathered with the other citizens of Meletais in the city square, where the king was giving his announcement. Hundreds of people were already gathered together under the podium in front of the palace where the king would give his address, with guards posted in every inch of the courtyard.

"Presenting his Highness, the glorious King Minos, and his beloved daughter, Princess Adriane!"

The crowd clapped and cheered for their king and princess as they stepped up to address their subjects, though one couldn't help but think that the praise was more for the princess than her father. King Minos was a man somewhere between his forties and fifties, though time hasn't been very kind to him. He looked lanky and a bit haggard, like he didn't get much sleep, and the crown he wore barely fit him. His daughter, on the other hand, looked splendid, wearing a deep red dress with a simple ruby encrusted band for a crown. She didn't need to wear much to make herself look good, for she was already beautiful.

"People of Meletis!" King Minos bellowed, his voice surprisingly deep and loud that echoed throughout the courtyard. "We come here today to celebrate our annual Festival of the Bull. For those who are new to our city, this festival is both a celebration and a challenge. We honor our human nature by separating ourselves from the monsters who seek to subvert our control of this land, and all the world, and together, through this festival, we show that we are strong united and brave."

"I'm already not liking this." Theseus muttered.

"Every year we hold a harrowing challenge of bravery and skill. There is a maze outside the borders of this state, a place where monsters roam hungry and savage. At the heart of this maze is a ravenous minotaur who had once terrorized this city, and my family. Whoever can find their way to her and bring me her head will be granted anything they desire, even the hand of my daughter, your future queen." Minos said. "Fail, and you'll never leave the maze at all. Who here is brave enough to face this challenge?"

There were a few men who raised their hands, around a dozen, and then Theseus stepped forward and loudly said, "I will do it."

His loud voice caught the haunted gaze of the king, who narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. "I do not recognize you, stranger. Who steps forth to enter our city's noble task?"

"I am Theseus, son of the archangel Uriel." Theseus said, earning surprised gasps and whispers from the crowd. He could feel their curious gazes on him, but his eyes were focused on Minos only.

"A Nephilim graces us with his presence!" The king smiled devilishly. "Perhaps you may be the one who shall complete this challenge and bring me the beast's head."

"Just show me where to go and I'll get it done, your Highness." He replied.

The king continued to heap praise and joy upon managing to attract the famous Nephilim hero whose tales were told across Arkhos. Theseus traded a discreet glance at Adriane and they traded little nods that no one noticed.

XXXXXX

A minutes later, the men who volunteered were escorted to the other side of the city, to where the mountain looming over the area sat like a giant hand. The infamous maze the king spoke of was built into the mountain, with the doors leading to the interior built into the base of the mountain. Theseus looked up at the doors and grimaced at the detailed stone bust of a bull sitting over the doors.

'This place looks more ominous than I thought.' Theseus thought. He hoped Artemis could keep herself occupied while he was inside.

"Theseus." Adriane walked over to him with a bundle of cloth in her arms. "Take this, it's to keep you warm."

Theseus nodded his thanks and took the offered bundle. Glancing at the guards, Adriane leaned in close and whispered, "Your sword is inside this cloak, but the maze is not so easily conquered. There are monsters down there in addition to the minotaur, monsters that were starved to make them more viscous in their pursuits. I also gave you a spool of thread. Tie one end to the door of the maze. It will guide you back to safety."

She leaned in closer so that her lips were right against his ear. "When you find the minotaur, say my name. She will know who sent you."

"I will, my lady." Theseus said.

Adriane smiled and stepped back as he walked through the entrance of the maze. "Good luck, son of Uriel."

Theseus gave her a parting smile as the doors shut behind him and cloaked him and the other men in darkness.

XXXXXX

The maze was a dark, cold place, where the only light present came from dim torches that could barely light a corridor. As soon as the doors slammed shut behind them, Theseus had told the men to wait at the entrance and tied the thread around the door handle. Slowly unwinding the spool, he went down the center path, sword in hand, with and the thread in the other.

As he got deeper into the maze, Theseus could now understand why no one could properly find their way through it. The maze itself was massive, the entire cavern carved from magic and the walls laced with barrier spells to keep anyone from climbing over them. There were numerous dead ends and smaller chambers that led to monsters kept down in this dark place for who knows how long.

" _My father hates monsters, Theseus. He had his own court magician create the maze almost ten years ago and every year he captures monsters to place inside, letting them starve and slowly go mad before throwing foolish men inside to satiate their hunger for only a few days at a time. He's turned this into a sport, and neither man nor monster is safe from his abuse of their personal rights."_

In the distance, he could hear the echoing moans and screams of the other men as they ran into the captured monsters, raped on the spot and probably wouldn't see the light of day again. He couldn't blame them, for the monsters were as much victims of Minos's madness as the humans fooled into attempting to kill the minotaur.

"How long has it been since she's seen the sun?" Theseus asked himself, looking up at the vast cave that hung above him. Even he would go insane if he was stuck inside this depressing place for so long, and he was a Nephilim, a child of light.

It was fortunate that he had his powers to help him navigate the maze. Theseus was able to sense large concentrations of demonic energy, which proved very useful when searching for or trying to avoid powerful monsters. The large cluster of agitated demonic energy swirling in the center of this place was probably where he needed to go.

" _All this is just some sad, elaborate way for my father to punish what he sees as his greatest sin. This is his excuse to play off his own weaknesses, blaming it on the wiles of a monster and not his own lack of love for her. The fact that the rest of the state, even his closest supporters, haven't supported his anti-monster crusade just shows how shallow and pointless it all is."_

After what felt like hours, Theseus made it to the heart of the maze, which was a wide, open pit illuminated by glowing white lightstones that sprouted from the ground. Gripping his sword, Theseus cautiously entered the large area, which started to look like some naturally formed arena the longer he stayed there. The air was dense with demonic energy, the kind that belonged to a strong monster who had a lot of energy built up over a long period of time. Monsters like that were highly dangerous and violent, even with their lovers.

"Come on, monster. I know you're there." Theseus whispered, his eyes scanning the other three corridors leading to the chamber. "You can smell me, can't you? I bet my energy feels nice compared to the shit you've been stewing in."

He heard an angry snort behind him and spun around just in time for a large fist to hit him in the chest. Theseus grunted and skidded back, slamming into a stone pillar, nearly knocking it over. A large form charged at him and he dived to the side to avoid it, cursing as his attacker smashed right through the stone.

"Holy shit." Theseus coughed. That blow would've broken a couple of ribs, if not killed him on the spot. "You're a mad fucker, aren't you?"

Large hooves stomped the ground as the monster girl turned to face him. She was a tall woman, standing around 2 meters tall with long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and hung over her eyes, which were a beautiful shade of indigo blue. Her body was muscular but did not take away from her feminine curves, and from the waist down she had the legs of a bull, her black fur matted and wet, just barely clean. She was the minotaur of Meletis.

Theseus quickly stood up and held up his arms. "Hold, minotaur, I'm not here to hurt you!"

His sword glinted in the lightstone's glow and caught the minotaur's attention. She snorted and growled, getting into position to attack again.

"Please, I'm not here to fight!" He pleaded.

It fell on deaf ears as she charged at him once more at him. Theseus tossed his sword aside and met her charge with one of his own. They clasped hands and grappled, pushing against each other with physical force few humans could match. Theseus's muscles bugled and strained against the minotaur's push. The muscles in her arms also tensed and bulged, and her red hazed glare made it clear she wasn't thinking in her right mind. He didn't want to, but if this went on, he might have to rough her up a bit.

Suddenly the minotaur broke the deadlock and wrapped her arms around his waist, lifting him off his feet (which actually made Theseus yelp, though he'd denying it later on) and throw him almost three feet across the chamber into the wall. His impact actually cracked part of the wall as he slammed into it, and he crumpled to the ground, wincing. The minotaur lunged at him, but he rolled aside to allow her sharp horns to stab into the rock, the force of her charge burying her horns deep into the wall.

Unfortunately, that didn't hold her in place for long, as she ripped her head free, tearing off a piece of the wall in the process. Theseus backpedaled as she broke the rock with her bare hands and ran at him again. This needed to stop!

"Stop! I come in the name of Princess Adriane," Theses yelled. "Your sister!"

The minotaur's fist stopped inches from his face as she froze before him. Some sanity returned to her azure gaze as she heard the name of her beloved sister. "A-Adriane?"

Seeing his chance, Theseus focused his power, charging his body with holy energy as he grabbed the minotaur by the arms and dragged her over to a boulder to bend her over it. Pushing one hand down on her back to keep her down, his other hand caressed her rear, squeezing and slapping the lightly furred rump. Disoriented, she gave no resistance as he got into position behind her, tensing up as he tore off his loin cloth to expose his eleven inch cock to the cool air of the maze.

Theseus grabbed her hips and pressed the tip of his bulbous cockhead against the minotaur's pink opening, causing her to let out a sharp squeal as her barely used cunt got a jolt of pleasure from just that small amount of contact. Taking hold of her swaying tail, and with one hand on her firm ass, he pushing himself in farther until his large, pulsing cock was hilted in her constricting cunt. Squeezing her tail tight, he rolled his hips and pushed against her, his heavy balls pressed against her firm ass.

The minotaur shook and quivered violently underneath the man, gasping as pleasure shot through her. Her hands gripped the boulder beneath her, her fingers digging into the stone as her nostrils flared, struggling for air.

Theseus withdrew his cock from her snatch until only his head remained inside her. Then he gripped her ass tightly with one hand and pulled her tail back roughly with the other, forcing her ass back towards him while at the same time thrusting forward into her. The minotaur groaned, her face melting into a look of undeniable pleasure as a bit of drool began to leak from her mouth.

He started to hump wildly into her. His cum filled balls slapped against her sensitive clit as his dick drilled and pounded into her pussy at amazing speeds. He called upon the energy that he inherited from his mother to strengthen his muscles and grant him unlimited stamina for a short period of time. Most of this holy energy he channeled into his cock, waiting to be deposited into the monster he was fucking nonstop. Theseus coated his hands in holy energy and slapped both palms onto her furry ass, giving those jiggling gluts an electrifying jolt that made her throw her head up and shriek loudly. The feeling of this man's cock pounding into her as he slapped her ass like jungle drums sent her over the edge.

A shock raced through her body and she quaked and quivered as her pussy squirted its juices out onto the Nephilim's balls and thighs. Arching her back, she cried out as she came hard against his throbbing cock, before falling limp onto the boulder, her large breasts mashed against the rock and her scrambled brain struggled to regain its wits. Her exhausted body felt every vibration as Theseus continued to hammer his cock into her mercilessly.

"Prepare yourself, minotaur." Theseus grunted. "For you're about to know what true pleasure feels like!"

The minotaur was in no condition to reply, as her head remained planted against the boulder with her pink tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted with each thrust, groaning as she felt another energized slap on her ass.

Theseus grunted and groaned as his climax neared, hips pounding against her taut ass. He gripped her ass tightly with both hands, nails digging into her skin and even drawing blood. He pulled her hips towards him and buried his cock deep into her spasming hole, bouncing her body forward with the force of his thrust. Groaning, he grasped her tail and pulled on it as he came inside her, balls churning as his hot, sticky cum surged out of his shaft and into her stuffed womb.

As he seeded her womb, his semen, which was laced with potent holy energy, entered her womb and began revitalizing her body. The scars and dirt and ugly buildup of clustered energy slowly faded away, cleansing her as she was healed of the hardships she had faced since being dumped down here to die. The more cum Theseus pumped into her, the more energy she absorbed, which meant that the healthier she became.

The minotaur, who was named Astrea, released one massive howl that could be heard all over the maze, and even outside.

XXXXXX

The next day, King Minos, Princess Adriane, and the people of Meletis all gathered outside the maze, having heard the thunderous roars of the minotaur. They thought they were cries of pain, but only Adriane knew otherwise. The king looked sickeningly eager for the victor to emerge from the maze, wanting to see the severed head of the monster that shamed his honor and bloodline.

Everybody froze as the doors were slowly pushed open, and the half-blood mortal, Theseus stepped out into the big, bright world, looking tired and a bit haggard, but still alive and strong.

"I have returned, King Minos." He said, bowing his head.

"Yes, well done warrior, but the minotaur, did you slay it?" Minos asked eagerly. "I want to see its head! Did you bring it's head?"

"I have, my King. She's right here."

Theseus stepped aside and everyone gasped as the tall form of the minotaur stepped out of the dark maze, with an assortment of other monsters that were thrown into the maze, and stood tall before the gawking humans. The fur on her legs and her hair was still matted and dirty, but her sanity had returned and now her angry gaze was focused on Minos, who looked whiter than a corpse.

"You!" Minos exclaimed in fright.

"Hello, father." Astrea sneered.

"Astrea!" Adriane abandoned all sense of decorum as she ran to her half-sister, wrapping her arms around the minotaur in a big hug, which Astrea returned. "You're back!"

"That's right, I'm back and I'm here to stay, little sister." Astrea said. "Thanks to this noble warrior."

"Just doing my job." Theseus grinned.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Minos roared. "I told you to kill the beast, Theseus! To kill her!"

"If you knew anything about me, then you would've known that I am no monster hunter. I bring humans and monsters to justice equally, and I'm not going to slay a minotaur born from your blood for no reason other than because she represented your lack of restraint."

"But how…" Minos turned his enraged gaze onto Adriane, who stared right back at him. "Adriane, how could you? How could you side with that creature instead of your own father?"

"I side with the sister who's always protected me and helped me grow into the woman I am today. Even after all the abuse your reaped onto her she still stayed by my side until you threw her into that horrid maze!" She said.

"Astrea here was born from your little one night stand with the minotaur bandit queen, Epona. Adriane told me that you were bewitched by a Baphomet you had insulted and hunted down the minotaur in a lustful haze, fucking her for three days and nights." Theseus said, stepping forward. "When Astrea was born, you hunted down her and Epona, killed her mother and dragged her back to Meletis to show people that you were somehow strong for beating up a minotaur child."

"There's a reason people don't like you, father." Astrea grinned.

"What's even worse," Artemis said, walking forward to stand beside Theseus. "Is that when you saw how close Astrea and Adriane were, you threw Astrea into the maze out of spite, unable to handle that your daughter loved a monster more than you. Hunting down monsters to trap down there was just to hide the fact that you were constantly embarrassed at being bested by a monster for insulting her family for no good reason."

"How many men and monsters died in that maze to cover up your own stupid failures?" Astrea growled. "How many people died in each other's arms, never seeing the sun again, because you just couldn't be bothered to let things go?"

"I will not be scolded by a bovine bitch like you! I am King Minos of Meletis and my word is law!" Minos turned to his guards. "Kill them all!"

To his surprise, none of the guards even moved from their position, and some were even glaring at him. "G-Guards? I gave you an order, kill them!"

"Here's something you didn't know, father. Most of the soldiers in Meletis, a good number of the scholars in the libraries and even some peasants have monster wives and daughters of their own. No one's happy hearing you insult their loved ones and threaten anyone who supports them." Adriane said. "You're a danger that clearly needs to be removed, and only then can Meletis live in peace in Arkhos."

"I will not be overthrown by my own blood, much less a woman! I'll gladly kill everyone in this city to show what happens to traitors to their own kind!"

Minos drew two swords, both weapons etched with magical runes to channel magic-fueled electricity through them. He ran at Adriane, intent on killing her and then his bastard daughter as well.

It wasn't that surprising that he barely had a chance to raise his weapons as Artemis fired an arrow into his knee, making him stumble. Theseus smacked one of the swords from his hand while Artemis shot another arrow into his left arm, making him drop his other sword.

Even still, he continued limping for his daughter, muttering how much of a traitorous cunt she was how she should've died with her mother in the plague. So focused he was on Adriane that he didn't notice Astrea march up to him until he saw her fist heading for his face.

The last thing he saw before his skull was caved in were Astrea's dark blue eyes, the eyes of the minotaur that birthed her into the world, the minotaur that humiliated him.

XXXXXX

"I can't thank you enough for your help, Theseus." Princess Adriane bowed low to Theseus and Artemis. "I owe you everything."

Theseus smiled and shrugged. "It was nothing, just doing my job. Hearing your story certainly motivated me to do something about this mess."

With King Minos dying at the hands of his minotaur daughter, Adriane was to be made queen of Meletis. She had prepared herself for this day for years, and so the transition wasn't too jarring for her. Her father's death hardly bothered her, because she never had that good a relationship with him in the first place. All Minos cared about was preserving his legacy, and thought that he was doing mankind a service by killing monsters like animals. That kind of thinking contaminated too much of Europa already, there was no need for Arkhos to suffer through that too.

"What'll happen to the freed monsters?" Artemis asked.

"They'll be given citizenship in Meletis. There are plenty of apartments for them to live in until they can get their lives back…or start new ones." Adriane sighed. "There are still a lot of supporters of my father in both the military and the civilians. Rooting them out will be hard, convincing them will be harder."

"After a display like that at the maze, I'd say you'll be fine." Theseus said. "I can think you can manage just fine with most of the people on your side."

"Thank you, Theseus." Adriane smiled.

"Sorry I'm late!" Astrea ran over to the city gates, hefting a large sack on her shoulder. She looked healthier now, her hair neatly groomed (for a minotaur) and now wearing a thick leather vest with cotton pants that hugged her lower body. You'd never think she spent three years stuck in a maze. "You guys waiting long?"

"No, you're just in time." Artemis smiled.

Adriane stepped up to her half-sister and smiled sadly. "Are you sure you want to leave, Astrea? We've just reunited, and there's so much to show you."

"Sorry about suddenly leaving you here by your lonesome, sis. It's just…I don't feel too comfortable here, you know? Too many bad memories." Astrea said. "Doesn't mean I won't visit though. And I'm sure the other monsters will keep you company too."

"I suppose." Adriane and Astrea hugged each tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Astrea."

"Love you too, Adriane." Astrea whispered back. Once they broke the hug, Astrea walked over to Theseus and threw a long arm around his shoulders, hugging his head to the side of her left breast. "You ready to go, stud?"

"Of course I am." Theseus smiled at his new lover, who had found herself attached to him once everything calmed down. He wasn't expecting to suddenly walk out of Meletis with a girlfriend, but if that's what fate decided for him, who was he to judge?

"Theseus, I'm placing my sister in your care. Take good care of her and we won't have any problems, understand?" Adriane said sternly.

"Adriane, not in front of hubby." Astrea whined, earning a laugh from Theseus and Artemis.

And that's the story of Theseus and the minotaur of Meletis. The noble Nephilim and his human partner now had the liberated Astrea as part of their ranks, and within the year, Theseus and Astrea were wed in Astrea's birthland. Even after their marriage, they continued to journey across Arkhos, providing help to those who need it. A trait that was passed onto their daughter, Io, who would make a name for herself in a land far from Arkhos.

Arkhos was a land of heroes, and whether they were man, monster or Nephilim, they were heroes in even the most unlikely of places. For not everyone was destined to live a normal life. If the gods ordained it, you were given one of adventure, and possibly find love along the way.


	11. The Rough-Faced Griffon

Chapter 10-The Rough-Faced Griffon

Long before Britannian colonists and succubus merchants from Europa arrived, the Island of Delpoi was populated by a whole assortment of indigenous human and monster tribes who roamed the land, or settled in remote parts of the continent, from east to west. For the most part, they were isolated from the rest of the world, and thus only knew what they could explain about the world around them. Here, humans and monsters lived in harmony with nature…for the most part.

Our tale begins in a large village situated on the border of a lake. The village consisted of humans and griffons, who integrated into the tribe through a marriage between the chief and the nest mother centuries before, and the two races were inseparable since then. The men would go out and hunt, while the powerful griffons stayed and defended the tribe, for they were among the strongest monsters of the land. They were the Golden Eagle tribe, and they were one with the sky.

Within this village, there was a widower and his three daughters, all griffons born from their mother who was a protector of the village, who had died fighting a group of dragons laying waste to the land from the south. The youngest of which was Hula, who was an unfortunate girl in her family.

Like the other griffons of her tribe, Hula trained from birth to become a strong monster and a lovely woman for the humans to look up to and the men to court. She trained hard, and though she was small, she strong and her determination was something few could match. It wasn't until her seventeenth birthday that tragedy had befallen her and her family.

The Golden Eagle tribe was suddenly attacked one day by a powerful thunderbird, who lived in the nearby mountains. She lost her husband and daughter in an earthquake and caused untold amounts of destruction in her grief. Her thunderbolts tore apart the earth, split trees in half and set them aflame, soon enough engulfing half the forest in the inferno and threatened the tribe.

Hula, her sisters, and the rest of the able bodied griffons rushed to defeat the thunderbird before she destroyed the village. Maddened with grief and seeking only to cause destruction and pain, the thunderbird violently lashed out like a thunderstorm, striking down anyone who got near. Over a dozen griffons were killed in the battle, and all that were left were a handful of veterans and new warriors who were no match for the thunderbird.

Hula, who knew they could defeat the thunderbird alone, acted as a distraction while her aunt would deal the killing blow. She slammed into the thunderbird from behind and blinded her, which led to the thunderbird lashing out and severely wounding Hula. Her aunt dived in and ran her spear through the thunderbird's heart, ending the threat and giving the monster peace at last as she was reunited with her family in the world beyond.

It took hours for the tribal mages to put out the fires with water magic, even with the help of the undine that inhabited the lake, but soon the inferno was put out and the tribe was victorious…but not without a cost.

Poor Hula, who acted as a distraction to bring the wrath of the thunderbird only onto her, was affected the most. She paid the ultimate price, struck by thunder, riddled with ugly scars and painful burns, and unable to fly for the rest of her life.

Hula was seen as a hero by her fellow villagers for her sacrifice, but she didn't feel like a hero. She felt useless.

XXXXXX

"By the spirits, she looks worse than I thought."

"I know. The stories of her injuries were graver than I expected."

"Can she even fly with that wing?"

"Forget her wing, what about her arm? And her face! Spirits, what did that thunderbird do to her?"

Every year there would be a massive gathering of tribes to celebrate the coming of the seasons. With it being Fall, the need for meat and fur grew as the weather turned colder and the plants started dying. It was a time for relatives to reunite, for friends and rivals to meet up, and stories to be traded. For Hula, it was a time for the women of the other villages to whisper and gossip about her visible injuries.

Hula could hear it all and it only made her wish her sisters hadn't dragged her to this gathering. Everyone stared at her like she was some strange creature to be gawked at, like it was her fault for looking this way. The warriors were, of course, less scathing in their comments, more sympathetic given how she acquired her scars, but it still stung to listen to even other monsters snicker about her lack of ability to gain a husband and a family.

"Don't listen to them, Hula." Her eldest sister, Kaya, whispered to her. She was the strongest of the three sisters, tall and muscular with large powerful wings and talons sharp enough to cut through stone. Next to her, Hula felt even uglier, though she didn't make this feeling known.

"That's not too difficult, considering that I can barely hear out of my left ear." Hula muttered.

In order to hide her facial scars, Hula wore a red mask that completely covered her face. Her right hand was devoid of feathers, also burned away by the monster's lightning. Scars marred her leonine legs and the most crippling injury was her left wing, which had taken a thunderbolt directly to it and was bare and crooked, the nerves shot so badly that she couldn't even move it all the way. Bandages ran along her chest, stomach and legs to hide the scars there too. One would mistake her for a mummy with how much bandages and wrappings she wore to cover herself.

She walked with a limp and was slightly bent over like an old woman. The children wondered if she was actually an old woman behind that mask, a hag disguised as a crippled griffon. Hula became numb to these senseless labels, but that didn't mean they didn't leave their own scars.

"Can we just go back to the hut? All this is doing is drawing more attention to me." Hula pleaded.

"You need to walk around, little sister. Staying inside that stuffy hut is harmful to your health. Even father agrees with me." Kaya said. "And no one would dare tease or mock you with me close by."

"Not as long as you're looking at them." She muttered.

Suddenly the gossiping women went quiet and the sisters looked up to see who made them hush up so. It didn't take long to understand why, for they saw a very beautiful woman step into the village square.

Her name was Keemeone, Rain, and she came from a small tribe who lived on the far side of the island, where the dense forests gave way to wide open plains where buffalo grazed and wild horses galloped endlessly without care. She was a tall, slender human woman with raven black hair and smooth skin. Her eyes were her most startling feature; they were a bright silver, like starlight, that seemed to glow even in the daytime.

She was the only one from her tribe capable of making the journey to the gathering, as the rest of her tribe relied on the protection of a neighboring clan of centaurs to protect them from bandits and monsters. But her beauty wasn't why she was so well-know, however.

Hula could feel the gazes of every woman in the area focus on her as Keemeone walked over to her and her sister. The kind woman's gaze wasn't judging or disgusted, only polite, for she focused on Hula, who froze like a deer in a predator's gaze.

"Hello, honored warrior." Keemeone said, bowing her head to the two griffon sisters. "I am Keemeone, sister of Ti'am, the huntsman from the Bear Claw tribe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Keemeone." Kaya said and nudged her sister forward. "It's often that we get visitors from the other side of the Black River."

"Few people are as healthy as I am and can make the journey here and back. Right now, my brother is protecting the tribe." Keemeone turned to Hula and smiled. "And you must be the Sparkstriker that everyone is talking about."

"Y-You know me?" Hula asked.

"Your deeds are well-known even across the river, noble warrior. Even the price you paid to ensure your people's survival." Keemeone's eyes briefly went to Hula's scars and bandages before looking back to her masked face. "My brother has professed to wanting to meet you, but his duties keep him close to home. Perhaps, if you feel comfortable, could you come visit our home?"

"M-Me?" Hula stammered. "Ti'am wants to meet me?"

Keemeone nodded, smiling. "If it doesn't trouble you. Hearing of your victory over the thunderbird has interested him greatly, and you would be doing him a great service. Please, consider it, at least."

Hula stood there still as a statue as she processed what the noble yet mysterious woman actually wanted from her. A chance to meet the famed Invisible One of the Black River. A hunter whom no one could see yet could hear and touch.

XXXXXX

Everyone knew the story of Ti'am, the Moose Hunter of the Bear Claw tribe. He was a chief's son cursed at a young age by a shaman to remain invisible to all but his Other Half, the one who would be his wife. His only family, his little sister, attended to all his wants, and she searched the land for any woman who was suitable enough for him to possibly marry…if they could see him.

Girls came from all over the island, seeking to be the "chosen one" for Ti'am. Keemeone would take these girls to her brother, and wait for his return from a hunt, since to her he was always visible. When she saw him arrive, she would say to her companions, "Do you see my brother?"

As it happens, none of these girls could ever see him. However, while some honest girls would say "no," most would answer that they could indeed see him.

Then Keemeone would ask, "Of what is his shoulder strap made?"

Or, as some tell the tale, she would inquire about other things, like his sled harness or his bowstring.

They would reply, "A strip of rawhide," or "A green sapling," or something of that kind, and each was a likely guess. But Keemeone always knew they had not told the truth, and she would turn her face away, and reply quietly, "Very well, let us return to my brother."

When they entered the hut, she would ask them not to take a certain seat, for it was the seat of Ti'am, the Invisible One. After they helped cook supper, they would wait with great curiosity to see him eat. Each would get proof that he was a real person, for as he took off his moccasins they became visible, and his sister would hang them up. They would also see food leaving his birchbark dish and disappear in mid-air, but beyond that they would see nothing.

Many girls had traveled far and wide to see Ti'am, only to be disappointed when they couldn't see the mysterious hunter. They could hear him, they could touch him, but they could not see him, and so Ti'am and Keemeone remained alone, unable to break the curse.

When Hula's father heard of Keemeone's invitation, he stared at his daughter long and hard to the point of making her feel uncomfortable before rushing to pack her a bag of essentials for her long journey, shocking her.

"Father, wait!" Hula pleaded. "Father, I'm not going."

"Why not? The spirits have granted you an opportunity, and you cannot deny this calling." He said.

"An opportunity for what?" She asked.

"For happiness." Her father was once a proud warrior and hunter, but after her mother died, he lacked the light that shown in his eyes when he ran through the forest like a wild horse. But now, his eyes were bright, his spirits lifted with the idea that Hula, his dear, sweet Hula, was asked to see a man who could be her husband. "You have suffered most in this village. More than me, who held your mother in her last moments. I refuse to see you waste away in silence after giving up everything to protect this village. You deserve a chance of happiness, Hula, but it is up to you to take that first step."

Hula was speechless, taken aback by the passion in her father's voice. "But…what if I can't see the Invisible One? What if I'm not the one for him?"

"How will you know if you haven't even made the attempt to go see him?" Her father replied, and that was the moment Hula made her decision.

XXXXXX

Clad in a heavy robe that her sisters had made for her to hide her scars, and wearing that same red mask, Hula left the village three days later to go see Ti'am of the Bear Claw clan. Her father kissed her brow and let her be on her way, and he didn't move until she disappeared into the forest.

Traveling with her injuries was hard, and at times the weather would irritate her burns and scars, but Hula ignored the pain and kept going. She walked for miles to the west in the day time, and rest wherever she could in the night time. Nature was not kind to her, but she managed just fine, still trudging forward despite the declining state of her cloak and her ragged, unkempt hair. Fall would turn to winter soon, and when the snow came, her journey would become near impossible.

For a healthy griffon, it wouldn't be nearly as difficult. Many griffons have been known to fly the entire length of the island on a full supply of food and demonic energy, but Hula had nothing, and her beaten body hindered her progress. The less said about her wing, the better.

As she passed through a forest of gigantic red leaf trees, Hula came upon an Ursa, who was preparing for the winter. Ursa were powerful ursine monsters, but this was a woman who was already feeling lethargic as the autumn winds blew through the trees.

"Hello there." The ursa yawned, hugging a clay jar of honey close to her bountiful chest. "I hope you're not here to steal…" Another yawn. "…my honey."

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your winter preparations, mother bear. I am traveling to the place where the river divides the island in half to meet with Ti'am." Hula said.

"The Invisible One? Oh dear, I hope it's not to see if you are his chosen one." The Ursa said pitifully. "Many monsters have tried to see him, but they've all failed. I should know, for I have tried to look upon him myself."

"Well, I am going to change all that. His sister invited me herself and it'd be rude to not come."

"With scars like that, I doubt you can find a husband at all. What is a monster without her strength?" The ursa said, not unkindly. She was stating what she believed to be a fact.

"How will I know it's fruitless if I don't try?" Hula said. She bade the ursa goodbye and went on her way.

XXXXXX

Thunder rumbled in the sky as the forest was assaulted by a heavy rainstorm. Hula's cloak was soaking wet as she trudged through the forest with gallons of water pouring down on her, making her clothes heavy and wet. Again, only her mask protected her face, while the rest of her body was cold and wet.

When the rain became too much to ignore, Hula took refused under an oak tree and huddled under the heavy branches that kept most of the rain off her, trying to stay warm.

"You're far from home."

Hula looked up and saw a short, petite, green skinned woman with short black hair, webbed fingers and toes and large frog-like eyes with a long tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was a Bullywig.

"What's a crippled griffon doing this far inland?" The Bullywig asked, not even bothered by the downpour.

"I am journeying to the lake that cuts the island in half to see Ti'am, the Invisible One." Hula answered.

"The Invisible One? No woman, human or monster has seen him. I am considered to be the most beautiful of my entire pod, yet I was not his chosen one." The Bullywig said, clearly displeased. "Do you really think a griffon riddled with scars will be his wife?"

"I don't know if I don't try." Hula said, resolute and determined.

"You can try, but you will fail." The other monster grinned, sinking back into her pond. "After all, what is a monster without her beauty?"

XXXXXX

The trees had started to get shorter and grew less in number. Hula, tired, hungry and ragged, knew she was getting close, for see could see the tall Coyote Mountains in the distance, where the water gathered from the mountain tops would travel down the mountainside and onto land, filling up the deep crevice that nearly cut the island in half.

Hula was a mess; her feathers were pinched together and falling off her arms, the fur on her lower body was dirty and matted, her black hair was shaggy and felt like rope, and her lame wing felt so nonexistent that she almost thought it had fallen off. There were blisters on her feet and her limbs felt heavy. Only her mask remained untouched, protecting her face.

Each step got harder and harder to take, but Hula somehow maintained her balance. Her cloak was just a raggedy torn mess hanging off her shoulders, and she almost looked like one of those old hags who would haunt the forests from those stories Kaya told her about. Had she had the strength to smile, Hula would have laughed at the image. Her mask was a frightening sight, wasn't it?

She heard the sound of hooves on the ground and looked up to see a centaur galloping towards her. She was a vision of beauty, dark skin with glossy black hair and a powerful frame with only a brown vest barely covering her large breasts. Her lower body sported a smooth brown coat that glistened in the sun and her muscles were very visible. Hula felt inadequate standing near her, but tried not to let it show.

"What is a griffon doing in our land?" The centaur asked, looking down at her curiously. "You are a long way from home, girl. And on the verge of death from what I see."

"I…came to see the Invisible One," Hula panted, her throat dry. "I came to see…Ti'am."

"Ah, you are not the first monster to travel so far to see him. And you certainly won't be the last." The centaur smiled bitterly at Hula. "I have tried to see the noble warrior who made my heart beast faster than ever before. I have heard his voice, felt is touch, but I could not see him. If I, a strong and fast centaur could not be his chosen one, what makes you think you have a chance?"

"I won't know…unless I try." Hula replied.

"You are a crippled griffon who cannot fly. You can barely walk and I can see that one of your arms are near useless to you." The centaur said. "How can you believe that you are the Invisible One's chosen bride? What good is a monster without her pride?"

The centaur left without another word, and when she was gone, Hula fell to her knees. She felt weak, cold, hungry, in pain. She felt like a tree having weathered a snowstorm, earthquake, and wildfire. Hula felt like she would die soon. Still, her heart told her to keep going, and on all fours she slowly crawled across the bed of reddish brown leaves on the ground in the direction of the lake. She wasn't going to give up, not when her only chance at happiness was so close!

"Please…mother…I don't want to give up." Hula began to cry. "I just want to be happy again!"

Hula had no idea how long she crawled, but eventually she made it to the massive lake that cut through the island and stopped at the Coyote Mountains. She couldn't find the strength to lift her head, and as she reached the lakeside, her mask fell off into the water. Her vision swam, but she regained focus when she saw her reflection in the water.

Her face sported the worst scars of all. Half her face had a large pink burn mark leading from her nose over her left eye to her ear. That same eye was white, completely blind, and the skin was slightly warped and sensitive. Another scar, three claw marks, ran from the bottom of her right eye down to her chin, covering her entire right cheek. It had come from the thunderbird's talons, and nearly tore the skin off her jaw.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she saw how ugly she was. What could Ti'am ever see in her, even if she was his chosen one? What use would a man have for a monster that was neither strong, beautiful nor powerful? A griffon who spent more time on the ground than in the air? She spent all this time coming to this lake and ended up looking and feeling worse than when she started. Death would be a mercy.

"Don't cry, Hula. It will be all right."

Hula saw Keemeone's reflection in the water and turned her face away. "Don't look at me!"

"Do not turn your face away, Great Eagle. You have made it this far alone, even though others told you to abandon your quest." Keemeone knelt down next to Hula and turned her head to look at the griffon's scarred face. "This is not your fault. This is the sign of your strength and courage. The price you paid to protect your family. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But what do I have to offer your brother? I am neither beautiful, nor am I strong, and I am so brittle that a slime could knock me over." Hula shook her head and sobbed harder. "What else do I have that I haven't lost already?"

"Your pain." Keemeone said. "Ti'am has spent years invisible to all save me, his sister. No one has seen the strong man he has grown into, how handsome he has become, and all those girls only come to him because he is an unbeatable challenge to overcome. He has waited for the right person to see who he truly is…and what better woman than someone who knows his pain better than anyone else?"

She helped Hula to her feet and escorted her back to the forest. "Come with me. I know a place where you can ease your aches and pains. You can meet my brother later."

XXXXXX

Ti'am, the Invisible One, walked through the forest with his bow and quiver on hand looking for some game to hunt. Usually he would be out hunting with the centaurs and their husbands, but his sister wanted him to take it easy after running into that ursa mother two days ago. Ursas were very protective of their daughters, and he got into a very bloody brawl with the monster before he managed to calm her down. His injuries kept him out of the annual buffalo hunts and regulated him to ordinary deer hunting.

When his ribs began aching again, Ti'am went to find the healing pool Keemeone had shown him to soothe his aching wound. It was a pool blessed by an undine who once lived as a protector of the land before leaving to be with her lover. The pool still had powerful healing properties and Ti'am felt rejuvenated every time he bathed in its waters. What's better was that he was the only one allowed to use it…

"Is that singing?" He muttered.

Ti'am followed the melodious humming deeper into the forest, to a place where few animals tread. It was a secret grotto by an ancient tree where few men and monsters had visited. Under the long, twisting branches of the ancient tree was the healing pool that Ti'am privately used. For a moment, he thought it was his sister, but when he reached the pool, he found Keemeone sitting by the pool, not bathing in its waters, but helping someone else do it.

His footsteps were quiet, but in the quiet grotto, they were still loud. Keemeone looked up and smiled at him, but the woman whom she was bathing spun around in shock, revealing her nude body to him.

She was beautiful. A griffon with shiny and smooth skin, with long raven black hair that reached her waist. Her body was strong and powerful, with toned arms that were covered in soft feathers, leading to razor sharp talons, and a powerful leonine lower body with silky smooth fur. On her back were large wings that were folded up against her back, equally soft looking, but strong enough to hold her body aloft in the sky. His eyes roamed her firm stomach and ample breasts, the water making her flawless skin shine, but as his eyes reached her face, he was startled by the bright emerald green eyes of the woman. Eyes that stared at him.

Stared at him, at his face, not at the trees behind him, or the ground, but at him!

"Ti'am." The griffon whispered, her eyes not leaving his.

"Greetings, my brother." Keemeone smiled. "You are discovered at last!"

Ti'am walked over to the pool and stepped into it, reaching over to take Hula's claws in his hands. "For years I have waited to find a woman of pure heart and brave spirit. Only such a one could see me. And now that I have found you, you shall be my bride."

Hula, the griffon who's scars and burns were washed away as she was reborn anew, shed more tears as she pulled the taller man down to kiss him. Finally, she found her happiness again.

XXXXXX

And so, Hula and Ti'am were married. Hula, the Sparkstriker, was given a new name: the Lovely One. Like her husband, she too had kept herself hidden, waiting for the right person to find her, and now that she had that person's love, she was hidden no more.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's based off the Rough-Faced Girl, a native American story I read back in elementary school, which I still remember**

 **even today. No sex here, but lots of struggles and perseverance from a worn down griffon to make up for it. We're gonna get a jiang shi chapter next, so stay**

 **tuned for that! Be sure to check out the Monster Girl World website on wordpress. Take note that I'm making some major changes to the MGW world, but**

 **nothing that will effect the story and such. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Until next time!**


	12. Raise the Dead

Chapter 11-Raise the Dead

Living in Shai Feng is an experience. Being a major monster dominated country in Orience, a lot of strange things can happen with so much accumulated demonic energy in one place. The spontaneous creation of rogue monster realms, young women being scouted out by Youko for "pink salons", the constant brawling between that himezumi merchant and the Kakuen stripper who find something to argue about every two weeks, stuff like that. If you're a mage, then the strangeness is amped up as working magic attracts the most mystically inclined monsters start paying attention to you.

Tai Ren was no such person. He was born and raised in Ming Hua, Shai Feng's capital city, and had a completely normal childhood for someone raised in a monster-heavy environment. He grew to inherit his mother's slender form, and his father's looks-long black hair braided behind his head, narrow gray eyes, a hard head that could crack wood if he tried hard enough (he tried hard enough) and an appreciation for all things normal in this not so normal city.

Ren wasn't one of those masochists who sought adventure, excitement or anything else. He just wanted to graduate from college, get a decent job, maybe get married to a nice girl (human preferably, though in Shai Feng, that's damn near impossible unless you're into polygamy), and die as an old man and not a super-hot incubus man slave. He was a virgin, which was a miracle, since most boys in Ming Hua often lost their virginity before they reached nineteen. He didn't want to become a mage or adventurer, he was perfectly fine working at the city library and in the national archives (though he wasn't too hype about the looks his hakutaku boss was giving him).

So you can imagine how unfortunate he was to be born into a family of Taoist mages who practices naturalistic magic and had dealings with monsters of the undead variety. It was even more infuriating when he was sent a massive coffin on his birthday that held something that definitely wasn't a super awesome antique jade sword (just something to hold over the haughty salamander bitch down the hall).

"Mom, what the hell is this?" Ren yelled into the phone. "I told you I don't want grandpa's stuff!"

" _I'm sorry, Ren, but it was in his will that you inherit all of his research materials."_ His mother said, totally unconcerned with her son's anger. _"You two always got along best, even next to your sisters."_

"But did you have to send me a jiangshi?" He exclaimed, glaring at the open coffin.

Inside the coffin was a beautiful, curvaceous woman with pale blue skin, short black hair and a figure that would make most men jizz in their pants. She wore a tight fitting red and black qipao dress common among Oriental fashion, with a diamond cut-out over her ample cleavage and left her soft, but firm looking legs bare. This was a jiangshi, a special breed of undead monster unique to Orience, animated female corpses that were brought to life via infusion of large amounts of demonic energy.

His grandfather was the last in a long line of Taoists on his father's side of the family, having maintained a tradition of performing magic through the use of the elements and often had jiangshi servants. Ren's father wasn't a Taoist, having gone down a more mundane route, and there weren't any successors lining up to be the least known type of Oriental mage in East Orience. Ren didn't even know his grandfather had a jiangshi just sitting around in his house. Was that why his marriage to his grandmother was so smooth?!

" _Your grandfather wanted to take care of her if anything happened to him. Her name is Pailin, she's a new jiangshi that he was saving for you before he died."_ She explained. " _And weren't you complaining about not having a girlfriend the other day? She's perfect for-"_

Ren angrily hung up and threw the phone onto his couch. He grumpily sat down and pouted as he glared down at the jiang shi. He didn't want to become a Taoist mage. He was just fine being his normal self without all the craziness monsters brought with them. What the hell was he going to do with her anyway?

"Damn it, gramps, you just had to have the last laugh." He grumbled and looked down at the woman in the coffin. She wasn't moving, not even a twitch of the finger, and he knew that she wasn't breathing. If it weren't for the fact that she was a monster with curves a model would kill for, he would've thought his grandpa was a grave robber. "At least she's cute."

Ren's gaze turned to the talisman on her forehead. Taoists used talismans to give jiangshi certain commands. The symbol on the talisman meant "rest", that much he remembered from the little lectures his grandpa would give him.

"This thing is so old and worn. How long did gramps have this in reserve?" Ren fingered the magical piece of paper. "I do at least know I'm not supposed to take the tag off-"

Ren's voice caught in his throat when he accidentally tugged the talisman too hard and pulled it off the jiangshi's forehead. A second later, Pailin's eyes shot open and even shorter than that her body shot up, hand thrust towards his face. He yelped as she leapt out of the coffin and her and went straight through his wall. Ren stumbled back as she straightened up, posture straighter than a man's erection at a succubus strip club, arms raised in front of her, her eyes stared blankly forward.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Ren looked to the old notebook that was sent with the coffin that held multiple talismans and instructions on how to use them. He scrambled for it and the first tag he saw as the jiangshi hopped toward him, pulling her arm back for another strike. "Oh shit!"

He picked up the only tag he could get and shot up, ducking under her palm strike and slapping the tag onto her forehead. In an instant, Pailin stopped, freezing in place. Ren let out a shaky breath and stumbled back.

"God, that's insane." He breathed. He flipped through the pages of the book to reach the notes on talismans. "Okay, "The words on the written tag dictate the range of actions a jiangshi will take." I know the basic stuff, just what the hell did I stick on her?"

Ren read through a list of the different types of magic symbols used on talismans that command jiang shi. He finally found it on the next page, though after reading its meaning, he wasn't very pleased.

"Wait, that's the symbol for lust? What kind of tag is that?!" He shouted. "Why the hell do you have that in your collection gramps? Hold up…"

Ren suddenly realized that he was still within grabbing distance of a jiangshi that now had a lust talisman on her head. He spun around and was suddenly pushed to the floor, avoiding banging his head on the chair as Pailin mounted his lap and held his face in her strong grip.

"Wait, stop! I'm not ready for this!" Ren screamed.

Pailin's expression was still blank as she leaned down and muffled his screams with her mouth. The jiang shi shoved her tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply while holding his face still. Ren noticed immediately how cold her hands were, and her tongue felt very cool, but not uncomfortably so. Her breasts, which were starting to slip out of her top, pressed against his chest and he felt her hard nipples poking against his shirt. Actually, everything about her felt cold and stiff.

'She's so cold.' Ren thought. 'Of course she is, she's a jiangshi!'

Pailin broke the kiss and pulled away, stiffly sitting up and shuffling back a bit so she could reach down to grab at his pants.

"H-Hold up, please-!" Ren gave an unmanly yelp as Pailin tore apart his sweats with ease. She made short work of his underwear too, completely exposing his stiff cock to her hungry gaze.

Something changed in her expression, and she reached down to grab his cock with her hand, which now felt slightly warmer than a few seconds ago. Pailin slowly slid her body lower until her chest was pressing up against his cock, her flesh now softer and warmer as she slowly absorbed the spirit energy emitted from his body. She grabbed her tits and wrapped them around the base of his shaft, making him moan in surprise.

"Fuck." Ren gritted his teeth at the warm contact of her flesh against his sensitive appendage. The ever stoic Pailin sandwiched her tits around his shaft and started massaging his dick.

Half of his length stuck out of her cleavage as she started pumping those glorious doughy globes up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. As more of his heat warmed her body, the stiffness in Pailin's body gradually wore away, allowing her to make more precise movements. Craning her head forward, Pailin clasped the circle of her lips around the head of his dick, softly sucking while she continued working her breasts.

Ren felt his breathing pick up when the cool touch of Pailin's lips slurped his crown into her mouth. Now his entire cockhead was inside being licked up by her tongue, with Pailin hungrily tasting his cock with all the fervor of a hungry ghoul. She bobbed her head back and forth on the portion of Ren's penis inside her mouth. She pressured her lips even more so on it, creating a tight seal in which she allowed her mouth to slide slicky back and forth. She was skilled at multitasking with using her breasts while doing this, her hands pushed and fondled her own tits as they continuously shifted upward and downward along his shaft.

'Shit, how the hell is she this good?' Ren grunted, reclining a bit as the jiangshi started pumping her tits at a more frenzied pace, slurping and licking the captured part of Ren's meat with even more fervor. Most important of all, she was getting him close to blowing.

Nearly ten more minutes of this continued, and suddenly Pailin squished her breasts up against his cock, making him moan loudly as his member pulsated in eruption.

Thick blasts of spunk rocketed out of his tip, splattering Pailin's face along with her breasts and collar. Ren undulated in orgasm as he craned his head back, hollering while bucking his hips up between Pailin's tits. He painted her face and body with an abundant amount of pearly white jizz until he finally stopped.

The young man slumped on the floor, sweaty from his orgasmic rush. He looked up and saw Pailin sitting back on his legs greedily scooping up the seed on her face and chest into her mouth. He saw that she no longer looked stiff, but now looked flexible and even less pale now. Licking her fingers clean, Pailin's eyes went back to Ren's dick, which was still hard despite cumming seconds ago.

"Why am I still hard?" Ren questioned. He shuddered when Pailin moved back onto his lap, moving the bottom of her qipao aside to get her dripping cunt in position above him. "Wait, don't yell me you're going to-"

The jiangshi thrust herself down onto his shaft without as much as a warning. The large bulbous head of his cock pushed past her folds, slowly making its way deeper into her body. A soft, barely audible gasp left the monster girl's lips as his length burrowed deeper and deeper until she reached his hilt. The feeling of his shaft spreading her cold, stiff pussy walls made Pailin's body shiver in pleasure, and her face began to show the first ounce of expression since they met-pure bliss.

Ren winced in pleasure as Pailin started moving her body. Her moist, velvety pocket constricted his length tightly, very tightly in fact, and she was coming down on him hard with ever increasing speed. The suctioning entrapment of Pailin's pussy was proving to be incredibly addicting to Red, every bounce she delivered was to ensure that she took him all the way in, allowing the head of his member to pierce her cervix. With loud, meaty slaps, her ass slammed against his thighs as she pumped her body onto Ren at a rampant pace. Her ass cheeks jiggled as her form writhed up and down the slick appendage. Pailin's breathy moans of elation spurred him on to grunting deeply in wordless nirvana.

The friction of his cock rubbing against her walls and his own body heat warming her up made Pailin's body more flexible and limber, allowing her to bend and stretch in ecstasy. Her cold vaginal walls were now warm and wet as the meaty shaft impaled her again and again. Pailin wanted more of this heat. It felt so good!

Pailin leaned forward and gripped his shoulders to use him as leverage to lift herself higher off his cock and thrust herself downwards, taking him in even deeper, to the point where his cock entered her womb. Ren gritted his teeth and held onto her wide hips as she rode him nonstop and felt his release coming. He helped her come down harder on his cock and got ready for his second release of the day.

"Shit, Pailin…I'm cuming!" He growled.

Pailin gasped, her eyes going wide as she felt a surge of liquid warmth erupt from out of the head of her lover's cock and into her canal. She bristled sharply and felt her body explode too at the sensation of Ren's cum shooting deeper into her in excess amounts that sent her into her own mind-rending climax.

Ren hugged her close, burying his face into her pale blue tits as her vaginal muscles milked his cock. Long, thick ropes of semen gathered in Pailin's womb, further warming her body and making the jiangshi moan softly in his ear. She hugged his face to her breasts and twitched sporadically on his lap as she milked her new master for several minutes.

Eventually the two came down from their orgasmic highs and Pailin relaxed a bit to release Ren her from embrace. Though his shoulders ached from the tight hold she had on him, Ren had actually felt really relaxed.

"Not how I wanted to lose my virginity," Ren panted, resting his head on his servant's chest. "But I'm not complaining."

XXXXXX

"Greetings, master, my name is Pailin. It is a pleasure to serve you." Pailin bowed low to Ren, her breasts jiggling enticingly with the motion.

"I'm sure it is." Ren said dryly.

Once the two had recovered from their orgasms and they cleaned up, Ren was given a nice surprise when Pailin suddenly started talking. Being warmed by his body heat and energized by his spirit energy had allowed Pailin to regain her mental faculties. She was actually a pretty mild mannered and polite girl despite having raped him just a few minutes ago.

"I apologize for raping you like that. My body was starved for spirit energy and I was acting on instinct." Pailin said. "It's hard to move without the heat of spirit energy to make my limbs flexible."

"That's okay, it happens to everyone. Literally, because it's Shai Feng…and stuff." Red said and sighed. "How did my grandpa get his hands on you anyway? I know he's no grave robber."

"I was actually one of your grandfather's Taoist students when I was alive. He took me in and started teaching me everything he knew to carry on his work, but I was killed during a robbery. I can only presume that he preserved my body and let demonic energy turn me into a jiangshi." Her eyes lit up at the memories of her old teacher. "To think that he passed away…I must have been dormant for a long time."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, don't you have any family, friends…anything?" Ren asked slowly.

Pailin shook her head. "I lost my parents at a young age and lived on the streets for a time until my teenage years. Your grandfather was kind enough to take me in and teach me, even though his health was failing." Her soft gaze went to her hands. "Will you be the one who stays with me from now on, as my master?"

Ren bit his lip. His dreams of normalcy were crumbling right before his eyes. He didn't want to become a Taoist in this day and age with all the crazy magic shit happening in Orience. Still, he couldn't turn Pailin away, especially after his grandpa went through so much to take her under his wing. That, and it was hard to forget the magnificent bout of sex they just had. Her tits were still out of her top, by the way.

"I don't know about being a Taoist or mage of any kind," Ren stood up and took Pailin's slightly cool hands and smiled at her. "But you're welcome to stay here with me. As a…partner."

Pailin gave a small smile and her dull eyes lit up just for a moment. "Thank you, master. I promise to serve you for the rest of my days."

Damn it, his gramps knew how weak he was to cute girls!

* * *

 **A shorter chapter than the last one, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. It was a bit hard writing a jiangshi sex scene, but I pulled through just fine. Up next we'll be**

 **getting a face off between a greedy dragon and a knight in shining armor who thinks with his third arm! Be sure to check out the Monster Girl World website**

 **on Wordpress, directions to the link in my profile. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	13. The Tale of Sir Antonio and the Dragon

Chapter 12-The Tale of Sir Antonio and the Dragon

Sir Antonio Von Krieger was a proud knight of the Kingdom of Fiora, a handsome man in his early thirties with a tall, muscular frame that didn't hinder his natural agility at all. He had long dark brown hair tied into a wavy ponytail that went well with his tan complexion that most people in Fiore shared with him. He had served Fiora for years as a knight protecting the land from humans and rogue monsters. He was a charismatic character, a skilled fighter, and a surprisingly avid reader. He was a jack of all trades and in this day and age, that made him prime husband material.

Women both human and monster wanted to fuck him, men wanted to be him, and incubi marveled at how a regular human could be so handsome. Antonio was the physical embodiment of the knight in shining armor that girls fantasized about up to their teens, though they had no idea of his more…amorous pursuits. If they did, no doubt their mothers would have them looking to someone else as a role model.

"Sir Krieger?"

Antonio paused in his daily afternoon workout to look over to his butler, his muscular body covered in sweat from doing his usual set of 50 sit ups. "Yes, David?"

"There is a messenger for you, sir. She says she's from the royal palace."

"The royal palace?" Antonio raised an elegant eyebrow and leapt to his feet with a practiced kick of his legs, landing on his soles with acrobatic grace and grabbing a towel to wipe his face clean. "Show her in."

The man bowed and left the room. Such were the perks of being a veteran knight with tons of victories under his belt. A huge manor, tons of servants, and tons of maids who he fucked on a regular basis. Other knights would be a bit humble, but in Fiora, there were few limitations for a man, or woman's, sexual depravity.

"Good morning, Sir Krieger."

It was a woman's voice. Antonio looked back and grinned at the sight of the messenger his queen sent to him. She was very pretty, with a smooth olive complexion and short black hair with deep brown eyes. The red blazer she wore to mark her status as the royal messenger was stretched tight across her ample chest, and the rest of her uniform consisted of a short white skirt and black thigh-high boots. He could see that she had a very fine ass under that skirt. Good. He was always an ass and tits man, no need to pick one when both were available.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I take it you had an easy time getting to my manor." Antonio said, giving his bright, white smile that showed off his perfect teeth.

"Yes, it was a pleasant ride here, thank you." The woman said with a soft blush. Her eyes lowered to his naked torso before shooting back to his face again.

"Good, now what does the queen require of me?" He asked, sitting down right next to her on the couch.

"Queen Isabelle brings reports of a duchess in the province of Aquaria who is in need of aid." She reported.

"What is the problem?" Antonio asked, not too concerned. Nobles were known for getting themselves into great trouble for the silliest reasons."

"I do not know, I'm afraid. The queen said that the details were for your ears only and would be told to you in person."

He frowned. "Confidential, huh? Must be serious."

"I'm sure it is, sir. The queen has stated it as such, and she trusts only a knight of your caliber to hand this quest over to." The messenger said.

"Oh, I'll be there." Antonio looked down at her. "Forgive my rudeness, but I must know your name."

"I am Carmen, good sir." She said with a big smile and a seated bow. "I am honored to meet you, Sir Antonio Krieger."

"Please, call me Antonio." He said smoothly. "I only use titles when wearing the armor."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"I'm sure you will." Antonio placed a hand on her thigh and smiled at her sharp intake of breath. "Is there anything else?"

Carmen gulped and looked up at him, trying to ignore the hand caressing her thigh. "N-No, sir. That's the message, but…the queen did tell me that you should give the messenger a t-tip."

"Oh really?" he said. "Carmen, I plan on giving you more than just the tip."

Five minutes later

"Goddess," Carmen sighed in pleasure when Antonio rubbed his bulbous cockhead against her soaked twat before fitting the large head in. She heard stories of Sir Antonio's mighty cock, a trait inherited from a distant incubus ancestor that he used to fuck nearly every desirable woman he came across all over the kingdom, and even within the army too. Carmen braced herself for what she knew was coming, but that didn't help as Antonio thrust forward, shoving about half his thick shaft into her. "I heard stories about that monster of yours, but to see it for myself…"

"I'm sure you've heard many things about me, Carmen, but the only way to find out," Antonio waited a few seconds after shoving himself into Carmen's tight, warm pussy so she could adjust to his size; he was only seven inches long, but he was very thick and he had to be more careful with human women than monsters. "Is to see for yourself!"

Antonio started pumping his cock into her quickly, working in the entire shaft. Carmen immediately fell into a series of moans and gasps, giving a girlish scream when he punched through to her womb. She didn't need to look down to know that her stomach was bulging from the large intruder in her cunt.

Antonio got a good grip on Carmen's wide hips and started fucking her with fast, powerful strokes, drawing five inches out before thrusting back in. He loved the feeling of fucking a woman who took his cock the first time. It was an experience for many who had the pleasure of being split open by him, though few women really went back to other men at that point. He had to commend the queen for giving out those uniforms to the female messengers, that short skirt and boots really got his cock pumping. The sight of Carmen's plump ass meat jiggling with each impact of his hips against her sexy rump was a sight that made Antonio fuck her hard, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Carmen's moans grew louder, uncaring about the servants in the manor that were clearly used to this by now, and she shuddered. Antonio felt Carmen's pussy suddenly tighten up before she started to convulse in orgasm. He let go of her hips and leaned forward, reaching underneath to grab her large tits and use them as handholds before fucking her even harder, pushing her hips into the couch with each thrust.

"Damn, I don't think I'm going to last much longer. You palace girls are the best."

His thrusts got shorter and harder as he felt close to cumming. Despite that, however, he fucked her a good bit longer before he reached the end of his rope. Carmen's eyes widened before they rolled back into her head as Antonio's cock expanded deep in her womb before a large flood of cum burst into her. Blast after blast of thick gooey jizz filled her hungry womb as Antonio continued to thrust into her, making her cum again.

She felt her stomach swell slightly from how much cum he was pouring into her cunt, some of the excess spilling from her stretched pussy to leak down her thighs in thick streams. Once both of them stopped cumming, they took a few minutes to calm down before Antonio pulled out of Carmen's nicely fucked twat. He started cleaning himself up while Carmen still needed a few minutes to gather her sanity back.

"Am I as good as the stories say I am?" He asked.

"B-Better." Carmen panted.

"As I thought." Antonio put on his shirt and walked to the door to get his armor. A good knight was always on time after all. "David? Could you make some iced tea for our messenger here? She's going to be here a while!"

XXXXXX

The royal palace was just a quick horse ride away from his manor, which was located close enough to the palace to answer an immediate summons within record time. Antonio knew he was lucky, as some knights had lands that were farther outside the capital and thus they took longer to get there.

Once he passed through the main gate and handed his horse off to a stable boy (and tossing him a hefty tip as thanks), Antonio strolled through the massive halls of the grand red stone castle that he knew by heart at this point. The servants bowed to him, the guards saluted him, and the maids blushed from the smiles he threw their way, yelping as he groped their chests and asses without warning.

He was escorted to the queen's main garden, a beautiful collection of flowers native to Fiora, which was tended to by a group of Alraunes that looked at him lustfully, groping their honey filled breasts to entice him for a drink. Antonio would have taken them up on their offer if he wasn't on official business. Never mix business with pleasure, unless the business was pleasure, then things got fun.

"Sir Antonio, you made it!" The knight in question spun around and bowed to her.

"You know I am always at your service, your majesty." He replied with a shining grin.

Queen Isabella smiled at him. She was a gorgeous young woman in her mid-thirties who somehow retained her youthful appearance even as she neared the mid-point of her life. She had dazzling green eyes and silver blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. Her dress was deep red with gold trimmings, deeply cut around the chest to give Antonio a good view of her cleavage, which, if he might add, he had the pleasure of burying his face in.

"So what's the newest danger to plague our kingdom?" Antonio asked.

"It's not endangering our kingdom, per se, but it is a big problem that needs to be taken care of." Isabella said. "You recall the Duchess Matilda?"

"Yes, she's the dwarf who married the mayor of Rivertown. I met her at the Rose Festival last year." He nodded. "Quite a mouth on her, and not in a good way either."

Isabella smiled. "The duchess has sent for aid in ridding Rivertown of a little dragon problem that has just recently moved in nearby Rivertown and started plaguing the place six months ago."

Antonio's eyes widened. "Six months? And she's only just now sending for aid?"

"You know how dwarves are. They're a prideful bunch. Matilda hired mages from the local guild in the next town over, thieves who she arrested for theft of noble properties, and even had her older sister's clan attempt to drive the dragon out, and they all were met with failure." The queen sighed. "There weren't any deaths, for now, but a lot of people were left with critical injuries. If they keep messing with the dragon, it won't be long before Rivertown is set aflame."

"Say no more, your grace. I will set forth at once!" Antonio said valiantly. Isabella giggled.

"Your enthusiasm is noted and welcome, Sir Antonio, but please be careful." She warned. "Dragons are in a class of their own, and you can never expect how things will go upon meeting one."

XXXXXX

Unlike some of the other countries that have the Order as their main religion, Fiora is a kingdom where its people are comprised of humans and monsters who live together in a mostly stable society. There were villages and towns all over the kingdom where the two races live in peace and have formed stable communities. It also helped to provide protection against the more feral monsters that still kidnap men between towns.

It wasn't completely solid, though. There were still monsters like manticore, hellhounds and the occasional ogre roaming the forests and mountains to look out for. The most dangerous among them were dragons.

Dragons were among the more powerful monsters that were worshipped as deities in some parts of the world. They were prideful, but not arrogant, fully confident in their exceptional power. If you have a dragon moving in to the area right next to your home, then one of two things will happen. One, you hire someone experienced in dealing with dragons and somehow manage to drive her off, or two, you have no one to turn to and you'll have to deal with having anything valuable snatched up in the dark of night. That's not even counting the possibility of a dragon looking for a husband.

Antonio only had two encounters with dragons, and they were the benevolent eastern ones. They were beautiful, of course, and nice, and he took great pleasure in fucking them both with his exceptional stamina. Unfortunately, it didn't help him in figuring out how to deal with a dragon who had no intentions of getting his cock. Fortunately for the people of Rivertown, he had a plan.

Rivertown was a town situated at the edge of a large river, a quaint little human settlement that made its bank on fishing. The town was located just a little ways from the sport where the boats and ships would dock carrying their hauls, while hunters would go out into the forests to catch some game. Honestly, Rivertown wasn't all that big until a dwarven clan moved into the mountains across the lake.

The dwarves had created a massive fortress, and then began mining the ore within the mountain to use as raw materials to make their wares. Rivertown's duke and the clan head's sister got together and married, and Rivertown enjoyed the profits of the dwarves' hard work. Everything was fine and dandy…until the dragon arrived.

As soon as the watchers spotted Antonio and announced his presence, the townspeople all clustered around the gates to see Fiora's shining knight ride down the cobblestone streets looking as majestic as the stories portrayed him as. Antonio was about to kindly ask the good people to let him pass so he could see the mayor, but he didn't need to when he heard a woman scream to the top of her lungs.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"

The townspeople wasted no time in complying with that demand. The crowd parted, revealing the duke and his wife. Duke Hanz was a portly fellow, short and round with a rosy face and a small rectangular mustache. He wore the wealthy trappings of a noble, but only a small step above the healthy and hearty townspeople under his care. Antonio had never met a duke who looked as friendly as he was in his life, and that was saying something.

His wife, the dwarf Magda, looked like a firecracker waiting to explode. She stood around five feet in height, clad in a less fancier dress than her husband that was dull gray and black, and looked better suited for fighting and riding than looking pretty. Her face looked petite, but her black hair hung about her head like a dark curtain. One would mistake her for a child were it not for the visible muscles that looked like they were chiseled from stone. For a man who once fucked an ogre on a drunken dare and lived to remain single for the rest of his life, Antonio knew this girl could probably snap a lesser man in half over her knee.

"Thank you, dear." Hanz muttered to his wife and gave Antonio a big smile. "Welcome to Rivertown, Sir Antonio. I hope you're journey here was pleasant."

"It was, Lord Hanz. Perfect weather for horse riding." Antonio said as he got off his horse. "I came as soon as the queen let me go."

"Then you already know about our problem." Magda said, arms crossed with a glare on her face.

"Yes, Her Majesty has informed me of your dragon problem." Antonio nodded. "And I have come to help."

"Just you?" She asked. "And no one else came with you?"

"Only me, my lady. I have full confidence in my abilities to handle this dragon by myself."

The duke looked between his wife and the knight nervously, feeling the anger roll off Magda's shoulders in waves. Even Antonio began to feel a little uncomfortable from her unblinking stare.

"Why don't you come inside while my husband makes us some tea?" Magda said a little too calmly.

 **Five minutes later**

"What the fuck do you mean you came alone?!"

The force of Magda's shout actually rustled Antonio's wavy hair. He sat on the couch at the mercy of the dwarf duchess while Hanz was attending to other matters (hiding from the storm of his wife's rage). Magda hadn't taken his little declaration lightly and proceeded to scream at his face while putting the wrath of Nyx down upon him.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady, but I don't understand the prob-"

"A dragon just ran my entire family out of that fortress." Magda walked over to the window and pointed to the mountain fortress sitting upon the mountainside, majestic and powerful. "My great-grandmother oversaw its construction, and my people have lived there mining the pretty jewels and pointy weapons you humans love so much! Neither man nor monster was able to conquer it, and a dragon single handedly drove out an entire dwarf clan by herself. We are the strongest warriors in this flowery kingdom, and we couldn't even make her sweat. And you decide to come here alone?!"

Antonio leaned back from the woman as she slowly leaned towards him, staring him down with an intensity that he hadn't seen since his teacher (his first fuck buddy) back during his time as a squire. When he was sure she was done ranting, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"My lady, please see things from my perspective. If I brought a whole contingent of soldiers to drive the dragon out, she'll no doubt be ready and waiting for them. She will never expect a single knight, much less one of my fame, to come there alone." Antonio said confidently. "I have experience with fighting dragons. I can get her out of there within the week."

"Fucking a ryu and a wyvern doesn't count!" Magda yelled.

"Worry not, fair maiden, I will liberate Rivertown and return all of your riches and your family's fortress. This is no problem for Fiora's greatest knight!" Antonio smiled, making the sun glint off his perfect white teeth.

Magda just glared at him and crossed her arms under her substantial bust. "You know what? Fine. Go ahead. Fight the dragon by yourself, Sir Antonio. I'm sure you're sword is sharp enough to pierce her scales."

"Oh, I know it is, my lady." Antonio smirked. "But it's not my main sword that I plan on using."

XXXXXX

Steel Mountain, that was what it was called. It was a mighty fortress founded by a dwarven princess and her clan, who worked day and night to build a fortress within the mountainside, in full view for all to see. As he rode his horse up to the mighty fortress, he looked up in awe at the towering doorway bordered by two statues of two dwarves who had to be Magda's grandmother.

It would be easy to just walk in through the entrance, but Magda had said that the main hall and adjacent corridors were too large and widespread to navigate all at once for a newcomer. You had to know where to go or you'll end up lost in a fortress that had a lot of deep pits and drop offs.

" _There is are a number of secret escape routes all over the place that were built in case the fortress was invaded or there was a natural disaster in case we needed to evacuate. Use the key on the stone slab on the far left of the main hall's entrance. It's the tunnel that will lead you straight to the treasure chamber where the dragon will most likely be."_

Antonio led his horse to where Magda told him about, at the far edge of the entrance where another narrow path sloped down the mountainside. Taking out an obscenely large iron key, he searched for the unassuming hole he was supposed to spot and inserted the key inside. The stone glowed and slid away to reveal a tunnel leading down into darkness.

"Dwarves really do know their stuff." Antonio muttered. He tied his horse to a boulder and took out a lightstone to light his way as he descended down into the tunnel. "Onward to victory!"

And so Sir Antonio entered the tunnel and walked, and walked, and walked…and walked. The tunnel sloped downward into the mountain, and the knight felt like he had been walking through this dark passage for hours now. The only light he had came from his lightstone and he had no idea what to expect when he reached the chamber.

Thankfully, he didn't need to ponder very long, as he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He reached the end of the passage and entered the massive chamber that was basically one large cavern within the heart of the mountain. What did catch his eye though was the massive amounts of gold and other shinies sitting around before him.

"Hemera help me." Antonio gasped.

The entire cave was filled wall to wall with gold, mountains of gold and jewels and fancy ornaments finely crafted by dwarven hands. Swords, goblets, shields, spears, plates, armor, it was as if all the world's riches were confined to this single spot, enough gold to make a sultan jizz himself in bliss. Antonio cautiously stepped further into the chamber and looked around, trying to ignore the fancy suit of armor that was just staring him in the face.

'Now where is that dragon?' Antonio thought. 'I hope I don't have to dig through all of this gold to find her.'

"It's about time you came."

"Whoa!" Antonio jumped and spun around as something large landed right behind him. A clawed hand snatched his sword and snapped it in two like glass. His mouth hung open as he watched the shards of his sword clatter to the ground and looked back up at the offender.

It was the dragon he was looking for. She was definitely a beauty who held herself in high regard, standing before him tall and straight without making any movements to defend herself from any attacks he might deal to her. She looked mostly human, sporting a dark red top that bunched her bountiful breasts together, showing ample cleavage that is eyes gravitated towards. Matching panties hugged her slender waist, and most likely bunched around her ass like a thong.

From her biceps downward, her human skin gave way to bright red scales, which ended in large claws tipped with razor sharp talons. The same went for her legs, from her thick thighs her succulent human flesh turned to red scales that extended to her large clawed feet. A pair of massive wings were folded on her back and small patches of scales ran down the sides of her face and along her torso. A long, thick tail slithered along the ground at her feet as she regarded him with dull ruby red eyes.

"Sir Antonio," The dragon purred, licking her lips. "I've been waiting for you."

"Y-You have? I mean," He cleared his throat and put his lightstone away. "Of course you have. Though I don't recall you giving your name."

"Thetis, that's my name." She said, slowly walking up to him. He took a couple of steps back, noting how she stood as tall as him-exactly. "And I meant that I was waiting for _you_ specifically, Sir Antonio."

Antonio blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not native to Fiora, but I have heard of a talented human knight who has fucked many human women and monsters without finding himself hitched. Such a strong and resilient man is very appealing in my book, but I couldn't just up and knock on your door. That'd be uncouth."

"So you attacked Rivertown and stole the dwarves' fortress just to get me to come to you?" Despite the situation, Antonio couldn't help but be impressed with this woman's dedication.

"Yes, though it took longer than it should have no thanks to those ugly little bitches and their stupid dwarven pride." She hissed, steam rising from between her teeth. Thankfully she calmed down seconds later. "But now I have you here, along with all the gold I could ever want, and now my hoard is complete."

"Whoa, you're not staying here. I was sent to get you to leave this mountain and that's what I intend to do, mighty dragon." Antonio said, putting his fists on his waist.

"You? I just crushed you sword, and I know you're no mage. What can you possibly do that the dwarves haven't done already to get me to leave?" Thetis grinned.

"I can outfuck you."

The bluntness of his statement caught Thetis off guard. "I'm sorry?"

"As a dragon, I know you've never had a man before, waiting for the right one to pop up for you. In the meantime, I have extensive experience in pleasuring humans and monsters alike, for even though you've destroyed my sword, I still have my other sword in hand." He grinned confidently.

"Such arrogance." Thetis growled, her eyes flashing. "Do you really think you, a human whose reputation was built on the cunts of lesser monsters, is capable of outpacing me in sex?"

"I don't think," He replied. "I know."

Thetis crossed her arms, pushing her ample tits together as she contemplated his challenge, though not for long. "Very well, I accept your challenge. But should you lose, you will become part of my hoard and will remain here with me forever."

"Fine, dragon." Antonio took a deep breath and flexed every muscle in his body. To Thetis's surprise, his entire set of armor exploded off his body from shoulders to feet as his muscles rippled with a surge of spirit energy. This was Antonio getting serious. "Have at thee!"

XXXXXX

Thetis regretted taking this challenge.

It had been around seven minutes since she started blowing him, and he still had yet to cum. His massive rod remained as hard and erect as it was earlier, a surprise for the dragon in question. She heard that a man would cum within minutes of having a monster's mouth on their cock. Hell, her mother snagged her father within five minutes using the same technique! This human, though, seemed completely relaxed, relishing her wet oral hole in pure euphoria.

"Time's wasting, fair dragon." He said, looking down at her from his seated position upon a random throne he plopped his toned ass on for a proper blowjob. "You might want to put some more effort into it."

The red dragon glared at him, and upped the intensity of her sucking. She started taking it in deep, touching the back of her throat in a pseudo-deepthroat style. She frantically stroked the exposed shaft whenever she could, hoping that it would be enough for him to cum. It was not. Focusing all her energy in this tremendous effort, she released her claws from the large man meat and grasped her breasts to wrap them around the man's phallus. Her large chest, despite their size, was still outmatched by Antonio's exceptionally long dick. It jutted out of her heaving bosom, slick with precum and saliva. Her human skin was covered in sweat from the intense round of sucking she had just done, and she used this lubrication to maximize the efficiency of her tit fuck.

"Oh, you're upgrading to your tits now." Antonio grinned. "And you were so confident in finishing me with your mouth."

"A combination of my mouth and breasts are more than enough to handle you, boy." She hissed.

"I am no boy," Antonio said. "I'm a goddamn man."

The gruff tone of his voice made Thetis shudder. She felt herself shudder from a mini-orgasm, just from his voice alone, and her cunt grew wetter from his alpha male attitude. The way he eyed her was the same way she eyed her prey, hungry and insatiable until she got what she wanted.

The heat in his gaze forced her into action as she furiously worked her large tits up and down Antonio's length. Squeezing her two melons around the member tightly, it towered out of her cleavage as she worked her breasts. Nyx, she was getting hot. Very hot. The ferocity of her tit fuck made her sweaty, in spite of her natural heat resistance. He had to be getting close-it doesn't matter if he fucked monsters with equally better tit job skills, there was no way he wasn't feeling anything from this.

Thetis backed up her titjob by licking the head of his cock, and taking it into her mouth a little. She wiggled her tongue around its crown, and focused on the opening at the tip. The noble knight groaned in pleasure, signifying his coming release.

"I'm going to cum soon." He said.

'Finally!' Thetis thought angrily. 'Hurry up and cum, human, so I can take my reward!'

"Take it, bitch!" Antonio groaned as he ejaculated onto the dragon.

A deluge of cum burst forth, catching even Thetis by surprise. To think a human could cum this much without the aid of magic or demonic energy. Milky cream spilled over her facial features, coating her face and large tits. A large amount of it landed on her heaving breasts, coating the two orbs of flesh in jizz. She bent her head and took his cock into her mouth, getting a few shots of semen onto her tongue. She swallowed a large gulp and groaned from the taste. It was just as her mother said, tasty and refreshing.

"You were close, my lady," Antonio said. "But I still win, though."

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Antonio pointed to the gold clock sitting atop a suit of armor, which was also gold (there were a lot of things made of gold there) and showed that eleven minutes had passed since they started. One fucking minute past the allotted time she had to make him cum. All that effort put into it, coupled with her legendary draconic titjob…and she lost the challenge by a fucking minute.

"Don't worry, Thetis. The day isn't over yet." Antonio reminded her. "You still need to survive this cock."

Thetis didn't give a reply this time. Ordinarily she would've been confident as fuck, but seeing that his little climax didn't even make his cock wilt a little, she wasn't feeling as cocky (HA!) as before.

Still, she wasn't going to let this human defeat her and take her away from this wonderful mountain of gold she got fair and square.

Thetis crawled onto the throne, straddling his lap to ride him in the cowgirl position. She positioned herself on top of him, lowering herself a bit so his erect member would lean on her lower body. The lengthy schlong stretched past her belly button, somehow larger than most men she heard about, and yet he wasn't even an incubus. Hell, even if he was a Nephilim, she could've at least accepted that!

Lifting herself up, she angled the penis to enter her slick womanhood. She began lowering herself on it, allowing it to penetrate her folds. Thetis felt it spread her pussy out, stretching her insides-it made her head swim. Inch by inch the cock entered her, going deeper and deeper inside. Slowly but surely it was already reaching depths that she never thought possible. Antonio's cock was perfect; it had the right length and thickness to fully stretch her out. After a while, the might phallus bottomed out in her vagina, reaching the end of her canal. It pressed on her cervix, earning a slight moan from the monster girl.

"Are you going to start moving, my lady?" Antonio asked. "Or shall I get started?"

"Silence, human. I-I'm just getting used to it."

"I've fucked gremlins who took me all the way down without a problem and got right to it seconds later." He huffed. "But Hemera, you're right. Good job taking it all in one go, though. Even the eastern ryu have a problem taking all nine and a half inches."

That numerical statement almost made Thetis cum right then and there. She was already in a state of immense arousal, panting and sweating from her eleven minute long blowjob earlier, and feeling this man's penis knocking at her womb was driving her mad. She grit her teeth and began moving up and down his cock.

She started off slow at first, but began to increase her pace as she continuously bounced on his dick. The large cock continued to penetrate her, allowing her to have her insides rubbed with gusto. The shaft really stretched her out, and stimulated her vagina in all aspects. Cocks like his existed to pry open women and have them bred-an evolutionary advantage for alpha males.

Thetis moaned as she rode the handsome knight, her plump ass slamming down on his crotch over and over again, creating obscene slapping noises as her fleshy rump clapped on his sturdy thighs. She tried to stifle her moans, as she did not want to give this ideal male specimen of humanity the satisfaction. His big cock was pleasuring her greatly, but she didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of him.

"You're getting close, but not fast enough." Said the knight in question. "I reckon you might lose your mind before I cum for the first time."

"Shu-ngh!" Thetis moaned. "Shut up. I'm not letting you take me away from what's rightfully mine!"

"Sure." Antonio drawled. "Just keep bouncing on my cock like a good dragon whore, would you?"

Thetis snarled. He was right, she was getting close. His length coupled with his girth really was doing a number on her pussy right now, and she was the one moving. It just felt so good that she didn't want to slow down for even a second. Her cervix was being battered the faster she went, and it wasn't long before she reached that blissful peak of pleasure.

"Ugh, fuck!" Thetis screamed, her cunt tightening around his shaft and squirting juices all over his lap.

Antonio smirked. "I guess I win then-"

"No!" Thetis huffed. "That doesn't count, human. I-you took advantage of me in my moment of weakness from earlier."

Antonio stared blankly at her. "Are-Are you serious?"

"I never jest, Sir Antonio." Thetis quivered as another orgasm rippled through her, which she definitely didn't count. "I haven't been defeated yet!"

Antonio gave a "hmph" and stood up from the throne, lifting Thetis up. He held her by her plentiful thighs, and she supported himself by embracing the man's broad shoulders. Somehow he was able to hold her aloft without even breaking a sweat (and dragons were heavy girls, despite what they say otherwise). Antonio lifted her up a bit more and pulled back until only his cockhead remained within her body.

Then he slammed her back down on the whole thing in one thrust.

This time, Thetis didn't give a scream. She actually roared, a burst of flame spouting from her mouth as she arched her back and hit her second orgasm. This one was stronger than her first, as the knight's massive cock filled her up and rammed into her in a single, swift motion.

"Did that count, then?" He asked.

"O-Of course it didn't!" She sputtered. "L-Like your pitiful human cock can-"

"Better take it up a notch, then." He sighed.

Antonio started doing light thrusts-small, quick motions that nudged the dragon's womb repeatedly. His weighty cockhead kept bumping her cervix, something that sent minor shocks of pleasure throughout Thetis's body. These small movements rocked her torso, making her breasts jiggled a bit.

Thetis tried to speak, but all that came out were moans. She realized that his penis' constant knocking on her womb was giving her lower body a numb feeling. She bounced on his cock for a few moments before Antonio stopped and took his entire cock out of her this time.

"Now that we've got the preparations out of the way, let's finish this face off with a bang!"

The well-endowed man forcefully inserted his cock back into her, making her take it all the way to the base. It rammed her cervix hard, making her see stars.

"NYX!" Thetis cried out in bliss, having a massive orgasm. An orgasm that kept going and going in a long chain that battered her senses. It lasted for a while, leaving her in a state of sexual high. Her wings fluttered behind her deliriously and her claws dug into his shoulders, though they didn't pierce the skin.

He began moving with increasing intensity, lifting Thetis on and off his swollen dick. She was shocked out of her distracted state as she started feeling movement occurring in her second hole. Her vagina greedily sucked Antonio's cock every time it entered, and its copious fluids formed a small puddle on the ground. The self-proclaimed all powerful dragon was now feeling senses she had never felt before. The voluptuous monster mewled and moaned as the knight continued to stand and carry her throughout the fucking.

Thetis was completely engulfed in the pleasure, and she pulled herself in close to kiss the handsome man, so lost in pleasure that she had minimal control over her mental faculties. They kissed each other with passion, wrapping their tongues around in their lust-fueled contact.

Almost an hour later, Antonio was battering Thetis's abused pussy doggystyle, with the dragon bent over to hold onto the throne while her huge tits rocked back and forth during the fervent fucking. Her fat ass clapped against his hips with gusto, with his heavy balls smacking her engorged clit every time he shoved himself into her. This created a series of obscene, flesh on flesh noises which echoed in the chamber.

Thetis came again, her once tight vagina quivering and sending vibrations to the fat cock of Fiora's greatest knight. The voluptuous dragon's forked tongue lolled out in pleasure, her eyes scrunched up as her brain received the intense pleasure felt by another one of her many orgasms that evening. Sweat coated both their bodies, and a moment later, the hung man felt his climax creeping up.

"You should be honored, dragon," Antonio grunted. "For you'll have the pleasure of being seeded by me!"

The knight pulled the dragon's hips inwards, allowing his cock to bottom out inside her. He went balls-deep into her cunt, fully inserting his shaft into her moist canal. The engorged cock ejaculated, sending rope after rope of semen into the woman's womb. It have the busty dragon a warm sensation inside her, sending pleasant signals to her nervous system. After nearly a full minute of cumming, Antonio loosened his grip on Thetis's ass, letting her slump to her knees on the throne. He pulled his cock out of the dragon's abused pussy, allowing his thick, voluminous baby batter to spill out of the woman's used hole.

Antonio grinned down at the exhausted dragon, his cock glistening with feminine juices and leaking cum as he stood victorious over the dragon that terrorized Rivertown.

"Now about that bet…" He said, still grinning like the shit lord he was.

XXXXXX

Against all expectations, Sir Antonio managed to get the dragon out of the dwarven fortress and escort her still tired form down the mountain and back to Rivertown. No one was too surprised that the townspeople wanted her gone, though the dwarves wanted to beat her into a coma for all the shit she put them through, but Antonio spoke up in defense of Thetis.

"There is no need for more violence. I have defeated the dragon and soon she will be out of your lands forever." He told them all, ignoring Magda's angry mutters. "In order to ensure that she remains docile, I shall take this dragon as my wife!"

And so the great knight Antonio married the dragon Thetis, in a celebration that marked the darkest day in the lives of all the young (and mature) women who were touched by Sir Antonio's mighty cock.

Despite the circumstances of their meeting, the two proved to be a powerful couple, for now Sir Antonio had a mighty dragon as his partner. Thetis still considered Antonio and his estate and fortune to be her hoard and lorded over his servants like a queen, but she no longer caused trouble for the dwarves of Rivertown.

No, that right belonged to the town founded by a family of danuki from Nippon that built the bloody place _atop_ the lake separating the mountain from Rivertown and gaining a monopoly on the fish there for profits. This would lead to a very vicious conflict between the two economically minded monster races, known as the Dwarf/Danuki Profit War.

But that, my dear readers, is a story for another day.

* * *

 **I had no idea how to do this chapter. This was the first version. An alternate version was basically an erotic version of the Hobbit, where a thief must fuck a**

 **dragon to get her out of the dwarves' fortress. With a silver haired Owl Mage taking Gandalf's place, mind you. But here is the finished product, and the next**

 **chapter is already half done. It's looking to be another lovey one like the Rough-Faced Griffon, but that might change once I finish it. Be sure to check out**

 **the Monster Girl World website on Wordpress (directions to the site are on my profile). Thanks for reading, and Happy Easter!**


	14. The Ugly Harpy

Chapter 13-The Ugly Harpy

1897

Rosemary was a normal little town somewhere in the Europian countryside near Mercadia. There was nothing special about it, just a pit stop between two cities and was of a reasonable size that one didn't regret being born there. For those who were born in Rosemary, there was just enough things to do that the younger generation didn't immediately leave town the minute they graduated college, unless they had to.

Even the monsters here were mild mannered and kind, not too aggressive in their amorous pursuits, preferring to go the Oriental route and charm their male targets instead of hunting them down like predators. Humans still outnumbered monsters in Rosemary, and you'd be hard pressed to find the more outgoing species like hellhounds and werewolves here. Still, sometimes if you were lucky enough, there was always that special individual who brought some life to the little town.

James was the lucky kid to have met that individual.

He was just brought to the local park by his mother, and smiled as he saw a bunch of children, humans and monsters, running around causing chaos wherever they went. Looking around, he noticed that his cat friend Miki wasn't there yet.

"Mom, where's Miki?" He asked.

"Her mother said that they might be running a bit late, but they'll be here soon." His mother said. One could never be sure with Cheshire cats, they were unpredictable in a way that made you feel twelve years older after dealing with them.

James frowned and looked around. He had only been here in Rosemary for a few months and hadn't really made friends with any of the other children aside from Chloe, who lived right next door to him. He didn't know any of the other kids that well outside of school to really have the courage to talk to them. Then he spotted someone else who looked as lonely as he felt.

It was a harpy, and a large one at that. She looked to be around 7 years old, two years older than he was, with short auburn hair that was tied into twin brains that framed her face, which sported some freckles. She had a large nose, thin lips, and deep blue eyes, but James' attention was caught by her large, dull white wings. She wore jean shorts that left her avian talons bare, though her claws looked less sharp than he thought they'd be.

"Mom, who's that?" James asked, pointing to the lonely harpy.

"That's…well, she's one of the orphans that go to your school. You know, the children I teach at the orphanage?" She said.

James looked at the lonely girl, who sat on a swing grumbling angrily. "So she doesn't have any parents?"

"No, dear."

That made James sad. He loved his mom and dad, and he couldn't imagine living without them. As his mom took a seat at one of the benches, James mustered up all the courage in his little body and walked toward the harpy.

"Hi."

The harpy looked up at the boy who suddenly started talking to her. He was a scrawny little human with nothing special about him save for his big eyes. The harpy scowled at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Wanna play with me?" The boy asked eagerly.

She looked at him for a solid three minutes, wondering if she heard wrong. "Play? With you?"

"Yup." He smiled.

The harpy thought he was trying to trick her, but seeing those big brown eyes of his something told her this kid really wanted to play with her. Sighing, she decided to at least humor him before the other kids came and gave him a hard time.

"Okay, we can play."

"Sweet!" The boy grabbed her dull white wing and pulled her off the swing towards the sandbox. "I'm James!"

"…I'm Lily."

XXXXXX

James would later learn that the Harpy's name was Lily, no last name. She was an orphan whose egg was found in front of the orphanage on the edge of town, place in a little box encased in a warm blanket. She hatched a day later and the manager of the orphanage raised her along with the other girls there.

Lily was just one of the many little monster girls who lived at the orphanage designed to raise and care for monster children. Though she lived there all her life and wasn't the only harpy there, Lily was a bit of an outcast among the children for reasons out of her control, which James would soon learn.

Lily was known as the "ugly harpy" to the other monster girls. She had freckles all over her face that made it look like someone threw pepper onto her face, her body was slightly larger than the average harpy's slender form, there was a slight gap in her front teeth that the children would endlessly tease her about, and her wings were the dullest white a harpy could have and were also a bit large for a harpy too. The one good trait about her was her bright red hair. Everything about her seemed to go against what a harpy should be, and so the harpy children would tease her relentlessly for not being as slender or well-proportioned as them.

It didn't help Lily's already bad temper at all, and she would always end up covered in scratches from the other harpies' talons after fighting them off. She was self-conscious about her hair and wings, but she acted like she didn't care to appearances' sake. Still, a monster being called ugly is a serious insult that few adult women would dare say to each other, but children were known for hitting home with their insults one too many times. Lily never cried or sulked, however, she would just lash out like a bird of prey, fighting any monster that started something with her. Not even manticores were safe from her wrath, and they were strong little girls even in their preteens.

Despite the bad reputation Lily made for herself, James still considered her his friend. Since that day at the playground, he was always hanging by her side, urging her to play, read, or just do something with him. Lily would grunt and scowl in his face, but she never did anything to drive him off. She just tolerated him at best, not so eager to chase away the one kid that didn't treat her like an outcast.

Eventually, James' Cheshire friend Chloe soon entered their circle of friends, but their relationship was…complicated.

It soon came to the point where Lily couldn't imagine spending the day without James close by. He was her rock, her anchor, her friend. Neither of them knew just how much they would depend on each other in the years to come.

XXXXXX

"Ow! Be gentle!"

"You're not one to talk about being gentle." James scolded Lily as he tended to her wounds. He dabbed a cotton ball in some rubbing alcohol and pressed it to the cut on her cheek, making her hiss.

The two were in middle school now, and things started to change for them. James was becoming more aware of girls and the horrors of puberty, and Lily was going through the same thing, along with the increased teasing from her harpy companions at the orphanage. Her wings were still the same drab white that she had for her early childhood, but her body began to fill out, sporting curves and strong muscles along her arms and legs that harpies shouldn't have.

As you can expect, it'd lead to some altercations with the other members of her species, and Lily had the scars to show it. Lily had gained a new one on her right cheek after fighting off a bunch of sirens that made a pass at James.

"Don't scold me like that. Those bitches deserved it." She said defiantly. She hissed at another stinging throb in her cheek. "I said be gentle!" She yelled and smacked him with her wing.

"Seriously, you really need to stop fighting everyone who makes you mad." He said. "One of these days, you're going to get into a fight with a dragon and they'll completely demolish you."

"I can take 'em." Lily said stubbornly. "If I give up now, all those floozies will be all over you."

"We're thirteen, Lily, I'm still safe." James said.

"And what about that little Baphomet bitch that's been eying you lately?"

James had nothing for that, and Lily smirked victoriously. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad monsters. Everyone knows better than to fuck with me!"

"Language." James lightly scolded. "And I'm pretty sure you mean everyone but Chloe."

"Eh, Chloe's a nutty bitch like that." Lily shrugged.

"Language!"

"I don't care!"

XXXXXX

"Come on, come on…" The sound of branches breaking and a large body hitting the ground filled the forest clearing as someone gave a loud scream of rage. "Fuck!"

The red haired harpy Lily sat on her ass rubbing her aching tailbone while cursing up a storm. That was the fifth time she tried flying above her height limit, and the fifth time she crashed to the ground like a piece of wet paper weighed down by a rock. She glared at her unseemly wings, which were even larger this time, though she couldn't understand why.

"Why the hell are my wings so damn ugly?" Lily grumbled. "It's bad enough I have the biggest tits out of the flock, but now I have to deal with these stupid fucking chicken wings?"

Despite trying to ignore it, Lily was rather self-conscious about her wings. The other girls still called her the ugly harpy because of her unflattering facial features, curvier than normal body and large wings that seemed a bit disproportionate to the rest of her body. Harpies were supposed to be slender and flexible, but Lily was already starting to match her manticore classmates in the chest department, along with a plump lower body that drew gazes from all the boys deep in the throes of puberty at the moment.

"Lily?"

James pushed his way out of the bushes, covered in leaves that he brushed off himself as he approached his best friend. Lily glared at him, though he was hardly affected by her temper.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I followed your curses. You can hear them from here to Rosemary." James said. He looked up at the broken branches. "I take it your flight didn't go as planned?"

"I'm too heavy." Lily grumbled, glaring down at her growing breasts. "I'm heavier than the average harpy and I can't even fly that high. Don't even mention gliding."

"Well your wings look large enough to hold your weight." James pointed out."

"I still have my baby feathers, genius. They're useless to me at this point." She said and sighed, still sitting on the ground. "What good is a harpy that can't fly?"

James frowned, not liking seeing his friend like this. Walking up to her, he sat down on her left and played with one of the white feathers that fell off her wing. "We're almost done with middle school now. You ready for high school?"

"Shut up, James." Lily grumbled.

"Come on, we're both getting older and wiser now. Pretty soon, puberty will be like a bad dream, and then we can focus on other things." He said. "Like…the future."

"Don't you want to be some biologist or something?" She asked.

"Marine Monsterologist." He corrected her. "I want to be one of the first people to explore the deepest parts of the ocean for any new monster species we haven't made contact with. I mean, Shoggoth had to come from somewhere, right?"

"Good luck with that. You'll probably be snatched up by a mershark the second you dips your toes in the water." Lily grunted. "And what do you mean by "one of"? Don't you want to be the only one to make the discovery?"

"No, you're coming with me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?!" Her cheeks went red at his sudden declaration and she smacked him over the head with her wing. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? We're friends, right? We've been together this long, so why not make history together?" He smiled.

"Dummy." Lily muttered.

It's funny at how long she and James were together. He was her only human friend, and one of her only friends overall, not counting that cheeky Cheshire bitch. He was that calming influence who kept her from doing really stupid stuff to assert her dominance and show that she was more than some ugly harpy who couldn't fly. He didn't care if she had worse flying skills than a cockatrice, only that she was just alive and well. Which was hard when she was fighting manticores with her claws.

Still, some part of her wanted him to see her fly for the first time. Not just glide along the ground, but actually fly like an eagle. She wanted to show him just how magnificent she was, and that she was the best monster friend he would ever have. Lily never told him this of course, but she had a feeling he knew why she was trying so hard.

"James?" Lily said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"…Why did you become friends with me, back at the playground?" She asked. "Was it because you just wanted someone to play with or…?"

"I did it because you were lonely." James replied, easily remembering his reasons for seeking Lily out as a child. "You looked sad and I thought you needed someone to be there for you. Like I have my parents and Chloe for me. I didn't really care that you were a flightless harpy. That was the last thing on my mind when I met you."

Lily looked at James with red cheeks and snorted, looking away to save some face. "Dummy."

She ignored the rising heat in her chest, and failed to notice her body heating up as well.

XXXXXX

When autumn came, so did their first year of high school. James and Lily remained friends with contrasting personalities, and together they met all kinds of new monster girls who had a bit of a polarizing effect on the two friends. Monsters were obviously attracted to James, but Lily's presence kept them at arm's length, though it has led to a few predictable fights between some of the rowdier ones.

This was also the time that Chloe's attitude towards James also changed.

Lily saw the signs a mile away. Chloe was a Cheshire Cat, and those feline bitches were very clingy when it came to finding their mate. Lily could see how Chloe's usual style of play became more physical, and her cheeks darkened whenever she was around James. Those "accidental" touches below the belt, or that incident where she blatantly took off her shirt and bra under the pretense of relieving herself of the lingering summer heat. If Lily had fists, she'd clock the smarmy little bitch on the spot.

And as it turned out, Chloe was of the same mind. Frustrated of Lily's constant interference in snagging James as a boyfriend, she called Lily out on her bullshit and the two girls had their little confrontation near the lake where James would study with Lily.

"I'm not an easy person to anger. It takes a lot to tick me off, but you're really getting on my nerves!" Chloe hissed.

"And you have a knack for pissing me off every single day." Lily retorted. "So today's a first for everyone."

The Cheshire Cat bristled, her hair standing on end as her agitation grew. "You're always sticking your flat nose where it doesn't belong. Stay out of my way and let me get James!"

"Like hell I will! James I choosing his own girlfriend by his own free will, not because some slut seduced him out of teenage desperation." Lily said.

"Why do you care? You've never shown any interest in dating him. There's literally no reason for you to keep interfering!" Chloe yelled.

"It's because I care about my friend's feelings. I care about whether or not his supposed best friend will completely scare him off by suddenly going to first base with him." She replied.

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, right. You're threatened by me, aren't you? You like James and you're defending him from all those other girls to have him all to yourself. I've seen the looks you give him when he's not looking!"

Lily sputtered, her cheeks turning red at the accusation. Granted, Chloe wasn't entirely wrong. James was starting to fill out rather well in some areas. "That's bullshit. I just believe that right now, James needs friends and not more monsters to hide from during a full moon."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sister, just stay out of my way." Chloe said. "I'm the only one who deserves to be his girlfriend. I've known him the longest, I know him the best, and I'm the only girl he has eyes for."

"And if he doesn't want to be your boyfriend?" Lily asked. "What then? Are you gonna rape him on the spot like the good old days or just toss him aside like yesterday's trash?"

There was a gust of wind that made Lily blink her eyes a bit, but when she opened them, Chloe had vanished. A furry fist hit her in the back and made her stumble forward, though she regained her balance and spun around to glare at a fuming Chloe.

"You little bitch! Of course he'll choose me! I'm the only friend he needs." She said. "What, you think he'll choose you? I thought manticores were the big, dumb types, but apparently you're no different."

"At least I don't think of tearing off his pants every time I visit his house." Lily countered.

"At least I have something more to offer than being a useless harpy." Chloe sneered. "You're a joke. A harpy that can't fly with a body as chunky as yours? You have nothing to give him other than embarrassment at being associated with such a failure!"

Lily ruffled her feathers, making some fall off. "This coming from a cat with parlor tricks and an annoyingly clingy personality. I'm sure your parents must be proud of you."

"At least I have parents, you ugly, flightless, turkey!"

The insult was followed by a shout from Lily, who sprinted forward and headbutted Chloe in the stomach. She swung her wings to smack her in the face, but Chloe blipped out of existence and reappeared behind Lily, grabbing her around the waist and digging her claws into her back. Lily thrashed around and slammed Chloe into a tree. In response, Chloe kicked Lily in the chest and knocked her back.

Chloe pounced on the harpy and started throwing punches at her face when she heard someone call out to her.

"Chloe, Lily, stop!"

Chloe looked up and saw James running towards them. "James?"

Lily pushed Chloe off her and swung her leg, her talons leaving a deep cut in the girl's side that made her hiss and grab at the wound. Seeing red, Lily stood up and used her powerful leg muscles to push off the ground and leap at Chloe, her talons raised for what would be a very painful attack.

"Lily, no!" James yelled.

Lily's right leg was already in mid-slash when James pushed Chloe aside out of the path of her attack. Her eyes went wide as she saw her talons heading straight for his face.

There was a splash of red across the leaves under them. Silence followed. Then came the myriad of screams, one of them from James.

"James!"

XXXXXX

Freshman year of high school was a rough one for James and Lily. The two had grown apart over the past few months, mostly on Lily's part after wounded James' face. Chloe was rarely seen around James after the incident, most likely from the argument they had about the fight, and James spent a good portion of the school year with a thick bandage around his face. Lily couldn't bear to be near him after nearly mauling his face, and it seemed that the other monsters thought the same.

The taunts and jeers were more aggressive and hateful. Many thought she attacked James on purpose, even though he said that it was an accident. Things seemed to be spiraling out of control.

It only got worse when winter arrived. Harpies were known to molt with the changing of the seasons, something that became less common as they aged into adulthood. All of the harpies and related monsters in school were in the midst of getting new feathers as old ones fell out.

That didn't happen for Lily. She could tell the difference between her shedding feathers, and the molting the other bird monsters were going through. This wasn't molting. You should still be able to fly even when you molt, and this didn't happen to her.

At this point, it was just too much. Being ostracized by everyone at school, breaking up James and Chloe's long-standing friendship, giving her best friend, the only friend she had three big scars and nearly blinding him…she couldn't take it anymore. So she ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could, away from town, from the judgmental glares and sneers and jeers at her inability to be normal. If she left, it'd be better for everyone, especially James.

"Lily!"

"Shit." She growled. How'd he…well, of course he'd find her. She was hiding atop the same damn tree they always hung out at as children.

"Lily, I know you're up there!"

"Go away!" She shouted.

Down at the foot of the tree, James looked up at the branches and saw her body amidst the treetops despite it being dark out. Lily was quite high up in the tree. If she lost even a bit of her balance, her inability to fly meant she might end up falling.

"Lily, I'm not leaving you to freeze to death in the tree." James said.

"Why are you even here? It's dangerous to be around me. All I do is cause trouble for you, and I won't keep putting you through that shit anymore!"

"That's my decision to label you as dangerous to me, not yours. You're hurting, Lily, and you need a friend right now. You need someone."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" He yelled. Seeing her stunned into silence, James continued, "Lily, these scars were an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me, and I jumped headfirst into your attack. It was just bad luck all around, that's all. You're no rabid monster like the other girls say you are."

Lily bit her lip and looked down at James. Even in the dark she could see his tall form, and those wonderful eyes she secretly admired. The three clean scars that ran down the left side of his cheek to his jaw bone were the only imperfection on his well-shaped face. Her talons had cut deep into his skin, almost cutting to the bone, and he needed an extensive amount of healing spells applied to have it heal correctly. Even though he was healed, James would have to live with those scars for the rest of his life.

"Why even bother with me?" She asked, her shoulders slumping. "I can't fly, I'm not pretty and I nearly took your jaw off. Your and Chloe aren't friends anymore, and all the girls at school hate me. It's all too much stress for you to deal with, so why do you still care?"

"Because you're my friend, as I said. It's no different from that day I first met you." He smiled. "I saw you were lonely and I came to be your friend, so you didn't have to look so sad anymore. This is the same. You're sad and I want to help you, fighting or not."

Lily looked away for a bit before huffing at him. "You'll stay with me even after I hurt you?"

"Yes." He said earnestly.

"Me, the flightless harpy?"

"Yes, though I disagree with the flightless part."

She blinked down at him. "Huh?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you about your molting. See this?" He held up two feathers. Both of them were Lily's. "I one of them from your fight with Chloe, and another from last week when you tripped and fell."

"What the hell are you doing with me feathers? D-Don't just snatch them up without permission!"

James smiled at that fiery temper he fell in love with over the course of their friendship. "Sorry, but I had to confirm a theory of mine. You see, these feathers are the same, but one of them has a little difference that I overlooked. Can you see this one?"

Owing to her sharp eyes, Lily bent down and was able to see the feather James held up to her. It looked no different from the other one, drab white and a bit dirty.

"What about it?" She asked grumpily.

"It's red at the base, Lily. This was a new feather that had grown in, and it's different. The other ones I've studied were the same, and I don't think it's because of your hair color."

Lily was getting impatient, knowing that what he was revealing something that might change her life entirely.

"Your feathers are molting, that much is true, but not because the seasons are changing. The color of your feathers is going to change drastically from here on out. Your wings are molting into those of an adult." James revealed. "And what's even more insane…is that I don't think you're a pure-blooded harpy after all. You're another monster entirely!"

XXXXXX

Spring came and went with little incident, and as summer came, so did a hellish heat wave that put most of Rosemary's hellhound population into a coma. This heat wave came with an influx of monsters wearing skimpy clothing in an attempt to stay cool (and sexy), while still trying to snag a man as a mate. It worked multiple times, of course, and the town saw many new baby monster girls being born in the advent of summer.

James, clad in a thin shirt and light pants, sat against a tree reading a book under its shade. The breeze was cool, but still warm, and the sun shone down on the land in full force. He was covered in sweat, but he couldn't bring himself to move another inch after nearly suffering a heat stroke.

"James!"

James looked up to the sky and smiled. With the sun on her back, a beautiful young woman had descended to the ground before him, landing gracefully before running over to James and snatching him up in her warm wings. This freckled redhead grinned mischievously as she nuzzled his face lovingly.

"What'cha doin'?" Lily asked.

"Just trying to stay cool without suffering from a heat stroke." James replied, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He felt his body react from having her plush chest pressed against him. "Not everyone has an immunity to heat like you do."

"Excuses, excuses." She laughed and rubbed her nose against his.

Lily's wings had drastically changed over the course of spring.

Once her feathers had completely fallen out, once it got warmer, Lily's body had quite literally exploded in a burst of flames that scared James half to death. The flames enveloped both him and Lily, though he wasn't burned. Lily had undergone a transformation into a monster that would put Rosemary on the map for monster enthusiasts and tourists all over the region. James' hypothesis about Lily not being a pure harpy, but a subspecies turned out to be correct all along.

Lily wasn't a harpy at all…she was a phoenix. A legendary species of monster, also referred to as the immortal bird. They are also a rare species of harpy. They were a species known for losing all of her feathers and then being reborn from adolescent into an adult in a fiery display that gave rise to the legends of their supposed death and rebirth cycle that many stories spoke of. No one suspected her of this because she was an orphan, and phoenixes had low birth rates compared to other monsters, so being able to find one was extremely uncommon.

Lily losing all her white feathers was normal for adolescent phoenix's growing up. It was the "death" of their old selves, and come the fall of the final feather, they'd be "reborn" into the beautiful woman they were meant to be. Lily's transformation was a surprise to everyone, and scientists from all over the country raced over to Rosemary to see the newly identified phoenix for themselves.

Her formerly dull white wings had become a bright crimson red, redder than even her hair, and emitted a mysterious power. They were mostly a bright red with an undertone of yellow and blue, further emphasizing Lily's beautiful vermillion coloration. If Lily focused enough, she could actually emit flames from her wings that didn't burn unless she willed them to. It made for quite a nightly display for those looking at the night sky.

Lily herself had also undergone a transformation. Gone was the awkward teen with large wings and a lanky frame. She was now a shapely young woman with a curvaceous build and lovely features that made her the most beautiful monster in Rosemary. Her wings no longer seemed unable to fit her body, for they were now strong enough to easily carry her through the air.

Once it was confirmed that she was a phoenix, Lily had gone from outcast to superstar almost overnight. The harpies suddenly envied and idolized her, boys wanted to date her, and other monsters were completely star struck by her beauty. Still, even with all this, Lily's relationship with Chloe was still sour, especially now that Lily was proven to be the better monster than her. James and Chloe were still on speaking terms, though, so that friendship wasn't completely lost.

As expected of Lily's sudden change and rise in status, every boy from middle school to college wanted to have her as a girlfriend, to court her like she was some fairy tale princess masquerading as a peasant girl. But Lily only had eyes for one boy. The boy who saw her as beautiful even before she was reborn.

The boy whom she gave her first phoenix feather to.

Lily's vermillion wings shined beautifully as sunlight touched them, and flames licked the tips of her feathers, rising from her body to coil around James as they shared a kiss under the afternoon sun. Their story was far from over, as it had only reached the end of their beginning. The young man and his phoenix still had their whole lives ahead of them, just waiting to be explored together.

And so ends the story of the ugly harpy, who turned out to be the most beautiful of them all.

* * *

 **I struggled a bit with this chapter, but I did enjoy writing the ending, though. The phoenix is just one of my OC monsters along with the giant featured in this story. U** **p next is the return of everyone's favorite couple-Akira and Sayako, in the s** **econd part of their little trilogy as they explore more of their relationship! Be sure to check out the MGW website on wordpress, directions to the link are in** **my profile. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and have a nice day (or night) for all of you!**


	15. My Centipede Girlfriend

Chapter 14-My Centipede Girlfriend

Loud breathy moans filled the tool shed behind the school, with the faint sound of grunting and panting heard underneath the feminine cries of joy that came from the little shed.

Inside were two occupants in the throes of making love, or just fucking in the male's case. One was a teenage girl with the lower body of a centipede, which was curled up around her lover as she held his face to her breasts and thrusted her hips to get move of his shaft inside of her. The young man in her clutches was her boyfriend, trapped within her massive segmented coils and forced to pump into her tight snatch to get that release while groping and sucking at her ample tits.

"Ahh…Akira-kun," Sayako moaned, wrapping her arms around his head to keep his face buried in her tits, her hair falling over him like a dark curtain while she gazed down at him lovingly. "You're amazing."

Akira could really speak with her left breast in his mouth, but her words of praise encouraged him to pump his hips harder. He was stuck in an awkward state, his legs pushed together and stuck like that until they both came. It didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her waist and biting at those wonderfully soft tits that he couldn't get enough of. Feeling her cunt grasp his length with enough constriction to make his dick tingle nearly made him cum a couple of times, but the goddesses saw fit to keep him in the game as long as possible.

"More…pound me harder!"

'Fuck, she's hungry!' Akira thought, thrusting his hips faster. He thrust his pelvis toward the oomukade in his arms until he could feel his folds engulf him all the way to the base.

Sayako's arms tightened around him to hold him to her as much as her to him. She mewled softly into his hair with each hard thrust, each motion sending another blissful wave of pleasure through her body to the pointed barbs in her lower body. He pushed a little harder each time, just enough to make her squeak. His aggression earned another orgasm from her, the third one that afternoon. This time, though, each of her little waves of pleasure were met with another thrust from the man, dragging out her orgasm for a few seconds longer, until she felt his thrusts quicken in pace.

"Sayako," He grunted in her breasts, heating the ample flesh framing his face. "I'm cumming!"

"Do it, Akira-kun, cum inside me!" She moaned, shoving a nipple back into his mouth. "Please, fill me up again!"

Her passionate cries for more pushed Akira over the edge and he gave one last thrust before shuddering against her body. His cock, completely swallowed up by her spasming cunt, twitched and pulsated within her canal as he came inside her, filling the monster girl all the way to her womb and letting the girl moan like an animal as he himself groaned from excitement and bliss. With his face engulfed by her tits, he was unable to see Sayako's eyes rolling to the back of her head for a few short seconds.

After stuffing the girl with his semen, finishing the job with a few final jabs, Akira wiggled his way out of her coils and fell back against the shelf behind him. His body was covered in sweat and he was panting nonstop, unable to even speak for a few seconds.

"Sayako, that's enough for today." He panted, feeling his lower muscles burn. "Are ya happy now?"

He opened tired eyes and gave a totally manly yelp when he found Sayako's sweaty and flushed face right in front of his. She stared at him deeply with those strange eyes that didn't look totally there and with that creepy smile she always had when she was in her frenzied state. The way her hair fell over her face didn't really help make her look sweet either.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"Come on, I'm already at my limit." Akira groaned. Sayako just giggled and held his face in her hands.

"It's okay to tell me, Akira-kun. I know you're not so weak as to only have enough energy for two sessions." She said. "It's me, isn't it? You're not completely satisfied and you're just trying to let me off kindly, aren't you? That's fine, let me do the work this time."

Akira tried to make for the door, but her lower body blocked his only escape route. "W-Wait, that's not what I meant!"

"Why do you look so worried?" Sayako panted, pinching one of her nipples while her left hand reached down to rub along his hardening shaft. "I'll make you feel reeeeeaaaaal good…"

Akira's pained and pleasured screams could be heard all across the school, and everyone felt pity for him…except for that crazy jurogumo in the manga club. She was cheering for Sayako to get that dick.

XXXXXX

The sun was almost down as Akira and Sayako walked home down an empty street, neither really saying anything. As usual, Sayako was clinging to his arm, hugging his limb to her ample chest while her hundred legs skittered along the ground in a manner that left him dizzy.

'My gods, we've been doing this every day since we hooked up.' Akira thought wearily. He was completely tapped out, but he could still feel the tingle of Sayako's pussy lips on his cock, draining him of everything he had to offer. 'I know monsters are insatiable once they get going, but this is on another level.'

News of Akira and Sayako's relationship spread around the school like wildfire. The creepy centipede girl who hung out by herself at lunch was dating the school bad boy (he wasn't a bad boy, he only looked like one). Such a thing was thought to be inconceivable. To think that this creepy girl who probably masturbated to Akira during gym would have a boyfriend.

Akira didn't mind dating Sayako. She wasn't too bad to hang out with, even though they fuck like wererabbits every day after school to sate her sexual fixation of him. She was pretty cute, in her own way, and her body was definitely a plus. He could have done without her hissing at every female that looked in his general direction, but all in all, she was pretty bearable compared to some of the other monster girls in school.

'With how much sex we're having, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be an incubus by the time I graduate.' He thought. 'I wonder what an oomukade's incubus looks like. I bet they're really flexible to handle their constant coiling.'

"Hey, Akira-kun…"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"I think it's about time," She said shyly. "That I started hanging out at your house."

Akira blinked. "…Eh?"

"I mean, we've been dating for a while, and we haven't visited each other's houses. You kept giving me excuses not to come to your house and all," That creepy smile spread on her face as her hair started waving around from some unseen force. "Before this your relatives were visit, then your parents had something to do, and then your grandmother fainted, so I couldn't visit. What about this week, Akira-kun? Can I finally come?"

Akira's face scrunched up as Sayako lifted her body above him and placed her heavy breasts on top of his head, hugging him around the shoulders. He didn't actually mind having her at his house. It would be a great opportunity to laze around and cuddle (he was man enough to admit that he liked monster cuddles), but the danger was that she'd be a hundred times more aroused just by the scent of his room. She'll break him in half!

'And I'd have no place to run to.' Akira thought, feeling her tits sandwiching his head in their softness. 'But I can't keep making excuses like this. I'm going to have to pray that I can handle her.'

"S-Sure, you can come." Akira said shakily. "How's this Sunday?"

"Oh! It's perfect, Akira-kun!" Sayako gushed and hugged him tighter. "We'll have such a wonderful time!"

"I'm sure we will." Akira chuckled. Why were the creepy girls also the most adorable?

XXXXXX

"You're taking her to your house?" Mimi blinked at Akira as he scarfed down his lunch. "Are you mad?"

"I haven't gone mad since you asked me when I first started dating her, Mimi." Akira said. "And it's only fair. We've been dating for two weeks. I think it's a good time to have her come over."

Mimi stared at him unblinkingly. "You ran out of excuses, didn't you?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I did." He groaned. "Still, it's kind of unfair to keep holding her off like that. Sayako's not that bad to be around once you get past the constant sex, furious masturbation and her constant threatening of every female who talks to me."

They both thought back to an incident last Tuesday, where the class president, a tengu named Sona, scolded Akira for not helping clean up the class after school. By some quirk of fate, Sayako, who was stalking Akira from afar, heard Sona scolding him and lashed out like an angry oni. Thus, the class was granted the school's first brawl between a tengu and an oomukade. Akira had no idea where Sayako learned to do a full nelson, but he was barely able to get his girlfriend to pull back before she choked Sona out. No one fucked with Sayako after that.

"I feel like that list should be longer." Mimi remarked. "And really, the fact that you're dating that girl is just unbelievable. What do you see in her anyway?"

"Just because she's an oomukade doesn't mean she's some creepy monster. Sayako actually has a nice personality. Hell, she even likes Dragon Soul X. Where are you going to find a girl that likes that anime?" He asked.

"That jurogumo girl in 2-B?" Mimi supplied.

"Look, the fact is that I can't keep deflecting the subject. She's going to sneak into my house anyway, but didn't do it out of courtesy. Might as well initiate this on my own terms." Akira shrugged. "Besides, I'm confident enough to handle her on my home turf."

Mimi shook her head. "You and I both know you don't believe that."

"I know!" Akira put his head in his hands. "I'm so fucked!"

"In more ways than one, it seems." Mimi quipped.

XXXXXX

"H-Hello there, Akira-kun!"

Akira smiled at Sayako as he opened his door to let her in. The excitable and blushing oomukade was dressed in a thick beige sweater that did little to hide her large chest and a blue skirt around her waist. She looked different when out of her school uniform, and Akira just realized that they rarely spent time together outside of school.

"Hey, Sayako. Come on in." He greeted. "You got here fast."

"I couldn't wait another second to see you h-house." Sayako stammered, her senses assaulted with the smell of her beloved's spirit energy all over the place. "I-It's so amazing!"

"Glad you like it. It's nothing special, but it's home." Akira laughed nervously and led her up the stairs to him room. He could already hear Sayako gushing over everything she saw, from the banister to the fresh scented candles that his mother left around to freshen the place up.

Akira slowly opened the door to his room and allowed Sayako into his humble abode. It was nothing special or outstanding…aside from the large amounts of manga and dvds sitting in bookshelves near his bed, computer table and the door. He was a bit of an otaku, but he liked what he liked. To him this was ordinary.

To Sayako, this was paradise.

"Oh my goddess, I'm finally inside Akira-kun's room! I mean, I've seen images of it from hacking Akira-kun's phone and computer, but to actually be here is totally amazing!" Sayako's mutters were a mile a minute and nearly incomprehensible as she took in every aspect of his room.

"Wait, you hacked what?" He asked.

Sayako ignored him and took a deep breath to fill her lungs with his scent, flopping down onto his bed to sniff at his sheets and slithered down onto the floor to analyze any hairs she found to for later (for her Akira-kun doll collection). Her centipede legs tapped against the floor incessantly in her excitement and Akira couldn't help but smile at her. She was just too cute like this.

'This is the first time I've invited a girl into my room.' Akira thought, smiling. 'It doesn't feel bad at all. It's actually kind of exciting.'

"I love it here, Akira-kun! It's better than I've ever imagined!" Sayako finished inhaling Akira's scent and flickered over to him with that same vacant look of lust in her eyes. Akira barely blinked when she suddenly took off her sweater in one swipe, letting her naked breasts bounce into his view. "Okay, let's do it!"

"What the fuck?!" He yelled. He yelped as Sayako grabbed his shirt and threw him to sit on the bed, quickly ridding him off his pants and underwear in a single motion that was almost instinctual to her at this point. "H-Hold up, Sayako, I'm sure there are other things we could do. Like…play games and stuff! I have the limited edition box set of Dragon Soul X!"

"Oh yes, of course, but we're going to do this anyway afterwards." Sayako panted, her hot breath washing over his hardening cock. "So why not cut to the chase and do it anyway?"

'Oh god, here it comes!' Akira closed his eyes and braced himself for the feeling of Sayako inhaling his cock in one go.

Surprisingly, instead of her lips, he felt a plush softness engulf his dick and gently massage it. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw Sayako massaging his cock with her breasts, a gentle expression on her face. It was a stark contrast to her usual aggressiveness and need to get his cum. His shaft tingled in her cleavage as she thrust her tits up and down on his lap. It felt really good, not that it didn't feel good before, but having her be this gentle was really nice.

Sayako saw his confusion and asked, "Is something wrong, Akira-kun?"

"N-No, everything's fine! It's just…you're not usually this gentle like this." Akira said.

"Oh, that's because whenever we did it, it was at school. I'm always worried about being seen at school, but I also wanted to satisfy you at the same time. So given the limited time we had, I had no choice but to be rough." She smiled at him with her hair framing her pale face like a curtain, highlighting her features. "But today, we can take it slow. We're finally all alone, with complete privacy. Okay?"

Akira felt his heart skip a beat at the beautiful expression she wore. He always knew Sayako had that charm about her that could only be labeled as a "pure Nipponese beauty", but seeing her act this gentle and talk normally did wonders for his already high levels of arousal. His cock throbbed between her breasts and Sayako took that as the sign to continue pleasing him.

Sayako slowly pumped her tits along his cock, pressing her breasts together to increase the friction while she lightly flicked her tongue along his tip to make it tingle. She smiled at the look of pure bliss on his face and increased her efforts to hear him moaning.

"Does this feel good?" She asked lustfully.

She didn't give him a chance to answer before she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock ad worked her way down the girthy appendage until her face was almost buried in her cleavage. She knew the combination of her succulent lips and soft tits would have him blowing a huge load in no time flat.

Akira prayed to every god he could think of as Sayako got into a rhythm for her titfuck/blowjob, drawing her lips up while dragging her tits down into his lap, and then going in reverse. His room was filled with lewd sucking sounds as she let herself get into the rhythm and relished his taste on her tongue. Normally Akira would last a bit longer, but this unique situation he found himself in was too much for him to handle and he was reaching his climax.

"Shit, I'm gonna…" Akira grunted.

"It's fine…let it all out." Sayako smiled.

She bent her head and took his cockhead into her mouth as Akira reached his end. His cock swelled in her mouth and tits just before he blew his load. She hungrily drank up each thick blast of cum that filled her mouth in seconds. Her throat worked nonstop to gulp down those creamy globs of cum that she lusted for every time they spent time together. Sayako didn't come up for breath until she drank down every last shot of cum fired down her throat. Once he was done, she slid her lips off his cock and swallowed what was left in her throat with a moan.

"So tasty…" She moaned, licking her lips. She felt Akira's shaft throb a bit between her tits. "Akira-kun…you cum is thicker than usual."

"R-Really?" He panted. His face was red, and not just from cumming so hard. "Maybe it's because…you're so cute…"

"Huh?" Sayako took a moment to process his words before she smiled and grabbed his hand in joy. "You…you really mean that?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Akira nodded, feeling a bit more confident. "I think you're really cute, Sayako."

Sayako smiled and laughed giddily. "I'm so happy to hear that, Akira-kun! Now I can die happy right now!" She squealed and moved up to nuzzle her cheek against his. "Since we have plenty of time…I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Akira thought about it, his eyes trailing down her to sweat soaked breasts. "Well…"

XXXXXX

A few seconds later, Sayako was lying back on Akira's bed, her head resting on the pillow while he rested against her side. She was blushing furiously as he leaned over her breasts, groping them with his lips hovering against her right nipple. One of his hands caressed the underside of her left breast while he gently blew hot air against her nipple, making it tingle. After a minute of teasing, he finally leaned in closer to her nipple, and while looking her in the eye, enveloped it into his lips and suckled.

She met his gaze and whimpered, rubbing her hand along his back while her other hand held his palm to her breast and encouraged him to squeeze her tit harder.

Akira moved onto her other breast, where she held it closer for him, and took her soft orb into his mouth too. This time, he suckled harder, and she made a tiny whine with the feel of her breasts being bathed in the warm, wet touch of his lips and tongue. He pressed his face deeper into her chest, opening his mouth wider to suck more of her breast into his mouth. His tongue licked her sweaty flesh, teasing her nipple around the edge and left her areola puffy and swollen. Sayako's whimpers only grew, and she had to keep her hands from moving.

"Your breasts are so soft." He said.

"Th-Thank you, but I think they're too big." Sayako complained, unhooking her arm from Akira's back to hug both arms under her breasts to keep them as pert as possible. "They sag."

"Bullshit." Akira leaned in again and took her tit into his mouth again, this time pulling her breast along with him as he pulled his head up. Sayako squeaked like a mouse as her tit was stretched along with his mouth. He let go and her breast bounced back in place on her chest.

"A-Akira-kun!"

Akira grinned and leaned back down to start suckling and kissing her breasts again. Sayako could do nothing but lay there, and with each passing moment, her whimpers turned into moans. His other hand found her other breast, and started to tease and caress its contours while his thumb grazed her swollen nipple. His fingers sank into her soft flesh and his tongue and teeth nibbled and licked at her other breast, making her body hotter and wetter. Her fingers found his hair, and she ran her fingertips through it while her moans grew along with her bliss.

Then she came. She mewled, held Akira's head still with both hands, and started to spasm with jolts of pleasure she hadn't expected. The waves coursed through her breasts and into her chest, sucking the air out of her and forcing her breath into useless panting. She shuddered, her pussy clenching, and felt the tremors work up through her body before coursing down into her hips. More juices started to soak her folds until it leaked down her sides and onto Akira's leg.

Sayako was actually thankful that Akira had stopped suckling while she came, or she would've lost her mind. He was panting too, his body becoming affected by the demonic energy leaking from her body in waves.

"I came…" Sayako panted, sweaty and exhausted. Still, she wanted to keep going one last time.

"Sayako, let me take the lead this time." Akira said, straddling her so that he was on top. His diamond hard cock poked her folds, and his legs were barely able to fully straddle her insectoid lower half.

Sayako smiled up at him. "I'll feel good no matter what you do to me. Give me everything you got, okay, Akira-Kun?"

Akira leaned over her and grasped his dick, which was hard as stone and tremoring mere inches away from the wet groove of her cunt. It was so accustomed to her snatch that it could practically feel the potent aura of pleasure radiating from it.

With a push, his dick eased past her wet lips, so slick and welcoming, and slid into the depths of her folds. Without hassle, he sank deeper and deeper inside her, feeling her fluids shift around him as he filled her. The oomukade gave him her most fervent moan yet, her body arching once more in a potent surge of bliss, leaving her simmering with heated joy within. It was a truly marvelous feeling, having his length moving through her, and she moaned all the louder as Akira hilted inside her.

"Akira-kun!" Sayako cried out, barely capable of anything more eloquent amidst the marvelous sensations of his cock, hot and inviting, delved inside her.

It was such a familiar pleasure, glorious and inviting, and when his cock reached the end of her snatch, when his balls rubbed into the pool of juices in her second hole, Akira groaned in utter bliss. Her cunt lulled him into a world of ecstatic bliss, and he never felt more content than when he shared this intimacy with her. Holding her more tightly, he looked over her curvaceous frame and was once again enchanted by her lustful expression and blatantly radiant glee.

Holding onto her hips, feeling her fluids shift inside her, he began to ease back, withdrawing about half of his length from her cool embrace. Her walls quivered and tremored around him as he went, as if her body instinctively did not want him to leave. But he was only gone for a few seconds before he thrust back into her sex. He hit the puffy swell of her labia with impressive force, making her quake and wail.

Sayako had no words, only delirious moans, and he answered her incoherent reverence with another thrust, another sensual motion of pulling out of her sloppy snatch and shoving right back in. The slap of their sexes resounded through the room, as does their combined howls of pleasure, and he made to repeat the motion. He pulled out quicker and shoved back in just as quickly, and within seconds he was pounding into his girlfriend, railing her pussy over and over with powerful thrusts.

The bed shook under the force of his fucking, and the girl herself shuddered wildly in utmost delight, crying out for his cock, begging for it. He loved her moans, her utter desire for his manhood, and he rewarded her devotion with stronger thrusts, slamming his cock into her sex with relentless zeal. Her walls rippled around him, squeezing him as he left and tickling him when he returned. All the while her fluids flowed around him.

Sayako was in heaven as Akira took charge of their coupling for once, and she was drunk with the pleasure it brought. She allowed herself to be used by him to satiate his own lustful urges, letting him pound her endlessly in revenge for all those times she dragged him into an empty classroom to fuck. Akira delved headfirst into her breasts and bit at the soft orbs, letting himself go completely.

Only a few more moments were needed, as few more blissful moments of fucking his girlfriend as hard as he could, and then he came inside her. He forced himself all the way to her cervix, throwing his head back with a cry of ecstasy as his throbbing shaft unloaded inside her. The stream of hot jizz he poured into her pierced her cervix and splashed into her womb, pulsating wildly with the force of his climax as he hosed her belly with cream. He kept himself hilted throughout it all, making sure he filled her to the brim.

Sayako moaned with happiness as her womb was bathed in jizz, left searing with fulfilling pleasure as she groped herself and felt it all pour inside her. Her groans of desire and wonder rippled from her aching throat, reflecting her utter glee in this carnal satisfaction. This was no different from all the other times he came inside her, but something felt…different. His cum felt thicker, more potent than before, and her body got a stronger surge of energy from it. Was it because he was the one giving it to her?

He took his time filling her, letting her womb fill with semen, and only when the hot cream started leaking out of her and slithering down her sides does he withdraw his shaft. With his cock finally limp and spent, he let it flop over her groan as he groaned in exertion, stunned at himself at how much cum he shot into her. Looking down, he was further surprised when he saw her slender naval distended slightly. Sayako reveled in being stuffed with his seed and moaned happily, her dark eyes flickering as they dreamily gazed up at him.

"So much…you were amazing, Akira-kun." She moaned. "This is great practice for making babies!"

Akira chuckled tiredly and slumped over to her side, where she wrapped her arms around his sweaty form and hugged him to her. Sayako felt that she was still ready for one more go, but out of consideration for her beloved, she'll let him rest.

It was a perfect way to end the day anyway.

XXXXXX

 **One week later**

After that wonderful day at Akira's house, Sayako invited Akira over to her house to meet her family. Akira readily accepted, expecting to end that visit off with another intense round of sex.

Her house looked normal enough, if a little larger than normal. But of course, that didn't mean that inside was any different.

"Welcome! You must be Sayako's new boyfriend!" Sayako's mother, Yumi, said with that same creepy smile Sayako always wore at school. Her hair was long and black, but was tied back in a ponytail, letting her expression show in its entirety. "My, you really caught a nice one, dear!"

"H-Hello."

Akira waved back to the shaking man in Yumi's clutches, an ordinary looking man with studious glasses that was trapped in her arms with her ample chest pressed atop his head. This was Takeo, Sayako's father, who had met his wife in a surprisingly similar manner Akira had met Sayako.

"Thank you, mama." Sayako beamed, hugging Akira's arm to her chest and nuzzling his shoulder. "Mama, are the triplets home yet? I want them to meet Akira-kun."

"Triplets?" Akira squeaked.

"Oh yes, my three little sisters!" Sayako smiled. "They're a bit of a handful, but I know they'll love you, Akira-kun!"

Akira felt a dark presence behind him and he slowly looked back to see three little oomukade toddlers staring up at him stoically. They all had the same color hair and eyes as Sayako, and they were wearing pre-school uniforms that made them look like clones.

"Miki, Maki, Mia, this is my boyfriend, Akira-kun! He's going to be your brother-in-law!" Sayako said to the little girls. "Isn't that great?"

Akira still didn't see any change in the triplets' expressions, but he took a step back as they all skittered towards him on their little centipede legs. It wasn't until they all started crawling along his legs that he started screaming. Sayako, meanwhile, stood to the side with her mother smiling creepily.

"Aw, they like him!" Sayako smiled, not at all concerned about her boyfriend being mauled by the tiny centipede girls.

"You really picked a handsome one, Sayako-chan, if the triplets love him." Yumi nodded happily, hugging her husband closer to her chest.

Akira should have known better than to expect a normal visit to his girlfriend's house.

* * *

 **And that's part 2 of the Stalker Girlfriend trilogy! I really had a grand time writing this chapter, especially the end. I should mention that this story is around**

 **26 chapters long, so we're over halfway done. Don't worry, there are two more seasons planned to show off more monster girl action, because my god this is**

 **fun to write. Be sure to check out the Monster Girl World website on wordpress (directions to the link are in my profile). Thank you all for reading, and I hope**

 **you all have a dry April...as unlikely as that sounds.**


	16. A Frozen Heart

Chapter 15-A Frozen Heart

" _Hello."_

 _The girl looked up and saw a boy standing in front of her. He was a scrawny little kid, with a big nose and wide eyes that stared right into her face. He wore a thick blue coat and heavy pants with thick boots. She could also spot some blonde hair sticking out of his hat._

" _Hello." She said softly._

" _Aren't you cold?" He asked._

" _No." She answered. A cold breeze blew through the park, but she didn't even flinch, despite wearing a thin indigo blue dress over her small form. "The cold doesn't bother me."_

" _Oh, that's cool." He replied, not aware of the pun he just made. "I'm Kai."_

 _The girl was silent for a moment before deciding it was safe to give her name. "Elsa."_

 _Kai looked around the park, not seeing any adults close by. "Where are you parents?"_

" _At home." Elsa answered. "They live outside the town, but I come and go as I please."_

 _The way she spoke was strange. She spoke like those pretty ladies that his mother called nobles. Was she one of them? "Do you have anyone to play with?"_

" _No, it's just me." She said. She didn't sound very happy about it. "I…I don't know any of the children here."_

 _Kai didn't like the sound of that. She looked lonely, and a bit sad. And his mother did say it was rude to ignore a girl. "Why don't you come sledding with me?"_

 _Elsa blinked up at him. "Excuse me?"_

" _Come play with me. I don't know how long you're supposed to be out here, but I know that it's not fun spending your free time all by yourself."_

 _Elsa frowned, a bit nervous at running around with someone she just met. There was a reason she stayed away from the other children, but she didn't have to tell him that. Still, he was nice, and he meant well. It wouldn't hurt to play a few games with him for a while._

" _Okay…I suppose we can play for a little while." Elsa said, a bit nervous._

 _Kai smiled and took her hand to pull her along with him. "Great! We can go sledding! I'm pretty sure there's a steep hill we can slide down! It'll be a lot of fun!"_

 _Elsa was a bit nervous about this "sledding" he spoke of, but as she felt the warmth of his hand warming her palm, she allowed herself to be taken along with him._

' _His hand feels so warm…' She thought. 'It feels so nice.'_

XXXXXX

 **14 years later**

The town of Freezenburg was a quaint little human settlement located within a forest that was just a few miles away from a towering mountain range from ran from the borders of Kaldheim into Aslava. As Kaldheim was located in the far north, where the climate was cold and frigid, and snowfall was as common as heavy rainfall was for Ixalan, Freezenburg was no stranger to snow or cold weather. Even in spring, the temperature only reached high 60s-low 70s. But while the land was cold, the hearts of the people remained warm.

The houses and shops were clustered close together, with few streets wide enough for carriages to pass through. It wasn't too much of an inconvenience, since the snow and ice made it hard for anything not layered with heating spells to pass through. The people of Freezenburg were a mix between humans and monsters, warm people with a sense of community that kept them strong through many hard times in the town, among them being the religious conflict instigated by Order fanatics two years ago. But the harrowing times of that incident paled in comparison to the snowy assault the town was going through at the moment.

Gerda looked outside the window and stared at the fast-moving snow blowing hard against the glass with a frown. The white horn was no stranger to snowstorms and blizzards, as they were a common occurrence in Freezenburg, but this was just unnatural. Even though she had a thick coat, she couldn't help but shiver at the violent icy winds that ravaged the town.

"This is ridiculous." Gerda muttered. Sure it snowed in Freezenburg, but it felt like the weather was only getting worse.

"Gerda, could you stock the firewood, please?" Her mother called out from the lobby.

"Okay, mom!" She called back.

The Holiday Inn was a large hotel and rest station that was run by Gerda and her mother, who were both White Horns, a species of centaur native to cold regions. The lodge was located in a spot within the forest between Freezenburg and the mountains on a known path travelers take. It was a place where weary travelers either heading to and from the mountains could rest and warm up. White horns were known for running lodges and hotels alongside emergency stations for any poor soul stranded in the cold during a storm.

Gerda had taken to the family business of providing aid to the people of Freezenburg as a rescue worker and managing the Inn along with her mother. It was hard work sometimes, and there were situations that required her to make long treks up the mountain, but Gerda knew the area like the back of her hand. Saving humans and monsters was what she was born to do, and she did it well.

The door slammed open and a large, bulky man trudged through the doorway with a thick blanket of snow blowing at his back. He was covered from head to toe in thick clothing, with glowing red runes engraved along his coat and pants. He stumbled in and quickly pushed the door closed, breathing a heavy sigh as he finally found refuge from the violent winds.

"Kai!" Gerda trotted over to him and quickly took his hat and scarf, revealing a strong face with short blonde hair that reached past his ears. "How is it outside?"

"Terrible. The snow reaches up to my knees and my face is numb from getting pelted by the hail outside." Kai breathed, tapping his clothes twice to deactivate the heat runes. "If it weren't for the heat runes, I don't think I would've gotten far."

Kai walked over to the couch near the fireplace and plopped his large body onto the cushions. Even when protected by heat magic, that blizzard outside was still absolute hell to walk through. Gerda walked over to him and handed him some hot cocoa, which he accepted gratefully.

"Most of the town's covered in snow, and even with the salamanders backing me up, it won't be possible to do anything else until the blizzard passes over us." Kai said.

"And there's no one outside?" Gerda asked.

"No, it's totally deserted, which is good. No one in their right mind would stay out in a blizzard that strong. Not even a yeti." He replied. He took a sip of his drink and groaned in pleasure. "That's good stuff."

"This is unbelievable. Freezenburg's always had rough weather during the winter months, but it's almost spring. The weather should've stabilized by now." Gerda sat down next to Kai and helped him take off his boots. "Mother Nature must be finally out to get us today."

"Mother Nature has nothing to do with it." Kai glared into the fire and let his face warm up as a grim expression fell over it. "I saw some women running through the streets outside on by way back. I think they were glacies."

"Glacies?" Gerda gasped.

Glacies were a species of elemental monsters that were common in the coldest regions of the world, where snow and ice dominated the land as far as the eye can see. They were strong creatures who commanded the power of ice, but not too dangerous if you know how to handle them. It was what their appearance meant that worried her.

Glacies never acted on their own. They were always under the command of an Ice Queen, a high level elemental monster with immense magical power over the domain of snow and ice. Suddenly the snowstorm outside made more sense with the thought of an ice queen being behind it.

"But what's an ice queen doing this far out in Kaldheim? We're almost near the border to Aslava." Gerda questioned.

"That's a question you're going to have to ask her yourself." Kai said and glared outside. "Those glacies are probably looking for a husband for their queen or some-"

There was a loud explosion that came from outside, startling the guests. Kai and Gerda ran to the window and tried to look outside to see what happened.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"That sounded like an explosion!" Gerda exclaimed.

"Kai!" A tall hellhound clad in leather armor ran past them. "The glacies just destroyed the church down the street! I'm heading out with the girls to stop them!"

"I'm coming too!" Kai ran for the door, snatching up his spear while Gerda called out for him to wait. The hellhounds were already outside, and he stayed close to them as they ran out into the blizzard.

XXXXXX

Kai struggled to stay close to the strong heat of the hellhounds as they melted their way through the thick snow to reach the down. Mary, the veteran rescue worker, shot streams of flame from her hands to create a path to get through easily, and the rest of the team followed her all the way down the hill and into town.

The town was covered in snow, as expected, and with the icy winds blasting his face, Kai had a difficult time seeing, even with the protective goggles on. But eventually, as they made their way through the town square to where the church was, he saw a couple of slender figures gliding upon the wind like snowflakes in a blizzard.

The glacies were attacking the church of Hemera…and only the church. They were slender young women with pale-blue skin clad in tight bodysuits made of woven snow crystals held together by their own power. Their expressions were blank and cold, their eyes crystal blue, and their fury evident as they demolished the church with great ferocity.

The glacies paid no attention to the hellhounds at first, but as they got closer, a rain of icicles was fired at the rescue workers without warning. Mary and Kai jumped back to avoid them as an older looking glacie landing on the ground before them, her feet not even breaking the snow.

"Leave, creatures of fire. Our quarrel is not with you….this time." She commanded.

"Like hell it is! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mary growled, flames shooting from her red eyes.

"We are simply following our queen's commands. All those who worship the baleful glow of Hemera is subject to her wrath. Any effigies and shrines to the light goddess are illegal in her lands and will be destroyed." The glacie said.

"What? Why? The Order hasn't don't anything to the monsters here or to the queen." Kai asked.

The glacie turned her eyes onto him and kai swore he saw her eyes narrow at him before she replied. "The Order was not always ambivalent to this region's monsters. I'm sure you're well aware of that."

Her words made everyone freeze, for they knew exactly what she was talking about. Kai most of all, as he had lived in Kaldheim all his life.

The lead glacie looked at the jagged tree of ice spikes that had completely blown the church apart and nodded. "Our job is done here now. You, human, if you have concerns with her majesty, then come see her within the valley between the two mountains. This will show you the way."

The glacie flicked her hand and sent a large snowflake fluttering down into Kai's gloved hands.

"Though I doubt you will convince our queen to change her mind on delivering righteous justice upon the slaves of that heathen goddess, I do believe she will at least listen to you…and only you. We are done here."

"Wait!" Kai shouted before the icy winds swirled around the glacies. He and the hellhounds covered their faces from the blast of hail and snow before the winds died down.

When everything was calm again, the glacies were gone…and so was the blizzard.

XXXXXX

 _Elsa cupped her hands together and blew into them, blowing a puff of snowflakes into Kai's face. He giggled and clapped his hands, enjoying her magic show._

" _Wow! That's amazing!" He laughed. "Do something else!"_

 _Elsa gave a small smile, which was the most she would ever do even in his presence, and swirled her hands around and spread them out, shooting another jet of ice into that air that exploded in a shower of snow._

" _You're getting better, Elsa." Kai smiled. "Can you control snow and ice that already exists?"_

" _No, my mother says I'm not strong enough for that yet." She said. Elsa studied the wonder and awe in Kai's expression and couldn't help but be a bit amused. What she could do was just a step above simple magic tricks and sparkles. Her mother was infinitely more powerful than her._

 _This little friendship of theirs was a strange thing to Elsa. She had no friends, none that were human at least. The closest that even came to friends were the daughters of her mother's guards and retainers. She didn't really think much of Kai when she first met him, seeing him as nothing but a curiosity. However, the past few weeks with him had sparked something within her. A foreign feeling that was in stark contrast of the usual feeling of coldness that she was content with._

 _She didn't understand it, but it didn't feel too bad. It felt…nice. What was this feeling?_

" _You're so lucky, Elsa. You get to do magic whenever you want to." Kai sighed, looking a bit put down. "I wish I had someone to teach me."_

 _Oh. Elsa almost forgot that she played her powers off as some form of innate magic. He still had no idea of what she was, or who her mother was. Kaldheim was still a land with a neutral stance towards her kind, but that could change in a heartbeat, as she was starting to see during her visits here._

 _Kai and Elsa took a walk down the narrow streets of Freezenburg, where they saw a large crowd standing in front of the church. They were all listening to a man clad in white priest robes ranting and yelling down at the people about something Elsa couldn't really understand._

" _Who is that man?" Elsa asked, pointing to him._

" _That's Johann. He's an Order missionary who came here from Dacia. He's been here for two weeks and people are already getting sick of him shouting in their faces about how bad monsters are." Kai said. "Here, we're more concerned about surviving the winter instead of the stuff going on outside thousands of miles from here."_

 _They watched as the man continued to preach his "divine" message about driving all nonhuman creatures from the land, warning everyone not to fall for the charms of the demonic harlots that seek to corrupt humanity. Some devout followers of the Order were at least giving him their attention, but many walked away without a backwards glance at the man, seeking to get out of the cold and find warmth._

 _Even Kai lost interest in the man and took Elsa's cold hand in his to lead her away to the nearest tavern. He may not care about the man, but she did. Something about the way the missionary ranted about his divine mission unsettled Elsa, and she didn't want to see just how far he was willing to go to see his mission through._

XXXXXX

The morning after, the blizzard was over and the sky was completely devoid of clouds, but the entire town was covered in snow. Clearing it away wasn't so bad with the hellhounds and salamanders using their fire abilities to melt away the snow on the streets, but the damage done by the glacies was clear for all to see.

"This is a disaster." Mary grumbled as she watched the men sift through the ruins of the church. The entire building was destroyed by an ice bomb that blossomed into a frozen flower that exploded the church from the inside. "I've been around the block a couple of times with ice monsters, but I've never seen an ice queen order glacies to openly attack a church like this."

"They're just acting on orders. The ice queen is the one we need to worry about." Kai said, frowning at the damage. "Is there any way we can get inside?"

"Anything inside that wreck was frozen solid when the glacies blew this place up. We've got three salamanders working on melting the ice, but they made this shit to last." Mary said gruffly.

Gerda looked at the ruined church sadly. Freezenburg was just starting to forget about the crimes of the Order missionaries a decade ago, and now this open assault on a house of the light goddess. Thankfully there wasn't too much uproar over the target of the attack, but the people were still rightfully nervous. She gripped Kai's hand nervously and he squeezed her hand back to comfort her.

"First attacking us with a blizzard and then personally destroying a church. This wasn't done at random." Kai deduced.

"What are we going to do?" Gerda asked. "If they attack other towns in the area like this, it might spark something bigger."

"What else can we do but go see this ice queen and try to do…something." Kai replied, looking at the snowflake that glistened beautifully in his hand.

He wondered why the glacie would actually suggest that he speak to the ice queen. They weren't normally known for giving anyone, man or monster, the time of day in their icy solitude. The only people that they showed anything more than cold indifference to was their husbands and daughters. It also wasn't in their nature to just give random strangers an invitation to speak to their queen. Something wasn't right here.

"I heard from some of the guests at the inn that there were similar incidents like this in the neighboring towns. Glacies appearing in localized blizzards and destroying any and all signs of the Order." Gerda said. "This is a widespread thing. Is the ice queen declaring war on us?"

"That's impossible." Mary scoffed, though she sounded a bit unsure. This was a very unusual situation, and the idea of an ice queen initiating hostilities on a region would've been ludicrous had she not heard or seen what she saw firsthand.

"Well standing around talking about it won't change anything." Kai said and held up the snowflake to the sun. "The glacie said to take my grievances up with the ice queen, and that's what I intend to do."

"What?! Kai, that's too dangerous!" Gerda protested.

"Gerda, it's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt during these attacks. Once that happens, the problem is only going to get worse." Kai looked at Mary. "I'll head up into the mountains and see the ice queen. Maybe I can convince her to stop her attacks or at least find out why she's doing this in the first place."

Mary gave him a stern look. "Kid, ice queens aren't known for showing mercy. If you screw this up, she'll have no problem freezing you solid."

"Please, Mary, I've got to try. Glacies don't bother going behind their queen's backs to invite random people to see them. Something has to be up." Kai pleaded. "If we let this go on, it'll only get worse."

Mary frowned deeply, knowing he was right. But she didn't like the idea of him gallivanting off into the mountains where a very irate ice queen was living. Still, they didn't really have any other option than to fight her, which wasn't smart given that the queen could command everything the ice touches.

"Fine, kid, go on ahead. But be sure to prepare thoroughly." She said. "I'll send one of the harpies to Hilda at the outpost to let her know you're coming."

"I'm coming along too!" Gerda said, surprising Kai.

"Gerda!"

"No, I'm not letting you run into danger alone!" Gerda stomped her hooves defiantly. "I'm coming and that's final!"

Kai opened his mouth, but only gave a tired sigh and nodded. Mary laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Just let her go, kid. You ain't winning this battle."

A couple of hours later, Kai and Gerda packed their essentials for the long trip up the mountain. They wanted to leave as soon as possible in order to make it at least halfway to their destination while the weather was still good. Though, considering who they were dealing with, the weather could turn against them in the blink of an eye.

"Are you sure you don't want more people coming with you?" Mary asked the pair at the edge of town.

"Yes, the less people going, the lesser our chances are of being discovered and possibly attacked on the way." Kai said. "We'll be fine, Mary. We're rushing off into war."

Mary growled and crossed her arms. "That's what you say."

Kai and Gerda were decked out in cold-resistant winter gear that was enchanted by the fire mages on the emergency team to keep them warm when the outside temperature reached a certain level. Gerda carried the heavier loads on her back with ease, while Kai had the snowflake and the weapons that Mary had given them.

Gerda hugged Mary tightly, ignoring the hellhound's high body temperature that made her sweat in her heavy coat. "We'll be back, Mary. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Mary said, hugging the white horn girl.

The pair said their final goodbyes and walked down the path, disappearing into the snow covered forest as they went off on their unaware of the implications of this course of action.

XXXXXX

 _Elsa loved her mother. She was the strongest woman she ever knew, a "force of nature" as her father described. Elsa could see why she was called that._

 _Her mother was like the embodiment of a blizzard-coldhearted, hard, yet she was beautiful. Most of the time, she sat on her throne, ruling over her distant, icy kingdom of human men and their monster wives, who were mostly glacies who served their queen. To all she was a cold woman with great power, but to her husband and daughter, she was-even if only slightly-a caring mother._

 _Following her return from Freezenburg for the summer, Elsa went to see her mother to ask her an important question._

" _What troubles you, daughter?" She asked, before Elsa had even spoken. Somehow, she always knew when Elsa was confused or troubled about something._

" _Mother, it's…it's about the boy I told you about." Elsa said. She didn't notice the minute raise of her mother's brow at the mention of Kai. "There's something about him, mother. Whenever I'm around him, I get this feeling in my chest."_

" _Oh?" Her mother, clad in an ivory white dress and wearing a crown made of icy blue roses, rest her chin on her delicate hand and looked down at her daughter. "And what is this feeling, Elsa?"_

" _It's, similar to how it feels to stand out in the sun for too long. Or being near a fire. It doesn't hurt, but it feels strange."_

" _That's warmth, Elsa. It's an alien feeling to our kind. We, who are born and raised amidst the frozen glaciers and mountains, do not feel warmth as humans or other monsters do. Our hearts, our souls, are little more than complicated frozen fractals."_

" _What does this mean?" Elsa asked. "Is it dangerous for us to feel this way?"_

" _No, my child. This is natural." Her mother answered. "Many women of our kind experience this feeling when they meet their chosen one. It's an emotion that we rulers of ice seldom feel for anyone other than our families. It is an emotion called…love."_

" _Love." Elsa muttered. "Is that what it feels like when my chest gets warm around him?"_

" _It's more complicated than that, but yes, that is one of the signs. Do not worry, child, this warmth will cool and you will feel normal again."_

" _But I don't want to feel normal!" She exclaimed. "I like this feeling! I like being warm!"_

" _Careful, child," Her mother said coldly. "Love may feel good to you, but remember that it goes hand in hand with pain. The warmer you feel, the more open to pain you become. Life is full of uncertainties and even for the children of Nyx one's fate is not certain. Do not let yourself become blinded by the warmth of love or it will leave you vulnerable."_

 _That was all her mother had to say to her, and though Elsa tried not to think about it, she couldn't forget the warning. How could love make one vulnerable? It was so warm and comforting, it made her feel things she never felt before and she didn't want to lose that. If this was what being with Kai was like, then she'll never give him up!_

 _If only the world shared her feelings on the matter, for just a week later, things in Freezenburg had taken a turn for the worse._

XXXXXX

Kai and Gerda's journey into the mountains started off well enough. They walked through the dense, snow covered forest and reached the path that led through the mountains. It was a route that was charted by the yeti explorers who lived in the area, but despite how often it was traversed, as the deeper one got into the mountains, the more harrowing the weather became. The higher you got, the thinner the air became, and within a week of their journey, Kai and Gerda were forced to take it slow lest they suffered from the aftereffects of the climate.

This trek through the mountains was only made slightly easier thanks to their training in cold, uneven climates. They were used to how things went in the forest, and it made their trip smoother. Nevertheless, when night fell, they set up camp, and used the enchanted spark stones Mary lent to them to make a proper fire. They were exhausted from the arduous walk up the rocky slope, but neither of them could sleep.

"You should get some sleep." Kai suggested. "I can keep watch for about an hour or two."

"I can't. I keep thinking that those glacies are out there, watching us." Gerda said, glancing nervously at the dark forest around them. She was rarely afraid of another monster, but she knew that monsters like the glacies and their ice queen mistress were known for being very vicious when it came to protecting their turf.

"I don't think they'll attack us. At least, not until we get close to their castle. Don't ask me why, but something tells me that they don't know we're coming." Kai said, gazing at the snowflake in his hand intently. In the dark of the night, it was actually glowing whenever he pointed it in the direction of their destination, like a little beacon to guide their way. Beautiful and effective, as expected of a glacie creation.

"Kai, are you alright?" Gerda asked concerned. "You've been rather quiet since we left Freezenburg."

Kai put the snowflake down and sighed. "I'm fine, Gerda, it's just…this whole situation is bringing up some bad memories from my childhood. All this snow and ice, and this snowflake, it's making me remember a friend I once had as a boy."

"A friend?"

"Her name was Elsa. She was this noble girl who would live in the town with her father every summer when her mother was away. Funny enough, I think I was her first and only friend since moving into Freezenburg, and we played together whenever we could." Kai smiled at the memories. "She was also a mage. Elsa had this odd form of ice magic that she used to make the most beautiful ice sculptures and carvings. She'd show off her powers to me and I'd stare at her in awe like magic wasn't common in our town. She was cold and aloof at times, but the more we got to know each other, she warmed up to me."

Gerda didn't like where this was going. She heard enough tragic stories like this to know that it didn't end well. Sadly, she was right.

"Gerda, remember those terrorist attacks on human/monster settlements 10 years ago?" He asked. Gerda nodded.

"Yes, most of them were caused by Ilias Kruez, right? They're rogue members of the Order that attack monsters and their sympathizers." She said.

"Well, Freezenburg was one of the last towns they hit before the Church got involved. When I was a kid, there was this mad priest who would rant and rave about how our souls would be sentenced to damnation for consorting with monsters. No one paid him any mind until he somehow got into contact with those same terrorists that were attacking other towns." A dark look came over Kai's face. "When we turned thirteen, members of Ilias Kruez attacked Freezenburg. They set houses on fire, attacked anyone in sight. It was terrible."

"And…what happened to your friend?" Gerda asked quietly.

"We were in the middle of the attack and we were trying to find our parents. In the chaos she ran off to find her father, while I was saved by one of the hellhound guards who drove the terrorists off and fought them. Elsa…I never saw her again after the attack."

Kai went quiet after that, still fingering the snowflake glowing in his hand.

"She's been on my mind a lot lately. I still wonder what she would've been like had the attack never happened. We didn't even find a body." Kai muttered.

"Well," Gerda cleared her throat. "Maybe she…survived? You know what Mary says about dead people. If you don't see a body-"

"Gerda, please. Even if she isn't dead, however unlikely that is given how thorough those raiders were, I doubt she'd want to come back. At least she won't come back to this ugly mess." He said and pocketed the snowflake before picking up his crossbow. "Get some sleep. We've got a long walk tomorrow."

Gerda frowned and slowly stood up, giving Kai a soft good night before crawling into their tent. Kai sat at the fire staring into the flames. He didn't know why he was thinking about her now, but he was sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

XXXXXX

 _Elsa's father was the complete opposite of her mother. Whereas her mother was the personification of a winter storm, cold and frigid, her father was like the sun, warm and bright. He always found reasons to smile, which was mostly found in his wife and daughter. He was the only one who saw his enchanting wife smile, especially in the throes of pleasure, and Elsa was the light of his life._

 _Elsa didn't know much about her father's life before he met her mother. She knew he used to live in a bigger city further out west before moving to the countryside. It was by pure chance that he met her mother while exploring the mountains for some archaeologist team, offering himself up to protector the weaker members of his group. Something clicked for her mother, who found herself drawn to this courageous man. The warmth hat she felt for Kai blossomed within her, and within a year the two were married. Within a couple of months after that, Elsa was born._

 _Both Elsa and her mother loved her father. He was the light of her life. He was an experienced explorer, who had traveled all across western and central Europa, gained vast knowledge about the various cultures both human and monster. He was the smartest man in the world to her and no one could argue that. He moved to Freezenburg to teach the children there, where another fact about him clashed with his personal life-he was a follower of the Order._

 _The Order was a point of contention in her family. Elsa was taught by her mother that they were a religion of intolerant warm-bloods who worship a false goddess. Her father said that the Order had long since changed, now they were more tolerant, helping of others, and stayed true to the ideals of the Prophet Andraste. Elsa had seen them argue back and forth on the Order's ideals, but she largely didn't care. She'd be careful around them, of course, but she saw that they weren't entirely bad. Kai's family was a member of the Order and they were fine people._

 _Elsa would learn the hard way that the Order had its own dark side that sometimes ran rampant like rabid animals._

" _Ah!" Elsa screamed as a house exploded next to her. She hastily summoned an ice shield to block the flames and ran down the street, trying not to run into the panicking people running around her. "Kai! Kai!"_

" _Elsa!" Kai ran up to her and took her hand. "We need to leave. They're burning everything to the ground and all this smoke will suffocate us!"_

" _But my father, I can't find him!" She looked around but only saw houses on fire and people running around with their families trying to evacuate. All this was the work of one mage who came with the raiders who suddenly attacked the town. "Please, Kai, help me find him!"_

 _Kai wanted to argue that they should get to safety, run to the forest and wait for help to arrive. But seeing the normally calm and reserved girl look so scared and frightened, not just for herself but also for her father, he couldn't help but give in to her pleas. He nodded and she dragged him through the burning town towards the church where her father visited for afternoon prayer. It was the only place aside from the schoolhouse that she thought he'd be._

 _She was right, of course, but they also found some other people with the man there._

 _Elsa recognized her father, a handsome man with a clean shaven beard and short brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She didn't recognize the other three men, one of them holding a fireball in the palm of his hand, the other clad in dirty Order priest robes. The other was a big, burly man wielding a large axe._

" _Father?" Elsa squeaked out, clutching Kai's hand tightly._

" _Elsa? What are you doing here? You need to leave!" Her father yelled._

" _That's right girl, run along." The priest said, glaring down at her with eyes that spoke of madness. "You wouldn't want to see your father be branded a traitor to his own species."_

" _How dare you talk of treachery when you spit in the face of the Order!" Elsa flinched at the tone her father used. He was rarely angry, and when he was, it was usually about the things he cared about. "You spit in the face of Andraste with your actions!"_

" _I'm preserving what the Order is truly about! Enforcing the will of Lady Hemera and exterminating these creatures you so willingly consort with! I'm preserving the human race, that is my divine duty. Not preaching the ramblings of a madwoman!" The priest ranted._

" _Then you are no true servant of Hemera. Just someone using her name to justify killing innocent people." Her father growled._

 _The priest made to retort, but was stopped by the fire mage. "Wait." The man who wore less clothing than his two companions slowly turned his head and looked at Elsa. "His daughter…she's one of them."_

 _The priest's eyes practically bulged with rage while the taller man next to him narrowed his eyes. "S-She's…" The priest stammered and glared at her father. "You blasphemer! You mated with those monsters and dared to stand in the house of Light?!"_

" _The only monsters I see stand before me. Now take your band of flea-ridden mercenaries and leave this place before the hellhounds come and rip you apart!"_

" _No, it is you who will be leaving. Ron, kill the girl! Make an example out of her!" He ordered, and the fire mage raised a hand at Elsa and Kai._

" _No!"_

 _Her father sprinted forward faster than any normal man should be able to at his age. Being her mother's incubus had changed him to be stronger, faster than the average human. He closed the distance between him and the three terrorists in a heartbeat and brutally slammed his elbow into the priest's throat, crushing his windpipe. He quickly spun around and punched the fire mage in the face, diverting his fire spell so that it missed the children._

 _The axe man swung his weapon at him, but her father dodged the attack and kicked him in the chest. The blow only pushed the axe man back, and the man retaliated with another swift strike that buried the axe blade into his side, right between the ribs._

" _Father!" Elsa tried to run toward him, but Kai held her back._

" _Worry about yourself, you little demon!" The fire mage growled and thrust his arms forward, shooting a large fire blast at the children. Elsa ran forward and summoned all the ice she could must, creating a glistening shield that evaporated as soon as the fire blast hit it, though she was untouched. Elsa, going on adrenaline at this point, weaved her hands and created another large wave of ice that encased the mage's arms in a frozen prison. "Shit!"_

 _The axe man kicked her father away and glared at the little ice princess. He clenched his axe, which glowed with a green aura, and he threw the magically enhanced weapon at the girl. Elsa, tired from using so much of her powers at once, gasped as the axe flew at her head faster than she could process._

 _A blur sped through the church and just barely past the flying axe before stopping in front of Elsa. There was a sickening crunch as the blade pierced human flesh and Elsa and Kai stared at the horrific sight in shock._

" _Father!"_

XXXXXX

Kai and Gerda followed the snowflake's trail through the mountain pass, where the weather grew steadily worse. It started with a light snowfall, which steadily grew heavier the deeper they got into the mountains. Then the winds began to pick up, and the snow turned to hail. It wasn't long before they were pushing through gale force winds with biting hail stinging their faces. Gerda forced Kai onto her back as they trudged through the blizzard that pelted them, but it got to the point where even Gerda was having a hard time seeing more than a foot in front of her.

"I can't see where I'm going!" Gerda shouted over the rushing winds. "Are we going in the right direction?"

"We're on the right trail, but this blizzard's getting worse!" Kai shouted back. "I can move or else we'll get blown away!"

"Just hanging on to me. I'll get us there!" Gerda said, wrapping Kai's arms around her waist tightly before pushing her hooves through the thick snow, her heavy coat thankfully keeping her lower body warm, but at this point, with how cold it was getting, even her fur might not save her this time.

'We're not going to make it. This has to be the ice queen's magic!' Kai thought, pressing his face into Gerda's back to protect it from the hail. 'We haven't even made it the castle yet and we're already about to fail!'

He felt the snowflake in his pocket started to grow warm against his shirt, which shouldn't even be possible. Cracking his eyes open, he reached into his coat and pulled out the snowflake, which to his surprise, was actually glowing. Kai had to shut his eyes again when the snowflake's glow intensified and even Gerda had to stop when the glow engulfed them both and blinded the pair for a moment.

Kai didn't know how many minutes passed when his sight returned and the stars faded from his vision, but when things cleared up, Kai found himself lying on his back in the snow. He quickly sat up and looked at the snowflake, which had stopped glowing and sitting in the snow next to his hand. And not too far from him was Gerda, kneeling on the snow looking dazed and confused.

"Gerda, are you okay?" Kai stood up and walked over to her.

"What happened?" Gerda asked.

"I think this little trinket just saved us." Kai said, holding up the snowflake. Gerda looked over his shoulder and gasped. He spun around and even he couldn't help but gasp in awe.

Kai and Gerda, without even realizing it, were standing just a few feet away from a long, intricately made ice bridge that went across a deep gorge and connected to a massive palace made completely of ice. The castle, unobstructed by the fierce blizzard, glistened in the sun as light shined through its refracted surface. Diamond dust flittering about in the air twinkled like stars and made the once threatening place seem enchanting and beautiful. But they knew better. They had reached the ice castle, but now they had to make it to the ice queen in one piece.

"Gerda, I want you to stay here and rest up." Kai said.

"I'm not leaving you to go alone in there. That's suicide!" Gerda said strongly.

"But Gerda…"

"Don't! We made it this far together, we can see it through to the end." She said. She knew he was just looking out for her, as carrying both him and their packs was hard enough on her usually plentiful energy reserves, but she didn't feel right letting him walk into danger alone.

Kai sighed and held out his hand, which she took and allowed him to help her to her feet. "Okay, but if things get hairy, you run as fast as you can. You're faster than I am in the snow, so you have a better chance of escaping…"

Kai's voice trailed off into a whimper upon seeing a dozen blue skinned women standing in front of the bridge. A group of glacies, who were probably guarding the castle under the cover of the blizzard, and had just now taken notice of the unannounced intruders. They all wielded spears and shields made of ice, and looked at them with frozen glares that made Kai and Gerda freeze on the spot lest they be impaled on their weapons. The leader of the group, who was taller and more voluptuous than her sisters, stepped forward to address them.

"Come with us, intruders. Our queen would like to speak to you." She said, motioning towards the bridge. "If you'll come with us…"

"How did you know we were here?" Kai asked.

The smile the glacie gave him was enough to freeze a glacier ten times over. "Nothing happens in these mountains without our queen knowing of it."

The palace was even more beautiful on the inside. It was like a mix of natural ice formations and perfectly crafted architecture, all done with some very powerful ice magic. Kai and Gerda marveled at the halls as they were escorted by the glacies to the throne room, but they remained firmly fixed on their mission.

'Ice queens aren't known for being warm or caring of other people, humans or monsters. At best I can just hope to negotiate with her. At worst…' Kai frowned. 'At worst we're eight killed on the spot. Hopefully we're just thrown back out into the snow.'

Kai held Gerda's hand to keep her calm as they walked through the quiet halls. No one said a thing, mostly because the glacies weren't interested in conversing with their prisoners or each other. Soon they reached the large doors to the throne room, where the leader pushed them open to gain entry.

"My queen, we've apprehended the intruders. Here they are."

Kai and Gerda were herded into the large throne room, which looked like one large mirror reflecting light off each other. At the center of the room was a tall throne sitting atop a pillar of ice standing two feet tall. Their gaze immediately turned to the person sitting on the throne, still and quiet like a statue.

The ice queen.

XXXXXX

 _Elsa couldn't remember what happened after her father was killed right before her eyes. She didn't remember brutally slaughtering the bandits and the Ilias Kreuz murderers. She didn't remember her powers exploding outward to create a giant pillar of ice that destroyed the burning church and nearly killed Kai. All she remembered was waking up in the middle of the forest, surrounded by her mother's glacie servants, her little arms wrapped around her dead father._

 _Elsa had always seen her mother as the unshakeable force of nature, but when she laid eyes upon her father, the woman cried frozen tears, sobbing openly as she knelt over her dead lover. Elsa hugged her mother tightly, giving her support, for she knew that if her mother showed emotion so openly before her subjects, then she was truly heartbroken._

 _Her mother froze her father's body and buried him deep below the castle, in a beautiful chamber where her grandparents, great-grandparents, and great, great-grandparents were buried from generations past. Even after the funeral Elsa still grieved, and what's more was that she still felt that simmering anger towards those men who attacked Freezenburg. They claimed to preach the word of Hemera for the betterment of humanity, but all they did was murder man and monster alike for not adhering to their views._

 _The Order was a bunch of hypocrites who couldn't be satisfied with the way the world was now. Elsa wondered how many monster girls like her were orphaned by their callousness. How many girls like her were forced to watch their mothers cry uncontrollably, or even watched their mothers die in front of them? As Elsa asked herself these questions, her anger escalated from a burning rage to a cool anger that froze her heart. The fact that this happened all too often in the countryside was a crime in it of itself, and she will not stand for it any longer._

 _If the Order was unable to reign their people in, to keep atrocities like this from happening, then she will do it herself. No more girls like her will suffer anymore, and no more fathers will lose their wives and daughters to these animals._

 _Elsa never came back to Freezenburg after that night, and her thoughts of Kai were slowly buried underneath thoughts of revenge._

XXXXXX

The ice queen was inhumanly beautiful. Like the glacies, she had pale blue skin and long white hair tied behind her head in a long braid. Her dress was a deep indigo blue and hugged her shapely form, with a deep neckline that showed off her ample cleavage. Her eyes were like crystal clear reflecting pools, and on her head was a white icy crown with sapphires embedded in it. Her expression was cool as she looked upon Kai and Gerda, although her eyes were more focused on Kai.

"So these are the intruders who risked their lives to venture so deep into my territory. Such foolishness is expected from one of those moronic hellhounds, not a simple human and a white horn." The ice queen's voice was soft yet strong, as if on the verge of turning menacing if need be. She looked at the glacies and waved them away. "Leave us. This might take a while."

The glacies bowed and in a flurry of snowflakes, they vanished, leaving Kai and Gerda alone with the ice queen.

The silence that followed was tense. Kai and Gerda didn't speak in fear of angering the ice queen, but the monster didn't say anything to start the conversation. She just sat there watching them like an artisan studying his crafts with an intuitive eye. Mustering up her courage, Gerda took a step forward.

"Um, your majesty, my name is Gerda and this is Kai. We came to ask why you are attacking our town…"

"Silence."

The command made Gerda freeze on the spot. Not literally of course, but it wasn't too far behind the real thing. Kai swallowed hard as those cold ice blue eyes remained on him and he wondered what she was thinking about. After a few minutes of silence, the ice queen finally spoke to them.

"You don't remember, do you?"

The question was directed at Kai, who had no idea what she was talking about. "I…excuse me?"

The ice queen smiled, but it was a humorless smile, as if she were expecting something bad to happen. "Of course…it's been, I say about nine or ten years since I left that town." She said wistfully. "It'd be too much to ask for to have you remember me."

"Wait, what are you talking about? I just met you." Kai said, getting agitated. "We came here to ask you to stop attacking our town. We know you're sending glacies to attack settlements all over the mountain range."

"I'm not attacking towns, boy, just the churches. I'm doing the world a favor by eliminating those effigies to that false goddess." She replied, leaning her chin on her hand.

"Why? The Order hasn't don't anything to you. They've lived peacefully with monsters in this region for years!" Gerda exclaimed.

"I told you to silence yourself." The ice queen glared down at Gerda, who shrank from her glare. "I've only attacked the churches of that abysmal goddess, and no civilians have been hurt in my raids. If your Order priests and servants are so angry about my attacks, then why are they not here? Why do they not come face me themselves?"

"Because most of them know that you'll kill them the minute they step foot into your lands." Kai growled. "And not only did you attack our church, but your blizzards are seriously harming the people of Freezenburg. It's the middle of spring and we can't even sell our food without getting snowed in for a week! We came here to respectfully ask that you stop or we'll resort to use force to drive you from this land to carry out your vendetta elsewhere."

The ice queen crossed her legs and laced her fingers together as she looked at the young man who dared to speak out against her. She didn't seem angry, only…disappointed somehow.

"Ten years ago, Freezenburg was attacked by a rogue Order priest who conspired with a group of bandits from Ilias Kreuz. They attacked the townspeople, set fire to their homes, hunted down the monsters like dogs. And in one lone church, under the careless gaze of Hemera, a girl watched her father get cut down trying to protect her. All because she was a monster."

The temperature had lowered drastically in the room, but for Kai it was more of his heart dropping into his stomach at the realization. He remembered that night, he still had nightmares from it. The screams of his best friend as her father fell to the ground. The explosion of magic that nearly froze him solid afterwards and left him unconscious.

"Elsa?"

XXXXXX

 _As Elsa reached her teenage years, her mother had passed on with the knowledge that she was strong enough to take care of herself. Without her husband, life seemed colder than the outer reaches of the world, and it got harder the older Elsa got. Once Elsa had become the woman she was meant to be, her mother relinquished her crown and froze herself, resting beside her father down in the tomb._

 _When Elsa took her mother's position, she wasted no time in wreaking vengeance upon the Order. Their careless intolerance had caused too much pain to be left alone, and it was time they learned that she wasn't going to let their crimes go unpunished. Together with her glacies and their husbands, they scoured the land, wiping out any and all Ilias Kreuz cells in Kaldheim. It wasn't hard to find them, everything the ice touches belonged to her, and thus there was nowhere to hide. Elsa herself had commanded the raids on the Order churches scattered throughout the frozen north, attacking and destroying any sign of worship towards the goddess of light._

 _Just thinking about it sent Elsa into a cool rage and caused blizzards to suddenly appear across the lands close to the mountains. She thought of the priests who gave into the Ilias Kreuz so easily and killed using the name of their goddess to justify their actions. Well, it wasn't going to happen in Kaldheim. The mountains from Freezenburg to the borders of Aslava belonged to her, and she will not allow the slaves of the goddess to cause pain anymore._

 _But as she purged the frozen north of the Order's religious sites, Elsa would still take the time to look down upon her former form of Freezenburg. Things had started looking up for the little town that was not so little anymore. It had grown a bit over the years, and they rebuilt that damn church. But every once in a while Elsa would send a little snowflake to check up on one of the townspeople. A boy who had grown into a man. Kai._

XXXXXX

"Elsa?" Kai couldn't believe his eyes. That quiet, refined little girl he had befriended as a child had grown into a woman…a cold, powerful woman. "How…where have you been? Where did you go after that night? I was looking for you!"

"Grieving the death of my father, and then planning the destruction of the bastards who killed him. I know why you're here, Kai, and no, I'm not going to stop attacking the churches. I'm not going to stop until those people learn that we're not going to take any more violence from their leftovers who roam the countryside like the animals they are." Elsa stood up from her throne and glared down at him. "You were there, Kai. You know the damage that they caused. I've spent eight years using every bit of my resources and power to hunt down and eliminate any trace of Ilias Kreuz, and my efforts have made Kaldheim a safer place for everybody!"

"But that's no reason to attack the churches! Not everyone in the Order hates monsters, Elsa. You're just putting everyone in danger." Kai protested.

"No more danger than the Order does leaving their rogues to run around torching everything in sight! I'm doing Kaldheim a favor by bringing Hemera's slaves to justice, so don't tell me about danger!" Elsa yelled, small ice crystals forming along the surface of her bare skin.

"All we're asking you to do is stop attacking the people in our town. You're causing us nothing but trouble and we haven't done anything to you." Gerda said, losing her temper, which was a first. "Please, just stop this-"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO STOP!"

Elsa's face morphed into a snarl as ice crystals grew from her skin like spikes. She shot forward and landed on the floor in front of the pair, waving a hand and encasing Gerda in ice from the shoulders down. Acting quickly, Kai unsheathed his axe (which remained hidden in his pack, thank the gods) and lunged at Elsa, slamming into her and they both crashed to the floor.

"Kai!" Gerda screamed.

Kai and Elsa rolled across the floor struggling to gain dominance over each other. They grappled and pushed at each other, and Kai tried to ignore the stinging cold coming from Elsa's arms as he pinned her to the floor with his axe. The ice queen snarled and froze the shaft of the axe before snapping in half and kicking Kai in the chest. He crashed to the floor at the foot of the throne and Elsa was on him in a heartbeat, her fingers turned into icy claws and her eyes now a pale blue like a raging blizzard.

"My father was a dedicated member of your so-called Order and he was killed by people worshipping the very same goddess! You don't know what it's like to lose a father like that! You don't know what it's like to see your mother slowly wither away into a shadow of herself! You don't know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep every time you think of how everything is slowly slipping away from you!" Elsa roared, grabbing his coat and slamming him into the floor multiple times. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

"I do." Kai grunted.

"No you don't!" She shouted.

"I do!" He shouted back. "Because that's what I felt when I lost you!"

Elsa froze, her eyes widening at his declaration. Seeing his chance, Kai jumped up and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss and held her close. Elsa didn't struggle. She just sat there slowly relishing the kiss as her body warmed up to an almost uncomfortable degree. The ice on her skin melted into water, as did Gerda's icy prison. After a minute Kai ended the kiss and pulled back to look into Elsa's eyes, which were now glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed a friend. I know you're hurting and that you're carrying a lot of pain right now, but I promise you that you will feel better. But only if you let go of that pain." Kai said. "Please, Elsa, don't run yourself into an early grave on a path of vengeance. I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to waste your life for his sake when he would want you to live yours to the fullest."

Elsa wanted to yell at him, wanted to say that it wasn't a waste. She wanted to tell him that she was truly making this land a better place by purging it of the Order's influence, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She knew he was right; her father was a loving, caring man who would be weeping in his grave if he saw how far Elsa had fallen. He never condoned vengeance or violence in response to violence, even though he knew that some people had no other choice.

"What…what am I supposed to do?" Elsa whispered. "I can't let this go…I won't. Those bastards have caused me so much pain and I just want them to suffer for it!"

"I know it's hard, but you're not going to go through this alone." Kai said, hugging her now warm body close. With her heart warming with the love she once felt for him as a child, Elsa found that her powers were dwindling. "I want to help you, but only if you'll let me. Please, Elsa, I don't want to lose you just like you lost your own family."

Elsa stared at him for a long time before the tears that were swimming in her eyes finally broke free and she began to cry. It was a soft, tired cry that still sounded loud in the vast throne room of her palace, and she buried her face in Kai's jacket as she sobbed.

XXXXXX

When things settled down, lots of things changed. Kai elected to stay with Elsa in her palace while Gerda returned to Freezenburg to tell everyone the semi-good news. Their goodbye was teary, at least on Gerda's end, but Kai assured her that they will see each other again, but not for a while. Right now, he had a friend to save, and he wasn't going to stop now that he had her back.

Elsa, in the state she was in now, was in no condition to continue ordering attacks on the Order's settlements, and Kai wanted it to stay that way. Elsa shouldn't hold on to such hatred for so long, and Kai would do whatever it took to ensure that she let go of her hatred. Elsa herself barely said anything to him after Gerda left, but whenever he held her hand, she would hold it back, as if wordlessly seeking his support.

It took months before Elsa truly opened up to him again. It started with small conversations that changed into long talks about what they did over the years. Kai slowly began to warm Elsa's heart and pieces of that girl who would do magic tricks for him as a child began to break free. He knew that she could never be that girl again after all that's happened, but at the very least he could ensure that she won't drive herself into her own grave attacking anyone who worshipped Hemera.

Even though the relationship between Freezenburg and Elsa's ice kingdom were slowly thawing out, stories would be told of the snow queen who tried to bury all of Kaldheim in ice in vengeance of a sin committed against her. The story of the queen with a frozen heart that was only thawed by the warmth of her true love.

Kai wasn't fond of stories being made of his lover's arduous life, but at least Elsa wouldn't be remembered as some cruel ice demon living in the mountains. He could've gone without their daughter wanting to hear the story every night before bed, but what can you do? Dealing with an ice queen, even a little ice princess, was like trying to control a blizzard.

* * *

 **I am so sorry this story took so long to write. I had a rough idea of what this story was supposed to be, something based off the actual story, the Snow Queen** **but that's where my inspiration just died and I struggled to write out the rest of the story. And yes, her name's Elsa because lolz. Thankfully I've already** **started the next chapter, starring a hinezumi mercenary hunting bitches down to pay the bills. Be sure to check out the Monster Girl World website on word** **press. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**


	17. Firestarter

Chapter 16-Firestarter

It was a crisp, warm Friday night in Roppongi and the night life of the entertainment district was in full force as it slowly neared midnight. Humans and monsters were enjoying everything the region had to offer, from restaurants, robot exhibits, and art festivals to monster-owned businesses like nightclubs, strip clubs, and brothels within the red-light areas of Roppongi. It was a favored place to party by students, off-duty military personnel, wealthy rich-kids, and above all, businessmen who had a lot to spend on a night of debauchery and sin.

As the clock struck midnight, multiple high profile businessmen took a ride through the crowded city to convene at the Mori Tower, where they all attended a lavish invite-only secret party to celebrate the "success" of their individual fields. As they arrived at the high-class hotel, they took an elevator to the top floor, where they were greeted by hundreds of servants waiting hand and foot for them. These old men, who were at the pinnacle of their careers, would regularly meet here to part and partake in the finest food, drinks, and women that Roppongi could offer.

"To the Financial Minister of Sawamatsu!" Bellowed Kuwano Masayoshi, raising his sake cup with a lewd grin on his face. The old man had a young teenage girl clad in a high school uniform sitting on his lap, whom he shamelessly fondled as she grinded on his still-covered cock. "For bringing out competitors to their knees and…a bunch of other shit I'm too drunk to remember!"

"Less talking, more fucking, Kuwano. These girls cost a pretty penny, and I don't want them going to waste." Said Iwasaki Shozou, the main consultant of the Edo metropolitan bank. "Make sure you do her good! Same to you, Osamu!"

"Y-yes sir!" Yagichi Osamu nodded. He also had a high school girl on his lap, who's panties were on his head as he fingered her with one hand and squeezed her breast with the other. He was already ready to go, as were his fellow co-workers as his cock was rock hard and eager to get some teenage pussy.

These men were all members of a semi-governmental corporation who had some less-than-legal dealings within the financial arm of Nippon. To say they were crooked would be an understatement. Each person received 1 billion gil retirement allowance along with their salary, and it was all run by Shozou, who previously held a senior position in the Imperial Ministry of Finance, and now ran three private major banking corporations. The old pervert even had a huge plot of land with property that went up to 6 billion gil in value.

"I have to say, the school uniform is a good addition, Shozou." Masayoshi said.

"It's not just the uniform," Shozou grinned. "They're the real deal! That escort agency I got these bitches from hires high school girls off record to attract more customers. The madam sent them along with the older women."

"Ah!"

The two men looked to their youngest comrade and grinned as they saw Osamu pulling the short-haired tomboyish girl onto his cock and was already thrusting into her. He didn't even bother stripping her of her clothes as he bounced her on his cock without a care in the world, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"The bastard just couldn't wait, could he? Oh well, might as well have some real fun." Masayoshi looked at the girl in his grasp and pushed her down onto her knees between his legs. "You know what to do, so get to it!"

As the girl fished out Masayoshi's cock and started sucking on his rather thick shaft, Shozou looked at them both like they went mad. "You two are going for human girls? I thought you wanted to fuck some high quality whores!"

"What's better than fucking actual high school girls?" Osamu grunted as he continued thrusting up into the girl, his face riddled with pleasure. He was barely thinking straight as his cock sank into the girl's warmth over and over again.

"Fucking monsters, obviously!" Shozou grinned and reached out to grab the monster whore he brought with him. "You'll never get anything better than a monster's body."

It's not surprise that the sex industry would be one of the largest businesses in Nippon, given that the country sports one of the largest human/monster communities in the world. The sex industry was largely dominated by monsters, and since the dissolvent of the Samurai class, common jobs like prostitution was regulated to red-light districts called "yukaku", where sex businesses were open and widespread. Monsters ran escort services that employed adult monsters and human women, though the latter was largely uncommon given the inhuman allure of monsters that far outstripped them.

These sex services were obviously only supposed to employ humans and monsters eighteen and over, but it wasn't uncommon to find some high-class businesses taking in teenagers still in high school to appeal to a certain crowd. These poor girls were teenage call-girls who catered to old perverts who loved themselves some teenage pussy. Human prostitutes were uncommon and had become a bit of a novelty that made them even more lusted after.

Shozou's lovely lady wasn't human, she wasn't even a Nipponese monster. She was a hinezumi, a monster native to Orience. Her hair and the puffy tuffs of fur on her forearms and forelegs were bright red like fire, with her hair being tied into two braids that framed her cute face. She wore a bright red sexualized qipao that hugged her perky breasts and exposed her slender legs. Her cute red mouse ears twitched as she hugged herself against Shozou's larger body.

"I'm honored that you have chosen me, sir." The hinezumi said sweetly. "I rarely get chosen by clients because I'm not Nipponese."

"More for me then." Shozou laughed. "What's your name, girl?"

"I'm Hua, master." The hinezumi smiled. "I moved here from Xing a year ago."

"I knew it! No Nipponese monster would have such an exotic accent." Shozou laughed, his hand still groping her left breast from behind. "Get on my lap, girl, I wanna taste your tits!"

Hua obediently did so, lifting one slender leg over his lap so she was straddling him. She gave a cute, mousy gasp when her client dumped the rest of his sake onto her chest, wetting the front of her dress and the tops of her breasts in the strong alcohol before burying his face in her chest.

She yelped as he laid his hands on her ass and slipped his tongue out of her mouth to shamelessly swirl it over her skin. She could feel the bulge in his pants that brushed the underside of her thighs. He lapped up sake from her cleavage, licking and sucking her skin. He sank his teeth gently into the plump and tender flesh of her tit, causing her to shiver and shudder. He growled and sucked noisily, and when he hummed, his lips vibrated, causing her breasts to jiggle and quake as he orally assaulted them. Her breasts heaved, wobbling and rippling as Shozou aggressively rolled his face in her cleavage, running his mouth hungrily, thirstily over her tits.

The fur on Hua's arms and legs heated up in response to her growing arousal and she slowly grinded her moist cunt along his pants, forming a wet spot over the tent in his pants. He sank his fingers into the cheeks of her ass, slipping them in through the slits of her sex qipao. He grabbed her ass and lifted her bodily, turning his frame sideways and plopping her down squarely in his lap, forcing her legs to spread around his hips and the front of her dress to rise. His bulge pressed against the crotch of her panties, making Hua gasp.

"Oh," She moaned, squirming on his lap. "Someone's excited."

Shozou reached to his pants and quickly unzipped the cursed things to push them down a bit and free his hardening cock. He lifted his face from her glossy, heaving, rosy breasts. "It's hard trying to be professional when dealing with monsters. You bitches are too much to resist."

Shozou yanked aside the crotch of her panties and thrust himself into her. His cock slid inside her pussy, which had grown moist from his little stint with her breasts. He thrust himself into her, causing Hua to gasp and throw back her head, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Her mouth gaped wide open as she felt that surprisingly thick cock sinking into her moist heat and rolled her hips to get more of him into her.

Soon Hua's moans joined those of the other girls as they were all fucked by their patrons. The sounds of reluctant moans and the slapping of skin on skin filled the air as the party really got going. Hua's plump ass cheeks bounced enticingly as she pumped herself up and down Shozou's cock, his hands gripping her waist tightly to force all of his cock into her. She bit her lip and rolled her head, her tits jiggling in time with the furious rhythm of Shozou's thrusting, the man thoroughly plowing her tilth.

Unfortunately for Hua, the man's advanced age meant that he didn't have as much stamina as he did when he was younger. He gave a few more hard thrusts up into her, his wrinkled hands kneading her supple, tight flesh as he hit his climax and came with a grunt. He grinned when he saw the unmistakable look of ecstasy in Hua's eyes and forced his cock to dump all of his cum deep into her.

"You monsters are the best. Far better than any human girls." Shozou praised with a sigh, still fondling her toned ass cheeks. Running his hands down to her thighs, he took notice of how firm they felt. "My, you're very toned. I take it you spend a lot of time on top of your clients?"

"That, and I do a lot of exercises to keep myself in shape." Hua answered, lifting herself off Shozou's cock.

"Must be some really intense exercises if you feel this firm. Even your pussy's tight." Shozou said lecherously. "I take it you work hard at the gym or something?"

"No," She said sweetly. "I'm a mercenary."

Shozou blinked at her. "Huh?"

The cutesy look Hua wore turned savage as she pressed something against the side of Shozou's head. "Goodnight."

Shozou's head disappeared in a burst of flames that shot from the pistol Hua was pointing at him. It took only a second for everything to go quiet. The girls, the businessmen, the servants. Everyone went quiet, their gazes gravitating towards the hinezumi who was standing up off the headless corpse of the man she just murdered. It took two seconds for the shock to wear off and for everyone to start screaming.

"Did…did she just kill him?"

"Holy shit, is she an assassin?!"

"Call the police!" Osamu cried out.

"No, you fool! We can't let the newpapers get wind of this? Someone call the police commissioner!" Masayoshi shouted.

The hinezumi snapped her fingers and another gun appeared in her left hand. Now wielding two magic pistols, she looked to the cowering men whimpering in their seats while the teenage escorts ran for safety.

"You girls better run as fast as you can, because it's about to get really bloody in here." Hua said in a sing-song voice. The girls were already out the door, as were the servants when they realized that showing any loyalty to these men was not in their best interests. There were no signs of the guards that were posted in the hotel. "Now that we're finally alone, allow me to say that you gross bastards have been slated for execution by the powers that be for treason against the imperial court. And I'm your executioner."

"E-Execution?!" Masayoshi blanched. "What the hell are you talking about? We haven't committed-"

"Extorting and hoarding money from the national bank system is a big no-no, as is running your competitors out of business through illegal means such as blackmail, assassinations and taking hostages. That last one is from that minister whose daughter you sold to a yakuza brothel in Otori, Masayoshi." Hua gave him a humorless grin. "Didn't think her father would try to get you back for that stunt, huh?"

Masayoshi was sweating profusely, and Osamu was on the verge of pissing himself in fear. The man tried to make a run for the door, but Hua pulled the trigger and released a large fireball from her gun that shot at his feet. Osamu stumbled back and banged his head on the side of the couch, now having officially pissed himself at this point.

"Don't try to run. The Emperor and his court already know of your little monopoly in the nation's financial branch. You stepped on a lot of toes to get to where you are now, and it's about to get you killed." She said.

"W-Wait, wait, please show mercy! Whatever they're paying you we can double that. Triple it even!" Masayoshi said crying. "Money, land, men, whatever you could want!"

Hua rolled her eyes and pointed her guns at the two men who were gloating about pulling one over on the government just minutes ago.

"Please, I already have everything I need. And who else pays more than the fucking emperor himself?" She smirked and pulled the triggers.

Both Masayoshi and Osamu were engulfed in an inferno that destroyed much of their penthouse and sent both men into the cold arms of Nyx. Justice was served by the hand of the infamous Xingese mercenary, Firestarter.

XXXXXX

Exactly the next morning after the chaos in Roppongi, Hua Pei-Pei was spending her morning in a small, quiet coffee shop often frequented by wealthy customers looking for a calm place to relax and discuss business. Hua liked the place, though she thought the coffee to be a bit overpriced for her standards, but het, gotta milk the rich in some way, right?

The monster girl was dressed in what should've been a more conservative outfit compared to her skimpy qipao had it not been hugging her curves. A simple pair of tight jeans stretched across her plump ass and a white blouse that showed off a healthy dose of cleavage. Her bright red hair was tied into a single long braid, her round mouse ears twitching slightly at every little sound she detected. She sat near the back of the shop, calmly listening to some music while she waited for her client to arrive.

And just as she was thinking about the man, she sensed his spirit energy and smiled. 'Speak of the she-devil and she'll appear.'

"Good morning, Pei-Pei. I hope I haven't kept you waiting." Said a soft-spoken, well-mannered voice.

"No, you didn't. I was enjoying the peace and quiet anyway, so no harm done." Hua said.

She eyed the man who took a seat across from her. He was tall, slender and very handsome. Not exactly her type, but she appreciated the eye candy while she had the chance. The man could pass himself off for a male model were he not wearing a pristine black suit that denoted his status as a member of the government. He had a slender face and long, neatly groomed black hair that went down to the middle of his back, but never seemed to get caught up in anything.

This man was Koga Ogura, the minister of defense in the Nipponese imperial court who employed her for this job. At this point they were practically old friends, given how many times she was paid by him to take out corrupt government officials that were abusing their position. Hua was honestly surprised at how many old men thought they could pull one over on the emperor. Dumb fucks.

"I know you're getting tired of hearing this, but the emperor and the imperial court thank you for your assistance in cleaning out the trash." Koga said, bowing his head. "I understand that it's not the most pleasant of jobs, no matter the pay."

"It's fine. My job isn't supposed to be glamorous, no matter how cool the movies make it seem. Despite all the money I get, I still need to pay for my stuff most of time." Hua said with a smile.

Koga took out an envelope and handed it to her. "Here's your reward. You did a good job, as always, Hua."

"I aim to please." She replied, taking her money and stuffing it into her bag. "So, is there anything else you need me for? Because I think I've spent more time in Nippon than any other place aside from Zhonghu."

Koga smiled. "No, that will be all, Hua. Though from what I'm hearing, things have been a bit lively in your home country."

Hua's expression soured. "Don't remind me. Wish me luck in getting out of the airport without someone trying to blow me up"

"My heart goes out for you." Koga said.

In another life, Hua would've begun to pursue a relationship with Koga, his job be damned, but sadly this fine male specimen was already taken. His wife was a member of the Intelligence Department, a jurogumo with astounding interrogation abilities. Hua had never met the woman herself, but apparently she was a scary woman when confronted either on the field or in public with her man. Nyx knows how Koga landed a monster like that.

"Well, I better get going." Hua said and stood up from her seat, shaking hands with Koga. "Thanks for the private jet. I don't think I'll ever get used to people letting me use it."

"Consider it an act of goodwill on behalf of the Nipponese government. Your services are never ignored." Koga said politely and bowed. "Until next time, Firestarter."

Later that day, Hua was all packed up and was taking a flight back to her home in Tabot in that lovely private jet the imperial court was willing to let her use for the time being. She didn't bother saying goodbye to the land of the rising sun, for she knew that she was going to come back here sometime in the future, taking out arrogant corrupt nobles and politicians, or monsters that were causing too much trouble for the imperial court.

She boarded the plane and took her seat, looking out the window as her flight took off into the sky, leaving behind the land of the rising sun. Hua sighed and got comfortable. She was finally going back home.

XXXXXX

 **7 years ago**

The world has been through many changes since the time of the Order and the Cabal. Nations rose and fell, people lived and died, new forms of magic were invented while other forms faded into obscurity. Humans and monsters had achieved a sort of balance with each other, even in regions of the world where monsters were treated with suspicion. However, this racial conflict gave way to the modern day power plays between nations; humans and monsters joining together to fight other humans and monsters, all motivated by some goal that was usually self-serving in some way.

Hua Pei-Pei had been a mercenary often working for the Mongseng government, paid to handle some of their more shadowy businesses and operations. She was born and raised here, and she was good at what she did, so she got paid well for her services, so there wasn't really much reason to travel beyond Mongseng's borders save for a few enticing jobs.

She was just one of many monsters who worked as mercenaries or as members of monster-led private military contractors working for various clients. Such occupations were rife with violent and aggressive monster girls looking for a chance to both find a husband and sate their violent urges. Hua was only in it for the money, she wasn't looking for a mate just yet, and it just so happened that the borders between Xing and Bharat was a hot zone of activity that provided plenty of work for her.

It was on one such mission that her whole life changed.

Hua sat in the back of a cramped van, clad in nothing but a t-shirt, sweater with the hood pulled up and shorts. The man next to her was also casually dressed, but his posture was tense and alert as he looked outside the window. The driver and his partner were also tense, as if expecting an attack. Not very rare considering they were driving through a war zone.

Right now they were driving through the outer regions of a country called Enku, a land that was currently the center of a dispute between three other countries. Mongseng, Bharat and Shai Feng were embroiled in a dispute over territory and things were quickly getting violent. Hua was traveling with a strike team from Mongseng's special forces unit that were dressed up as civilians to traverse the countryside easier as they headed into the region of Enku's territory that was currently being held by Bharat.

"Here's the situation," The commander said. "Our goal is to abduct Professor Lea Song, a hakutaku physicist. She's currently being transported by transported by a Special Forces unit of Bharat's secret service. They're planning to fly her from Leh to Ursali. We're going to strike before they get the chance."

Hua looked out the window as she listened to his briefing. There was nothing but flat, arid land as far as the eye can see, with tall mountains in the distance. Not a good place to stage an ambush, but considering the circumstances, there was no room for being subtle.

"The professor's researching new technologies to create magical weapons systems. If you don't capture him, Mongseng's stability will be under threat." He went on.

"If this was just a simple assault on the vehicle, I could probably pull this off solo and save you all the trouble." Hua suggested. She said this out of confidence; she had lot of combat experience in dealing with humans and monsters by herself, and given that these soldiers had no mages on their team, she could handle them alone.

"Maybe, but I want the professor and her daughter returned alive, and unharmed if possible." The commander replied.

'She has a daughter. Of course.' Hua frowned and pulled her hood up over her big red ears.

It wasn't long before they spotted the escort team transporting the professor. As if someone flipped a switch, the men grabbed their disassembled weapons from hidden compartments within the vans and armed themselves. Hua reached into the two holsters strapped to her waist and took out two enchanted daggers.

The two vans, one on each side of the convoy, opened fire on the escorts. Gunfire sounded as the target van's tires were shot out, and it skidded to an uncontrollable stop, nearly tipping over. This caused the rest of the Bharat convoy to stop as well, and the Bharat soldiers immediately opened fire on the Mongseng taskforce. Despite the ambush, the Mongseng team were currently outnumbered and outgunned-but that was why they had Hua on the team.

She jumped out of the van, flames trailing from the bright red fur on her arms and legs as she sprinted toward the Bharat soldiers, daggers out. The soldiers opened fire on her, but Hua was already closing the distance between them, pushing herself faster along the ground by shooting bursts of flame from her feet. Her daggers glowed with fire magic imbued in the metal as she slashed at the first man's face, completely cutting his head in two.

Being born to parents who were both martial artists tended to do some favors to one's fighting ability. Hua practically danced across the road, slashing apart weapons and shoving her daggers into her enemies. She made short work of them with just her daggers, and she took the last two soldiers out with two flaming kicks that engulfed them in flames.

Barely taking a sweat, Hua walked over to the target van where the professor and her daughter were sitting in. Still clutching her daggers, she peered in through the open window, recognizing the middle aged black-haired hakutaku and a smaller girl of the same species sitting in the passenger seats.

"Professor Song?" She said calmly, before she froze stiff.

The woman, who was clutching her daughter tightly, had a vest on, with a big red rune glowing on the front. Hua recognized the magical symbol as a timed explosion spell. A bomb!

"You're a Mongseng agent, aren't you?" Professor Song growled, sweat running down her face. "You won't get me here. I'll die before I got back to that hypocritical government of yours! I've already started the detonation sequence the minute you appeared."

The rune started blinking, signaling that it was about to go off. Her daughter noticed this too and looked up at her mother tearfully.

"Mama!"

Song looked down at her daughter and picked her up, giving her a quick hug before throwing the girl into Hua's arms.

"Please," Song whispered. "Spare my little girl…"

Hua had no time to do anything else but leap back as the rune hit critical and exploded. Hua diverted the flames from around her as the blast wave sent her flying back. The van exploded, taking the professor with it in a plume of magical flames and Hua knew that it was too late for the woman.

"Damn it." She cursed and looked at the girl in her arms. She was knocked out from the force of the blast but was unharmed. But now she was stuck with the daughter of a traitor that was just orphaned.

It was moments like his that reminded her why she also hated this job.

XXXXXX

The girl's name was Meifong. The professor had entrusted her daughter to her before blowing herself to ashes, and as Mongseng wasn't very kind to their orphan population, Hua knew that she was the girl's only chance for survival. So she took the girl under her wing.

It didn't start off smoothly of course. The Mongseng government wanted to take the girl off her hands. "Child protection" they called it, though Hua had a feeling that they wanted to take out their frustrations on the girl for her mother having thwarted them out of the important knowledge she harbored. Hua may have been a hired killer, but even she had her limits, so she left the country and moved to Shai-Feng, Mongseng's rival in the political and military arena.

That was it for her relationship with the Mongseng government and military. She stepped on a lot of toes that day and it only got worse when she killed any mercenaries or Special Forces units sent to take her out. The Shai-Feng government was kind enough to grant her asylum in return for her services, if nothing else than to give their eternal rivals the finger as they snatch up their most important mercenary. And so Hua and Meifong started a new life in Shai-Feng.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Hua blinked as she focused on the present. She was sitting in her kitchen, just enjoying lunch with the girl she was thinking about. "What's up, Mei?"

"You're spacing out. Your food's getting cold." Meifong said, tilting her head cutely. "What are you thinking about? I hope it's not something lewd."

"No," She grinned, reaching over to pull at the girl's cheek. "I'm just thinking of how big you've gotten. You'll be attracting nerds in no time!"

"Stop fantasizing about me, pervert!" Meifong pouted, batting the hand away. "And don't pull on my cheek. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You're still a cute little kid to me, Mei-Mei." Hua said cheekily.

Meifong had grown since then. Being a hakutaku, her horns were already starting to grow and her curves were starting to fill on now. She was just a little taller than Hua now, and she was only going to get taller when she got into her teens. Add to the fact that she's a very smart girl, and Meifong will be attracting boys like fireflies to a lamp.

As loathe as she was to admit it, Hua was pretty jaded about the world. Wars fought between countries, religious sects, internal conflicts, and even conflicts between monster races. It was the same each generation, and the cycle never ended. Hua wouldn't deny that part of her reason for becoming a mercenary was because she was sick of the status quo and wanted to give it all a finger by killing people.

But Lea Song's daughter, Meifong, had brought a peace of mind to Hua. The trauma of seeing her mother blow up right before her eyes made her lose her memory, and Hua had to be there to fill the void. They worked together on in country missions, with Meifong acting as technical support when she was on missions in Shai-Feng (there were a lot of naughty monster criminals that needed to be taught a lesson). They were inseparable and Hua couldn't imagine a future without this smart little girl.

Hua gave this girl a new life on a whim, and in this chaotic world, she made the decision to kill not just for herself, but for Meifong as well, so that this girl will never have to do so herself.

"By the way, Hua, you're cooking is still bad."

"If you don't like it, you have to eat it!"

"I wouldn't if you didn't empty the fridge right before you cook!"

What a wonderful life she had.

* * *

 **Had a bit of writer's block with this chapter, but I managed to get it out. Up next we're heading back to Lindorm and everyone's favorite monster doctor,** **Frank Stein! And after that, we'll be ending off the Stalker Girlfriend trilogy for this story. Be sure to check out the Monster Girl World website on Wordpress (directions to the site are on my profile). Thanks for reading, and please leave** **a review.**


	18. My Lovely Stalker Girfriend

Chapter 17-My Lovely Stalker Girlfriend

Akira and Sayako had been dating for a month and a half now, and Akira was starting to get the hang of things. Despite Sayako being generally creepy and possessive, and having a mother who acted just like her but only scarier, and having three little sisters who acted more like actual centipedes than little monster girls, Akira found himself enjoying more and more of her time. Hell, they didn't even have sex all that much anymore whenever they were alone…at least in public. Privately was another matter entirely.

Now that Akira had passed the visitation and meet the parents stage, Sayako had taken to getting Akira to fuck her at least once whenever he had the chance to visit. At least half their study sessions consisted of him sinking his cock into her ever constricting cunt, her giving him one of her famous titjobs, or him eating her to (a special birthday present that she'd never forget).

However, while sitting through last period at school, Akira realized something; they've never been on a date. Spending time at each other's houses and hanging out afterschool to fuck didn't count. They've never taken an entire day to just hang out as a couple, doing couple things that don't just involve sex. It never crossed Sayako's mind once, seeing as she was just content to be with him, but Akira was nothing if not thorough. He wanted to do something for her for a change. Spice things up a bit.

Which was why, when school ended, he asked her the big question.

"Do you want to go on a date?" He suddenly asked her.

Sayako blinked at him with wide eyes, honestly shocked at the question. "A…date?"

"Yeah, just the two of us, spending the day out doing regular couple stuff. That kind of date." He said. He looked nonchalant, but inside he was nervous. He wasn't sure how the normally introverted oomukade would take to the idea. But like he was about most things in life, he was completely wrong.

"O-Okay. We can go out." Sayako said with a blush on her face. An actual date, the thought made her smile. Not one of her creepy smiles, but a lovely one that just made her whole face light up.

Akira knew he made the right decision.

XXXXXX

Sunday came, and Akira was the first to make it to the meeting place in Akibahara, where they would go out on their date. Sayako wanted to meet up at the park instead of having Akira escort her from her house, wanting to draw out the suspense. He spent the entire morning making sure he looked good, ignoring the teasing from his mom, and fighting with traffic trying to get there early.

Everything was fine, though it was Sayako who was a few minutes late. He had called her up to see if she was alright, and she texted him back saying that she had some last minute preparations to do.

"Preparations? What's she mean by that." Akira muttered, leaning against the lamp post. It was certainly crowded today. With the weather so warm and sunny, it wasn't rare to see so many couples, human and monster, milling about the metropolitan area. "Maybe she's getting date coaching from her sisters or something."

"Akira?" Someone poked him in the arm. "Akira, I'm here. Sorry I'm late."

"Huh? Oh, S-Sayako, hey!" Akira spun around to greet his girlfriend. "It's okay, I wasn't here long…"

Akira went silent as he took in Sayako's appearance. It was as if she did a complete 180 with her look; her long black hair was tied back in a bun, with her bangs framing her face, which had a light coating of make up on her cheeks and lips. Instead of dark clothes, she wore a bright blue blouse that was tight against her large chest, with a sun yellow cardigan over it, and a flowing white skirt over her lower half.

'Holy shit.' Akira could scarcely believe his eyes. He had gotten used to the gloomy horror film look Sayako always had and had considered it to be one of her more unique features, scary as they were. But seeing her look like…like a normal girl was something that blew him out of this world.

"A-Akira, are you okay?" Sayako asked shyly. "Do I look weird? I don't usually wear this kind of clothing…"

"No, of course not! You look great!" Akira said, blushing furiously. "You…honestly, you look gorgeous."

"Y-You do?" Sayako blushed and that creepy smile he came to love spread across her face. "That's great! I heard from my hidden microphone I placed in your room that you have a thing for fashionable girls, and my aunt got me some dresses for my birthday last year that I had on hand. Thank goodness you like how I look."

'There's my creepy centipede girl.' Akira smiled as Sayako grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I don't want to waste our first date standing here." She said eagerly and pulled him along down the street. This was going to be the best day of her life!

XXXXXX

The date was going swimmingly. Despite being dragged around by Sayako like a ragdoll, Akira was actually having a lot of fun. He didn't even mind going with her to the places that she normally goes to on her time alone, like the bookstore that was run by a jurogumo who had a rather unhealthy interest in their relationship. To his surprise, Sayako was actually a fan of gothic style stories, like the Memoirs of Frank Stein, the incubus monster doctor. She didn't even like horror all that much. Who would've thought?

Sayako was also having the time of her life. Being able to go out on a real date with her boyfriend, the guy she had been spying on since her first year of high school. She loved the way he looked at her, still star struck by her new appearance. She had been apprehensive at first wearing such bright clothing and pulling her hair back to show off her face; the result of her natural inclination as an oomukade. But seeing the love in Akira's eyes certainly made the effort worth it.

It almost made her forget about the stares the other monsters were giving her as they walked down the streets. Almost.

After the bookstore, Akira and Sayako went to eat at a restaurant that Sayako knew that catered to mainly insectoid monsters like her. Thankfully the place's menu had the kind of food that Akira liked, because Sayako wasn't going to go anywhere that Akira didn't like. There was enough room to coil her centipede body under her as they ate and talk, just chatting about everyday things like normal teenagers. Though, Akira did most of the talking while Sayako just sat there gazing lovingly at him.

"I didn't know you read Frank Stein." Akira said. "I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I thought that, considering how you look and acted, that you were more of a horror gal."

"Most oomukade have an interest in horror," Sayako admitted. It was a common stereotype, among other things. "But I've always been interested in reading about the world's first human monster doctor. His story always had a gothic feel to it that I loved."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that. I've always been a bit of a fantasy nerd myself." Akira grinned. "But you already know that from snooping around in my room."

"I was merely making sure that there were no threats to your safety." Sayako defended herself without an ounce of shame. "Some other girls have made their interest in you very clear and I can't take any chances."

'Huh, I thought that was just my imagination.' Akira thought. He noticed a few other monsters eying him, but he didn't think anything of it. Was it because he was dating the school outcast?

After they ate, Sayako brought Akira over to a clothing store where she usually got her clothes. With her attitude as sunny as her appearance, she snatched up any kind of dark clothing that matched her usual style and asked if he liked them.

"I think black and red match your style more. You pull those colors off really well." Akira said.

"Really? People usually associate oomukade with colors like purple and yellow. Mostly jurogumo." She said.

"Everyone has their preferences. Honestly, it's a bit stupid that people associate color schemes with monster species in this day and age. Not everyone's the same." Akira huffed. Sayako smiled again, and it made Akira smile in turn.

"What?" She giggled.

"Your smile. I swear, it's like the world just lights up when you do that." Akira said. "When you're not chasing away other girls, that is."

Sayako felt her cheeks turn red and she looked away, catching her reflection in a full body mirror. She looked good standing next to Akira. They looked like a normal couple…when she ignored her lower body. Oomukade weren't normally this outgoing, introverts by nature they were, and dressed up like this, acting to bright and outgoing…it felt strange to Sayako.

"Akira, do you like it when I dress like this?" Sayako asked him. "I can get more dresses like this if you really like it."

Akira looked up at her. "Sayako, you look great, really, but I think I like your usual look more. It's natural, you know?"

Sayako smiled at him and gripped his hand. Her Akira was so loving and virtuous! He was the best boyfriend in the world!

"Is that really an oomukade?"

Sayako tensed up when she heard the whispers. Two kitsune were looking her way, whispering about her and Akira.

"Don't they live in caves and stuff? What's she doing here?"

"The real question is what is she wearing? That's a cute blouse, but it doesn't really match with her giant centipede body."

"I'm more concerned about that boy she's with. I hope he's not being forced to go out with her. There's this ongoing court case with an oomukade in some town a train ride from here that kidnapped a boy she liked and held him captive for weeks."

"Honestly, they're worse than jurogumo during sex."

"Never seen one wear clothes like that. If she thinks that looking pretty is going to hide what she's really like, then she's stupider than you."

"Hey!"

Sayako but her lip and tried to ignore them, but the stares from the other monsters were getting to her. Was the difference between her and Akira that noticeable?

It felt good to have the object of her affections doting on her after watching him from afar. She genuinely liked him, and he liked her back. By rights, she should be ecstatic. But now that she had a good look at them, she couldn't help but notice the different.

Here he was, this perfect guy, and he was spending time with her, a creepy monster girl from a race known for their borderline psychotic tendencies and for living in equally creepy places. Oomukade didn't have a stellar reputation back in the old days, and that barely changed in modern times.

"Hey, Sayako."

Sayako jumped when she felt a hand on her lower back. She cleared her throat and looked at Akira.

"You want to head out? We can go to this karaoke place Taichi told me about." He said.

"Y-yes, that sounds like fun." She said, giving him a mostly real smile.

XXXXXX

By the time they got done with karaoke and bowling (Sayako turned out to be a prodigy at that, a result of training to throw knives at potential love rivals' heads in her hunt for Akira) the sun was already starting to go down and the pair went to rest up at the park for a moment.

"It's almost dark." Sayako noted, looking up at the darkening sky. "I didn't realize it was getting so late."

"Well, time flies when you're having fun." Akira sighed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Akira glanced over at Sayako.

"Sayako, is something the matter?" He asked. Seeing her surprised look, he said, "Don't think I didn't notice your mood after we left the clothing store. You aren't a master at hiding her emotions."

"Right…you would notice that." Sayako gave a sad chuckle and looked down at her hands. "Akira…I'm sure you must've noticed everyone staring at us today. It's different than when we're at school."

Akira nodded but didn't say anything. This was something he needed to here completely.

"You're a handsome guy, Akira, and you're fun to hang out with. You have that rugged bad boy look that girls love, but your personality is actually pretty outgoing and friendly underneath the surface, which some girls also love. Any girl would be lucky to have you for a boyfriend, myself included…" Sayako looked away, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I know I'm not the ideal girlfriend to have. Oomukade have a bad reputation that isn't too exaggerated, and it's made people wary of us. We're naturally violent and possessive, and that turns people away. We're not as beautiful as other monsters; we aren't as soft, or cuddly, or cute, or even sultry or seductive like jurogumo and keijoro." She whispered. "Sometimes I hear other girls muttering about what I might've done to get you to go on a date with me. They think I'm blackmailing you or forcing you, which is expected of someone like me. Still, I…I can't help but feel a bit inadequate compared to other, prettier girls.

"I don't think I'm suitable to be your girlfriend. I'm a pathetic mess compared to all the other girls you could be with right now…"

Sayako paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped when she was suddenly taken into Akira's arms, her lower body wrapped around his as he struggled to lift her up in a bridal carry while having a hard look in his face.

"A-Akira?!"

"Sayako, come with me," He said, looking into her eyes. "We have one more stop on our date."

"Where are we going?"

"To a love hotel!"

"Eh?!"

XXXXXX

Unknown to Sayako, Akira had mentally charted all available love hotels within the vicinity of their date just in case she got rowdy and wanted to fuck. It was a precaution so that they weren't taken in for public indecency when she inevitably tried to fuck him in the middle of Akibahara. Though, now this knowledge was used for a different purpose.

Helping his girl regain her confidence.

As soon as he got a room for them, Akira dropped her onto the bed, pulled up her blouse, and dived headfirst into her bountiful chest, licking and biting at her pale orbs while tugging at her nipples. Not even seconds passed before Sayako was already getting hot and bothered by his treatment of her breast. Her lower half twitched and coiled around his body even as he practically tore off his shirt and pants to free his hardening cock.

"A-Akira!" Sayako gasped, clutching his shoulders to anchor herself through his ferocious assault.

"Who cares what those other girls think?" Akira panted, biting his lip as he ran his cockhead up and down the moist slit in her underside. Sayako blushed at the intense gaze he gave her as he teased her soaked cunt. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but you're my girlfriend, not them! I could care less what they think about us."

"B-But they all look better than me. They're not so gloomy and creepy and…"

Akira's head shot down and took both her nipples into his mouth. Sayako's mind went blank as he sucked her nips extra hard, her eyes rolling back a bit in pleasure. Once he was done inhaling her nipples, he looked up at her through the soft expanse of her cleavage.

"I told you, I don't care!" Akira growled. "You're cool, you rock that gloomy look wonderfully, and your yandere attitude is the cutest thing ever!"

"Eh?!"

Something snapped in Sayako's mind. Hearing Akira, the young man of her dreams, actually admit that her obsessive, violent and protective personality was cute had brought her headfirst into the most powerful orgasm she ever had up to that point, rivaling the first orgasm she had when losing her virginity to Akira. It wasn't caused by his cock rubbing against her folds, though it did have a part in it, it was knowing that her boyfriend loved her for who she was even though she wasn't the prettiest or smartest girl he ever met.

She squirted all over his cock with such intensity that even he was surprised. But that naughty grin she loved so much returned in full force as he pulled back and aimed his cock.

"If ya don't believe me, then here's my proof!"

A piercing shriek shot from Sayako's pink lips as he thrusted his thick schlong right up into her cunt. His dick barreled right through her clenching folds and her hundred legs wrapped around his body, not constricting, but just needing something to hold on to.

She orgasmed again, and then again and again as he fucked her as hard as he could, using her body as a cushion to do so. His fingers dug into her naked tits and his legs worked tirelessly to maintain balance as her centipede body tightened around him. He slammed into her over and over and over again, while she was laid out on the bed, unable to do anything but take her lover's heavy thrusts and thick cock as it buried itself in her womb repeatedly.

"You're the only girl I've been looking at the entire day!" Akira grunted as he pounded into her. His entire body was covered in sweat as he fucked her as hard as he could, and even though his muscles burned, he didn't dare slow down. "I'm not interested in any of the other women out there! I didn't even give a thought about them!"

'Akira…' Sayako thought dreamily. She gasped as he reached up and grabbed a fistful of her long hair to force her head back. He suckled on her throat, nipping at her neck as she moaned at the harsh treatment, shuddering in orgasmic bliss as his tongue slid up her neck onto her shin.

"I love you, Akira!"

Her declaration of love made Akira grin, and she cried out as he redoubled his pace inside her before suddenly cumming. His seed filled her and Sayako cried out as she orgasmed once again around his thick shaft, her pussy walls tightening and spasming and milking every last drop of his cum from his length.

Sayako went limp in his arms, which held her tight as he continued pumping inhumanly large amounts of jizz into her womb. Her hair had fallen from its bun and was draped over her sweaty, flushed face as she panted from the amazing fucking she just received. Akira, too, was also exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. When he finial stopped cumming, his arms sagged and he fell face first into her bountiful bosom, and Sayako mustered up the strength to hold his body close to hers with her lower body.

"I'm…forever yours, Akira," Sayako panted. "You're the only one I love."

Akira smiled up at her and leaned up to give her one last kiss before they both passed out. Ironically, Akira was the first to enter dreamland, and Sayako giggled as he fell asleep on her heaving breasts.

"We're the best couple in the world!" She squealed. This was the best day of her life!

XXXXXX

The weeks following that memorable date were nothing short of magical. Life went on for Akira and Sayako; they went to school, hung out together, they fucked in an empty classroom afterschool without fail. Business as usual. But the other students realized that they looked…closer than before. Happier, even. Seeing Akira the loner actually smile most of the day and not give some sarcastic comment to strangers was an odd sight that only the monster students of the school saw as the result of true love.

It seemed rather hard to understand how Akira was able to fall in love with the creepy stalker oomukade with yandere tendencies. Not that the couple themselves really cared. All that mattered was that they were together, and that's all they could ask for.

"So…my parents are coming home from their business trip." Akira said one afternoon. Sayako, as always, was hovering over his shoulder like his second shadow. "Why don't you bring your parents over so they can meet? Mom and dad really want to meet you."

"Really?" Sayako said in surprise. "You…want our families to have a get together?"

"With the holiday weekend coming up, I'd say that we have enough time. It'll be a good chance for our families to get to know each other well, since we're dating and…stuff."

Sayako smiled, and like it was ripped right out of some cheesy romance anime, the clouds drew away from the sun and the world seemed to get brighter as she smiled up at him. Akira blushed.

'I'm dating this girl.' Akira thought, and excitedly pumped his fist. 'Yes!'

"Oh! You suddenly pumped your fist in the air!" Sayako said in her creepy giggle. "What a rare sight! I'm so glad to have witnessed it!"

When it comes to monsters, true love can blossom between even the oddest pairs.

* * *

 **That's it for Akira and Sayako's trilogy! Up next we'll have the second part to the saga of Frank Stein, the monster doctor, and after that will be a little chap** **detailing what happens when a danuki tries to pull a fast one on the wrong guy. Thanks for staying with our odd pair of lovebirds and I hope you'll enjoy** **more monster romance stories to come in this series. We're getting close to the end of book 1, so stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading, please leave a** **review and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	19. A Warm Night

Chapter 18-A Warm Night

She left small pawprints through the snow as she worked her way up the hill, doubled over with a rather large bag on her back, huffing and puffing under the strain of the task. Each step seemed to be a herculean effort for the tiny Ratatoskr, the type writer that she delicately carried slowing down her journey home.

Even though it was a small town, one virtually devoid of crime beyond a few hooligan teenagers occasionally getting into trouble, she insisted on bringing her heavy, near-ancient typewriter home from work each day.

"What if someone breaks in during the night and steals it?" She would always reply to any inquisitors, herself knowing that she was being possibly a little overprotective.

Old habits die hard, though, and she did particularly enjoy getting to write some more at home each night, even after a busy day working on stories at her job for the town newspaper.

Stopping momentarily to adjust the bag, the small Ratatoskr continued her march onward towards home. She was close now, just coming around the final bend on the hill, and she couldn't help but sport a smile and let her fluffy tail twitch when someone came into her view, standing at the mouth of where the road broke off to lead up to where she lived.

He was wearing a light jacket, unperturbed by the snow falling around him, and he visibly perked up when he caught sight of her as well. Striding out to meet her, the squirrel-like woman carefully took off her bag and waited for him with open arms, the obvious couple embracing for the first time since she had left for work that morning.

"Need a hand?" He asked in his usual gruff tone, squeezing her tightly and standing back up as they hugged, the Ratatoskr's feet now dangling in the air. She was tiny in every sense of the word, pushing four and a half feet at the most and coming up to just above the man's hips.

"If you would be so kind, Argo!" She replied gleefully, nuzzling into her husband's chest and refusing to let go as he stooped over to pick up her typewriter. He had no issues carrying the both of them at the same time, one in each arm, back up the slope towards their home nestled in the woods.

Neither of them spoke up until they had almost reached the door, the Ratatoskr instead preoccupied with enjoying his body heat and playing with his beard.

"So how was your day, Nora?" He asked. She sighed into his chest as he carried her into the warm house, her bushy tail swaying slightly behind her.

"Happy to be home." Nora simply responded, her husband setting the typewriter down on the table by the front door and discarding his shoes at the same time.

Now able to carry his wife with both arms, he continued on into the living room, heading for the mantle in which a bright, warm fire burned. The furs laying in front of the fire had been placed there purposely, with the advent of winter, the couple tended to spend more and more time in front of the fire. Nora always slowed down and became less energetic during the colder months of the year, and her husband of many years figured out over time that warm fires, warm food, and warm cuddles were all great ways to combat that trait of hers.

She refused to let go when he sat them down in front of the fire place, her small paws which had been so cold in the snow now finally warming up as he shrouded them in heavy furs. Kissing his cheek, Nora cuddled into her husband, the somewhat burly man hugging her right back.

"So," He attempted to continue the conversation, smirking when he spotted her busy tail sticking out from beneath their blankets. "Anything specific to talk about, then? What did you work on?"

One thing Nora had always loved about him was that he always showed interest in her work. It was a modest job at the small-town newspaper; editing, formatting, writing, interviewing and so on, but no matter what she was working on, Argo was always content to listen to her speak of her work.

"Nothing too interesting today." She replied, small hands clinging onto his chest. "Just more editing for the coming edition."

Argo stroked her chestnut colored hair as she spoke, enjoying the feeling of having the woman he loved in his arms. "Good."

"It is."

He didn't want to prod her any further, he knew just how tired she was whenever she came home. He wished he could meet her at work when her day was over so that he could carry her typewriter, and probably her as well, home, but unfortunately his job as a forest ranger kept his shifts at odd hours, and most days he would either be working, or get home at the same time as her.

So instead the couple sat in silence, the crackling of the fire filling the living room with sound. He hadn't noticed it up until then, but Nora had been shivering slightly from the cold walk home, though now thankfully warm and content.

"Argo?" She whispered, peering up at him from where she sat in his lap, essentially engulfed in the warm furs.

"Yes?"

"I need you."

She looked away as soon as she said that, a blush rising on the Ratatoskr's cheeks as she fidgeted slightly.

This was another common happening the couple shared nearly every day upon returning home. Even if the mornings before work the two of them embraced each other passionately, Nora would always end up being rather needy by the time she was home in her husband's arms, which itself drove her even further into lust.

Kissing the top of her head, Argo murmured an "Of course" into one of her fluffy ears, causing it to flick and her to shudder. Her small hands had already begun to undo both of their coats as Nora impatiently started to undress them, eager to begin their lovemaking.

"Here, let me help." Argo spoke, shimmying his own pants off as well as his wife's.

She gasped a little at the sensation of his cock springing free and slapping against her stomach, already hardening for her. Although she couldn't see it beneath the furs, she could feel it and the impressive heat it gave off, causing her to heat up in embarrassment and lust as well.

"I-I-I-"

Argo cut her off with a passionate kiss, recognizing that she was getting a small case of cold feet, like she tended to when they were about to make love.

"It's already, dear." He said in the kindest voice he could muster, staring into her deep blue eyes. "We'll take it slow."

Nora's bottom lip quivered a bit at his promise, her anxiousness sated and her mind refocused on him. the throbbing cock pressed against her tummy still made her squirm and blush a bit, but now more-so in excitement, her dainty hands reaching to grab it as she leaned up to kiss him.

The couple embraced just as she began to stroke him with both hands, which struggled to fully wrap around him. Nora's cheeks were practically beet red at the point, and her large, fluffy tail wriggled excitedly behind her.

This fact didn't go unnoticed by Argo, and he reached out to gently stroke and play with her tail, the Ratatoskr squealing into his mouth when he gave it a particularly good squeeze.

The two continued to make-out where they sat in front of the fireplace, the warmth beneath the furs becoming somewhat stifling as their bodies heated up as well, Nora pressing as much as herself into him as possible. She used her stomach to help tease him, her small but perky breasts pressing into his chest and she writhed in his lap from the tail teasing.

Slowly, and despite her smaller size, she began to push Argo backwards onto the floor, the furs falling away and making her shudder at the colder air, but her hands not straying away from the large cock that she was playing with.

"Nora…" He whispered, taking a moment to stop molesting her tail and instead pull the furs back over them.

She feverishly stroked him and kissed his strong jawline, the small woman straddling the larger man. She barely heard him whispering her name as she was lost in the heat of the moment of tending to her husband.

In an instant, Argo pushed her off him and onto her back, tail tucked underneath her to provide a sort of bedding for them and the coming acts. She yelped a little when he done that, but she was silent as she stared up towards him, her eyes gazing into his.

Her arms reached out towards him and wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for another deep kiss for them to share. Her legs too, covered in soft and carefully groomed brown fur, wrapped around his hips, pulling his lower body closer and causing her to moan as his manhood came to press against her entrance, slick and hot just from the kissing and tail fondling done.

He broke away for a brief moment and supported himself above her with one arm, reaching out with the other to scratch behind one of her ears. Nora smiled and nuzzled slightly into his hand, her chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation.

"Argo," She said, his cheeks held between her little hands. "Please."

That was all she had to say. Argo already knew what his wife wanted. Pushing his hips forward, he felt the petite woman beneath him tense up as he entered her, Argo making sure to hold onto her just as tightly as she was onto him.

The temperature beneath the furs had already been hot, but the heat of his wife's pussy was even more so. It was somewhat difficult for him to fit, even with her as wet as she was, but she managed to accommodate his whole length, and the Ratatoskr moaned girlishly as the last of him entered her. Her nails dug into his back as she shuddered at the sensation of being filled up, and Argo shuddered as well from the heat and tightness clinging to his cock.

"M-More!" She demanded. Nora was never much one for words when making love, instead usually giving one word requests or responses, her husband having learned over time how to treat her, and her him.

Argo began to thrust, sliding out and then back into her in one fluid motion, making the small woman cry out again. At the same time, he couldn't help but let one of his hands grab onto her fluffy tail beneath her, playing with the soft fur as the two began to make love.

She shuddered and he grunted with each thrust, the couple soon falling into a steady rhythm together. Nora attempted to move her hips in tandem with his, but she found it difficult thanks to both the angle and to the pleasure wracking her body, so instead she did her best to simply stay close to her husband, clinging to him tightly as if she would drift away if she let go.

The sounds of flesh smacking flesh, pleasured moans, and crackling fire filled the room, the two lovers enthralled with one another beneath the furs.

Nora kissed him feverishly as a hot sensation began bubbling up deep within her, Argo at the same time feeling a certain gripping sensation in his loins. Together, the couple approached climax and gradually reached it, the Ratatoskr's walls clamping down as he drove as deep as he could one final time, Argo muffling his orgasmic cries by burying his face into her tail, Nora's own cries unmasked and ringing out.

With her furry legs wrapped securely around his hips, Argo came deep inside his wife without warning or hesitation, a deep need instilled in both of them to share their love. His cock throbbed as he came, Nora's petite body tensing as her husband filled her up, some cum spilling out of her thanks to the rather limited amount the small monster could hold…and the large amount that her husband pumped into her.

She kissed him deeply as both of their orgasms began to fizzle out, Nora's breath catching just a few more times as she felt his cock twitch and the last of his load trickle into her.

The two refused to let go of one another afterwards, Nora only moving to finally pull out and then bring her closer to his chest, fixing the furs around them as well.

"I love you." Was all he said as he cradled her in his arms, Nora's breath still ragged, cheeks still flushed and eyes still glazing over with love.

"I love you too." She managed to whisper out, collapsing against his chest and bringing her large tail around from behind her, placing it behind her husband's back for warmth and support.

He smiled at the sensation and kissed her forehead. "We should maybe go get cleaned up now."

The Ratatoskr frowned at the suggestion, glad that she had moved her tail behind him to keep him trapped, and somewhat uncharacteristically demanded, "Cuddles first."

Argo smiled. Nora loved cuddling, whether it be in the morning, when he visited her at work, or in post-sex bliss. "Of course, Nora."

She nuzzled into her husband, smiling happily and enjoying being held in his warm, strong arms, her womb full of his love, and her heart full of love for him.

* * *

 **A little holiday present for you all that I've had cooking. The last update for this story of the year. Happy holidays to all of you and thanks for your support. Thanks for reading, please** **leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


End file.
